Quid Pro Quo
by dmnchld1029
Summary: Despite "staying out of trouble" for years, Shego is suddenly dropped in on by Kim. Who also suddenly needs a favor from her favorite nemesis. Sequel EQE is soon to be up... err, started.
1. Chapter 1 Unexpected Conversations

"Sheeeegoooo! Words hurt you know."

That deserved a double-take. _As did the sound of metal tapping metalloid from 2 o'clock._

Brows furrowed, I break the silence in confusion. "I didn't say anything Dr D. Actually I didn't even know you were planning anything."

"Oh, well that's just because I haven't told you yet." _Moron_. "Anyway you don't need to know it. It's going to be a surprise!" _And insert evil laughter. Why do I bother? Maybe staying on the side of good would've been the better move. _I shook my head of these thoughts; I enjoyed my life, even it wasn't perfect.

"Meaning ya got nothing." Dr. Drakken had the grace to look hurt before throwing his hands up in surrender and slumped.

"What's the use. No matter what I do, Miss 'All-That' _Kim Possible _always comes swooping in at the last minute and that buffoon blows up another premium insurance policy. I'm only one or two projects away from dipping into personal savings at this rate. They were right, all those years ago," he chuckled humorlessly.

"Doy." _Dammit that's not what I needed to start with. What'm I supposed to do? I hate these heart-to-heart, chummy, loser pep-talks._

Knowing better than to expect the good doctor to beg me to stay, I sigh before chiding "I guess Kimmie must be '_all that_' and maybe then some if she taught _you _to quit. They also say you can't teach an old dog new tricks, but here we are again. Tail between our legs, crying home to Mama Lipsky." _That only happened once, but god was _that_ once too many…_ Chills still lit my spine at the memory of pretending to be _Drewbie_'s girlfriend when she insisted they stayed over for Mother's Day. _Humiliation nation_. "Y'know I bet the Possibles really can do anything after all," I goad after a pause, intent on the sudden growl on his lips. _There. That should do it._

"Now Shego, I pay you to steal things NOT TO MAKE FUN OF ME!" _I wonder what color Dr D would be if he ever flushed hard enough to make most people purple._ Idle thoughts at an idle (almost-there) threat. I know "personal savings" meant legal money, and he knows reducing my pay is not an option. _Not that he knew I'd stay just to make sure His Bumblingness is alive and intact. We ARE a family after all, albeit evil, but one nonetheless._

I check my nails, "Maybe so, but I don't see _me_ stealing anything right now. I know I'm good, but even _I'm _not _that _good." I pull my eyes to stare blankly at his face, "Are we going to mope here all night or do I have somewhere better to be?"

"I don't approve of you staying out late on a work night."

I groan and roll my eyes. "Okay, _Dad_, but that's not what I meant." _Looks like someone's back in the game._ "Got a job for me or not? There's beauty sleep to be had, who cares if I don't need it."

"Go to sleep then, you get cranky when you're tired." I swallow a laugh at that. _And it sounds like someone, somewhere else did too._ "I'll figure some things out in the morning."

_Sincerity or sarcasm? _"Thanks for looking out Dr D," the latter had definitely won, "don't know what I'd do without you."

"Yes, yes I know I don't know what I'd do without you." He paused, "Wait, huh?"

This time I didn't stop the laugh from spilling to my lips. The doofus really was like a dad to me: always trying to take care of me and protect me (ironic I know) but mostly from normal kid-things like fevers, or hangovers and overly-amorous advances towards me when I'm drunk. _Okay maybe not just kid things. But he provides for me and is there if I ever need him. Not that we'd ever admit it to each other._ Learning some of the rumors about our "romance" sickened me a little; _He's practically twice my age! _But still he would've made a great _father_ to anyone: loving, caring, supportive.

I wave him off as I turn and announce, "Whatever. If you need me, I'll be in my room, three floors under, down the hall on the third left. Don't need me." I started off when he called to me again, making me almost miss the whisper of cloth sliding on a hard surface.

"I know where your room is…" bemusement on his face. Affectionately, "Good night Shego. And thanks."

"G'night" With force behind my steps, I stroll off to disable the traps in my room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Biting my lip to choke down the panic, I make my way to where she told Drakken she'd be. I found myself wondering - not for the first time - what I was doing there. _There's no reason for me to be here. She knows I'm here and that I want to talk to her. _HOW _can she know that? I've _always_ snuck in like this and she's never caught me before. Maybe I'm slipping. _Maybe she's _always _known.

Lost in thought, I almost miss my turn. Double- and triple-checking, first my counting and then lefts and rights, I follow the vent to the end to find the grate already removed for me. _Here goes nothing._ I jump down to the empty floor expecting the worst and screaming at myself for being foolhardy enough to not "look before I leap" into what could've easily been the bottom of a cage, or a hologram over a giant pit, _or worse, the unknowable and bizarre_. Landing with more pain than I'm accustomed to and less grace than I'd like, I slowly take in my surroundings for the first time.

It was just a normal looking room. _It looks a little like mine actually, just without the Cuddle Buddies. Bed, shelf with books, desk, closet._

I didn't see the adjacent bathroom until she spoke, "Usually if someone's in _my _room, they're looking at _me_, but I'll make an exception for you this time, since they usually come in with me too." Startled, I trip myself over the plush rug as I swivel to find her voice. I close my eyes with the knowledge that I couldn't correct my footing for the fall. My hands shoot out in front of me. When the jarring impact didn't come, I realize I had stopped falling and open my eyes again in confusion. I blushed at what I saw. _Hot damn._

Shego was holding me with a hand on each shoulder as I was gripping the sides of her towel. I burned as I noticed my eyes were leveled to a little bit above where her belly button would be.

"Oh _now _you look." _Close your eyes Possible!_ Wrenched shut, I block the vision of Shego's pale, almost-green body wrapped in an equally lush black towel. _True to her stripes, even for shower time. _"Charming Princess, but now that you're not falling, you maybe wanna trying standing on your own again?" she reprimanded. "But seriously, either support yourself or don't let go of the towel."

Mortified, I back up before registering that I had done both. _If I get any redder, I'll blow._ I stretch my hand out to offer the towel. The proffered object was snatched up quickly. Plaintively, "S- Sorry."

"God you're such a prude. You can open your eyes now." I saw she was in her towel once again with her arms folded in front of her chest and despite her words, was wearing a light blush of her own. _When she blushes, she looks pretty normal. Who knew red and almost-green make for a tan? In fact, she's only a little lighter than me, maybe Ron's color. _"What are you ogling at now?" I fought the urge to clamp my eyes shut once more.

"Sorry, I'll just let you get dressed first," I fidget and couldn't keep eye contact. Shego grumbled and shoved me unceremoniously onto her bed.

My protest died before its time when she just walks away. "Just sit there, I'll be right back." I lie back, envious of the older girl's curves. _My boobs are so small they're pointy._ As if to prove it to myself, I tilted my head to regard my breasts and took one in my hand. Admittedly, they were a bit heftier than when I'd first started the hero gig. _Vitamins, calcium, and a year into college will do that to a girl. _I should've heard Shego come back into the room.

"Well now, first sneaking in - not unlike you - but then crashing into my room, crashing into me, staring at me, NOT-staring at me, and now you're laying in my bed touching yourself? _Someone's _done some growing up. What happened to the goody-goody Possible I love to loathe?" Her words threw me back into the reality of the sitch: I ripped my hand from my chest so fast I could almost feel the veins backing up. I saw her watch me with genuine amusement before a smirk lighted her features. "If you're propositioning me, Princess, I'll have you know I have standards."

I glared at her until she giggled. _Giggled? What'd I miss?_ "Kimmie you look so ridiculous," Shego laughed. I gave into the situation, _it is kinda funny._ A grin broke across my face and we embraced the mirth that overcame us.

_Enemies, remember Kim? She's not Miss Go. _No, she's better: she's real. _She's not your friend. Just do what you came here to do._ Composing myself, I ease us back down. I scoot over so the now-dressed woman could sit on her own queen bed. She silently leaned in to curl her legs under her. _I wish she was my friend though, or at least talking more, I don't know where to start._

As if sensing my predicament, she said not unkindly, "You and I both know you didn't drop in to eavesdrop on Dr. D's low self-esteem and make a blithering mess of yourself. Spill. _What's the sitch?_"

_When you talk like that, it dawns on me I have no idea how old you are._ Sighing, I let the question sit and gather some dust as I gather some confidence.

"Shego, I need your help." When I didn't continue, she prompted me on with a raised eyebrow. "I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2 Grown Up Now

"You have to have sex to get pregnant." I try to not stare openly at the 20-something year old redhead. _Kimmie couldn't have…_ Then she flushed. _Well I'll be a monkey's uncle. Someone _has _grown up a bit._

"You don't have to rub it in, Shego." She was weak- and defeated-sounding, definitely not the Kimmie I love to loathe. She sat up and hung her head low, puppy-dog-pouting into her lap. _And not at me. I hate that thing._

"So why come to me?" confusion apparent. "You have parents of your own. You have friends of your own. You have that buffoon and his rat-thing." My voice reaching up into my ears rang embarrassingly high. _Hope it came off as incredulous-annoyed rather than just incredulous_. "I think you get my point, we're not exactly 'best buddies' here." _Damn that ended a little harsh._

I almost begin feeling bad when tears start erupting onto her cheeks. She turns a hard glare at me, "I can't go to them, why else would I be here?"

_That's what I'm asking. _"That's why I'm asking you. Why can't you go to them?" That confused me. Pumpkin probably had the best and most stable support system I would ever see. I watched as her eyes drifted all along the walls of my room, I was going to reassure her there were no cameras in my personal space, _hell_ _I emit enough plasma to short-circuit cameras by force of habit when I want privacy._

"Think about how disappointed they'd all be in me when they find out. '_Hey Mom, hey Dad. How're you? It's Kim, your once-responsible 21-year old daughter who used to save the world and babysit. You know, the one who left town to study abroad in a host of different countries. Yeah, guess what! You're maybe gonna be grandparents, congrats!'_" She paused to "wait for their answer" before responding, "_'Oh the father? Don't worry, he's a good-looking young boy, he must've been, all the boys at the party were. I'm not exactly sure which one he was, I might've had my drink spiked and I was passed out. Maybe one day I'll find him and we can have a family dinner?'_" Her eyes were still hard-set, far from the once determined-but-naive and hopeful ones I'd gotten so used to, her gaze dropping down again.

"Alright I get it, so not happening, jeez. Don't have to be so snippy about it." I pause, briefly deciding to forego tact in this case of extenuating circumstances, "Is what you just said true?" Her eyes snap back to mine and I am caught in the expression of suppress rage that rarely graced her feature. _But it's not for me, I know that this time._ I fight down a shiver at remembering Kimmie's visage after the Lil Diablo incident. _I also know she doesn't hate-_ I cut the thought short: _she needs me, that doesn't mean she doesn't hate me_.

She puffed out an irritated breath. "Yes," she bit out. "I was at a party in some frat with a housemate who was supposed to meet me there. But she bailed, said she got the scores from her make-up midterm back: was hitting the books instead if I needed a study-buddy for finals week." Leaning back, she propped herself up on her elbows and looked up at the ceiling instead."I had a beer or two or eight - nasty stuff, but it kept me social-looking and not just a _prude." I wouldn't have pressured you into drinking, Pumpkin. I hope you'd know that. _"Anyway, I woke up on a bed, naked and a mess. You _can't _tell me I didn't do the dirty."

Being no stranger to intimacy issues, I understood that a hug was probably not the best route to go. I turned and did it anyway. First she stiffened, but gradually melted into my arms, welcoming the advance. I laid her head on my shoulder as she started to cry and held her as her body shook.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_I can't believe she's being this nice about it. It's _Shego!_ I thought I'd get laughed at or she'd tell me she actually recorded the conversation anyway. She just shook her head when I started looking for the equipment. She probably didn't even know she did it._

She held me and waited for me to calm down. After a good 20 minutes I manage to get a hold of myself, she gets up and tells me she'll be right back. I wrung my hands as I waited anxiously, willing myself to believe she wasn't trying to find leverage to get rid of me. _She wouldn't. That's too dirty even for her. She's about the fight - not the kill. _I let the faint smile creep onto my face as I let the thought comfort me. It had taken me years to notice that. _I was dumb. She could melt through steel and blow up concrete: Why would I ever think that the plasma she threw at me wouldn't burn? _I knew the glow was just a flashy trick when it came down to hand-to-hand, something that distracted my eyes for the first few times we scuffled. I thought I was going to die the first time I saw it, knowing what those blazing hands could do, it took an embarrassingly many months to reflect that her hands were less flames than they were flares, that they were pleasantly warm in close proximity, and they lit up the darkness we sometimes found ourselves in so that we could continue our fisticuffs.

_I got lost in my thoughts again. _I blush and graciously accept the water glass thrust under my nose with a murmur of thanks. She also brought closer a box of tissues from the bedside table and a small bottle of aspirin. _I didn't even notice she had a table, let alone tissues on it. _My blush deepened accordingly. Moving silently once more, she scrutinizes her closet before holding up a small navy blue t-shirt. _Not green huh? _I start to tell her she just finished getting dressed a minute ago when she whips around and tosses the shirt at my opening mouth.

Rubbing my bleary eyes, I suddenly see she's not wearing her usual catsuit. She's even in some layers: Forest green sweat pants with a black string feeding out the top, a black V-neck tank top that flared slightly at the bottom, to top it off was the black Club Banana jacket from all those years back except the inside is dyed her signature green - just a few shades lighter than her pants. _And without the elastic at the ankles. I'm surprised, this really must be a non-stealing outfit_. Who was I kidding? Shego could be completely bare and still thieve circles around most security systems.

She spoke authoritatively: "You're a mess. I know we just rolled around in my bed, but still Kimmie, standards." My look of death was met and tempered by a teasing curl of her lip. "But really, if you're here and _you can't go to anyone else_, I take it to mean I'm stuck with you for at least tonight. You hit the shower and I'll warm the bed for you." She winks and I scowl at her. I look down and see there's merit to her words. _Old mission gear doesn't look its best when you've grown out of it a year ago. And have torn it to hell and back. _Covered in dust and vent-grime, I get up and head towards to bathroom.

Thankful she wasn't going to prank my shower, I step into the luxury shower-tub combo and start my routine by washing my hair. It was the apple-scented body wash that brought me back to the present: _I used strawberry_. I close my eyes to allow the darkness to retrieve me but I wasn't so lucky as not-quite-memories attacked from the shadows. Faced with the blackness of sensory deprivation, all the calmness I had stockpiled gave way to the feeling of memory lapses. The nonexistence shadowing in the knowledge of what I know must have happened that night. The deleted scene of that night stayed unknown, but that scared me all the more. _I shouldn't have stayed once I knew I was alone. _I felt myself enveloped by shame.

_Huh_? I look up in confusion as I feel warm hands gently holding a towel to my frame. "What are you-"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"-doing here?" _Scared and naked and crying and still putting up a fight, maybe you still are my Princess. _I look at her trying to convey safety. _Please don't think I'm going to take advantage of you like this_, I plead with my eyes.

"You've been in here a while and I knew there couldn't be any more hot water." _And I listened to you crying your eyes out over the shower for the last half hour. But I'm not going to tell you that. _"Pretty soon, you'd've used the whole supply and I'd have to get some more airlifted in. Lairs aren't conventionally connected to main water systems." She shivers jerkily and I smile that she realizes she's been sitting in freezing cold water for who knows how long. "And 'sides, you can't 'do anything' if you die of hypothermia, Possible."

She sighs as the defeated look comes back. "_'Anything's possible for a Possible'_ huh?" she spat, "it doesn't look like I can do 'anything' now though right?" _Bitterness doesn't look good on you Pumpkin._

"Enough with the attitude Red. Let's move this conversation into the bedroom. Hell, let's move this anywhere else." I never got girls going to the bathroom in groups, and this didn't exactly make a sparkling impression. "Seriously. Get up. Towel."

I look away as these words start to register in her frazzled mind. I stay in case she slips or loses grasp of herself again. _Dammit she could've drowned in there she was so gone. What am I gonna do with the corpse of Kim Possible? I can't just leave her there, but it's not like I could take it in either._ At least there was solace in being completely pardoned. _As the best, it means being the best, which in turn means not getting caught._ What was few years of harmless mischief in the absence of my favorite teen hero? _Drakken's been in and out of a fugue since the Lorwardian bit, he's been having me steal my paycheck less indirectly than usual. I grab things, but then he just freezes and tells me to keep it, or does the fencing for me before the check. If anyone should've stayed on the straight side, it's him: villainy makes him miserable._ I loved that big dope. He's family to me in ways my brothers could never be. _Hego… if you cared half as much for me as you do about the Team Go image, it'd still be negligible for how much Drakken does._ I knew that as long as Dr D stayed, I'd have to watch his back. _Gotta watch Pumpkin's too right now, who knew it'd be up to me. Maybe underneath it all I'm still the hero I tried so hard to escape._

Kimmie squeaked as she came to, wrapped tightly in fluffy white. _Damn it Possible, what _happened _to the girl I knew? Where did you go when this happened to you? _I sigh an answer to questions that may never know their proper answers. I lead the girl to my closet and wave a hand over pants and shorts as I went and found some underwear I'd never worn. I'd be willing to share mine with Kimmie, but I know I'm weird about wearing other people's panties. She'd chosen gray sweatpants and the smile she gave me didn't quite reach her eyes as she took a pair of new white panties from me.

I left my room as she got dressed, I close the door behind me. Weighing the gravity of the situation for a few moments, my hand finds its way to massaging the bridge of my nose. _What the hell am I supposed to do. Why me. _Instead of leaving though, I accepted this responsibility _for_ my rival rather than to her. _This kind of stuff shouldn't have to happen to anyone. _Unmitigated squeaks from the door took hold of my attention as Kimmie opened the door to usher me back in.

I gesture to the bed; I had been bluffing about warming it up, I didn't want to scare her while she was still this shaken up with strange beds. She made her way under the covers and I approach from the other side after a quick stop to a nearby cupboard for extra blankets and pillows. _Just in case, Kimmie could kick in her sleep._

"Alright Red, ready to talk?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What's with 'Red' all of a sudden?" _That's a new one, from her anyway. _"And '_seriously'_? Sounds like Motor Ed all over again." Shego glowered. "Maybe _Drakken's been rubbing off on you._" _At least I haven't lost my touch._

"Ha ha," she said dryly. "And here I was, about to ask you if you wanted me to warm the blankets up for you anyway, plasma-style without any perversity. Don't compare me with Eddie. Ever."

"Alright, alright," I acquiesced, "but that still doesn't explain 'Red' though, it's new." I had to admit to being curious, there was a very distinct list of nicknames I'd gotten from the woman over the years, and she never showed interest in changing it.

"Fine by me if you want to relive the past. It just didn't feel right calling you those old names when you were here being such a new person." _Wow that actually made sense, can I still call that Shego-logic? _"If you want, I can scrap 'Red', it doesn't speak to me to convey you. The change doesn't suit you." _Innocence suited me too, but that's still gone._

I tossed my head as if to toss the thought, but its burn made itself known all the same. "It's fine. Actually, can you just make up a new nickname for me?" Sinking to before doesn't have the appeal it probably should have, but… _the past is known to repeat itself_. I shudder.

"Ugh, forget it. A _new _nickname? Do you have any idea how many you have already? Gods, I'm better off calling you something absolutely non-sequitur like 'Elephant' or 'Neon Blue' to avoid 'em all," Shego deadpans in what had to be the best poker face I've ever seen.

I giggled despite myself.

"Hey, I know I said I'm pregnant, but weight gain jokes already? Not cool Shego," I scold before being overtaken with another wave of silliness. "And are you comparing me to Drakken now?"

"Not a fat joke Neo B: you're subtle as an elephant. I _am _however, drawing a parallel to you and the blue wonder. It's only fair since you did it first." _Wow, she's smiling. Scratch that she's got a face-breaking grin on. It's nice._

"Really though, if I'm gonna hafta whip up a new epithet for you I'm better off just calling you 'Kim' until then." I smile in earnest for the first time in weeks. "That okay with you Penguin Face? 'Kim' still nice, neutral ground to tread on?" _Never thought this would be what it'd take for her to call me by my name. Jeez _'Penguin Face'?_ I'll give it to her, that _is _non-sequitur._

"Call me 'Possible' if you're going to help me," the resolution in my voice is back, "I don't want to remember this as the when and reason you start addressing me properly. Just _don't _call me any of the ones we just said." A blush threatens to compromise my dignity, but I fight it down because I need to win this battle: _those monikers are not okay_.

"Hold up there, Firetrap! Who said I was helping you?" dismay written on both our features, she continued in a low voice, "I don't do this 'goodness-of-my-heart for rides'crap you and your _Team Possible_ do - I do own my very own car, bike, and jet after all. And the hovercraft is nice to. Maybe you might remember I'm a mercenary-for-hire. Salary and stipend, exclusively." _There's no way I could afford her rates._ "And on special circumstances, I'm known to let the philosophy of 'quid pro quo' govern. What do you have in mind?"

_Ever the mercenary. Dealing favors for Shego might be dangerous. _IS, _it _IS_ dangerous. _"I'm not doing anything completely illegal or wrongsick for you. So if you think this'll be a good way to make 'Kim Possible' kill someone or have sex with you, I'm outta here." _Desperate times didn't need _that _desperate of measures._

I stop shaking my head as Shego shrugged.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Relax, you're not my type," that placated her. _Still, on thin ice here, with or without the comments from the personal peanut gallery._ "What makes you even think I'd ask you to kill for me? Have you ever known me to kill people?" There were lines I was not willing to cross, including animal cruelty and sex with children. _She's not a child anymore though, she said it herself: she's 21._ Not that it mattered, if I were attracted to the body the princess had grown into, her current state was enough a turn-off to blind me of any hotness. _And I can't just force her to sleep with me, especially since she's probably got intimacy issues up the wazoo at this point._

"Pff, what do you mean I'm not your type?" _There's fight in you yet. _"I'm everyone's type." To prove the point she flipped her shoulder-length locks and shot me a salacious look. _Or what would've been one if her eyes weren't still so puffy. Note to self: find out where Dr D keeps his eyedrops._

I roll my eyes, disregarding how ludicrous the entire situation is. "Whatever Madame Whiny-Pants, it's hard to be hot for bloodshot eyes. You in or not?"

She blinks. Twice. I smile. "Aren't you even going to _ask _what I'm asking of you? How do you know if this reciprocation job is going to be fair? How do _I _know it's going to be fair? We both know I can't afford your rates on the bank-breaking _nothing_ you already know Team Possible charges." Incredulity does wonders to her voice.

"You're right, get out," I bark and point to the door. When she looks at me like a kicked puppy and starts to push past me in tears, I grab her wrist and swing myself around to face her. I add the fact that I grew a few inches to note that her eyes were still just a little below mine. _She's gotten taller too. Possible's been busy growing all over. _"Kidding. How much do you have on you right now, cash-wise?"

She shuffles to her discarded cargo pants and rummages through the pockets. I mentally note the hidden ones and any interesting features. _Stop it. They're just pants. It's not like you'll need to take them off her or anything._ Her hands found themselves in my face, offering the contents of her pockets, "I've got $8 and some change, a stubby #2 pencil sans eraser, and a Pandaroo band-aid."

In spite of myself I smile at the bandage, but quickly turn its shape into a smirk. "I'll take it and the favor and call it even. You can keep your Pandaroo though, I know how much it means to you." _You always wore regular patches. _She dumps the items in to my hands. "I'm a business woman, if I demand something that's over compensation, it turns into a deficit on my end. Can't have that."

"For under 9 bucks and not expecting a deficit? Why are you doing this?" she asks just above a murmur.

"Because you seem to be forgetting there's a favor involved. Anyway, I mostly want to see what it is 'the great Kim Possible' can't do by herself that she needs my help with." _And you have nowhere else to go and I want to help you anyway: I even would've done it for free. _I know she's my nemesis, but to turn her away like this was no way to treat a respected rival.

A pained look flits across her face, a shy grimace replacing the tentative crook on her mouth. "Is it okay if we talk about it in the morning? I'm dog-tired." _And how you look it. _

"You may not have noticed Kimmie, but it's technically morning: you came in at 3 and it's been a few hours since than," I tease to lighten to mood. _No use going to bed moody._

She cracked a wry smile at that, "Thanks for letting me stay here at the very least, whether or not you decide to help me." Blushing, "Also for not taking my Pandaroo, it's been with me since my first mission and I've been carrying it as my good-luck charm since."

"Seven years later and it's still good luck? Cute, really." I'm sure the look on my face tells her I think otherwise. _It is a _little _bit endearing, holding on to vestiges of youth, Princess?_ I shake my head at her again.

"Are you sleeping too?" ignoring my barb.

I nod. I'm about to ask if she'd be more comfortable with me sleeping on my couch in the adjoining room. _No, what are you, going soft? It's _your _bed, doy! If she's uncomfortable, she can take the couch._ Not that it's a bad couch; full-grain European black leather - it _is _mine after all. "You sleeping here or in the other room? It's my bed and I'm still sleeping in it; it's big enough to share but if you don't want to you're clean enough to sleep on the couch."

"So not the drama, it's been a while since I've had a comfy place to sleep," she yawns. "Just pick a side and stay in it, please." _No 'please and thank you'? There's so much to get used to._

I slip into the side she's occupying less and exhale, "Pick this up in a few then?" Another yawn threatens to consume her and I hide a yawn in response. _Take that as a yes._ "Get some sleep, Possible."

"Good night Shego," the redhead sleepily whimpers.

I pause, weighing the circumstances. "G'night Princess." _She's already gone._


	3. Chapter 3 Rewired Ties

_Sunshine_. I smile into the warmth as my eyes drift open. _Wait, I'm underground…_

I yelp as my eyes open to Shego's sleeping form wrapped around me. I shove her back to her side. _As she falls off the bed. Oops. _Grimacing, I look at the now very-much awake woman glaring daggers at me. _Just gonna hide under the covers and die now._

"What the hell!" _My life is over anyway._

"You were curled all up into me!" _Since when do I sound like Monique? _"You were s'posed to stay on your side," I pout. "S'not my fault you fell."

"It is when you cuddle assault me in your sleep to sneak-attack me off the bed!" She skipped sleepy and went straight into angry.

"_Cuddle assault_?_" _I say skeptically, "that's the _best _you can come up with Queen of Mean?"

"Queen of the world, you mean. What, Queen of your world? Okay." She smiled and laid back down on the floor. _On second thought, maybe she's still sleepy. _Until she figured out her pillow was missing. With a heavy _thud_, she came crawling back on the bed, shoving me back over to my side. _Oh I guess she was right. Oops again?_

I roll my eyes and tease, "In your dreams. Is that what you were dreaming of, ruling my world? Or _the _world?" I roll onto my back, sheepishness comes over me: "Sorry 'bout pushing you off the bed, since it's yours and all," I trail off.

"It's 'kay," throwing her arm back around me. Panic bubbles in my throat for a moment, scared at the sudden proximity. Then she nuzzles her face into my shoulder and I feel the familiar warmth slide over me._ She's a snuggler. Who knew? _I relax into the embrace knowing it was safe enough. _Sexually at least, she can probably still kick my ass._ Never would I have thought that I'd feel safe in the arms of my enemy.

I roll in to snuggle my bed partner back and give into a bit more sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Years of faking sleep paid off today. _More than just today if I'm being honest, but hey - I'm the bad guy._ I crack open an eye and make sure she's asleep. _If I'm on her side, I might not be thrown off when she wakes up. _Debating whether or not to leave her, I decide to cuddle into her and meditate for her awakening.

I've already lost track of time when she comes to. Extracting herself, she sits up and stretches while I make a show of wincing the sleep away with an unashamed yawn. "Good-" _What time is it? _"afternoon, Sleeping Beauty." She looks at me. "You nap okay?" _Least the bags under your eyes are gone._

"Slept like a baby, how about you? Wake up any in all that?" _She's trying to pretend she didn't manhandle me off the island?_ _Let's see where this goes._

"Oh I slept like I always do," _she thinks I buy it_, "I regularly roll myself over the edge when I sleep all on my own off to one side. Really." She had the decency to throw back a contrite half-smile.

_Here comes the pout. _I wasn't wrong, but for some reason her signature hangdog expression wasn't so powerful as it once was. "I said I was sorry… but you were asleep so you probably didn't hear it then." Her face contorted to one side in thought, "I apologize, alright?"

"Yeah yeah, we're up now, right?" I challenge her to tell me otherwise. "What's the sitch?"

"One: That's my line. Two: do you just want to know so you can make fun of me or are you in?" a dark cynicism coloring her words.

"You need me so bad, I'm all in." No need for hesitation, it's still _the _Kim Possible I'm dealing with. I offer my hand.

She takes it and shakes briskly before asking with a half-smile, "Not even the tiniest afraid of what I could be asking you to do?" _If she wants to needle me, I'm up for it._

"You're still a hero at heart so it's not like it'll be a snuff job. Otherwise, I'm a professional: for the right bargain I can do anything. That might sound familiar, it _was _your slogan for years." Her eyes narrow. _Don't play with fire._

"It's true. I can do anything." She sighs. _Game, set, and match._ "Even swallow my pride and ask you for help. Thanks again for doing this for me."

"Okay, are you going to tell me what you want or did you just want to keep thanking me?" _Temper flaring, don't scare her away now._

Before she can reply, a loud cry for me comes through the intercom. "On second thought, stay here. I have a mini-fridge in the other room if you want to check it out. Otherwise, don't go anywhere."

I clean myself up before finding Dr D.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_I'm surprised Shego trusts me not to mess up her room. She's so uptight about her stuff sometimes._ I've seen her yell at Drakken for invading her personal space before. It's quite an honor to be allowed to wander around like this. I make my way to explore the other room.

_Damn this girl lives in luxury._ Not for the first time I feel the prickling of envy: she and I are pretty evenly matched, I could get settled into something like this. _Stupid morals. 'Do the right thing, Kim' - look where that's gotten me._

I open the tiny refrigerator before the bitterness consumes me. I pull out what looks to be a bottle of off-brand soda; I examine the label to be safe. This _is _still a mad-scientist's lair, it could be anything. Finding nothing inherently wrong, I permit the cool bubbles to trickle down into my belly.

I know she told me to stay put, but after an hour of lounging on the classy upholstery, I find myself bored enough to find my host and her boss. I'm about to take the vent back up to where I'd come from when I look down and remember I'm wearing said host's clothes. Disappointed, I decide that she'd probably be much less hospitable if she finds I've ripped and dirtied her clothes.

I flopped back onto the sofa and count sheep in my head, not intending to sleep, but to clear my mind. My legs dangle over the armrest at the knees, bare feet kicking back and forth like an indolent child. _Does Shego ever see me like that? I don't know how much older she is, and I remember when she was Miss Go it was like having an older sister, but am I just a kid to her? I mean, she takes me seriously in a fight. Ish._

_Who am I kidding. It's more like a spar than a scrap to her. She hardly breaks a sweat most of the time, and when she does it's usually 'cause I whip out some new gadget Wade made. I miss everybody. I miss me._

Depressed, I wait for her to come back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"-and that's my genius plan!" Dr. Drakken cackles. "Shego, it could do to show some enthusiasm for my schemes. I pay you enough." He pouts his creepy-looking pout.

"Dr D. I don't think _anyone _could pay me enough to show enthusiasm for your schemes." I put on a goofy face, "_That's great, show me again how the infected chihuahuas are gonna topple the French regime! O-M-G gosh!"_ I shoot him a pointed look.

"I said pekinese!" _Riiiight, the _breed _of tiny dog is what matters at this point._ "But I guess that's an honest mistake, they're quite similar looking." _Doy, no they aren't. _"You _do _care!" He runs at me.

"Uh uh, one more hug-intended step to me is a one more step to third-degree burns." I flare my fingers and let the fire dance on the tips. He gets the message and deflates accordingly.

"Shego I think it's time for me to give up." _What? Because of the mutts? _"I think you already know this since I can't really keep secrets from you, but I've been seeing a therapist about my depression. My psychologist thinks I've fallen into a self-perpetuating rut and I should change my habits a little bit." _That explains the bonsais and tea parties. _"He also said I should pursue hobbies that always satisfy me. I know I've probably been what the cool kids call 'a major drag' since the invaders and I hope you forgive me for bringing you down with me, but I think it's time I listened to his advice." He takes my stunned expression as permission to approach. He reaches out to grab me by the shoulders and looks me deep in the eye; _he's not kidding._ He pulls me in fast for a bear hug and it's so sudden I find myself reciprocating, feeling my family fall apart. I hug him back just as fiercely.

"This isn't goodbye, dear Shego," choked out the man who had become so much more than an employer to me. "I'm going back home to live with my mom. No, no 'mama's boy' jokes today. She's recently fallen ill and I'm going to take care of her. She's getting up there in years and I'm sure she'd want her little Drewbie to make sure she was comfortable. I'm starting a karaoke club there." I smother imminent tears into the shoulder of his worn blue lab coat. _I'll miss you more than I'll ever let you know. _He mumbles a few more words, but I'm too caught up in the enormity of this idea. By only sheer power of will do I manage to stop myself from crying, but that didn't stop my heart from breaking in my chest at losing all I had left. Losing all I've gotten since leaving my brothers.

"What are you gonna do with all the stuff from these past few years?" _Since you came into my life?_ "We can't just left GJ have it all." My head is spinning from the news. _I guess I won't need to tell him I'm going on vacation._

"Quite right, Global Justice is bound to find some code violation here. Since I quit, that would mean your contract with me is void, so you'll no longer be working for me. For a bonus I'll have you take care of it as you see fit?" _It feels like it got left to me in a will or something. _I nod my acquiescence at his pretentious front. We part and shake hands.

"Dra- _Drew_," I correct myself at his purposeful look, "I'm glad you're doing this for you, and not for those stupid jerks back in college. If I'm going to be honest, I was going to tell you I'm going on vacation for a while. But if you're going to be on the narrow side of the law, I can level with you. Kimmie came to me after our talk last night and asked for my help; she's in my room now actually. It's a secret so don't tell anybody. I wasn't gonna tell you unless it got too big and I felt you should know, but I guess it doesn't matter now. Good luck out there, and give my best wishes to your mom."

He whistles, "Wow, Shego. _The _Kim Possible? I wouldn't tell me either." I stiffen and he's quick to reassure me, "I'm not going to do anything to affect what ever may be the state of affairs with her. That's all up to you as far as I'm concerned. Thank you for 'leveling with me' now, besides who would I tell. I hope everything ends well, Miss Possible is quite the spectacular young lady and has a very bright future: I should know." I smile at him. "Thank you Shego, for sticking by me when I needed you. You'll can't know how much it means to me. I won't tell you to visit because I know you'll do exactly as you please."

I smile brightly at him. "I may or may not drop in occasionally," I equivocate expertly. "And I might have an idea. Thanks Dr D for just being there." _I love you, you stupid lug. You're the father I wish I could've always had._ "I guess this is 'see you later'?"

He clears his throat, "Yes, see you later. You'll find everything we've mentioned in the envelope on my nightstand; I left my door open, and even if I managed to mess that up, you could open it anyhow." He engulfs me in another strong hug. "I do hope you'll visit, I am going to miss you much more if you don't." With that he walks away.

"I'll miss you too D."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had lost count of my sheepdogs by the time Shego returned. _She looks like hell. Don't tell her that._ "You look like hell," I tell her even though I told myself not to. _Dammit, stupid mouth._

"Huh. You'll never believe what just happened," was her impassive reply. _Even her hair was shinier earlier._ What could've possibly happened to take the _joie-de-vivre_ out of her? So I waited until she continued.

She denies me even that. "Well, what happened. You're killing me here."

"Curiosity, eh Kitten? You mean all those times Drakken and I failed, we could've just told you we had a secret you couldn't know? Too late for that knowledge now." She connects deep emerald eyes to my confused jade ones. "He said he was going to take over the French with little dogs."

_Here I thought I couldn't be _more _confused._ "That sounds… pretty much just like one of his plans, where's the shock value come in?"

"If _someone _here was patient, I'd've gotten on with the story."

"Well clearly you're not patient enough, so start over." She gave me a heated look. I stick my tongue out.

"Brat," she moves to sit on the couch, I sit up so I can see her. "Anyway, before I was _rudely _interrupted, he told me his stupid plan and I shot it down: Nothing weird there. But then he told me it was getting too hard and went on about extrinsic factors and he just quit." I know the 'huh?' is written on my face when she keeps going. "Drakken just _quit._ Up and left me. Told me to take care of everything and he's going home."

"So what? What does this mean to you?" The words were on my lips before I could rein them back in and I watch the dam break. _Oh well, damage is done._

"_What does it mean?_ It means I'm unemployed for one! An- and, and he's _gone_ for another! Those were _years _of my _life_ I've spent with him and he just leaves! What am I supposed to do? I mean _sure _I can find other work and _sure _I can live comfortably off my collective savings for several more lifetimes, but it's more directionless than ever now." Visibly drained, she slumps into the sofa and spill onto me. "He was all the family I had left, Possible."

I throw an arm around her shoulders and coo, "It's not like he died, he'll still be there for him if you ever need it." _I never knew they were that close. Mom and Dad have decent relations with their respective employers, but they're not _family._ And I've known _them _all my life too._

She lets out a harsh laughter, "I won't _need _him, but I might _want _him around." The statement was left to stew in the air for a moment before she amends, "Infrequently, but that's not the point." _You'll miss him. Imagine that._

I move in to offer my sympathy, but she brushes it off. "Why am I here whining like a dork about unemployment when I'm in your employ right now? Tell me what you need me for Possible, it'll occupy my mind."


	4. Chapter 4 Bonding Revelations

I thought I was going to laugh my head off when she finally told me what she wanted.

_A doctor's appointment._

She was afraid to go anywhere to get herself checked out professionally, which made sense with everything being computerized. _With Nerdlinger on the loose and a set of doctor parents, I wouldn't risk it either_. She figured I'd know some people who both wouldn't be hooked up to the conventional medical network and would be willing to take anonymous patients. _She was willing to wear a paper bag on her head; I should've let her_. I told her we'd just find either someone who didn't know who she was or someone who for the right price would keep their silence to the death. I knew the doctor.

I couldn't decide whether she looked like she was going to chew me up and spit me out or promise to love me forever when I told her I was taking her to my doctor. After several nondescript moments, she quietly admitted she hoped as much. I made the call and set the appointment: day after tomorrow at noon.

Some of my own curiosity got the better of me when I asked, "So you got it on with some muscle-head thinking with his pants, where's the sidekick in all of this?"

Another pained look. "Ron and I broke up 8 months ago over summer. We weren't working. He left for Japan to do the ninja school thing for a while, and we just jumped at the excuse to break up. 'Everybody knows long-distance never works.' It was great for a little while, but after graduation, we didn't have school helping us keep a schedule and left to our own devices, we just fell apart. We kept trying, me going to Upperton University and him going to the community college. Our relationship just never progressed: we were friends that held hands and kissed intermittently. When he told me he was leaving the country, I went and signed up for the 4 country study-abroad program: England, France, Ireland, and Spain. I know it was what I wanted too, but I was so, so _mad _it couldn't work. I was supposed to be able to do anything, except keep a boyfriend to save my life. It wasn't until I left for the UK I realized that Ron and I were meant to be friends, that while we were dating we were just friends with benefits. We shared our virginities and used that to try and keep it going, but it just couldn't _work_."

"My condolences Possible, but you can do better. He's 'goofy yet sweet' but he could never keep up with you the way you'd need it," I may be overstepping my bounds. _She needs to hear me out._ "I had one of those once, when I was younger, before the villain gig. We were close friends, but after a while, he started resenting me for constantly surpassing him in physical ability. Stronger, faster. Sports, combat, weapons. Gods he got so worked up." I pause to make sure she's following. She is. "I started getting upset that he was so annoyed, but never trained any harder to keep up with me. So he kept falling behind and I stopped letting myself stay back for him: I wanted more, I wanted to be better. He didn't fit into that."

"It's not the same," she starts weakly. _We both know you don't mean that._ You don't know enough to.

"We were practically raised together - he was my best friend and we had no secrets. We always, well, _I _always thought we'd be together forever, BFF's y'know? His name was Adam. He was the First. At least for me, my first everything." I take a deep breath. _Honesty is the hardest thing._ "That last year hit us the hardest. It was just a spiral of desperate attempts to stay together. It got hard, he wouldn't step up; I wouldn't step off. We pushed each other into the ground. For years we just stayed to innocent stuff, that hand-holding and chaste kissing thing, _years._ At the end of the run we had slept together for the first time. I won't say making love because the 'love' aspect fell out long before. Replaced by tireless competition, to out-do the other, to love more than the other. We smothered ourselves and hated each other for it. We were 16 going on 70 when we broke up, the way we fought. It was a month before my birthday and two months after we started fucking."

I fix my gaze back on her, substantiating her attention: "I haven't talked to him since. Be glad you didn't let it get too far. Sure you were angry then, but you're already over it. Give it some more time and I'm sure you'll be okay again. So take it from someone who knows: he wasn't enough to keep up with you the way you need it."

I break off, unable to stay in her presence after everything I'd told her. "I'm gonna deal with some stuff before we hightail it out," I point out the location of main rooms and trap-triggers. "Oh, and if you see any of the goons, feel free to knock 'em around if you want, but they're off-duty too if you care to tell them."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_We have a lot in common, sitch-wise too. First the teen-hero thing, now the boy-friend thing. _I wanted to ask her who _could _keep up with me, if such a soul could exist. _Shego keeps up with you fine and then some, someone else is bound it._

Feeling the slightest bit better knowing I wasn't alone in the world, regardless of who I am, I shuffle to the kitchen area to find something to brunch on while Shego went to deal with the Drakken-quitting sitch.

Now alone again, but better fed, I refocused on the timeline and what I needed to do and when. _Today's Sunday: I left school 3 days ago. I'm expected back home in 6 days. If I call I can buy myself another week. I wish I didn't have to leave the Kimmunicator, it was so handy for making calls. I can see it now: tucked in my drawers with the rest of my stuff at the last stop of my academic travel: France. I couldn't risk Wade tracking me and I couldn't take anything with me since it wouldn't travel well. _I'd have to find some way to make a long-distance call locally. Then I'd have to go back to France to get my stuff. _This is so the drama._

Tuesday, I was going to see the physician of my nemesis. Two weeks ago I'd gotten the nerve to buy a pregnancy test by myself (in a disguise, fine) and the 'positive' result didn't make me any more eager to see my own doctor. _Or my mom. _It's like there's no upside to this situation.

I had paid my way back to the states by favor, but seeing as I couldn't just ask to be dropped into just any lair - I didn't want to be traced even that far - I had them drop me a few hundred miles away. Not too far by car or train, _but far from enviable walking_. I put on a wig of Bonnie-like attributes and amber contacts to camouflage my more distinct trademarks and used a good chunk of change busing over. _Two days of national travel_: way too long for what should've been 6 hours driving.

Upset with myself for my resentful thought patterns, I decide on another task: Christmas presents. _Even Ron should be home for Hanukkah,_ this could be my chance to patch things up with him. I don't have much - _or any,_ said the treacherous side of me - money, but I figure that they might be a little more forgiving on my _economical_ gifts if I remind them I'm a college student: renown to be poorer than dirt.

_I wish I remembered to ask Shego for some stuff before she wandered off._ I could've been doing more than eating a sandwich. _Maybe she could teach me how to cook. Can she cook? Eh, better than me I'm sure. _I longed for proper hygiene materials. I had a travel toothbrush in my pocket for a while but it didn't keep for the entire trip, since I spent the last 20 hours before arrivals trekking through snow. After finishing the last of my food supply, I discarded it: there was not going to be any more food to rot my teeth. I scurry back to her bathroom to look for mouthwash at the least.

Satisfied with a minty flavor in my mouth (and rubbing my teeth with the pad of my finger in the meanwhile), I set off to look for Shego. _We're more or less alone in here now, no reason to stay in one place. _I had hoped for some henchmen to stick around and try to fight me, if only to ease my own nerves with action, but it looked like they were all gone.

I roamed the lair pseudo-aimlessly until I found what I was looking for: Shego in Drakken's room. _That's something I never thought I'd actually see_, forgetting he wasn't there either, _or ever going to be again I guess_. She was behind a computer, pouring over documents on an L-shaped cherry oak desk, muttering to herself.

_Guess I should leave her alone._

"Come in," I stop, _how'd she know?_ "You're bored, I'm bored: let's move on." That said, she gathers up papers and disks, placing them delicately into a manilla envelop and securing it tightly shut.

"Did you really know I was there, or have you just been saying that sporadically in case?" I tease to pacify my anxiety and in case her sense of privacy felt violated.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You don't bring your A-game anymore, Possible." I bait back, "I thought someone sat on the self-destruct button I always told him not to make. Are you slipping maybe?"

She smiles, "I don't need my 'A-game' if you're working for me." _That's a pretty good point._ I let the topic of Dr D slide this time.

There was some time to kill until Tuesday, but I figured she and I could work on other things while we made arrangements. He took the hovercraft, but I was more than capable of refurbishing an old one, or in extreme circumstances, making my own. _Knowledge is power. Gotta appreciate a job with low demands for the overwhelming majority of the year._ Drew understands the value of a good education, and was more than happy to allow me to take college classes on my down time. It came in handy, especially when I was Miss Go: I might not have had a valid teaching certification if I didn't renew it the last time (I'd gotten it at 19). _Sometimes being a secret genius pays off. _My position was a lot like that bombshell Porter, hiding my talent behind someone else. Except I'm just playing with mine and enjoying my free time sunbathing. _And sometimes puzzles._

"Doesn't pay not to watch your back, I'm not the only big bad in this world, just the best and the sexiest." I throw a wink her way and smirk when she rolls her eyes good-naturedly.

"_So _not." I observe the gears turning in her head. A moment later, she quips, "You get caught all the time, on camera and by me. You've had to break out of prison how many times now?"

"Suffice it to say I've broken _out of prison _so many times; but it's just too evil for me to deprive the world of my bad self. Also, remember you yourself said you haven't heard hide or hair of me in years," I grin savagely. "Besides, I know almost the entire layout of Global Justice Headquarters by now." _Beat that Kimmie._

Perceivably humbled, she left it to rest. "I only know the way to Dr Director's office and back out, and I'm not even fully sure at that," she admits bashfully. _Jealous much?_ I know I shouldn't make fun of the girl for this: she's simply not in deep enough yet.

"I'm sure you will know the ins and outs of HQ sooner than you expect," I murmur. "But while we're waiting for that day, what do you want to do?"

She lights instantaneously. "Can we go shopping?"


	5. Chapter 5 Communications with Home

_Yay mall. The center of every teenage girl's life. _Sarcasm isn't called for since it was my idea. _Couldn't shut my big mouth, could I. This just _had _to be the first thing on my mind - has it been that long from the last time someone asked what I wanted to do? _Thankfully, she didn't question the action, just shrugged her shoulders and led me to an ATV. We tore down the mountain and made it into town faster and smoother than I thought possible. It was exhilarating. _Shego can drive me anywhere._

Why did I think that?

We went out in full costume, dressing the other. It was her idea, and I was initially terrified at the thought, when she pointed out, "I'm not going to completely humiliate you, I _do _have to be seen with you in public, doy!" and true to her word, I walked out sporting blue jeans accompanied by a black leather jacket and green thermal, topped off with my browned out elements. Shego, in contrast, wore a blue top and lightweight cardigan in olive green with dark gray sweatpants identical to the ones I'd worn the night before. Her hair was quickly french-braided and wrapped into a tight bun. _Damn if only I could learn to french braid my own hair! _Alas, doing things behind your own head is hard.

_We look spankin'. If Mo were here, she'd be all 'Girl, where'd you learn how to dress! HMUL wit' the 411' and a 'ttyl' for good measure. _Man, I miss my old life.

"Alright P, what do you want to look at now?" I break out of my reverie and regard the pale stranger beside me.

"I dunno, _G_," I counter, "any Christmas gifts to buy?" _I spy with my little eye_: an electronic's store. _Perfect for Wade and the tweebs._

"Maybe you haven't figured it out yet P, but I don't _do _X-mas spirit thing. Also, I'm not Christian so it doesn't really make any sense to celebrate something I don't believe in." _Is she religious?_ I let it go: we could argue somewhere else.

"Let's look at gadgets!" I exclaim, dashing towards the outlet with bags in my arms. She huffs and follows at a determined pace.

Bustling through stores for the next 3 hours, we eventually wind down at the food court. She bit into her apple croissant thoughtfully as I tore ravenously at my cheeseburger. _Crap. _I must not have chewed carefully enough.

I grab my napkin while my eyes water, trying to maintain a shred of dignity. _Which is a lot harder than you'd imagine when you turn red in the face and your eyes bug out. _I panicked so much I didn't even realize Shego was behind me until she Heimlich-ed the processed beef from my air passage. I slump and rest the back of my head against her shoulder as she holds me up. I close my eyes and will my body not to burn with mortification.

"If you wanted me to take you out, you could've just asked." By the saucy tone in her voice, I know she's not referring to just leaving the lair. _Mission Blush-less: incomplete._ "It's flattering though, to know you're willing to choke to death in public just to get me to hold you." Seriousness trickles into her voice, "You okay in there P?"

"I'm fine," I spit through clenched teeth. _If you count being on fire from the face out fine._ It must not have been convincing as she gives a look. "I was actually going to ask for a favor."

"Of me? You realize I work for you right? As in you can just tell me to do something, and I'll do it. You know, your employ-."

I cut her off before she works herself up. "Sorry, it's just new to me. Besides, I've watched Drakken beg you to do things and you still refused." I finger the amethyst-flecked pendant around my neck nervously. _Breathe Possible, no sense passing out from nerves._ "I need you to help me make a call."

"A … call." Disbelief filters into her tone. "As in a phone call?" she repeated back to me as if I were slow-witted.

"Exactly. To my parents." I affirm. _One would think she never calls her parents. _Did she?

"Right… parents." She continued to stare at me like I'd grown a second head and it _too _were slow.

I breathe out in frustration that she looks at me like this. "They still think I'm international; I need to route a number out or through a phone card or something since I don't have the Kimmunicator.

She nods. _Finally_.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So I'm an intercontinental cell phone now?" _This is rich. The term 'call girl' just got a new definition. _"It's a pain, but I can do it. Let's find a mobile phone retailer while here: get it over with."

"You do know those phones aren't on any plans yet right?" _Thank you Captain Obvious._ "How do you plan on using one there?"

I wink instead and indicate myself in a sweeping gesture, "Leave it to the best." Dramatics were always befitting of any context.

I spot a Verizon Wireless store and stumble in laughing, pulling Possible close to me and whisper close into her ear: "Follow my lead." I burst out giggling, pretending to have told her the best secret.

_Nobody wants to deal with drunks. _Working drones expertly ducked their two inebriated _customers_: one fiddling with every other phone, miming actual usage of each device before handing it over to the other, who followed closely behind. _I is genius._

Eventually, the staff stopped paying attention, they weren't making a mess or throwing up after all. They'd rather avoid the trouble. _Easier than pie._ _Good thing not all sleuth gigs are _this _easy or else I'd be out of a job and out of an interest. _I grab the biggest display phone and pull the "brunette" behind a taller display. Questioning eyes met with a smug look: I take apart the rather expensive-looking phone, rewire it to my liking and in-putting codes I'd long ago posted on the villain's forum to cover as much ground and space as possible. The codes were designed to sync with the world wide web, each use of the code expanded its reach by gaining access to the user's electronics. _Let's see if this works and I'm as genius as I think._

"How's that possible?" Kim gapes at me, listening to the handheld ring. _Anything's possible for a Possible?_ I challenge internally. "What d- Oh hi Mom!" She lowers her voice, "I'm in the library, studying for a makeup exam: I was sick for the last one." She listens, "Yeah I just wanted to let you know I'll be late coming home, I know I was supposed to come back on Saturday, but my roommates are throwing me a surprise party on Saturday and I don't want to disappoint them."

I raise my eyebrow. _If it's a surprise…?_ Apparently her mom had the same train of thought. "Delphine told me when I told her when I was leaving. She started crying and telling me how they had so much planned, and you know me: I - yeah that's exactly what I did, how'd you know?" She sighed. _Damn, Princess is a passable liar now._ "But yeah, I get to pretend I didn't know abou- I know I can't act, but it's better than not trying?" I snicker to myself. _If only they could see you now Kimmie._

"Anyway, I love you, tell Dad and the tweebs that too. I'll be back next Thursday, that was the cheapest I could reschedule my flight for. Thanks Mom, I miss you too, bye."

"Good job P." I extend my hand for the phone, which I make disappear in a puff of smoke: no green fire to the naked eye. I wave my hands to show nothing there. _Time for the finish._ I shove her hard off her feet towards the door.

"What the hell are you doing!"

_She's either legitly angry or already in on my plan. If I were a gambling woman, I'd lay it on the former._ I start yelling nonsense at her, throwing phrases of "I can't believe you'd do that to me" and "I thought we were friends" for extra backstory, then I dash out of the store as quickly as I can manage to while looking like a stereotypical girl who doesn't know how to run. Heels kicking off to either side of me, I leave everyone in the vicinity staring after my actions. _Role playing is exciting._

Kim's caught on and chases after me, slurring something to the effect of "Goddammit, get back here! I didn't finish telling you what happened." I turn into the bathroom.

"You suck, do you know how hard it is to give chase with shopping bags?" Kim pants agitatedly.

"Not my fault you buy too much stuff," I stick out my tongue, "and not my fault you can't keep up with me even when I'm running like a moron. Besides, you were right behind me and it's not like I would've left you."

She growled, "Bitch." _Using the 'b' word now, color me impressed. _I chuckle.

"Don't I even get a 'thank you' for all I very recently went through just so you could call your mommy before you start trying to hurt my feelings?" I tease.

She blushes deep to her roots, "Oh yeah, thanks so much for that. While we're on the subject, how _did_ you do that?"

"What, the call? I just jailbroke the phone and linked it with a transmitter code embedded into the internet to be accessible by any piece of technology that's either able to get online or was made by a machine that was able to. _No big_." I enjoy throwing her catchphrases back at her a little too much. _What if I start using them?_ Can't let that happen.

She just gaped at me.


	6. Chapter 6 Doctor's Appointment

"The doctor will see you now Miss… Koss," the nurse read to me. _Shego must love partial anagrams. _I smile gratefully back at her.

_Leeann Koss. _When she told me the name I was using for the exam, I must've thought she was crazy. _Do I look like a southern belle or something?_ But she just picked and choose-d from sounds and letters in my name and called it a day.

She let me come by myself. Well, I begged her to come with me but she said she'd meet me here: _"Have something to do" she says. Dropped me off and drove away. Asshole_. Even working with/for me, she was difficult. _She wouldn't even have the decency to tell me where she was going!_

I stand to follow the nurse back behind the desk. "Been waiting this long for service Kitten? Maybe I should've stayed just to get you started." I jump.

"_Where did you come from!_" I squeak when I gain some semblance of control over my voice. _Not even a shadow on her. Gonna get her a collar with a bell on it. _She smiled at me. I narrow my eyes. _It'll be green. I'm sure she'll love it. _I think my eye is twitching.

"You didn't think I'd let you face her by yourself, did you K?" _She _is _your doctor, who knows? She's probably a scary villainess._ "I told you I'd be back."

Huffing, "Yeah, and you are. _An hour_ later." _Can't say I'm not bitter. Can't say I'm not relieved you're back._ "You didn't answer the question."

"And I'm not going to," throwing me a mock-saccharine look, complete with squinted eyes and lopsided tilt of the head. "It's for me to know and you to ignore. We're here for _you_. And a special guest appearance by the doc."

The retort on my lips dies as the nurse clears her throat loudly. _Oops?_ I turn to her and she indicates the exam chair-thing in the mostly-empty room. "Please have a seat, Miss Koss. She'll be here in a moment."

Before the statement is fully formed, a slight-framed older woman in a white lab coat burst in. "Not even a moment, I'm here now! Doctor Jaycen." Disarming smile rounding her face pleasantly, I take in the appearance of my physician and she reaches for my hand. _Curly brown hair - kind of like Monique's, warm brown eyes like Ron's, skin as fair as Britina's, and a shape like my mom's. Fairly average looking all in all._ "Are you ready for your examination Ms. Koss?" She had a fun, lilting voice so slightly accented that I couldn't tell where it was from.

"Yes, Dr. Jaycen, I just want to get this over with." I let go of the middle-aged woman's hand, "No offense, it's just the nature of this appointment makes me a little anxious. And please, call me Lee" I apologize quickly, knowing full well it was unwise to piss off someone who was about to intimately peruse my body for what may be 8 months.

She dismisses my nervous faux pas, "Don't worry about it. I've seen girls older than you just as edgy. Also, I'm to understand that you came to me as one of Shego's associates, and anyone who's met her understands she's quick to anger." Astonishingly, Shego just shrugs her shoulders with a wan smile in acknowledgement. If nothing else, that action eased me. _If she can openly tease Shego, she must be okay. _

"Shego?" I turn to the paler woman leaning on the shut door, "That's not your real name." I accuse. She raises a challenging brow: _how do you know_. "You brothers have names behind their team name," I answer triumphant.

"So?" Her nonchalance infuriates me sometimes. This is one of those times.

"_So_ why does your doctor call you that too? What's your _real _name?" Addressing the lady wrapping my arm, "What's Shego's real name?"

"Calm down Lee, you're raising your blood pressure."

"Part of what I pay D. Jaycen to keep her quiet about," Shego sniggers.

_Oh what I'd give to wipe that smug look off her face…_ "Fine, wasn't that interested anyway. It's probably an ordinary name, if it was cool, you'd want to flaunt it at me," I sniff and lean my head away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Right, you just play it cool Kimmie. _I laugh at her antics and spot a sly smile worming onto Doc's face.

DJ put away the stethoscope, "Alright kids, if you're done bickering I'm going to need Lee to give me a fluids sample to test. I need a current reading of your chorionic gonadotropin levels."

"Bwa?" _It's cute when she's blindsided with jargon. _Kim clearly was not paying attention to the good doctor.

"She needs you to pee in a cup. Take it from her hand and hop to." I open the door and point across the hall.

The girl grabs the cup, then my hand and drags me out of the room. I catch the Dr J's eye as I roll my own; she smiles back at me good-naturedly and waves. _Again with the 'girls go the bathroom in groups' stereotype._ Awkwardly enough, it was a unisex restroom meant for one person at a time. I lock the door and stare at its corner.

I'm not amused, "How'd you know I wanted to listen to you take a piss. I didn't know you needed a bathroom buddy Possible."

"I don't usually, but this is weird enough already and I don't want to be alone. I have no idea where we are if anything goes down." I hear her fidgeting with her belt buckle. I sigh. _At least she's not half-naked already, it's dicey talking to people doin' their thing. _I _am _ignoring that I saw her naked in my bath last night. _It's not like I got a good look. I wasn't even looking. _"It's so weird going by a different name, I don't see how you do it. How does she not know who I am anyway? I'm not exactly well-masked."

_True. _Sporting temporary black dye, the natural redhead was not terribly hard to distinguish if someone decided to look longer than a glance. "Doesn't matter who you are. She's a consummate professional. As you said before, she _is_ _my_ doctor." I ponder the other, indirectly-phrased question, "And I don't go by my birth name anymore. I haven't even heard it in years."

"So it's a weird name huh?" I turn around in surprise. _Oh shit. _I clamp my eyes shut before I turn around again. _That was close._ I feel the blood rushing to my face. "I mean that you haven't heard it in a while, it must not be a common name," she coughs out. I can tell she's blushing.

I choose not to say anything. I clasp my hands together behind my back. She must've understood I wasn't going to continue the conversation. Or tell her my name, which is where the conversation would've went. She does her business and washes her hands. We head back to DJ's room with a cup of warm piss, sealed for her leisurely enjoyment.

Jaycen then takes a quick blood sample and scampers off with the liquids. Kimmie and I sit in amiable silence.

Kimmie has to destroy it. "What was that about the 'chorionic gonadotropin'?"

"Human chorionic gonadotropin, hCG. It's a hormone in blood and piss that comes out full swing in pregnancy. Related to morning sickness and crap like that."

"Oh. When does the morning sickness start? It's been six weeks or so since 'the incident' and I've never gotten a clear answer on that," she queries absentmindedly.

"Technically, morning sickness isn't a necessity to childbirth - not all women go through it. There's no 'supposed to happen' on that. I guess somewhere between 4 to 8 weeks on average, but it usually stops at around 3 months." I still remember when my mom was pregnant with the twins._ Not _a happy childhood memory.

"Alright. Thanks," still distracted, but I probably would be too. "Hey Shego? How do you know all this pregnancy-baby stuff?"

I laugh humorlessly, "When you do work a quarter of the year, you might find yourself with a lot of time on your hands and a lot of use for a valid library card. I'm just working the Middleton library shelf by shelf now; it's a hobby to occupy me between magazines: those only come once a month."

"So you read? If you have so much time on your hands, why don't you…" she trailed off. _Cat got your tongue? _"Nevermind. I was gonna say 'get a job' which you already have, and mostly likely wouldn't want a tax-paying one at that, or 'find a hobby' which reading already is. Telling you to get exercise is moot 'cause you're already in great shape. You've got awesome control on your plasma powers so I'm guessing you either meditate or at least are zen enough on your own. God, all else I'd have to say is 'watch TV and get fat like the rest of us' since you're living the life already."

I'm about to tease her about what could've sounded like jealousy in her tone when the doctor comes in looking over paperwork, spouting news that literally floors my new signatory (I'd drawn up documents for a duration of employment contract in Drew's office which she signed while I drove her here).

"You're not pregnant, Lee."


	7. Chapter 7  Travel Talks

My sense of vision is active before my conscious brain is aware of it. _What the hell? _This time I'm there's more than enough light, but not all of it, if indeed any of it, is natural. I sit up and my head is reeling.

"What happened?" I ask to no one in particular, not aware of where I am yet. My throat is scratchy from dryness. As in my mind had been read, or it was expected, a small paper cup filled to the brim with water is placed into my hand. I've drunken it before I realize I lifted it at all. "What's going on?"

"You fainted," _Shego, it's you._ A smile flies to my lips. "I thought you were gonna crack your head open." I stop smiling.

"Which is probably why she caught you prior to your skull making its acquaintance with my linoleum." The nice lady in the long white coat smiled at me, shooting a peeved look at my friend._ She's my friend now? Ugh, it's too weird to think of her as my employee! And I can't be her friend unless the feeling's mutual. No sense in my seeing her as a my friend if I'm not hers._ "But you fainted and did not suffer any secondary injury as a result."

"Why'd you tell her, now she's going to come up with all kinds of crazy ideas."

I take a deep breath and it all rushes back to me. My face breaks in two. "Doctor Jaycen, did you mean it? Really?" I must be vibrating in delight.

"Maybe she did hit her head Doc, just look at her. Unless you drugged her without me noticing." _Oh Shego, don't be like that._

Ignoring the green girl, "Your tests came out negative. You reported your last missed period to be in mid-September and the postulated time of conception was late-October. Your hCG levels should be considerably higher if you are this far into the first trimester."

"Not to be a naysayer, but how can that be? I took a test on my own and everything!" I'm dizzy at all the implications. "And I didn't have a period in October OR November!"

Shego raises her hand high, "Yeah, Doc J was explaining to me about how stress can completely reschedule and throw off your menstrual cycle. And how long did you wait after peeing on your question stick before looking up the answers?"

"I don't remember?" My brows come together in concentration as I try for the life of me to recall. "I have no clue."

"Sometimes waiting too long for the results can lead to invalid results. Also, some medications that include a certain hormone cocktail may interfere with the test," the scrawny woman pipes.

"And no test is ever fool-proof. That's why Doc J took two different samples from you just now. Results match, no bun in your over." A look of almost-regret graces her features. "Now I won't be 'Auntie Shego' for another while yet." She grins at me without the stain of darker emotions. _She has a nice smile._

"And what makes you think you'd be 'Auntie Shego' anyway?" I can't help but tease back, the weight lifted from me like the 10 pounds of hypothetical baby it was. "Couldn't I tell you it's part of our contract and you have to raise it with me?"

"Ever so thankful am I that I put a one-year clause on every copy of every contract I ever sign then," she ripostes, "I might stay for a while to help you get situated as a favor, or you could sign a second contract." I fake a scowl at her, not that I could keep it in place.

She turns to the wonderful woman and shakes her hand, "Thanks, especially for the good new Doctor Jaycen. I'll schedule my yearly physical with the nurse on my way out now, I'll just leave Koss here to you." Retreating with a wink, the door closes behind her.

"Seriously, thank you so much Doctor Jaycen. I really appreciate you doing this for me." She opens her mouth to basically say it's her job, but I press, "I mean it."

"It's alright dear, just make sure you're hydrated and try to relax a little. Your blood pressure is a little high for your age." She shakes my hand and walks out of the room with a "bye" in the air.

I rejoin Shego at the front desk and she leads me out to her green '67 Mustang convertible. We take the long way back to the jet with the top down, hair whipping in the wind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the Autobahnen, I'm glad I once had the urge to tinker with the engine of my classic vehicle. Instead of the V8 engine it would had, my baby now proudly sports a twin-eight cylinder engine for extra kick along the speed limitless stretch of glorious road.

"Are you sure we're not speeding?" Possible asks, eyeing my speedometer indicating well over 100 miles per hour. "That's a big number we're at."

"Chill out on the M-P-H front. This is Germany. Main road means not speeding. You're having fun regardless."

"Well I've gone faster. Maybe that's why I'm not pregnant, you've 'funned' it out of me. I'm uncertain that the G-forces you put on my body are conducive to any womb," the young lady snarks back.

"I can go still go faster. Is that a challenge?" I purr at the thought of putting my baby through her paces. She reflects a reckless grin back at me and I floor it. "Hold on tight, Possible."

Flying down the road, we max out the speedometer and then some until I drain my full tank. We're laughing as we pull into the gas station. Paying for 30 liters, we peal out again traveling at more responsible speeds to avoid stopping again. This time, I pull straight onto a platform tied off to my jet. Securing the true green beauty and giving her a kiss on the steering wheel, I herd Kimmie onboard.

"Fast enough for you Possible?" I can't keep the pride out of my voice.

"That's still not the fastest I've gone," she starts, waiting for a rise out of me. _I'm onto your game, Princess, finish your move._ "But I've never been nearly that fast on the ground before. Holy shit Shego that's amazing."

Beaming, I reply affably for once. "I know." _Maybe not so affable._ "She's all mine. Pseudo-legally paid for and everything. It was once entirely legitimate. It's only in recent years I've been changing her plates regularly and faking her registration. But I keep her in good condition so it's not like she won't pass the smog check."

"She's like a dream. How long have you had her?" envy spiking her voice.

"Forever." I imagine that needs explaining when she tosses me a critical expression. "I was 15, for when I got my license that next birthday. After school, I'd spend the time fixing her up by myself, looking at books. I bonded with the old auto shop teacher at the high school over it: I'd come by with questions and he'd have some explanations, and if it was a really iffy thing, he'd come over and look at it himself. It was a wreck then, I had to fix just about everything. But that was what I always wanted to do, fix her up and deserve calling her my own.

"I was old enough to have my learner's permit when she started running. Since Hego wasn't old enough and I wasn't 18, I asked my teacher to ride with me, since he knew more about her than I did at the time. He was patient with me when none of the other teachers were willing to give me a chance since I showed interest and for that I owed him the world. We started slow in wide, open, concrete spaces - you know, in case it caught on fire and blew up - and it was as much a driving lesson as it was a way to test the car. Every so often she'd stall out or break and we'd clamor out and pop the hood. Repairing this car became so second-nature to me, I don't know what I'd do now if I didn't check her regularly." I try to remove the unrepentant smile from my face but I can't.

"I didn't realize you knew so much about cars," Kimmie murmurs, staring into her lap.

Setting the course back to the hotel I reserved a suite in rather than a stuffy lair, I contemplate how to tackle the topic. "I know about a lot of things you don't know about, long animosity-filled past and whatnot. Yeah, I know my way around a car, what of it? It's not like you want me to fix yours up - your brothers do it enough for you from what I'm to understand. In addition, your dad equals rocket scientist."

"Still, they could never show me anything. Between jargon and tweeb-speak, they're another world entirely. I can change my tires. Period." I wince at her acerbic tone.

"That's harsh, especially for the girl who could do anything. I'll show you a thing or two about basic maintenance. Can you drive a stick?" I had always wondered. She shakes her head. "Let's rent a car, I'm not letting you kill my clutch.

"You need to learn how to drive standard. Girls in horror movies are always in this predicament: running from the rampaging serial killer, they find a car and lo and behold! it's unlocked. She wastes a few moments trying to get the key in the ignition, but then can't turn it on. She doesn't drive standard. She doesn't know she has to hold the clutch while turning the key. Instead of locking the doors and hoping the strong windows will keep the killer out, she gets out and runs, breaks a heel-slash-twists her ankle _due to_ stupid-to-run-in heels. Dead." She has a look of utter disbelief and I swallow my giggles as I ask: "Do you want to be the first to die in the slasher flick?"

_'I can do anything_' flashes through her eyes when I interrupt her, "Seriously though, it's a nice skill to have: what if you're on a mission and your driver gets hurt and you have to drive 'em to the hospital in a stick-shift?" I let the question settle into her as I settle into my seat, hitting autopilot. _It's been a day._

Hesitance slows her words, she utters: "That'd be really nice, Shego." Tumultuous jade eyes snap up and catch my own wild ones, "Thank you. For even offering. Everybody in my life is just so capable, so willing to do things _for _me, I don't know how to do anything on my own. Nothing practical, like cooking my own meals or fixing my own stuff. I can't even sew. Ironic isn't it?" A wan smile flits across her face, preceding a vivid Cheshire cat grin. "But I'd love to learn to take care of myself for once."

I try to keep the pity off my face. _That's like the complete _opposite_ of me. _I supposed being babied and coddled had its downsides too: lack of independence. An ideal I carried in spades. I had never been this thankful for my freedom as I am now: beholden to no-one and nothing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My laugh falls flat in my ears. _Even Shego feels sorry for me. How can we be friends if I'm this far beneath her?_ Helplessness is where I find myself when I'm alone.

She looks at me as we quiet into the flight. I have exactly 9 days before I need to make my appearance off an airplane for my family to pick me up. In the meantime...

"What's up, Possible, or is that all I have to do for my mission?" _Inquiring minds want to know._

"Not quite done. I need to go back to Marseille and pack up my stuff since I can't exactly head home with nothing but the clothes on my back." _Though wouldn't that just make life so much easier?_ "Besides, I promised to bring souvenirs for just about everyone."

"When do you think we should head out for Paris?"

"Are you even listening? My stuff is in _Marseille._ There's no need to go to Paris at all!" I grump. _Leave it to Shego to not hear a word I say and still try and keep talking._

"Yeah, and what are you going to do from now 'til next Wednesday? Have you even been to Paris," it's by far more a statement than any other sort of question being asked. I wordlessly betray my lack of plans alternative to packing and moping when she continues, "You've got to get out more Miss Blind Globetrotter."

"I've seen plenty of stuff! I _do _have to get to the lairs and all kinds of wilderness to get Monkey Fist. I've flown to every major country and most of their capital cities!" I refute fervently, not quite believing I let her get to me like this. _How could she say I haven't 'gotten out'? I'm out there with my neck on the line _all _the time._ I fume.

"Right, from a plane. To another vehicle. To another vehicle. To a lair. To yet another vehicle. Et cetera. Home," she sums up. "That's not what I mean and you know it. What about getting out and walking around, seeing the sights that tourists come from thousands of miles away to see?" _She says that like _'been there, done that'_ for everything. _Then she asks the question that has haunted my bedtime pondering for years. "Really Possible, what's the point of saving the world if you can't enjoy it?"

She sighs and turns away when it's apparent I have no answer for her. "Let's just get back to the hotel and call it a night, we've been moving for hours and 'cause we're heading east, it's only getting darker."

"Tell me again why you took the long way home?" _Who goes over Asia to get back to the US? Everyone knows the Pacific is the bigger ocean. _"We've been flying for hours, can't this thing go Mach 3 or something?"

"_We_ took the long way home because while we're in the air we have the time to consider the scope of things as they are, unable to change anything - being in the air and all."_ Maybe she does say reasonable things, we _have_ reached new subjects that probably would've been pushed aside to the last minute if we had already touched down._

"And Mach 3 nothing! This sleek prototype can hit up to Mach 7, it just uses more fuel and gets taxing on the body. It doesn't feel that bad now because there's a buffer not unlike when you take a passenger jet and it maintains surface atmosphere so you don't get lightheaded and sick," she giggles like a bimbo doing infomercials, dragging a reluctant smile out of me.

"Alright, let's head out for _Paris_ Thursday morning. I just want to sleep. What time should we get home?" I'm groggy and just want to snuggle up in her bed of black silk sheets.

"We'll land in about an hour. Wanna hit a store real quick and get yourself some clothes of your own or are you okay just borrowing mine again?" she offers. I pause in consideration. "I don't mind either way, but I _am _running out of new underwear."

"You know that'd be great. Just for PJ's and underwears. I'll be quick I swear," I promise. She laughs.

"No rush Possible; you're the one who's tired. I'm heading back to paperwork and you do not see me hurrying to it." _Probably more of Drakken's stuff._ "Any particular store or whatever's open?"

"Whatever you see first," I stop. "On second thought, just take us low when we're closer to town and when I see one I'll say something. I don't wanna be stuck in kink-wear 'cause the first thing you see is a sex shop, or in embarrassing crap 'cause it's a baby store."

She laughs but accepts. We pick out some night clothes and I grab a few bras and packs of panties and socks.

I don't see why I'm surprised when she drops me off behind a hotel or when she ultimately parks her jet on top of it, she _did _say "hotel" several times. I _really _don't see why I'm surprised I don't care that she booked us for a single king-bed suite instead of two beds.


	8. Chapter 8 A Hotel Interlude

_I'm definitely not alone_. My first coherent thought of the morning, not bad. Before I crack an eye, I wrack my brain for details that could tell me about my current situations. I am almost disappointed to remember who shares my bed. _My stupid idea. I could've done well to leave her alone when she cries herself to sleep, but _no! _I had to see if I couldn't try 'n' be there for her too!_ _I _am _getting soft._

I extract myself from her tight grip carefully as to not wake her. Slowly but surely, I manage to get her laying on her back. Satisfied with my work, I flop down onto mine.

"Where did you go?" I glance at my roommate, _bedmate_ I internally correct, fighting the surprise from my face.

"Possible, I haven't left yet," I state the obvious, "so that means I didn't go _anywhere._" _I know there's a brain somewhere under that red mop you call hair._

She sighs, awfully frustrated for having just woken up, "No, not now." She shifts onto her side to make uncomfortably intimate eye contact for our mildly discomfiting proximity. "I was talking about since the Lorw- since my graduation."

"Aww, did wittle Kimmie-Wimmie miss me?" I coo at her, rubbing sleep from my eyes as I decided I wasn't getting any more of it.

"It's just - It's been nearly 3 years since I've heard from you. Makes a girl feel unwelcome," she returns with a wry smile. I miss this playful side of the Princess. "You said it before, I haven't heard hide nor hair of you since that. Have you really been up to your normal mischief and just not gotten caught, or were you really taking a break?"

_Kimmie just cuts to the chase, doesn't she? Better sit up for this chat._

"I wasn't exactly hero material, but I may have cut back a little bit," I reveal, "Drakken all mopey, I didn't see as much action as me 'n' you once remember, but I was far from out of the game. Thefts were fewer and farther between, of about equal value - some more some less. Picked up more books in the meanwhile." I shrug, "I always figure '_Que sera sera_' and went with it. So to answer your question: both." I punctuate my statement with a nod of affirmation.

"You were reading while I was reading? Ironic, isn't it?" _Maybe we can talk about what I actually _did_ do when you're not so distracted._

"Who knows, Possible. Maybe we were even on the same page."

"Hey now, don't need to get smart with me. It's summer, I think I've earned a break."

"You're absolutely correct. I don't need to get smart, _I already am_. Which is why _you_ are the one in college."

"Touché. Asshole," the insult loses its edge at the upward twist of her lip.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Had I recognized hotel with Shego _probably_ meant there was a pool, I would've bought a suit.

_Not that I'm complaining_. I relax myself under skillful hands kneading the knots out of my lower back. I groan as the soft hands rub into a tender spot. I lazily crack an eye and smile to the well-muscled hottie massaging me into a puddle of Kim._ Fuck hot tubs, I gots my relaxation goin' on right here._

Time slipped by my melting mind and I vaguely recall the masseur letting himself out. _Too bad, he was cute_. I pick up a towel, heading to shower the oil off me.

Instead, I see a red bikini top with matching swim shorts hanging with a note: _Possible, it's too nice out to miss this. If you need me, I'll be out in the side pool (the one without kids) for probably the whole day. P.S. there's a hot tub._

I pause. _Shower_, holding up my left hand. _Hot tub_, lifting the other hand. I look between them as if there was any competition. _Hot tub will remove oil just the same. _I change and rush down wrapped in a towel to find the ivory woman. Reaching the aforementioned pool, I scanned the sidelines for her sprawled body. _How can she tan all the time and still be so pale? _I'm mildly envious of her skin: I wanna not burn.

Unsurprisingly, I catch sight of her lounging in a chair with a muscle-head rubbing sunblock into her skin. Surprisingly, I bristle. Even more surprising, I address the meathead instead of the lady.

"Hi, you do realize she's probably not going to need that, right?" I condescend to the overexcited boy-in-man's skin.

"Huh?" _Ever so eloquent._

"C'mon, she's pretty talented, but I don't think she's in any risk of getting burnt by the sun, since we're indoor and all. And it's fake."

"Umm," another monosyllabic reply, I idly wonder if he were capable of more.

"Shoo, I'm sure there's another girl who's unattached you can latch onto."

"Sorry," he mumbles in a way that slurs it into yet another single unit of sound. He hurries off as fast as dignity would take him.

Shego doesn't look any less amused than I am. "Well, my knight in shining swimwear." She smirks. "And I do mean _shining_. Damn, between you and the suit, you could blind someone!"

"Oh like I'm the pale one!" I snipe back, unable to resist.

"No, I'm pale, but you reflect," a full-blown grin hits her face and I cringe at what might come next. "You took some kids' sayings to heart didn't you?"

"What?" That was definitely not the jibe I was expecting. _Not that I know what to expect_.

"You remember, those playground rhymes. 'I am rubber, you are glue, words b-'?" met with my clueless eyes, "Aww crap, did I just date myself?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_Anyway,_" I start, trying not to stray too far from the topic I'm about to broach, "a little possessive there, huh?" I continue as she flushes and looks away: "If I didn't know any better, I would've guessed you to be jealous."

"Of you? _So not_. It's a good thing you don't know better," Possible turns back at me. "That's completely ridiculous, I prefer my men with at least as much brain as brawn."

"Of him for lotioning me. And of course I know better, didn't we just talk about this - that's why you go to college," I show a smile spurred by her scoff. "But that makes _so _much more sense about you with the buffoon: no brawn, no brain. A page out of formal logic - the classic modus tollens. Never knew you were such a philosophy buff."

_Damn, took that too far. _Kim's sullen appearance working hard to avoid my eye put a severe damper in my mood. _Only one way to fix this, that I'm willing to take anyway._

I smile evilly. "Oh Possible," I sing out sweetly. _Bingo_. She turns around just in time to see me tackle her into the water.


	9. Chapter 9 Faded Recall

**While I have your attention, the bolded parts are meant to be confusing. I have a breakdown at the end if you don't quite understand what's going on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Since arriving on Tuesday night, I requested a back rub before bed and the following afternoon I asked for him again and we really hit it off conversationally.

At the rate I was stressing out, I'd have grays before 25. I'd called the same masseur again tonight: he was nice to look at anyway.

He comes in and locks the door for my privacy, yet surprisingly empty-handed. "Good afternoon Miss Possible, I'm sorry to say my massage table kit had a bit of a _mishap_. If you would still like the massage, then would it be improper that I ask you lie down on the bed as an alternative?"

I reign in my mind before it starts to wander. "Umm, o-okay. Why not the couch though?" _I don't want to sound _too_ prudish._

"I would only be able to massage you from one side without asking you to get up and turn around; however, we can do that instead I'm only interested in your comfort." _His smile's dreamy and who can say no to those warm blue eyes?_

"Nonsense," I stutter, "let's go to bed." I turn quickly so he wouldn't see me flush with embarrassment. _Go to bed? Can I sound any more wanton?_ Disgusted with myself, I lay face-down and wait.

I'm not kept in suspense for long as gentle, soft hands warm my body with long, slow strokes; I moan my quiet appreciation. He lets out an equally-stifled chuckle. I feel myself melt into the sheets as the large hands firmly maneuver pianist's fingers into knots in my shoulders; I shudder at the light sensation of tickling as his nails scrape up my sides. A new level of aggression takes control of his motions as tender touches turn rough.

"Mmm," I hum my question.

_**Hot lips on my collarbone**_

_**Here have another drink.**_

_**Hell yeah! Only live once right?**_

_**That's what I'm talkin' 'bout!**_

_**...**_

_**Damn girl, you make me so hot, let's take this somewhere more private.**_

_**...**_

_**You like that, huh? Tell me you like it, bitch.**_

_**Ugh, harder.**_

I shut my eyes tight and fight my upchuck reflex as I'm attacked by familiarity.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm coming up to shower off before my skin prunes up when I heard it.

The screaming.

I've caused that sound too many times not to have the pitch of Kim Possible shouting out etched into my permanent memory. I run and jam my key in the door and force it open.

_Alright pretty boy. _"You have 5 seconds to explain yourself before I kick the shit out of you," I growl at the tanned offender.

"I'm just the massage therapist," he protests.

I scoff, "Right, spin me another one. Mind you, it's the last of your time so it better be good."

"No, really! I'm state-registered!" he insists. "Miss Possible called me up today, like she did yesterday and earlier today. I'm just doing a routine rubdown. Besides, she wanted it."

"Rub-down is right! You must think I'm an idiot. If you're really a massage _therapist_, then you should know you could get your license revoked for crap like this. And since when is an oil-less massage on a hotel bed '_routine_'?" I spit back. "Now get the hell out before I make you."

_They never just leave, _I say to myself as he flings himself at me in desperation, not completely lost at the irony. _Alas, you lack the finesse to keep up with me, even if I were hungover and waiting tables._ I sidestep the sloppy tackle and land a foot on his squishy behind, guiding him through the ass into the adjacent wall. As he whips around, I pop off a quick open-palm thrust to the side of his windpipe, far and light enough to leave him alive, but long enough to put a scary pressure on his artery. I see the panic in his eyes double as he turned tail and ran, yelling some empty threat about seeing him again tomorrow.

_That's that last I'll see of him. Good thing we leave tonight; ya never want disgruntled hotel employees after you - they _do_ have keys and _don't_ have scruples if they actually use 'em._

I coax the remaining choked sobs out of the girl as she flings herself at me, too. _Thatta girl, Kimmie, let it out now and I might not have to deal with it later._ I hate watching people cry. _It's one thing to cause it, but it's completely different it you didn't do anything. Or if you meant not to and it happens anyway. _The latter was annoying too.

_Time for some sweet-talking._ I try to cajole the distressed adult in my arms to explain what happened. "C'mon Possible, I know you could've taken that. What're you so upset about?" _Not exactly what I had in mind, but it's working._ Why change what's working, right? Accusingly, "Did he hurt you?"

Tear tracks drying down her cheeks, she composes herself to reply: "No, I didn't even realize how strongly he was coming on until I felt the kisses." Scrunching her face again, I decide I need to pay a visit to the manager on the my out.

"Then what happened? I _know _you could've cleaned his clock." I encourage, "I'm not gonna make fun of you, it's okay." When that didn't have the desired effect, I lead Kimmie to her robe and tell her: "I'm not gonna hurt you; you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

_Score for psychology. I knew those classes for that degree would pay off someday. _The disheveled no-longer-girl-child shrugs on her robe and ties it before encircling my waist tightly: "Thanks for that - I don't know what would've happened if you didn't come back when you did."

Letting go, she goes to sit timidly on a nearby ottoman; I go make mediocre coffee. _Why settle for Columbian when Brazilian is just a tiny bit more? _I suppose most people couldn't taste the difference anyway. I take mine with a cream and add a bunch of sugar to the Princess' for good measure. She likes more sweet than coffee from what I've seen her drink. I hand her a mug.

Shining a jaded smile my way, she eagerly accepts my token gift. "Sorry you had to do it." I wave it off. "I was just feeling stressed out again and asked for a massage from him 'cause he's been the one doing them and I was starting to feel comfortable with him doing it. He told me his table and oils and stuff had some issue and asked if the bed was okay, because the couch was awkward angles from him, so I said it was fine."

She pauses and sips tiredly at her coffee, "It was just like any other massage. But then he got rough. And maybe it was my fault. I started having flashbacks to _that night_ and about what was said, so I can't say for sure if I didn't tell him to do something." Biting her lip, she entreats, "Don't be mad, please? I didn't mean to ask him or lead 'em on or anything."

If the situation weren't so serious and if she didn't look so vulnerable, I'd've at least pretended to be upset. I couldn't bring myself to do anything but offer my understanding. "It's not your fault. Even if you begged him to fuck you eight ways 'til morning all over the bed and he still shouldn't have touched you inappropriately." I huff at the statement, "Serious boundary lines are crossed here Possible!"

I fall backwards on the offended bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I should I know. Next time you need a massage, just come to me: I'm a registered masseuse in the US."

"All of it?" my curiosity peaking through my mortification. _And here I thought you were just there to hurt people and look pretty._ My clothes are _not _last season. Even if they _are _sometimes in the clearance section.

"Here and some parts. Oh except for Ohio. And Hawaii. I don't want to do the work in Hawaii." _Thanks for the overabundance of info there, Sheeg,_ _to think you kept me in the dark about things…_ "It's not that hard, lotta people don't want to since it's so taxing on the forearms. I don't have that problem, climbing and fighting and all." Shego pauses and sits up, "Maybe since computers are so popular now, younger generations'll have more developed forearms from typing so damn much. Run that by Nerdlinger someday; he's a teenage boy, he'll probably jump at the chance to apply his hacking skills outside of his parents' house."

I giggle at first, but I quickly stop at the implications. _Ew, Wade all grown up and being perverted. _She in turn laughs at me wrinkling my nose in disapproval. _Not that I'm one to talk._

I guess the frown unsuppressed itself when she takes me by the hand and tells me to shower. "We're leaving soon, remember? It's Thursday."

Nodding my head frantically, I rush to clean myself of everything. _I can't believe I hugged her _naked_. What the hell is wrong with me. She probably thinks I'm insane._

_"Well you are talking to yourself." _Crap. I had me there. I let the water burn over my body as I hugged myself in shame.

**Ugh, why does my head feel like I free-fell on it in front of a bulldozer from Hell? And where the fuck did my clothes go?**

_**I get up from the rumpled sheets and try stop the world from spinning before trying to find clothes: any clothes**_

_**...**_

_**I am numb in the shower, realizing what I'd done: **_**Kim Possible, she can do anything except hold her own**_** I could see the signs now**_

_**The water ran cold and I never even noticed, not until Delphi ushered me out**_

_**...**_

_**What in God's name are you doing Kim?**_

_**Rien, nothing. Just showering, y'know bad day.**_

_**Mais non, today has just begun. Are you certain you are all right?**_

_**Yeah, ce n'est pas un probleme grande! **_**She chalks it to "odd Americanism"as I butcher my catchphrase**

_**As you say in America: whatever, Kim.**_

I notice the distinct lack of steam and accurately deduce there to be no more hot water. _That's a first, a 5-star hotel without hot water._

I grab a new robe and throw it on before joining Shego outside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**So like I said, intentionally confusing. If you didn't catch the idea:

UN_italicized _is thought

punctuation at the end is spoken - if not, then it's a sensation or non-thought revelation

the breaks _**... **_are to denote something along the lines of lost time, or blacked-out memory (both the same to Kim at the moment)

basically _**this**_ is the new regular.

But they're flashbacks to around the time of that party so Kim's personally all disoriented by it. There'll be more flashbacks as the story grows!

Remember reviews are always welcomed and personally encouraging for future reference. I may get lost without them? It's okay not to review, I can handle unlovedness

Happy reading loyal followers! :)


	10. Chapter 10 Faith and Observation

_Oh sweet Paris, how I missed you so._ It had been at least before the alien invasion since I'd last spent time in the gloriousness of France, having opted to traverse South America instead. _For all the coffee in both the Americas, I wouldn't forsake you. _I smile at the faraway city glowing in midday sun.

I hover over the trees of Boulogne to wait for a slow cloud to drift over the way I want it. Cloaked jets are only invisible if they're undetected, which is hard to do when it leaves a distinct shadow. I designed the "invisibility" myself: attaching cameras to the back for every angle and projecting the corresponding image on the other side - or "seeing through" whatever the cameras are on. Simplistic, but effective and damn was I proud of it. Still, the drawback of leaving a shadow is something I'm working on; maybe getting photoreceptors to trigger lights that let out a compatible wavelength intensity to compensate. _I'm working on it._

"Urg, I thought I gave up drinking." _Goodie, the Princess is awake._ "Where are we and what did I have?"

I let out a laugh, "Just outside of Paris, heading for that building right about - now. And you're just not used to the speeds this thing flies so you're a little dizzy. You said you wanted to get here on Thursday, and it's almost noon-ish now."

She wiggles her head side to side, "But we left on Wednesday…"

"You're cute," I cut my eyes at her with a dry look that probably tips her off otherwise. "Are you done playing dumb or are you going to keep wasting my time?" When I didn't get an answer, I sigh: "Wednesday night is Thursday morning. Let's just say we traveled forward in time if your little brain isn't grasping that." I guess I'm a little grumpy from flying over near a dozen time zones while Possible napped a fit. "Don't quit your day job."

"Hey!" she shrieks, "I'm still in the Honor's Program at U-dub and going strong."

"…And I don't have a job." _Suddenly driving all night just got worth it._ She slumps her shoulders in defeat and I roll my eyes at her dramatics, both of us smiling discretely.

"You're too easy to push. And what's this I hear about you AA-ing it?"

"Shego! I'm _not_ an alcoholic!"

_The first step is to accept you have a problem._ I tell her as much. I proceed to recite the other 11 steps, assuring her she'll appreciate it - being the good, wholesome Christian she is.

Then she blindsides me like only Kim Possible can.

"Shego, are you religious?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you? You do the whole Christmas shindig, but so does half of America," I'm interrupted in my interruption, "I know I said you were, but that was just an unwarranted assumption to piss you off and rag on you. I don't really know and it doesn't really matter to me either way."

"Then why even ask?" _She's just infuriating sometimes._ I just shake my head some more.

"Curious," she chimes and sticks her tongue out.

"Well I admit I'm not practicing, but my dad is Catholic, and Mom's Anglican. The 'rents decided it was too hard to split churches and we stopped going when the tweebs were born. They'e actually split on this religious issue; but we were mostly raise integrated, so I guess I accept the concepts."

"It's hard to believe your twins have disagreements. If I didn't halfway raise my set, I would have just guessed there was only one to begin with and the second only split off when we got comet-smashed." I reflect on my favorite brothers for a moment. "Then again, your tweebs also get color-coded. The best way to tell the Wegos apart are by different bruises until you recognize the size differences between them."

"Size differences? They're the same height and weight and everything. What the hell is wrong with you."

"Wrong with me? What's wrong with you! Jim's smile is a little wider on his left and Tim's is wider on the right. 'Cause the other cheek is teeny tiny bit wider." _Holy crap, I never put words to that before._ "Twins are not the same person, doy. Warren and Warner's tell is a bit trickier than just looking at them: you have to see them move a little. Warner favors his weight over his right foot - his internal bone structure is almost skewed ever so slightly to the right."

I stare in utter disbelief, sure my jaw had dropped by now. She snickers, "When we were younger, Harry, Michael, and I made bets he was the break-off twin. Thank gods we never told them that: they'd get butt-hurt for sure."

"They noticed?" My time with Team Go left me appreciating Shego, if not partially due to her absence. However, it did not leave much of an impression of the elder boys.

She raises a sculpt brow. "As if. They said Warren was - Harry because 'Warren' came after 'Warner' alphabetically; Mike because 'Harold' said so first. 'That has to be the reason,' he insisted." She breaks off and waggles her head giggling, "I never had the heart to tell them the names were just anagrams."

"Well don't you just notice everything. Want to know what _I _noticed?"

"Let's hear it out P. - enlighten me." That mouth was going to get her into real trouble someday. 'I am all the trouble the world needs,' she'd say. Unfortunately, we'd already had the conversation a few days ago and there was no point in rehashing our words.

I had taken too long for her liking when she starts drumming the nails of her gloves on the console before her. I sheepishly clear my throat, intent on finishing strong.

"You never answered the question."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Surprise washes over me. "Way to call me out, Possible." I nod at her in approval, "Good to see you're catching on to the many ways of deception. I may permit you the opportunity to apprentice for me yet."

She's about to blow a gasket when I assume she catches the teasing uptick of a smile. Her building frustration releases in a steady breath before she demands, "Are you going to tell me or not."

I acquiesce to her ire, "Let's just keep it simple and call me agnostic."

I fiddle with the steering for a second, preparing to follow a low-hanging cumulus, thankful for its fluffy whiteness. _Looks like it's not gonna rain quite yet. _The snow looks nice though. I try to fly a little higher to avoid the glare from the frosted streets.

I was so engrossed, I had almost forgotten the conversation at hand. "So you believe in _a _god then," stated like someone so sure of the world.

I tut-tut at the naive passenger, "No, I don't personally believe in a or any higher power. Life isn't a binary Possible, it doesn't always work out to just 'yes' and 'no', I thought you'd've found the gray areas by now."

She defaults to livid. "But you just said -"

I hold up my hand to pacify her impending tirade, "I know what I said, and I also said I don't believe in god." I land and lock my eyes to her beseeching ones, "What I _do_ believe in is personal freedom. Even if that means the poetic license to have whatever beliefs anybody on this blue and green earth can fabricate. It's anyone's prerogative to make whatever ass of oneself in any which way they want to. I can't disprove God, nor at any time would I want to. Hope's pretty slim for a lot of people already: Why take what's left?"

Her eyes hold mine for long seconds only to snap away abruptly, a strange look in her eye. "Huh."

I power down the jet and let the engines cool. I disengage from the controls and lean back in my seat. "What's up in that pretty little head, Possible?"

"Muh? Oh I was just surprised is all." Preemptively answering my question, "I never would've thought of you as open-minded." Preempting my indignation, she backpedals: "Not that I thought you'd be closed-minded, I just never thought about it before."

"Nice save, asshole. I'll have you know I abhor all groups of people fairly and equally." I smile to make it known I only mean it a little.

"So where are we now?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Nous sommes dans La Ville Lumière: la grande cité de Paris." _I have to stop gaping like a fish at her. She's got to run out of surprises eventually._ That's probably her game: keep me off-focus. We have a job to finish!

"Parlez-vous Français? Depuis quand?" '_You speak French; Since when?' _

_Whatever. _I've lived here for weeks, I'm confident in my abilities to talk circles around her.

"Puisque la fille Américaine sait bien comment parler le Français," she returns. "Oh Kimmie, haven't you learned to stop playing with fire?"

I throw my hands up, "Alright, so your French is better! I don't even know what 'poisk' means."

"Temper, temper." Laughing, Shego reiterates in English, "'Since the American girl knows how to speak French.' _Puisque_, with a 'que' like 'est que' and 'puis' like 'then', means 'since' or 'because'. That's not to be confused with 'then what', which is 'alors qu'est-ce'." She pulls out a napkin from the hotel to show me while I can't seem to stop glaring.

"You really are an accredited teacher, aren't you?"

"Ya know, I'm just gonna take that as a 'thanks for the free lesson' and forgive you since I know you're just flustered into being a brat. Anyways we're here, so do you want to sit in this beautiful-but-musty hull all day or shall we explore being outside of the limelight in this amazingly more beautiful region of Europe?"

"Fine smart aleck. What did you want to see, after all _you've _clearly been here before."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Uh huh, and I know you have too. You've gotta 'see the sights' while you're young enough to enjoy 'em," I explain to the allegedly precocious child. "Also before I forget, 'smart aleck'? When the hell were you born, I think that was before _my _time."

She sends another quick glare. "Careful, your face might stay like that."

Smoothing her features with a shake of the head, "This is Paris, _everything _is sights."

_Girl's got a point. _"The basic ones, owing that we're short on time. Y'know, tower. Tidbits on the way."

"Why would you fly us to Paris just to see the tower? I've fought on it before. I've seen it," Possible bites terse. She sighs concession to my actions, "Fine. We're not too short on time, I did say to leave for France _on _Thursday - conventional travel would've dropped us off on basically Friday anyway."

The post-teen waves a hand at me, "Do your worst."

"Is that an invitation or a challenge," I purr back.

"Neither, I'll just save my energy since if I fight you, you'll just drag me through it regardless." _She's learning. I think. Maybe._

Shrugging, I offer my arm. "Right this way, Mademoiselle."


	11. Chapter 11 Parisian Night

Legs hanging over the edge, I watch the setting sun fade into iridescent twilight. _What a day._

Shego had surprised me: after descending the building we landed on, we were practically on top of the Champs-Elysées. She and I strolled the renowned path under the Arc de Triomphe while she more or less lectured on Napoleonic France and the Tomb of the Unknown Soldier from the first World War. About how the sculptures would've been done earlier, but delayed due to contemporary combat going downhill. She also nixed my idea and decided that we shouldn't scale it when no one was looking - "preserving art and history," she said. I think she was just scared I'd beat her to the top.

After, we took a Métro line to "a little place in Montrouge" for breakfast (or lunch, whatever) that looked like a hole in the wall from the outside. The interior was a rich and astonishingly spacious bistro where I had the best food ever.

I asked Shego how she could've possible known the gem in a coal mine was there.

_"Can you keep a secret?" she asks after a moment of quiet hesitation. That in itself was strange: she's the most decisive, quick on the draw person I know. Then again, being _her _once-antagonist did not exactly put me in secret-holding esteems._

_"For sure, now tell me." I can't help myself, I'm deeply intrigued._

_She tells me to take a short walk with her. Traversing along a few winding roads, I get the feeling she's pulling my chain and leading me in circles, but I don't get the chance to say anything as we stop in front of a tall, normal-looking building. She jimmies the lock as I bat an eyelash and ushers me in._

_"Well here we are," she says. I'm about to yell at her for breaking and entering (it doesn't matter if she's not in anyone's apartment yet!), but: "Home sweet home."_

_"What." I choke on my word. _

_I scarcely believe my ears until I see a set of silver keys in her hand, which she then jingles in my face for proof. "Earth to Possible, pssshh, come in Kim Possible. This is Houston. The world needs saving. Again, over."_

_I swat her away but my scowl gives way to stupefaction, "You actually live here. Like for real?"_

_She laughs off my question. "I stay here sometimes - vacation, when in town, for a romp," her eyebrows waggle indecently with a wink. "Y'know." She flashes a smile though and continues, "I do own it though so I'm not trespassing for once."_

I looked around the area while she catnapped lightly in the penthouse. Suburban France is so different from what I've been exposed to, it was fascinating.

In an hour she was raring to go, so we took the train back to the inner city. Which is where we are now. Settled up the 1665 steps of the Eiffel Tower. _So what if we're not supposed to go beyond the second floor_. Shego may be a bad influence on me. The devil herself perches to my right, I catch her gaze as I turn my head to her.

"Enjoy yourself Possible?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This is amazing, Shego. How can I not enjoy this?" she gushes. "I'm beginning to wonder why I waste time in a regular university when you're a living textbook."

"It's 'cause I don't work for free and you can't afford my wages, remember?" _She's glowing like the morning after prom. _"Try reading more."

She shines, "God, this day has just been perfect. I don't know what's the last time I felt this free."

I chuckle, "That? I held your hand for half the day, leading you through hoops. Kid, you need to get out more."

"I'm not a kid! … Just inexperienced in your shadow. It's hard to live up to your standards because you've done everything, Grandma."

I narrow my eyes to the provocation. "The day's not over yet, young 'un. It's only 17:00 hours. We still have a night to kill." _When in Rome. _"There's one more big thing to see while you're here - it'll just take a minute to set up and it's a good walk from here, so if you're ready we'll head on."

She gets up and walks away from the edge. "Where are we going? Sunset means getting late, I don't know if I have the energy to run and climb things all night."

"Now young whippersnapper, don't you give no lip to yer elders, I'll tan yer hide faster'n you c'n rub it," I drawl in an admittedly-bad Southern accent. "Ain't no use in runnin'." When she giggled I drop the twang, "Seriously though, it'll ruin the surprise if I told you."

Following a wink, I make quick work of descending the tower in style - that is, not the stairs - and the Kim chases behind me. _She doesn't need me to slow down, I know Kimmie can keep up. _I resolve to wait for her at the bottom nonetheless. A soul could get lost in the night light.

Huffing at my back, the slight indignity in her features is comical. I offer my arm like a gentleman once more, "Shall we?"

She pushes through my elbow in scorn, doubling back, "Where to, Chief." _Sarcastic-Kimmie is fun._

"This way." I head east, fast enough to lose the chill and slow enough for the girl to follow. _As long as she's this heated, we don't worry about her being cold. _Knowing our next adventure would take a fair chunk of time, I take her to a cafe that conveniently lay between us and our destination for an indulgent dinner and some coffee to-go for the journey; she must have been starving the way she all but inhaled her oversized plate.

We drift side by side in amiable silence such that I ignored the distance growing between her and myself. When she dropped out of view, I slow my pace for her to catch up. _Maybe she _was_ tired._ However, the arms making their presence known around my waist told me something else. I stop gently and spy purplish fists hooked over my belly.

Her answer to the halt: "Cold." _Sweet and simple. _

I sigh. I roll my eyes. I shrug her hands off.

She backs away a chastised child as I turn to face her. "C'mere," I open my layers to my lowest level of civilian garb - jumpsuits during off-time is overrated - and nod her toward my body. Tentatively, she raises her freezing hands and I shiver when they brush against my sides. Wariness out of mind, her hands latch under my shoulder blades through my tee and squeezes me tightly. She unconsciously nuzzles her face into my bosom and turns her head to rest on the right half of my chest; I blush myself hot.

_Don't want to waste too much time._ I quickly flare up with plasma. She startles a retreat but I hold her tight to my side to tuck her under my outermost layer; my left arm wrapping around her waist as she frees herself, I lead her onward with my hand nestling in the small of her back, spreading careful fires to coat her in a thin film: "Don't piss me off, I might burn you: think 'flash freeze' but in reverse."

Arriving to our destination, I tell her to stand to the side as I sneak beyond the guard and set up a perimeter hologram for outsiders looking in. I circumvent the internal security like clockwork and hack into the cameras to set a reiterative loop for the next 12 hours. I retrieve the girl when I'm pleased with my work.

"Voila, may I present to you Musée du Louvre?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For 10 hours we scuttled from piece to piece, from exhibit to exhibit. I ogled painting and figures as I passed them. _Now I see why they say it takes at least a full day to see it all._ It was huge. We left way before the morning sun could light up the court yard enough to appreciate the Pyramid and monuments flanking the Louvre, but I understood I'd probably never get another chance to see it in this light again. I will always wonder how we managed to amble in one of the most reputable (read: guarded) museums on God's green Earth. With the lights on. For the whole night.

"How'd you know so much about everything in there?" Shego: better than Wikipedia. "And what'd you do to the security?"

"Trade secret." _Smug, aren't we? _I harrumph at her and turn away.

"Ready to call it a night or is the adrenaline still strong from fleeing the scene of the crime?" _Definitely a bad influence. How am I supposed to make curfew now that I know there's so much night life to explore? Middleton's kind of lame, but I've totally got wheels and then some. I would have all day for it to be dark out._

I shake my head, too pumped to sleep for the moment. "What's next on the agenda?"

"Up to party the night away?" I feel my look turn skeptic when she amends, "There's a club I know that's open for another hour or so, since the sun isn't up yet therefore it's still like nighttime."

I accept the logic and gesture for her to lead the way. Five minutes into the walk I regret not walking with her as I did earlier; it was bone-chilling.

"Hey Possible!" I didn't realize I had looked down until I snapped my head up into a powdery snowball. "Gotcha." She takes off running.

_Oh you're dead meat when I catch you._

Twisting and turning down alleyways, I give chase as I feel her teasing me - slowing down and letting me catch up before shooting off again - and I was already disadvantaged being far from home. _Finally, I guess old age caught up with her._ I pounce in for the kill.

She turns on a heel. _Dammit _- the last coherent thought before I tackle a snowdrift.

_I can hear the stitches in your sides splitting._ I burn with humiliation and anger before I jump the woman bent over in hysterics.

Pinning her to the gradual end of the slope, I straddle her growling, "Got _you. _What do you have to say for yourself?"

She didn't even stop giggling as she points behind me. "We're here."

I realize the scene I had just set and scramble away, spewing apologies. _At least I'm not cold anymore_: which I was to learn would not be a problem.

_Damn Paris knows how to party._


	12. Chapter 12 Retrieval Mission

I stretch the sleep off, yawning wide and rubbing dried mucous crust from my eyes. _Nature isn't so pretty after you learn about it. I should've stopped reading sciences. _I smile, the thoughts melt off me in the mid-afternoon sunlight sieved through and I open my eyes.

Only now do I notice I'm sleeping on my side, red hair blazing my vision. I steady the extraction of my legs from hers, ever so intimately twined, and work my arm out from beneath her. I swallow a yelp as she stirs. _Calm yourself, woman! … Okay, what happened? … Nothing happened, there's just one cot on this thing. _I check myself and relax with the knowledge that, indeed, nothing happened. I grin wickedly, settling in comfortably, awaiting her eventual wake.

Her eyes flutter open and she groans her wakefulness softly. She stiffens and I bury my face in her hair to hide my smile. _No poker face for me!_ _It would've been too hard anyway._ This was too rich. _Pour le coup de grâce_.

I roll her on top of me. Purring, "Good morning Princess," I bat my best bedroom eyes at her, keeping in check. I barely suppress my response as I watch her brows knit in consternation, following with the aghast cognizance of the situation, and the cherry: her immediate disengage from myself and the makeshift bed, onto the floor, ass-first.

Her hands fly to cover her eyes, for which I'm thankful since I can't stop shaking. Stammering, she lets out, "Omigod! Oh my god." This was a loop for a minute or two before the words got through to her as repetitive. _Wish I had a camera for the time I made her face redder than her hair. _No regrets from me either way. "Are you decent?"

_Oh _my _god. _I bust up laughing and I can tell she's glaring at me behind those hands. "We were always decent!" Whoops of hysterics overtake me again as her hand travel just as quickly as previously to confirm her state of dress, simultaneously accessing mine.

Wide eyes fade to slits, chiding "I thought we were off the old nicknames."

"Sorry Possible, I couldn't help myself. It was too perfect!"

Groaning again, she concedes, "Whatever. Just try not to do it again any time soon."

I stand rigid in salute, "Aye aye, Captain." She ignores me, so I guess the topic is closed. "Ready to head out then?"

"What?" _When will I learn Kimmie can't function in the morning?_ Apparently now: the girl was snippy and impatient upon waking, but thinking outside the tiny, tiny box was beyond her before coffee.

"Marseille. Your place. We have to go there?"

She gathers her bearings and gets off the mostly-titanium surface, retreating to the provisional kitchenette to raid my stash for herself. Finally, she signals her "OK".

"Cool," I saunter to the jaded-eye girl. "There better be some brewing for me too."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Did everyone leave for break already? That can't be right._ But then again, I couldn't for the life of me find any housemates. Sneaking in was apparently a waste. _And here I thought Shego was just showing off, walking in like that._

I leave the older girl to wander my half of the room, craving a shower with my own stuff; she insisted on showering in the bleak aircraft she called hers. She had shrugged, but she smelled like apples all the same.

Shedding the second skin that kept out the frost, I ease the water to a warm temperature. _Wouldn't want the pipes to burst from heating too quickly._ I don't know if that's true or not, but I heard it somewhere and drowning in the shower isn't my ideal way to go out, _not after all the traps and random crazy things I've done so far. It'd just be embarrassing._

Also, if I start with lukewarm water, it'll help drag out the heated reserves. Tipping my chin up, I let the deluge wash the grime of pulsating bodies off my own. I hear a slam that could only be the heavy front door, meaning either Shego left, or someone else came. _Ugh, which would be worse right now?_

I touch the back of my head to the wall and lean against it slowly.

_**Slammed into the wall with enough force to jar my spinal column, a firm chest holds me flush against the drywall; I'm gasping for breath between the alternating assault on my lips and neck**_

_**My attacker has a good few inches on me and is able to pin both my hands together above our heads**_

_**A well-muscled thigh splits mine and lifts me slightly as I cry out in surprise**_

_**Vous comme ça? **_

**I must have nodded**_** The offending leg shifts against my core**_

_**Patience, ma femme belle. Nous avons tout le temps dans le monde ce soir.**_

_**Flashing white teeth in a predatory smile, the probing tongue takes precedence to my senses**_

**Damn, did I find a good kisser**

_**S'il te plaît, contact-moi!**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dammit Possible, what's your damage with showers?" _It's no use, the chickita's completely catatonic._ And so she stood stiff under the unforgiving torrential scald. Despite my best efforts of getting her attention, the girl's eyes remain glazed and unfocused. I turn off the water and haul her off like the first night. Except I literally carry her this time.

I sigh inwardly. _Nothing to do but wait this time._ _I knew there was trouble when mist started pouring out from under the door._ Kim Possible: steamier than your lobster dinner. I wrap her in a few more towels to keep her warm before laying her on the bed she said was hers. _'Cause the pink doesn't give it away._

I'm not bored for long however, as the roommate returns in a towel of her own.

[I see she's out now, thank god she didn't use up all the hot water.] I casually agree with the girl who called herself Delphi.

[Yeah, and to think, you would have only had to wait another half hour for her.] I trade a smirk for her scoff. [So how much more do you have to pack?]

Returning to her half-empty suitcase, Delphi folds some clothes while she replies amiably, [Just a bit more, I'm only heading back for two weeks so there's not like I need that much. Can't stand my family]

I passionately agree. Our renewed chitters cut short as Possible tremors in her skin, quaking the bed beneath me. [How was she doing before she left here?]

[The poor girl, she was so unhappy.] A frown flits Delphi's features, [She hasn't slept well at all after the night of the incident.]

[She still shivers at night; I don't exactly think it's from the cold,] I admit.

[It's not even so simple that it was a miserable experience,] she shakes her head in sad amusement, [she just doesn'tknow how she _does_ feel about it.]

[I don't think I understand.]

[She cries at night, right to the point of sleep.] The sympathetic look gives way to a lewd smirk. [But I'm the one who knows that almost every night that first week she moaned the night away, shamelessly begging for more.]

I blush despite myself. "Oh my."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Long fingers dance along my sides**_

_**How do you want it, you dirty slut?**_

**Ow**_**, the bite that graced my neck punishes my silence**_

_**I need to be inside of you.**_

_**...**_

_**Soft slick skin slides against mine, impassioned moans echo through the atmosphere**_

_**My hand catches on my breast, but my chest doesn't seem to feel it**_

_**Another unclaimed moan rises to my ears as I drag my thumb over the hard-but-sensitive nipple, drinking in the gasps that fill the room**_

_**...**_

_**The voice became rough and the language beyond me, but I felt like I understood it anyway**_

_**Ah, I'm coming!**_

_I must've been really fucked up if that's how the memory looks like, my mind skewed my position. I'm not even seeing it from behind my boobs._

_Delphi's here. _God, kill me now. I groan and try to move.

My strength betrayed me in this moment. Instead of sitting up and engaging my roommate, I shook like a leaf on the bed, unable to do anything but listen.

_Great. Who'd've thunk it that Shego's that great at French._ I can admit to bitterness, I studied really hard before the incident and even harder after. This isn't fair. _All I caught in that was 'dans la nuit' - in the night; 'malheureux' - something like sad or unlucky, I think; 'dormir' - sleep. _They were talking about me. I heard something earlier about a _fille de joie._ Crap.

"Ça va, Kim?" Delphi approaches gently like she would a rabid animal and hugs me. I inform her I'm alright, flashing my second-best smile. _She's doesn't buy it_.

"Delphi, I'm fine. really."

Clearly disbelieving, "Désolé mon ami, mais je dois aller, you may say 'my ride is here' but do come visit." She hugs me again. "Au revoir, Kim. Hopefully we will see each other again soon." She picks up her bag and rushes off to a departing engine.

"Sure you're okay?"

_Crap I forgot about Shego. _I sigh and tell her I had another flashback, sparing her the nitty-gritty.

"You're so wound up, I'm afraid you'll snap. They say it's the quiet ones, but not always." Biting her lip in a clearly heated debate, "You're already naked and laying here, why don't you roll onto your tummy and I'll see if I can't get some tension out of you?"

I comply in silence; she immediately sets to work on my feet. I groan my pleasure as I lose myself to the sensation. Surprisingly gentle hands dance across my body for far too short a time. Sadly, I get up and pull on some of my own clothes while Shego again entertains herself with my stuff. I'm a bit ashamed when I find the massage had excited me more than I had originally though. _Note to self, don't tell S-H Ego._ I clear my throat to bring her back.

Bored of my half-packed stuff, she asks me what's been plaguing both our minds.

"So ya got some memories back, did you 'see' what he looked like?"

I shake my head a disappointed "No" and look away.


	13. Chapter 13 Settling Affairs

Saturday was spent "pointedly shirking responsibilities" and "enjoying life in France's second largest city," according to the limp body beside me. Striking midnight, Kimmie's hakuna matata attitude died a sudden-but-expected death as she whipped a laptop out of nowhere and started "catching up on all the things she ignored to see me". _Way to make a girl feel loved, Pumpkin._

A few hours into Sunday saw her passing out at the keyboard, mid-email. I saved the draft and extricated the computer from her and pulled her flat on her back so she wouldn't ruin all the work I'd just put into the kinks in her neck. Content that she was cozy in her bed, I sought out the couch to catch up on my Z's.

I was almost there when I heard my name in the darkness. I blink my confusion. _Who the hell- oh. Right_. I dutifully go to the wailing woman. _Maybe if she'll calm the fuck down I'll get some sleep._

"What's up Possible?" I cross my arms and lean at the threshold expectantly.

"Can you stay with me? It's lonely here by myself," she piteously whines.

I balk at the idea of sleeping in her roommate's bed and I suppose it showed; the girl scoots over to the corner of her bed and pulls the covers back, an uncharacteristic begging in her body. I accept her wishes and entangle myself in the body-warmed sheets.

I can't help myself." You miss your Pandaroo, don't you?"

Hiding her face into my shoulder with a squeak, a sheepish "maybe a little" falls from her lips.

I chuckle and hold her into the morning. "G'night Possible."

_One of these days, I'll say it before you're asleep!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_So many emails._ _I was gone a week! _10 days, I know, is technically more than a week. I reason that since it was still one calendar row to the next, it should be considered to be just one. I was briefly relieved when I found all my professors for the semester had gotten back to me promptly and allowed for make-up testing. _At least I wasn't completely lying to Mom about the tests. Who am I kidding. F. M. L._

I groan and bury my face in my keys, looking up to see a string of spaces interspersed with B's and N's. I straighten and delete the new-yet-useless text and refocus.

The next two days are going to be spent on campus, setting everything straight and making sure my courses are on track. Wednesday is packing and getting to the airport. _God I hate layovers._ _Wade spoiled me. _Still I appreciated a flight plan that dropped me off in several places first, if only because in paranoia over covering my tracks. My last layover was in New York.

I Kimmunicator'ed back home to remind them - 9:35 on Thursday morning from the Lowerton airport. _Man am I glad I have this back. _I was naked without my personal cell phone. _Now I can _talk_ to Wade again!_

I missed talking to Wade, but at 15, he had his own thing going on: dating, driving, the whole nine yards of teenage angst. Still, even though we weren't in as consistent contact as our earlier years, we enjoyed a random chat every couple of weeks. Understanding the pressures we each liked to take on, we always understood if a call was missed, for which I was glad now: he's less prone to snoop in my business.

_Regardless, thank God shego can backdate an online ticket purchase: even Wade can't tell the difference without some serious hacking. _It's the little things that matter.

_Alright, refocus for real this time._

Instead, I look at Shego sleeping in my bed. _'I don't have anything else to do'_ she said. Not that I could blame her - she didn't.

I glance back at my now-blank screen in horror. My 6-page essay final was gone.

"Backspace" under my finger.

_Dammit_. I start ctrl-Z'ing furiously.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Arg, too much sleep. _I'm going crazy. _Tuesday_.

Kimmie's off in class or whatever doing school stuff. _She did that all yesterday! Girl's only got 3 classes, I could've taken the damn finals for her by now!_

Honestly enough, I was restless come Sunday night. Watching busy work is not quite what I like to see if I'm watching someone work. After lounging most of the day away, I made quick work of the late afternoon reading.

Viticulture, French art history, and Logical Reasoning. _I knew she took some philosophy_, I smiled. Since my logic and art history were fairly up to snuff, I only flipped through those for pictures and 'recent' developments. Not that there were any in the older editions.

Viticulture on the other hand, I didn't know that much about. So I finished the short book today. Strategic reading and an understand of the underlying science helps for quick study. _Mmm, French wine. Rivaled only by the Napa Valley. Sometimes._ Fists in my hair with motions to rip it out, I smooth my fingers through the much-loved locks instead. I search her sparse bookshelf for anything on zen or patience. _God damn well knows I'm short on both at this moment._

I have nowhere else to go - anything worth doing was done already. _My nails are filed. My gloves are filed. My hair is always perfect._

_I am _so_ bored_. I slump over the back of the chair I was climbing all over.

Princess had the perfect timing to _swoosh_ into the room, running from the angry snow. Teeth chittering, I pull her to the hearth and throw flames into the pit. Color returning to her cheeks, I back away from the little heat sink and re-drape myself on the couch this time.

"Rough day for you too?"

"'_Too_'? _I'm _the one running around in below freezing like a maniac, trying to get my life back on track!" comes the screeching cry. "_You've_ probably done nothing all day. At least I'm done now, just gotta pack and go."

"That's the problem: I've done _nothing_ all day. I'm so bored, I could take your test and write your paper for you," I reply to the slouching figure huddling at the wall.

"Tell me again why I go to school when I could be learning from the Great Shego?" A pause. "And damn I should've let you do it."

"We've been over this. You can't just drop outta school _now_ and follow me." I run restless fingers through worried hair, "Anyways, I'm not an certified _professor_. You shouldn't get a degree from a college dropout."

"Bullshit, you're no dropout." I whip around surprised at the derision in her voice. "You've got a degree."

I cluck disapprovingly at her, "Language, Kimmie-Cub." I compose myself while she sputters at my impression, "I've got some school, yes. But the I never finished my degree for political science. It's been a while."

"Poli sci?" her incredulity only grew at that. "C'mon, that's such a wimpy subject to give up on. I figured you'd stop at 'Aeronautical Engineering' or. Or advanced physics." _Oh the things you don't know. You know _I'm the one _who keeps my engines running in top form right?_

I brush off her accusations with a laugh, "No, I just hate politics. Pisses me the hell right off. _Correctness_ bullshit started getting to me." I slide down and level with her. "You of all people know I'm a straightforward kind of gal. Hated that roundabout crap and beating around the figurative bush."

I watch her watch me. With a dismissive wave of my hand, "Speaking of Bush, that didn't help matters any." I wait for her to say something.

"Huh."

_I broke her brain._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Okay, deep breathes. _I wish I had something on meditation to look over, try to calm my nerves before getting on the plane.

"There's always booze on these big international flights." I shot her a dirty look. "Alright, I was just trying to help." Scratch that, _two_ dirty looks.

I must have looked utterly helpless instead because she takes both my hands and leads me from the bed onto the floor. Sitting beside me Indian-style, I follow suit.

She closes her eyes. "Alright, in through your nose; out through your mouth. Time your breaths with the ticking of the clock: measure each inhale to be just as long as each exhale. When you're comfortable, try to draw out each action for longer."

I don't know how long we sat listening to the second hand, but I felt more settled. She broke the silence, "So, we leave soon, you remember your flight plan?"

Flipping my hair in a show of facetiousness, "Cork in Ireland, Quebec in Canada, Chicago, New York, home. I got it down."

"Right. Let me write it down." I express my indignation with class.

She evenly returns my look.

"You forgot Los Angeles."


	14. Chapter 14 Home Free

Flight 204 from LAX to Lowerton Domestic Terminal.

24 hours in air -ports and -planes should be outlawed. I feel like crap as I get off and I'm sure I look it too. I step out of the threshold with my bag.

_Time to meet and greet the fam_.

Sure enough, Mom, Dad, and Tweebs are there with open arms I promptly fall into with smiles. "I missed you guys."

"Not as much as we missed our Kimmie-Cub!" Dad chirps, breaking off and grabbing my bag. "Nest looked empty without our only daughter. Who didn't meet any boys, right?"

_If only you knew._

I don't quite suppress the shiver and tighten my hug on the remaining Possibles in my hold just as the twins slip a quick "Hi Kim, bye Kim" and run to the carousel for the rest of my bags.

"So not, Ron and I just broke up. It's too soon." _Let them think the sniffles are for him._

Mom tightens her arms stiffly around me. "Kimmie, if you don't want to talk about it, we understand." _My mom, the _real_ hero in this story._

Dad tenses momentarily, "Will Ronald be joining us again this year for the holidays?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I don't even know if he's coming back to Middleton."

Both my parents unclench at this news. _What's with that? Ron's like a son to them._

I shrug it off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Flying myself to Lowerton - _I'm not leaving my baby behind -_ I watch the heart-warming family reunion.

Watch the others grill the redhead as she played with her necklace in trepidation. Listened in some when they got closer.

I wasn't sure how much longer I had to stay to uphold my end of the contract, since Possible hadn't declared it done. What can I say? I'm a perfectionist.

As I watch them gather her (mostly memorabilia-filled) bags, I head back to my flight and beat her home. _All I gotta do now is wait. _Approaching her window, I scold myself for hesitating to let myself in. _S'not like this is the first time._ I never hesitate!

_I'm not going soft, but this feels like a breach of employer-employee boundaries. _I had never let myself into Drew's personal space either, even if he said I was welcome to visit and had on several occasions invited me to join him for Coco Moo or Snowman Hank. _Or both_. I wonder how Blue Boy Wonder is doing now. I'm hard put to admit I miss him as much as I do.

I sit myself in the tree just outside the house, more discreet than just standing there. _Though to see the look on the Drs. Possible faces._ Sheer professionalism stays my hand in this mischief as the super family rolls up into the carport. _Where is she? _While they lug the girl's things in, I make my way onto the top of the lower level roof - arranging myself out of sight but near the boss lady's window. I lie on the rooftop and watch the clouds roll by. _Least weather's nice today._

Not too terribly long after my target fire-top crawls out of a stylish blue Volkswagen with her customary "Thanks for the ride" only to have the chirpy cliché cut short with a "Girl…!", to which I snicker.

Soon the Possible girl-child's door flings open and the owner sluggishly enters. Not one to be ignored, I open the window from outside and sit atop the sill waiting for her to look my way. Which apparently wasn't going to happen unless she meant to undress in front of me.

"Ahem," throatily announce my presence.

She swivels to the sound, hands still positioned across each other to hold opposite ends of her shirt's hem. I stifle the impending gape as I saw the already-creamy skin of her midriff and arms pale slightly before the furious blush hit full force on Kimmie's face. _I didn't think that blushing worked like that. So I _still _have things to learn._

"How the hell did you get in here!" It was not a tone that conveyed a question so my laughter died a quick death before it was to be.

I click my tongue at her once, "The question you want is how long have I been here." I continue before she gets her bearings, "I've been here a few minutes, but you were in the room first; I just came in to stop you from flashing me."

Disregarding my jibes, she bites down on her lip. "Shego?" She stops.

"That's still my name, as far as you know."

The lip she was chewing on suddenly distends, "Do me a favor?"

"Put it away. I'm still under a binding commitment: if you demand it, so shall you receive." Motioning to myself, "Think of me as an indentured servant of sorts."

"I don't whip or starve you, as your ass clearly agrees," teases Kim.

"Yeah, only 'cause you know I whip back. And I know you stare at my ass; it's okay, I like it enough," I answer with a wink.

Without so much as a response, Possible blurts her request.

"Stay for christmas, please?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_It's good to be back. _Observing the hectic scene before me, I mentally shake my head. _Just didn't think I'd be back at the mall so soon. Shouldn't've done all my Christmas shopping._

"GF, what do you think about this?" Monique shoves piles of clothes and accessories under my nose. I pick through it, not quite knowing why: she knows what she's getting without asking me.

The sigh tucked firmly beneath my tone, "Your mom is definitely more the white one. You know she doesn't like reds. And what's the deal with this green?"

"The red's for Felix. Green for Wade, he needs more than blue," the hyperactive shopping spree whisks away all the junk she and I both knew weren't making the cut to put back. _Working at CB's taught her _something_. Shopping used to be painful._ The glares from employees picking up after us were just shy of telekinetic explosive action.

We hit the food court. "Kim. Dish." Taking my deer-face, she sighs. "Tell me about Europe, it's been a while." Feeling out of place, I quake in my skin as I recite tales of roommate drama and angry Spanish teachers, until she interrupts me.

"That's great and all, but what about _the boys."_

That's not actually what she said, but I'm not really sure what she _did _say. Either way, it's what my brain heard. Flustered, I ramble the same thing I told my parents at the airport.

"I didn't meet anybody. No boy worth the attention, no night worth remembering." Which is not to say there wasn't a night worth trying to remember. There was.

"Ron's old news, you need to get back on the horse!" Moni grabs me by the shoulders, "They just opened a club in Middleton! Let's hit it tonight."

I remove myself from her astonishingly cast-iron grip, "Monique, I just flew home and I'm dead tired. I can't possibly dance the night away. Look at these bags under my eyes!"

_In for a penny, in for a pound. _"Besides, I'm not ready to date yet. It's all still too fresh." I'm sure she didn't know what "it" was. I couldn't tell my girl-BFF without telling my boy-BFF; it just wasn't right. _If he even _is _my BFF anymore._

"Who said date? There's other ways to let loose and have fun with other boys." The lecherous leer left little to the imagination.

"I don't suppose you mean dancing," I prod dryly.

Eventually, she relents and drives me home. I wasn't lying about being for all intents and purposes, dead. _Only thing I didn't lie about._ All I wanted to do was take a cursory rinse of all the crap from all the traveling and fall into bed.

I'm stripping down as a cough distracts me. I almost fall into Shego as she enters and catches me by the shoulders. I'm struck by the familiarity of the sitch. Except she's dressed and I'm still falling from her surprising me.

Whatever dialogue ensued glosses over me and I hear the words tumbling from my stupid mouth all the same.

"Stay for Christmas." The woman fidgets. I'm so nervous I could throw up. "Please?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Stay?" _To keep your second head company?_

The sickness in her eyes gives way to determination.

Young Possible nods adamantly. "Yes. We can spar and anything else you want." _You and I haven't _sparred_ in a long time._ "C'mon. I need a secret bearer. Like in the story."

"The story? There are a lot of stories, Possible. Be specific." In my mind, '_Princess'_ replaces the spoken 'Possible'.

"You know, _The Secret Bearer_, by the _Soul of Darkness_ guy. You've read it right?"

_Oh. _"Maybe you shouldn't read more. You mean 'The Secret _Sharer_' by Joseph Conrad; who wrote _Heart of Darkness_, that should warrant being regarded with a little more respect. And I _am_ a teacher, of course I did. I've read practically everything that's even vaguely associated with assigned texts." I roll my eyes at her.

A lopsided grin breaks across her face, "Before this _adventure_, I never would have thought of you as such a bookworm."

"I only have so much nail to file before the fingers turn into bloody nubs," I tell her. _Drakken only gave me so much to do. There are things I don't _always _drag my ass about doing._

I sit on her bed to think about the proposition. She excuses herself to her bathroom; I'm fleetingly thankful for the shower on my baby. Normally, I wouldn't be caught dead at a holiday- or family-function, but this wasn't a normal holiday situation, nor was it my family. I am loath to spend time with her lot, but I recognize I didn't have anywhere else to be.

She comes out dressed in her jammies and darkens the room without warning. Cuddling into the bed, she asks: "Will you stay?"

"No prior engagements. So I suppose so."

That prompts the girl to throw back a corner of her sheets and move to a side. _I didn't think you meant _the night _Kimmie._ I tell her just as much.

"I don't want to be alone." Before I can bring up her stuffed friend, she presses, "But you're staying for christmas?"

I sigh as I climb fully into the twin bed and its fluffy comforters. "Only on one condition."

"Anything!" she's quick to declare only to amend, "well I mean except-" I cut her off, not really interested.

"I don't want to play nice with anyone or anything. Just you or nothing." I'm firm in this, _if she wants me to interact with others, she can just fuck herself and call it a day_.

"I won't want to explain you to anybody anyway." She sleepily wraps herself around me like I once caught her wrapped around her Cuddle Buddy. "I'm just glad you didn't take this as an excuse to run off on vacation. Not everybody works holidays."

I chuckle, "Not everybody's a soldier of fortune hired by their rival to keep secrets."

Yawning, "I'm glad you were willing to be - the secrets are killing me. I _hate _lying."

"And just think: you used to be so bad at it."

"Practice makes perfect." With that parting truism, she was out. "Night night."

Closing my eyes, I let the world fall away.

"Sweet dreams, Princess."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_[Sorry Kim, I can't.]_

_Marie is such a fucking flake sometimes! I know she bombed that test, but it was her own damn fault. If she hadn't been partying all month, her grade wouldn't be hanging by a thread and she would be out here partying with me _tonight_. It's supposed to be the party of the school year! I'm letting loose tonight: consequences be damned._

_I made my way back into the heady tempo of the dimly lit frat house. The rhythm ran bass through my veins. Drums pulsed in my blood. Music swayed my body to the beat as another drink burned down my throat. Before I catch my breath from the fire threatening to eat me alive, yet another drink is pressed to my hand. Obliging, I down the supplied beverage without a thought._

_Time passes and the lights start to flash neon, smoke swirling from the DJ's station. It doesn't matter; I dance with abandonment or whoever moved my way._

_I run hands over the body I was moving with; my nails scored up skin hidden by the back of my partner's shirt. The figure gasped, returning the favor. We were tigers on the prowl._

_A mix of need and loneliness fueled my actions: I pushed my accomplice and rival away, my lips attacking their's with a desperate hunger. A moan pushed free of my throat as a hot, wet tongue trailed along my clavicle. Smiling against my flesh, "Have another drink."_

_I indulge the newcomer this time._

_I lay on my back, peering gazeless into the darkness and my stranger's closed eyes. An unyielding pressure against my chest. "Touch me!" It may have been in French._

_I feel myself crying and being smothered all in one._


	15. Chapter 15 Moving Back In

_It's always better when the fam's not here. Doesn't matter whose family it is._

I try to quiet the distraught female as she struggles in her sleep. While her flesh and blood may have been out of the house, they were prone to returning home and I couldn't have the doctors find their daughter in this state. Nor could I risk snoopy neighbors. I cover her mouth to mute the worst of the screams.

I pull my hand back, bitten. I open my mouth in complaint as I fall out of the bed, a hand to my face. Outraged, I rub my stinging cheek and stalk back to the violent corpse-to-be.

One who had the good timing to snap her eyes open. And to apologize quickly.

"Holy shit, did I do that? Are you okay? I'm sorry."_Ugh, no use crying over spilt milk._ I wish I could've been unreasonable for the moment. It was dizzying how fast she reacted this morning. I shrug it off. "What happened?"

Pointing back and forth between us I tell her, "You: nightmare. Me: soothing you. You: screaming. Me: quieting you. You - waking up and bitch-slapping me off the bed. Me - falling. Me - pissed off." I give what feels like an insincerely feral grin. "Any more questions?"

Kim had the grace to redden. "Sorry…" I shrug my acceptance. "Is anyone home?"

"Nah, the kids drove off somewhere and your parents went to work." _If only _my _brothers went 'n' got out when they were 16._ "You're gonna be alone for a few more hours."

She gives a hurt look. "Me? What're you doing?"

"I'm just gonna pop in and see how Drew's holding up for the holidays. Can ya hold down the fort until 4ish? I'll be quick; and nobody's coming back 'til late night. Bad day at the hospital, big project at the Space Center, and teenage boys." _Nerdy boys, but still…_

Her lips scrunch to one side in thought, "I guess so. I'll just unpack and get back home - it's not like I'm leaving again anytime soon."

"Be back soon. Lipsky can't be in that much trouble."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Unpacking had been the easy part. _Now, to find space for everything again._ It was just so perfectly fitted before I ripped up some life-essentials and ruined their niche.

_I shouldn't've just taken shit out of boxes._ Now there's just crap everywhere. I throw out a breath of hot air and shove the last box off my bed, spilling its contents across what little floor I had open. Growling, I wish I could glare the silly knickknacks and papers into submission but to no avail. I give in to the nap-temptation and snug myself against Pandaroo.

I tell my oldest and bestest cuddling buddy, "I can't believe she called you an 'it'."

_"'Pandaroo' is old and worn; and aren't you a little old to still have it?"_

_"Pandaroo isn't old! And don't call P-roo an 'it'! _It's demeaning."

_"Alright then, how should I address _P-roo_, instead?"_

_"Pandaroo's a! …" I trail off, what _was _Pandaroo?_

_'"Right, zhe it is," Shego rolled her eyes at, and walked away from, the both of us._

Yeah, thank God for gender-neutral pronouns. _I didn't think she knew about them, or at least use 'em. Maybe I'll ask her if I get the chance. Or would 'hir' be more accurate? _Dammit it was confusing. Shego's so feminine it seems weird to think about now, but it'd be ignorant to blow off how she wants to be called. _Fuck, there I go again. Whatever, hopefully she'll tell me if it bothers her._

Since sleep wasn't forthcoming, I turn to the undisturbed knickknack box I couldn't be bothered with moving and sit up. _Time to wrap presents I guess. _It was a long process starting with separating junk, by receiver - then by whether I wanted to wait or not AND if they could be grouped together or not, then finding where-the-hell-ever they moved the wrapping paper to (and boxes) and matching colors. Red for Tim, green for Jim.

Green. _Shego_. She left me to my own devices when she's technically kind of still working for me. _I think._

Did she fulfill her term: I just meant to get medical exams and come home with everyone clueless as ever. _That's_ been done. Shego's been providing reticent emotional support all on her own - greatly appreciated and I plan on telling her so. I can probably get her to stay on a bit longer, needing to re-situate myself back home and all. _And she did promise to stay for the Christmas._

I fall asleep anyway, wondering about holiday guests.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You told her I'm your _fiancée_!" _Unbelievable. He's like twice my age, how does that make her happy?_

"You're a catch Shego, a 'nice girl to settle down with'. At any rate, it was necessary to say _something_ to explain to my mother that you're still in my life. We were 'dating' last time after all." He shrugs his wide shoulders, bringing up tiny hands alongside. "She's old. She hardly remembers how old _I _am most of the time; I don't expect her to have the best guess for you."

"And where have I been since you came back?"

"Is that a rhetorical question? How should I know?" one pointed look later, "Oh! Mother thinks you've just been graciously letting me have time alone with her. Also, you're busy being an inner city school teacher. And that's beside the point because we only see each other when we make the time to." Second look. "…Because we don't live together. It's improper for a man and a woman to share a roof outside of marriage."

"Oh Drewbie! I didn't think you were so old-fashioned," I manage in the most saccharine voice I can. "What a gentleman you are."

He bristles slightly, "Are you saying I'm not? I'd rather not live with a lady before marriage if we _are_ dating though. No moral issue, but I read in a book once that doing so may increase the risk of divorce because you are more likely to consider the living-together _after _marriage to be another stage of dating."

"Are you still on those self-help _How to Make Meaningful Relationships for Dummies _kick?" _The man is a genius. The man is a genius. The man is-_

"Yup! I believe I've been seeing progress too!"

_Doy! _I've slapped a palm to my face before I knew it was moving.

"And here you are working in this grubby place." He nods excitedly.

"I'll have you know,_ this grubby place_ is the biggest karaoke bar in a 4-state radius." He puffs himself up like he did it.

"We're on a peninsula: that's 3 directions of water. Lemme guess, there's zero other karaoke places."

"Why can't you ever let me have any fun, Shego?" he grouses, deflating accordingly.

"Because you're working five-to-five washing dishes? Seriously, do you want me to make some _arrangements _on my way out?" I crack my knuckles in case he miraculously forgot who he was dealing with.

"Thank you, Shego, but I'll work my way to it. I really want this, and so I have to earn it first."

"New tenet, buddha?"

"Well, yes. I figured since I was turning to the lighter side of the law, I might as well try their methods," he replies evenly.

I nod, "Do as the Romans. Got it." We share the moments of silence amiably.

Looking at a clock, I get to my feet, "Thanks for the Coco Moo, but I gotta run. On the clock, you know."

He follows my gaze, then stands to move in front of me, "Me too, but it's nice to see you. I was afraid you would hide in the shadows for the first few years and I wouldn't hear from you for a long time. I imagined missing you dreadfully."

"Does that mean you didn't? In that case, don't look under the sink in the guest bathroom."

Drew encircles me in a crushing hug, resting his cheek on my forehead. I squeeze him back in reciprocation.

With a wink he let go. Speaking up for his mother's benefit: "Of course I miss you _Sheila_, I love you. However, I understand that you have a duty to _your children_, so this is goodbye until the next time then."

"Of course, you know I'd spend more time with you and your mother if I had any more to spare. I suppose she's sleeping right now" - she's not - "but give her my best. If only I didn't work in Go City, so very far away." _I love this game, just a little bit._ It allowed me a more dramatic edge that I generally did not prefer. "Goodbye for now my love!"

Lowering my voice, "See you later Drew. I meant it about the sink."

I walk towards my jet, ignoring the squawks chasing after me.

_Wonder how long it'll take for him to find the Snowman Hank sweater I got for him. _I'll know when he does - Drew Lipsky was very savvy on 'thank you' cards.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And how was our beloved Dr. Drakken?"

I was lying on my side in a chaos of crap and other crap. And brighter-colored crap. She eyeballs the mess carefully before answering. "_Drew _is fine. He's not a doctor though, so let's just forget the pseudonym."

My face scrunches up, "Dr. Drew? Agreed." She laughs at that and I eye her suspiciously, "You aren't a doctor either, are you?"

I wouldn't even be too surprised if she was, even though she looks young - stranger things have happened with her.

She chuckles with a shrug, "That's for me to know." The glare I give feels more practiced than usual.

Returning the shrug, "Guess it doesn't matter anyway, you won't tutor me."

"So did I miss anything?" _You were gone less than 5 hours, how much damage could I do. _Rather than dignify that with an answer, I scan my room again. _Nevermind._

"Had a great nap until you crashed in. How do you break in anywhere with noise like that?"

"Trade secret." She replies smug.

I rehearse my glower this time.

"Called the Stoppables - no one home. Started wrapping things, hence the sty. Slept, until your fat ass woke me up."

She huffs, "I prefer to call my ass big-boned, thank you very much."

I give her my brightest smile of the day.


	16. Chapter 16 Getting Over Christmas

It was almost nauseating that the Possibles waited 'til the last moment to decorate because "it wouldn't be the same without Kimmie-cub" or something like that.

_Still, it's nice that they _care_ enough that they notice she's missing. _Harry would've went with celebrations with or without me. Michael didn't want to wait for me to get out of practice to have his eighth birthday party. _Double-Dub would've waited, but they just get pulled into things by the other two. _I miss the twins at least, they didn't piss me off all the time. _Only some of the time, as brothers are wont to do._

Since Kim's and my return to Middleton, we've gone for early morning jogs. Each night, she and I spar until we both drop, loser takes second shower. I bite my tongue when she moans as I rub her down after - sans oil, no sense needing another shower immediately - giving her pointers for casual massage. Then we switch and I appraise her technique.

"Merry Christmas, Shego." Lost in the banter, I lose my footing as the neat roundhouse whizzes before my eyes. I raise my hands in a 'T'.

"Happy Holidays, Possible. What say you we cut this short in light of the joyous season and whatnots?"

Her answer is to skip to the shower. _If I said 'until christmas' I'd've left by now. _I shake my head of the weaselly thoughts. I sigh contentment and move to set out a tank top and underwear to sleep in as I wait for my turn.

"I'm thankful for: the fact that Kim Possible does not break down in her own shower because she locks the door and I don't want to explain any damage."

Aforementioned person standing before me, toweling her hair dry. "That's Thanksgiving. This is christmas, are you _that _lost?"

"Not even thankful for Jesus' birthday? You are an awful Christian," I heckle in a soft tone.

I know I've won that round when her face is indistinguishable from her roots.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Christmas: Ron's not here.

Surrounded by warmth and presents and that stupid snowman is not the same without my pre-K bestie. I try to hide my 'mope-age' or whatever Ron would call it, but I think the fam saw it anyway. I excuse myself with a headache and turn in a little after noon instead of traipsing around town singing carols.

Retreating to my room, I'm only a little surprised when I find Shego reclining on my bed with an Animology book in her lap. Next to an astrology book. And an encyclopedia.

"What are you doing?"

"Just comparing Animology to star signs, stars, and real world animals." _Yeah like that's what you're supposed to do with them._

"You know it's just for fun, right?"

"Right, Miss-_Blue-Fox-_looking-for-her-Yellow-Trout-until-it-turns-out-to-be-Junior. Just a joke." I shudder. I thought everyone forgot about that. _I knew I should've thrown that thing away._

"Bite me. What are you?" Knowing she was going to snub me again, I don't wait for an answer. "What are you still doing here? I thought you'd've split by now." _I hope you don't, I still need you. _I tug at the blouse's neckline.

"Contract, remember. Work to your satisfaction. And mine if you give up on me."

"What do you usually do for Christmas?" I wonder aloud. "I do pretty much the same thing every year as far as I can remember, only thing different this year is the lack of Ronness."

Her unassuming chuckle fills my ears,"I told you Possible, I don't do '_Christmas_' or any of those religious holidays." She closes the books and gets up to return them to their rightful positions.

She turns and makes startlingly intense eye contact, like she's looking into my soul. I try to ignore it. "Stoppable's got a hold on you. Maybe GJ was onto something with the 'Ron Factor' after all."

"You didn't do anything with your family before the whole 'I'm evil, screw the world' schtick?" I furrow my brow in disdain, "What do you mean he's '_got a hold on me_'? I initiated the breaking up!"

"Right. Initiated a mutual break up. Gotcha." The sarcasm does not tide my mood over.

Her eyes dart over me quickly, looking for evidence. I close my eyes, determined not to give her any.

"That necklace, it's from him, isn't it." _Shit._ That was not a question. Shego takes my deer-face as her evidence. "So it is. Anniversary gift?"

"Senior Prom," I whisper.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How did you know?" she spooks. "Hardly anyone even knows I have it."

"Maybe in the past, since you keep it nice and tucked, but you toy with that thing when you squirm sometimes. And you fiddle with it every time you and I talk about the buffoon. Sure you're not still upset with him?"

"I'm not mad at Ron! I'm so over him!" Princess fires back.

I shake my head. "Right. Maybe one of these days you'll correct me like you used to. Maybe you won't use him as an excuse to stay holed up in your room alone with your hired secret sharer." _Maybe, one day you'll learn to lie for real. _But I hope not.

Tears rage in her eyes and she blinks them away. "What do you know. You've spent the last decade being alone, how would you know how I feel about him?"

_She's just venting. _Chewing the inside of my cheek, I calm myself. _Don't take it personally, Princess is on rampage-mode. _"Decade's a long time, Possible. How could you know I've been alone. It's already been accomplished that I've been M.I.A. for a good chunk of time." _Passive-aggressive off. _"I can't say for sure I know how you feel, but that's not what this is about."

"Well that's easy for you to say!" Dams break loose, streaming down her face unbidden. "It's not that easy for me! I can't just leave him and never come back - he's so entrenched in my life I can't leave the house without running into something that reminds me of him. Down the street is his house, the other way is where we used to play, around the corner is his cousin. Do you get the picture? Is that spelled out enough for you?

"Everyone's like 'oh Kim, just get over it' or 'there's plenty of fish in the sea or 'you can do better' or some asinine tripe like that. It's not like everybody gets over their first love in a heartbeat!

"That's what he was - _is_ - for me: my First love. My First. First best friend, First friend! Does no one listen? Can't anyone just hear me when I say I just want some time to myself?"

Crumpling into a ball, my once-strong-and-confident rival breaks off into sobs and onto the carpet. I crouch down and take the splintering girl by the shoulders, giving her a firm shake.

"Possible, _you're _not listening to _me_. I sure as hell know you _need_ time to yourself, but don't kid yourself thinkin' it's 'cause you're 'so totally over him'. I'm not telling you to move on. I'm not even telling you to get over it."

I stop shaking her long enough to catch her eye as I utter the last of my diatribe: "I'm telling you to accept the fact that even though he was your _First_, it's over now. I'm saying you need to make the best of your 'sitch' and deal accordingly. High school is over, Kitten. This is a new chapter in your life. Don't fuck it up."

_Miracles do happen. _Kim stops crying and stares open-mouthed at me with eyes wide, head tilted back. It was a rather unflattering look. "I know it's winter, but think of the flies."

She pulls back and blinks into her lap a few times, letting the words stew in her skull. "You're right. I need to pull myself together. Thanks, I do think it's time for a change." She goes to sit on her bed, "Maybe start with the look. What do you think? Hair, wardrobe?"

I smile and shake my head at the way she throws herself wholeheartedly into the idea.

"In any case, I have something for you, since you're taking to this switch so well."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"A present? For me? From you?" _I don't know what to say… Wait - _"Did you steal it?" _And that probably wasn't the best way to start._

The pale woman reaches for her bag, fishing out a small, flat shard of plastic which she hands to me. _A CD?_ I had almost forgotten about those.

Opening the case, I scan through the songs written on its face: "This Is The Shape Of My Head" by the Oh Boyz; "Hello Hello Hello" - the remix after Nicky Nick and Britina getting back together and then splitting up again.

"I don't know what to say…" I collect myself. "_Thank you_. I thought you didn't do Christmas?"

She blushes lightly, "I don't, but you do. I figure since I'm here already, why not proactively start your progress." Her crooked smirk a poor attempt to mask her sincerity. _I love it._ I'm touched by the gesture.

"I, but I - I don't have anything for you." I'm red-faced with shame that I let myself get caught off-guard again. "I didn't want to offend you."

"I didn't expect you to: I practically told you not to," Shego examines her filed nails, "if it makes you feel better, I stole the blank CD from you."

I giggle, "Loads. So this is to help me move on with my life?" She nods. "Angry break up music then." A few Britina tracks, some Goo Good Dolls, the Cure, MC Honey, and a parting track from Garbage. _Totally is. Even the epic version of Hello(x3). _"I didn't realize you listened to pop boy bands."

Straight-faced: "The Oh Boyz inspire me to stay out of prison." _WTF. _"Junior singing 'Quit Playing Games With My Head' was the reason and the night I broke out once." She looks at me and grins, "It didn't even matter the guards were watching, I just needed to escape."

I blankly shake my head, lost in how to feel about this entire situation. _Is some guy going to pop out now and tell me it's all a giant joke?_ I shake my head again.

"Have you heard that boy sing? It's worse than Drakken's rap." _Ew, much. _I don't even want to imagine that.

"To be fair, the rap was catchy, sort of." Eyes roll.

I toy with my necklace, trying to process the last 20 minutes, which saw me swing from two very different ends of delirium. _How _does_ she do it?_ Great. _Now I sound like a game show host or something._

Following her gaze, I still my hand. I take a deep breathe. _One. Two. Three. _Closing my eyes. _Four. Five. Six. Seven. _Fight the urge to stash it in my shirt. _Ei-_

I yank the thin silver chain from my neck, grimacing the bite of the clasp breaking against the nape. A link clatters, muffled by the floor. I stare down at the bittersweet pendant once so close to my heart, amazed how a little piece of rock could bring so much comfort and so much misery at the same time. I force the hand away from me as if it were on fire, letting go of the accursed jewel as my elbow locks out in front of me; silver-purple flashes across my room to idly collide against the mirror on the dresser and fall off to the side. My head drops, exhausted.

I turn towards the beginnings of a slow clap, the kind the inspires a cheering crowd onto its feet. "Brava, Kimmie." A slender arm covers my shoulder, "Let's go get you a new look, Possible."

"Alright, let's go," I beam back, "wait, what's going to be open on Christmas?"

A reckless glint in her eye, she flashes teeth at me in what shouldn't be called a smile. "Leave it to me."

_That's scary._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Christmas today in the States is the day after X-mas somewhere else._ Sometimes being on the far west end did rock. This time we had taken the short way to Asia.

I flip through the foreign (but local by definition) magazines as I waited for the girl to come out. _Kim wants punk rock, Japan can give her punk rock. _Footsteps I know are hers bring me back to the present; I look up.

"I donated my hair to cancer patients, you like?" she strikes a model pose.

Definitely not a mop anymore. There's not enough material.

The right side layered so short it only hung low enough to cover the roots. If it could still be called the entire side: her part shifted almost an inch away from the left, leaving bangs to sweep across her forehead. The left half of her head had longer hair in the front that faded out short and choppy in the back. _And she died it. I mean dyed_. It was black like the night. Sable with an ephemerally bluish hue. Except for the undercurrent of bangs, which stands out a darker red than before.

Locks sheared, the style framed her face to look leaner than the long hair had, giving way to a more mature look. The deep color contrasting with her bright eyes, jades appear as shamrocks beneath darkened brows.

I don't remember the last time I was left speechless. I pay the tab and lead us toward the jet. She shifts her weight between her feet nervously, I feel my face shatter into a laugh as I realize she's looking for a new thing to play with. "Well?"

Her cheeks burn as I examine her in my patented impassive gaze. I languidly let the corners of my lips rise of their own accord as they let out a low whistle. "Not gonna lie, I'll be missing your orange top, but I have to give it to ya: it's undeniably a new look. Very Hot Topic, Possible, and I mean _very_."

Kimmie looks away smiling bashfully as hands grope her shirt's neckline. "Thanks," she murmurs.

Grabbing her attention, "Before we replace your clothes, I have one more thing." She cocks her head to the side like an expectant puppy as I rifle through my pockets in show, watching her eyes widen in anticipation. Finally, after I deduce her pupils could grow no more, I pull out a small box.

The skeptical girl arches an eyebrow into her hairline as she regards the plain, white cube. "Y'know, for all that hype, I expected something - I dunno - more."

Exasperation kicks in, "Don't be such a smart ass and open it." _I hate you. _Sigh. _No, I don't _hate _you, but sometimes it's damn close. Stop it. You're going soft, Shego._

Her expression fails to change as she removes the lid and looks down at cotton. She looks at me. I growl a warning.

Kim smirks and pokes gingerly into the cotton. Testing the dimensions, she carefully locates a solid object, extracting it from its fiber prison. She gasps.

_Score._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"A new necklace?" I try to find a trace of rejection in my tone, but cannot. Voice cracking, I try again, "Replacing the old one already? What, did you just run out and grab one up on the way here?" My words fall flat in my own ears; I can't imagine how they sound in hers.

In my fingers, I fiddle with the long black cord. Hanging gently fell an exquisite silver-based piece. The relief prints couldn't have been any more than an inch radius. Each laminated side in breathtaking detail. A stalwart-stance griffin with open wings in mostly gray, accentuated by black and white. A flaming phoenix rising from a bed of green fire and black ashes into a crisp blue sky.

The generous woman ruffles slightly, mostly as a guise of her peeved indifference, for once offers more than a grunt in reply. "Actually, I had it for you before today."

The statement rings in my mind for a few moments. _But I just took Ron's off like an hour ago… Why would you give me a second necklace if you knew I wore one already?_ She probably didn't think I'd wear it straightaway.

"I was gonna give it to you earlier with the soundtrack, but it seemed tacky since you put on that big show." She nods her head, agreeing with herself.

"Shego…" I falter, "it's too much."

"Nonsense, I'm rich." I knew that tone. _God knows Mom uses it all the time. _I'm keeping the necklace.

"Thank you, it's beautiful." I reach to tie the gift before slipping it over my head, but I'm not having the best of luck.

My unpredictable benefactor pulls it from my hands and brings it up to my throat, "Here let me."

Nimble fingers tickle my neck as she deftly arranges a knot in the rope, leaving the millimeters-thick medallion to hang between the tops of my breasts.

"And it won't even set off any metal detectors." _I don't even wanna know._

"Merry Christmas, Possible." _'I don't celebrate Christmas, Kim.' 'I don't _do _the whole holiday season shebang.' Riiiight, absolutely. _I subdue the cocky smirk into a genuine display of appreciation and gratitude.

"Merry Christmas, Shego." I pause and bite my lip. "I still don't have anything for you."

"Possible. Get over yourself."


	17. Chapter 17 Preschool Jitters

Our routine continued into the new year, Possible deeming it necessary to continue spilling her thoughts to me. _I didn't get a psych degree with exactly this kind of counseling in mind._

With the end of holiday season, the house mellowed and calmed. Except for her brothers. I installed heavier locks; she changed the communication methods. What had once been hushed whispers exchanged into the wee hours became brisk typing across our laptops as she and I linked together to contribute to the same word document, sprawled over opposite sides of the bed. I provided her a new model to ensure no amount of snooping on the part of a certain web-genius would prove fruitful.

The hoarder-fencer in me may have saved the clandestine conversations, but I didn't see the point: she rehashed the same story 8 ways from Sunday. She let her fingers walk the path her mind so often wandered: in circles. _If her computer had predictive text, it would quadruple her words-per-minute count._ After each heart-to-heart she would scroll to the top and hold the 'delete' button until the text completely disappeared.

I presume it's cathartic for her.

Then again, I suppose it's all meant to be purifying somehow or other.

I blink tired eyes at the box tonight. _Jan 4_ said the corner of my glowing screen. I would lose track of time without it. Monotony does that to a soul.

_Tonight the princess is in rare form. _Sarcastic thoughts save me from the present.

She's expounding on the consequences of her actions. Again. She spends so much time discussing the fallout rather than the event. I know she's been having flashbacks, but from what I understand, they're coming in repeat. Nothing new to be learned or remembered.

_Gods, you'd be so much less agitated if you would just remember the damn night and we could talk about that._ It's driving us both mad: her experiencing, me vicariously. I _am _the one she's brain-dumping into.

Her Times New Roman font splaying across the screen asked what I was thinking.

"Your words aren't any fun to look at." She kicks me and I laugh soundlessly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shego's letters mocked me. Black highlighted by a bright green.

"Not everyone likes typewriter style," I voice aloud. She laughs again, but less so than if I had typed it to her.

Despite that, the different styles made it easier to read. The program was immensely simple to use. I click my icon to revert the document to my design, typing to her: "It's better than that chicken scratch you call handwriting, Miss Go."

She pinches my ankle viciously. I yelp, having expected a return-kick.

There were pounding footsteps stopping at my door, accompanied by a swift knock, "Kimmie, are you alright in there?"

"Yes, _Kimmie,_ everything copacetic?" my screen mocked again.

I threw a glare before yelling over the stairs, "No big, Mom, just dropped Pandaroo over the edge."

The green lady snickered while my mom hesitated, "Okay honey, if you're sure." I whip my foot out again, trying to shove _her _over the foot of my bed.

Catching it, she lightly sweeps over the arch. "Yeah." I squirm, gasping as _my _paid hand mercilessly handled my outstretched appendage. "G- Night!" I hack out.

After I'm sure my mom was far away enough from the door, I close my laptop and lay it on bedside table. Shego does the same, placing hers on the seat portion of my footboard.

Which should've been the first sign she anticipated anything at all.

Instead I find myself flipping back and landing on my butt to the side of my bed. _Did I miss?_

The warm pressure straddling my hips tell me otherwise. Closing my eyes, I relive the event in slow-motion. _I pounced at the prone Shego, but instead of landing on top with my hands around her wrists _like I should've_, she threw her legs up and caught my waist with her knees and pushed up. We both came off the bed; she grabbed _my _wrists and landed on top. _Someone's clearly watched "The Lion King" too many times.

Thankfully, we didn't roll down the stairs.

"Bubble-Butt?" I burn in embarrassment.

"I got Pandaroo Mom, good night!" shouting out despite the weight on my body.

Getting up, "I hate you." She sticks her tongue out at me.

The screen flickered.

"You love it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

If I were a gambler, my diagnosis of the former redhead is an acute inability to move on and get over it. _It_ being a number of things, some more severe than others. Logic follows that some are less severe. And probably don't deserve the attention they're getting.

_Aren't Gemini supposed to be versatile? She's got the outgoing and restless parts down, but damn if she isn't stuck on this. _She only talks about her reflections on that oh-so-fateful-night, but has yet to disclose anything about how she felt _in_ the moment. Maybe she can't remember. Maybe she doesn't want to. Sex embarrasses her.

I enjoy making her blush though. It's endearing, for a non-virginal college student to be made so uncomfortable by her own body. _She can do anything, as long as she isn't carnally involved. _I wonder if she knows how to be selfish.

Today, however, she had been barged in upon by the sharp-tongued, fashionable one. I hid in the closet and napped after I had her bring in some reading material from the rest of the house first. She and I had an implicit understanding that I didn't really have anywhere else I needed to be but wasn't about to give her my cell phone number. _Only Drew has that, since he got it for me an' all._ I'd just stick around until I felt it pertinent to leave. 2 jet propulsion magazines and a neuro-medical text later, Possible returns up the stairs in a familiar flurry of bags. Together, the pair shop like their lives depend on it. Sometimes I wondered.

Dropping the goods on the floor, the new occupant of the room belly flops onto the bed, rolling on her back to look back at me. "Have a good time without me?"

I budge her over and curl over the top half, snatching up a pillow to lay my head on. "A dreadfully great time." I tease back. "Learned lots."

"Remind me to never play trivia with you," she returns smoothly. "Mon freaked over my hair. All 'Girl, you have _got _to get me the number to your stylist. I may be needin' a new do at the look of this. YKWIM?' Totally freaked. 'OMG was it a boy styling? No, it couldn't be - he'd be so much more than just a boy if he could do _that._ Hook a sista up, y'hear?'" Kim smiles suddenly, "It was glorious, real eye sparkling and everything. I really missed Monique."

"I for one am just glad that your hair matches your eyebrows now." Said brows crinkle at me. "No really, I think the _real_ question is, are you a natural red? Did the curtains match?" I snicker as her face matches.

"Shego!" she screeches, "_so _not appropriate."

I scoff, "_So _not an answer." I roll my eyes at her persevering prudishness. "What's the verdict, or is the issue at hand a bit too _personal _for Kim Possible?" I tap my chin thoughtfully, "I thought _she _could do _anything_."

"Stop throwing that back at me." I shrug. _No promises._ "Alright, _yes._ I'm a born-redhead. My eyebrows are just… different."

_So maybe she's really sensitive about this._ "Well whenever you're ready for orange-headedness again, you can get them tattooed in red. Saves you the trouble of shaving and drawing them. Or dying-slash-tinting them. Or feeling awkward by them and we would've avoided this conversation."

"But then they wouldn't've match my new color," she reasons out. "I'll think about it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Tattoos? She is a bad influence. _I didn't have any body modifications other than piercings. My ears, of course. _And, well, the _other _one._ I pull my shirt up to reveal the rebellion of my 21st. _That should've been the first hint to stop drinking._ I hear a rustling but don't move fast enough.

"Navel ring, Possible? Color me impressed." _Damn, too slow. _

I pull my shirt back down as the former most-wanted woman came into the room in a robe. "Stuff it, Shego."

She leans back with her hands up, "I'm just saying, didn't think you had it in you."

"You don't know the first thing about me," I quip, maybe a stupid thing to say.

"To the girl with whom you've been living with and secret sharing for nearly a month? _So _not the case," she says, rolling her eyes as she finishes my thought.

I cross my arms with a huff. "Well! Shut up anyway." _If we were in 2nd grade, that might have won. _I sigh inside.

She rolls her eyes again. "School starts up soon, doesn't it?"

_Ugh, how could I forget._ I had been dreading this. Going back to the old routine. The thought alone made me queasy. Upperton U reeked of Ron Stoppable and memories of. I left the country to escape it. _Where I went to other countries, leading me to need Shego's help to begin with._

On the other hand, Shego can't possibly stay with me while I'm in school: she'd die of boredom. Shego plus bored equals pretty damn dangerous; I am _not _leaving her with my family like that.

The older woman has been such a, oddly enough, _positive_ resource in this phase of my life. Despite being a bad influence at times, she's really come through for me in more ways than I would've thought possible. I smile, she told me a few nights ago: "Just because 'anything's possible for a Possible' doesn't mean it's _not_ possible for non-Possibles. You _can_ do anything, but that doesn't necessitate that you _do _do everything." It made me consider less altruistic venues instead of trying to _save the world_ with every step I take. _It's not my responsibility._

I copy-pasted the short string of words on my screen and saved it.

"Well?" Shego presses, bringing my attention to the question at hand.

"Yup," my smile twitches off my face. "I'm thinking about taking this semester off though - I've had a rough time as of late."

Scoffing, "Really? _I _haven't seen anything particularly life-changing since _I've_ been with you," she states innocently. I growl her name low. "What's this about? The buffoon?"

Behind narrowing eyes, I grit out, "His name is Ron. You know that, don't act like you don't. Not after all this."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_It seems there has been some progress, Miss Possible. _"I do, but you haven't corrected me until now so maybe you're starting to get over all these bad feelings." I smirk at her.

"Whatever I have to tell you to get that smug look off your face, consider it said."

She and I exchange cheeky smiles. "Either way, if you're thinking to take time off, don't do it for a _boy. _Not one who's thousands of miles away and not returning your calls. Aren't you too busy moving on with your life to stop and mope over that?"

The college student considers her situation with a sigh, "I know you're right, but I just don't feel ready yet."

"It's like ripping off a band-aid. Or jumping into a pool: deep breath, then take the plunge."

She giggles. "My mom said that once," she teases me, "also about a boy."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't compare me to your mom. I just have to tell it to you like she would if she knew what's been going on." _Probably with less disappointed looks and less holding-you-at-night-after-beating-the-crap-out-of-you, but still._

"Fine, you have a point." She blows out air upward, flipping a few stray hairs back. "Classes start next monday. I can't let the Ron thing ruin my life even more than I've let it already."

"Tell me, Possible, what _do _you go to school for anyway? I never asked and you were taking random-ass classes abroad." No one should take serious classes when they're abroad.

"I'm enrolled for criminal justice, but I've got enough psychology classes under my belt that I'm thinking about changing to that instead."

"'Instead'? Why not both? It's what I did." I know she's interested when she turns her head to me while I shrug on a shirt and she shrugs hers off. Normally, she's too prim and proper to risk a look. "There's not a lot you can do with a bachelor's in psych alone."

"I always wondered when you had time to take psychology." She lays flat on her stomach and tells me over her shoulder, "But it makes sense now, psych isn't a really long degree."

"Doesn't get a lot of respect either. Worse than _poli sci_," I bite back at her. "Why don't ya wanna do crime justice anymore? It's _so _Kim Possible chic."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"But that's just it: it's exactly what's expected of me. was supposed to be a job, saving the world a hobby, I don't want my life mapped out for me! It's just not fair.

"I've spent the last few years to myself, and well _Ron_, but still. For myself. I completely forgot what it was like to have a life."

I groan as she sweeps a sore spot under my shoulder blade. _I knew that left a bruise._ "Yeah, been there, done that. Trying to balance college with hero duty is grating at best."

I hope she can't see my blush: I totally forgot Shego did superhero time. "I'm just so tired of everyone _needing _me."

"You run yourself ragged - you need to learn to say 'no'." She presses her thumbs into the base of my spine and I moan again.

Hiding my face, "I just never really planned to work with Global Justice for the rest of my life. People go to college trying to figure out what they want to do. I'm 2.5 years in and I'm just doing what others want of me. If I don't do GJ, I don't know what I want to do."

"But you don't want to, why don't you get out of it entirely? You've been outta business, media's done blaming you. Hell, they should just be glad you didn't go into villainy. Even Go City stopped bitching about me after a year, showed up in the papers the same way as anywhere else."

_Somehow that doesn't- _"Actually, that _does_ make me feel better. I just want to do something for _myself_, y'know?"

She snickers, "Girlie, you are preaching to the choir."

"Thought you could have an idea of where I am now." I grin at the sentiment. For once, we were completely on the same side. "It just feels like a waste of time."

"Imagine what a waste of time it would be to invest more time into something that you're not interested in. Be selfish and find something you like. Take an extra year. There's no shame in graduating in 5 years. Better cut your losses Possible."

She dismounts and pats my butt. "Also, use your palms for extra pressure and don't squeeze fingers to thumbs at the shoulders. You pinch a nerve every time. And if I have to tell you one more time to not put your knuckle over my vertebrae, I'm gonna seriously hurt you."

I turn away to pull the rest of my pajamas on as the taller girl lies topless on her stomach.

"Maybe I was already going in the right direction for this 'doing things for myself' approach in France that night. So I don't remember details of the ONS, I just _know_ I could've fought back if I actuallysaid no. Not how I pictured it all, but it's a different."

"Maybe it was the push you needed to break the mold."

I smile.

This time, she moans as I touch across a tender spot.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN:

1) This part of my story writes itself: Kim fits so well as a Gemini.

2) I'm going to be out of town and it'll probably slow down my posting, next chance I get I'll put up the next chapter(s)

Hope you stick around, lovely readers


	18. Chapter 18 Revisiting

_Since Kimmie went back to school, I've had a lot of time on my hands. _First and foremost, I went to see Drew and Mrs. Lipsky - the last time I saw her, she wasn't in the best shape and I wanted to spend time keeping her in high humors while there _was_ still time.

"Wow, Shego. Twice in two months?" Drew starts. "People might start to think we really _are _dating. _I _think you miss me. Maybe you're going soft."

"Can it Drew, they wouldn't think that if you didn't open that giant trap of yours." I tap my chin in mock-thought, "I guess you _don't _want me to come to dinner next week."

I watch as all the blue drained from his face. Desperately stammering, he lets out: "No! You have to come, Mother's been expecting you. She's been slaving over a perfect table for my fiancée, planning all week, I can't tell her it's off now!" He drops to his knees in grovel-position.

Turning my head to the side with a huff, I continue to peripherally watch my former employer make a fool of himself outside the opening club. "Please, Shego. I know you say you're evil, but please have mercy!"

_Maybe if I didn't see him so recently I'd cut him more slack. _I relent all the same, waiting for him to say the right words.

"I'll do anything. Anything!"

I grin. "Okay, then let this be a formal gathering. Let's play a game of who can be more domestic and stereotypical."

"Fine," momentarily souring his expression he agrees.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gasping awake, I hurry to the bathroom. _Cold shower, indeed._

What had started out as a fantasies of straight-A's and Candyland gave way to a dream-version of the night.

_I walk into the party, glumness written on my face. _Goddammit Marie, you can't let me down now_. But she did. I'm thousands of miles away from home, but I can't seem to 'lose myself in the moment' and 'enjoy myself' like I'm always being told I need to do._

Fine. If there's every any time to 'cut loose' and 'enjoy myself' it's here and now. What happens here is not affected by my home life and vice versa. Let's try to have a good time.

_I thought I learned my lesson 5 months ago after my birthday, brandishing new jewelry my dad would kill me for, but I guess I was wrong. Since the jello shots were still being made, I accept the first drink I'm handed, besides the beer. The taste brings memories. Between Ron and hangovers, I couldn't stomach it anymore._

_Through the night, I will take the nameless mixed drinks, sampling each, sipping nonchalant at the tasty ones and guzzling the worst of them like water._

_I'm aware of my body flowing like fire through the rooms pounding with music. Faceless people grope me from all angles._

_My first suitor is a handsome but short man, barely any taller than I am. Politely, I let him dance with me a few rounds. Until he gets handsy and I must persuade him away, first by request and second by force. Round two._

_The next boy is scrawny and lanky, I couldn't touch him for fear I would snap him. He didn't last nearly as long a dance partner._

_For some time, I sway alone. But that's okay: tonight was about me, after all. The smoke machine was set up now; dissipating mist meant a strobe light that wouldn't give everyone seizures._

_Giving my body up to the rhythm, a new admirer approaches from behind me. Smog obscures my vision. That's okay too, this isn't about sight. My new accomplice followed my moves seamlessly as I translate the sounds through my body. The music changes again and we find ourselves intertwined, nails scratching and hot breath teasing comparably hot skin._

_"Damn girl, you make me so hot."_

_My body fills with a different heat as I follow the rich voice up the stairs._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Possible may have owned up to her "shirked responsibilities" but I sure as hell haven't. _Handling Dr Drakken's affairs is an exercise in busywork.

I spent the morning dismantling his random-ass inventions and sorting the parts for scraping. Some I'll keep for future projects, but the bulk of it is cheap and plentiful. I decide to hand GJ a few of the un-incriminating and fairly harmless ones in a show of good-nature, to demonstrate our complete resignation from our previous nefariousness.

For once, I am thankful for Drakken's habit of storing everything and moving it with us; I didn't have to globetrot just to get all the crap together. I melt it down.

After all the materials are taken care of, I start working on the finances. Renting lairs is serious business. While he had bought some, and I others, many of the lairs we currently held were still hired out. I visited and cleared out the ones without contract, releasing them immediately and settling the balance. Leases directed by contracts, I left alone - I had time enough.

I sold off his lairs as per property value, preferably to lay persons _not _looking to enslave the world to avenge college bullying. I personally bought the Iceland lair; I like it there.

Mostly, I just contacted the original or prior owner and asked them to buy it back for a slightly lesser cost. _Damn economy._ Cash transactions had an upside: no wait time.

_Also, now I could just forward the lump of money into Drew's hands and consider it dealt with_. Much of the property just had "For Sale" ads now.

Staying local in the Middletown hideout, I wait for any lingering offers as I reorganize my own finances. I need to keep tabs on my legal accounts - keeping enough activity to look alive and functioning. I like to play the role of responsible in my legitimate books. I like to play Risk and have my fun with the sketchier funds.

_Tinkering with this was a lot more interesting when I was adding to it manually instead of waiting for news on my stock._ Interest paid off in the end for my within-the-law finances.

Closing my laptop down, seeing as the last interested party bailed, I pick out clothes to wear for dinner.

Gauging the time between now and when I have to leave to be at Lipsky's, I work out my frustrations, missing my exercise regiment during Possible's company.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_I ruined another pair of panties last night._

I went to sleep thinking about classes, but I guess my mind wandered into _that night._

_**My body hums from excitement as I'm led up the stairs. Reaching the first door open, we slide our way in, eyes closed mouths open. My playmate turns me around to lean against the door closing behind us and fumblingly locks it before pressing me against the opposite wall. I push back, trying to dominate as my usual attitude demands.**_

_**"[You need to relax,]" the teasing voice piques, "[there's no rush, no need to impress anyone.]"**_

_**Of course, I don't listen: The understanding words only fuel my need to top more. I thrust the body off mine, crushing my face to theirs in a bruising kiss.**_

_**"[The American girl wants to play rough, huh?]" Without my bearings, I'm thrown back into the wall I pushed off of. A firm but yielding chest holds me in place as teeth nip along my lips, down my neck, and up to my ear. A low growl responds to my gasp, "[Maybe she's too soft and delicate to handle it.]"**_

_**"I can do anything!" I bait back, pulling my hands to the larger frame's shoulders. My hands are grabbed, however, and yanked over my head.**_

_**In surprise I look up, seeing hungry eyes stare back down on me. I shudder on a high, drinking in the rush of being beaten. I bet my eyes reflect the same.**_

_**One of my hands is transferred to free one of my captor's, quickly taking advantage of the skin my short skirt exposed. Gentle fingertips run against the outside of my thigh and tremors thrill through my spine, terminating in my breasts and resonating through my core. I growl my impatience.**_

_**My associate's leg shimmies between mine, moving up and rubbing intimately against me.**_

_**"[This how you like it?]"**_

_Well, damn if it doesn't still work for me now._

I can't believe I remember having a good time. Could I have been any more shameless? I can't believe I let it get that far. _Am I that big of a slut?_

Just because I'm out of the country does not give me a free pass to just do some random guy. I've been out of the country plenty of other times! I'm Kim Fuckin' Possible!

I loved Ron. 'Rebounding' is _so _not something that can be used as an excuse after a _real_ relationship. _It's just so wrong. _It's wrongsick.

_I know I've been lonely since Ron left and we broke up and stuff, but can't I keep my own fucking hormones in check? Will just _any _touch set me off? I'm worked up like a firecracker after Shego touches me, and that's a completely platonic touch! _

Not that massages are always platonic, but in our case it was!

Besides, she's a _she_. I mean, I never asked for confirmation, but she never gave me any gender-ambiguous signs that might've suggested otherwise.

_She's practically a cookie-cutter girl._

I chuckle at the ironic thought as I yelp into the freezing water.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_I never got why anyone would make these steps. _I stand at the top of the only two tiny ones outside of the residence, waiting for the door to be answered.

A dapper mister Drew Lipsky opens the door to greet me. Taking my hand with his own gloved one, he kisses the fingers lightly, "Come in, my Dear Sheila." Taking his arm, we stroll through the antechamber toward the dining room.

_Who knew you'd clean up so well. _Dressed in a blue suit and black silk-cotton tie, my 'date' for the evening looks quite handsome indeed. _He even dealt with the ridiculous mullet-ponytail thing. _Combing his shaggy black pelt, he sports a Victorian-style central part, pulling back into a braided tail. _Very suave, Lipsky, very suave. _No sad attempt at a moustache either. _Edward almost had his way with Dr D when he was trying to make over the world_.

"Sheila, honey! You look gorgeous," gushes the elder Lipsky, "did you tell her how beautiful she is, yet Drew?" She cuts her eyes at her son, "You must compliment a lady, Drewbie, especially after she goes through the effort to look so stunning for you!"

I redden under the sudden praise of the fiery mother, remembering how we met. I do my best to resist the 'ick' face again. For dinner, I opted to wear a light purple sweater to complement the more natural-looking hue of my skin: I discharged a good bit of plasma soon after I left him at the club, losing most of the green in my look.

"Go on, take her coat. Drew Theodore Lipsky, where did your manners go?" the stout woman demands.

Attempting to placate the impending storm, I flash her a genuine smile as I hand him my blue spring jacket, "Thank you for having me, Mrs. Lipsky, for letting me share this time with Drew with you."

"Well you know how he is with pretty women," she raves, "he's just like his father that way, bless his soul."

"Indeed, Mother. Now shall we proceed into the dining room? Sheila, Mama's prepared a lot of food, I hope you brought a healthy appetite."

The little lady bounced toward the kitchen, "I made all of Drewbie's favorites! I was hoping to show you the recipes after dinner: _our _Drew can clean up while we engage in some girl talk."

_Kill me now._ "I'd love that Mrs. Lipsky, Drew is always so reluctant to let me cook for him. He's such a gentleman he insists on cooking meals for _me _instead; who am I but a lady following her man's wishes?" _I may hate myself, but let's see you work your way around that, _Drewbie. The snarl of my lip is mitigated by the equal snarl on the other side: a makeshift smile.

Please let tonight end.


	19. Chapter 19 The Thief in the Night?

A familiar voice came into my dream: "Kim I know you've been out of the hero business since college started."

Me not quite understanding, Wade continues, "But since yesterday, I've been getting plasmic readings that are totally off the chart! I've never seen anything like it. And guess where it's coming from?"

_Oh the tri-tone beep. Guess that wasn't the alarm I hit._ Groggy, I gather my surroundings, trying to register what the teen was saying.

I say what was already on my sleeping mind.

"Shego." I shake myself a bit more awake: "Plasma?"

"Precisely right, one of Dr Drakken's old lairs, just outside of town. Shall I set you up with a ride for old time's sake?"

_What could she be doing? _I pretend to think about it, "Nah, they haven't done anything big in a long time; I say let sleeping dogs lie." I couldn't tell Wade how I knew Drakken had already quit the gig. Or hell, even _that_ I knew.

_But I can hint it. _"Is Drakken even there? I think Nana said something about a 'familiar man with blue skin' working at a club in Florida."

Keys clack, "Weird, but it's true. I found his name on the payroll for a local karaoke bar. And he's scheduled to be working _right now_. Bizarre. Maybe Shego's redecorating then? She was always a bit unambitious for world-ruling."

I smile, "Yeah, she's probably not doing anything worth our ti- Omigod, what time is it?" Horror pervades my senses, "I'm late for my exam!"

"Gotta go, Wade, talk later!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mama" Lipsky insisted that I spend the night looking at pictures and swapping stories of Drew.

Because he spent the night being emasculated by his mother, I won our little challenge partially by default. _Still gonna lord it over him._

In spite of her failing health, Mama Lipsky looks good for her age. Composed as she was through dinner and after, I would've probably pegged her to be in her 60's. Never mind that her son was only a decade or so shy of that age. I shudder again at the implications of us dating. _Ick, daddy-issues would need to be major for that to happen._

Leaving the Middleton lair in partial destruction, I head off to some other retreats to continue dealing with business. Getting on my jet, a fox jumps out of a bush after some rodent, a rat or a mole or something. _I didn't think any non-domestic Canidae lived here_.Suddenly I sneeze twice.

Maybe it's a sign.

_That I need more sleep. _Shaking my head at the superstitions.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I call Wade back after my bruising midterm to catch up and chit-chat. He answers.

"Wade," the name rolls fondly into the air, "what have you been up to?"

"Just the usual, the FBI called and wanted their security codes back, Zita and I hung out a bit last week."

"You mean you left your room and went out somewhere?"

He blushes, "Well, we played WoE together."

I flip my overgrown hair at him, "Woe? Isn't that a bad thing? Or is it nerd-speak for something I should know?"

"World of Everlot, it's the hottest MMORPG ever." _I know I know the name 'Everlot' from somewhere… _Thankfully, he continues, "Remember when Ron tried playing Everlot to impress Zita? Anyway, it's big and a lot of people play it."

Even if Zita was 5 years his senior, Wade still crushed majorly. _It's cute, maybe he'll have a chance when he's older._

"Anyway… Oh hey, what was that about the plasma thing earlier? I didn't know you still scanned for it." _I have to know, it could get messy for me. And I know she's wasn't up to anything while she was with me, even if we didn't agree to anything. _

Not that she works for me anymore. I called the job to a close when my books for the semester came in. _All I wanted was help and support, did I really have to sell my soul for that?_ I hope whatever she asks back of me isn't _partially_ wrong, I wouldn't put it past her to try pulling a fast one.

"That? Team Go called, Aviarius broke out yesterday morning and they wanted to find their sister so I started a search for any strange plasma activity, since it has a distinct signature if Shego doesn't try to hide it. Probably she can't."

"So we got the bird man on the loose again?" Between bad puns from villain and Hego, I did not look forward to helping.

"No, they got him last night." I sigh in relief.

"That's great, it's not like I can hurt his stupid condor; it's endangered."

Wade starts to reply but I hear his mom in the back: "Wade if you don't explain this mess by the time I count to 10…" He and I lock eyes in alarm. _It's always worse when parents don't finish_. We knew that.

"Good luck Wade. Bye," smiling encouragement.

He gives me a death-row grimace and blinks off the screen. I shake my head in sympathy.

"What Shego's up to?" I wonder aloud. _That must be a lot of plasma._

_It's not everyday I get the chance to visit._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I closed the deal on a few choice locales today: Indonesia, Sri Lanka, a small island off Madagascar mainland, Finland, Argentina, and Alaska. _That's a few bases I won't have to worry about anymore._

In 3 weeks, our 6-month leases should be up, and in another 2 months so should our year-long ones. _Too many schemes._ I decided that a long time ago.

_If I wasn't unemployed again, I'd say I'm in need of a long vacation._

Having just given Drew his cut of the money, I set the course for home base.


	20. Chapter 20 Finding Shego First

Right after the boy genius signed off I plotted my course of action: eat, shower, go to the shady outskirts of town. _No big, right?_

A Bueno Nacho grande burrito and some fruity soap later, I find myself parking my car in front of an abandoned-looking shell of a building. _No way she's here._ Steeling myself, I make my way through the old mostly-underground chambers, layer by layer.

Each room and each floor I passed took away from my already-waning optimism. It was an indoor ghost town. The only sign of life _ever_ was a storage of canned foods, and those might as well last forever_._

_And here I wanted to catch _her_ unawares for once. _I am tired of waiting for her to come to me whenever she damn well pleases while I twiddle my stupid thumbs.

It's immaculate - spotless from floor slabs of metal to ceiling slabs of metal; no webs of any sort, even the dust hasn't settled: she must have been here recently. Or is the Steel Foot (wrestling, whatever) of cleaning. But there's clearly no one here. Shego's modes of transport are all missing.

Finishing my sweep I sigh low my disappointment.I get back in the car and head home across the 'ghetto' half of Middleton.

Until the neon sign caught my eye. "The Anonymous' Inferno." It was just a local dive I remembered Ron mentioning once while we were still together, just after his birthday. The name inspired a lack of hope: alluding to the return to alcoholism. I lead my wheels into the lot, reminiscence driving my motions.

_It's Friday night; I'm a college student starting Spring Break. Adding a bar should be… _I didn't know what it should've been, but it distinctly felt less than that.

I sit down and order a screwdriver, my aversion from booze appeased with the help of my classmates over the last 10 weeks. "Keep 'em comin'," I say, sliding the barkeep a crinkly 20. I gulp the first one like a shot, hardly tasting the vodka.

_Better be careful, that's dangerous._ The thought was pushed back as thoughts of Ron and of Shego danced through my head. I just notice myself reaching for my second drink already. Sighing, I pass the bartender more money.

A breath of the hard stuff hit me from the side. "Is this any place for a young lady like yourself to be?" I look up into the grubby mug of a thickset man settling down next to me in the surprisingly busy pub. Greasy to the teeth, I could practically feel the oil dripping off his shaggy mini-mullet. "Maybe you should head on home, little girl."

"I have just as much of a right to be here as you do!" I point my finger at him, if only he'd stop moving. "I'll have you know I'm 21! Hell, I'm almost 22!"

"Alright, _kid_, why don't you skedaddle on home, or should I call Mommy to pick you up?"

Blood boiling in my veins I seethe, "Fuck you! I don't have to take this!" Abandoning my drink, I shove my way out the door.

"Now girlie, I was just kidding!" The slimy man follows me outside. "C'mon, I'll walk you home." He takes my arm with him giant paw.

I can do anything. Even defend myself from 30-year olds trying to take advantage of me after a night of drinking. I throw the first punch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_He didn't even duck. _It sails over his head as Kimmie overcompensates for their height difference.

Instead he grabs and pins her arms together, lifting her slight frame entirely. Sly, I trail as the once-upon-a-time football player drags the tiger-head into a back alley.

"Hey buddy." I step from the shadows.

Tweedle Dumb turns around, rough lowbrow brogue betraying gaped and crooked teeth, "Who 're you?"

"I'm umm," I tap my chin and tilt my eyes up, "not talking to you." Leveling my gaze at the mammoth, "Unless you're my buddy, and I don't think you are."

"Look lady, I ain't got beef with you."

"And neither I with you, if you'll let me take the girl off your hands and out of your arms." _Protecting Possible? Maybe I am going soft._

"Who are you to tell me what to do? It's none of your damn business. You stay out of this, your friend can make her own decisions: said it herself, she's almost 22," he jeers. _Princess does have a birthday coming up soon, doesn't she?_

"For your information, according to the law, she's not in any shape to be making any decisions," I reply cool.

He scowls an ugly grin, "Well maybe I'm not a such a stickler on the law." That's all the invitation I need.

I engulf my body in green fire and bring my eyes to a steady glow, the abrupt heat making me rasp: "Good to know I'm not alone on this."

A dark spot appears on his work-pants, growing as his eyes do. He lets go of Kimmie and starts to run down the alley.

I catch her as she descends, shaking my head. First at the stupid man, then at the plastered Possible. "Can't you just stop at your limit?" She groans. "Alrighty Princess, let's get you home."

Suddenly alive again, my charge fights me, "No! My parents can't see me like this. Take me anywhere else!"

I shrug. _Hers, not mine. _The thought of mine shot a pain through me.

I take her back to my place in town.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Hot lips on my collarbone, breasts crushing into my back. I turn around and return the kiss to my vivacious dance partner. I pull away from her lips and speak._

_Let's take this somewhere more private._

My eyes pop open with a flinch. _I was with a girl?_ New development: so big. Definitely the drama.

I wake up alone. In a strange bed of black cotton sheets. I know I was wearing pants last night.

_Honestly! Again? What, what's wrong with me?_

Confounding feelings of guilt and shame boil through me as I feel the contents of my stomach threaten to rumble back up. I burp up the taste the rice and beans.

"Rise and shine Kimmie." A familiar unseen voice is my shining beacon of hope in my quagmire of doubt.

"Shego!"

My green savior steps out bedecked in a towel. Smiling coy, "So about last night… Yeah, it was fun."

Eyebrows in hairline, I similarly jump out of the bed. "Oh my god! Did you- Why would- What-" I couldn't form a sentence. _Oh my god… oh my god omigod omigod omigod._

"How could you!" Ire nipping at my temples, I can't look at her but scream, "What the hell happened last night that would make you think this was just okay and you could come out and be like 'oh Good morning Kim, last night was fun' like nothing!"

I'm spinning in circles now, pacing the floor. I finally look over at her.

Staring at her feet, shoulders convulsing violently. Anger fading, I feel horrible. "Hey, c'mon I didn't mean it. I mean I was there too and it takes two to tangle."

"I just, I just- I can't believe you fell for the same trick twice, can't you check yourself?" _Oh, she's laughing. How's taking advantage of me funny? _I look down. _Oh._ Underclothes still on and intact. Blood rushes to my face and pull the sheets from the bed to wrap myself. "The best part: I wasn't even trying to trick you. You did it to yourself!"

"Ugh, what am I even doing here anyway?" She's bent over, holding her stomach.

Straightening, she asks, "Don't you remember? You were hammered and I pulled you away from some dirtbag."

_This just doesn't add up. _"Where are my clothes?"

She crosses her arms, "The wash. You threw up right as soon as we started walking."

"What were you doing there anyway? And thanks."

"My ride touched down just in time to see you turn tail, so in personal curiosity I followed." _Such a Shego thing to say, always in it for yourself._

_Shego, you still saved my ass, and you called me your friend! So I guess I owe you for that, friend-style. _No more of this 'favor counting' crap between friends.

"Out of school for break, right?" I nod at the odd question, intrigued at where this might be going. "How long?"

"2 weeks, why?"

"Time to cash in a favor, Possible."

Leaning in close, she whispers hotly in my ear.

"You game?"


	21. Chapter 21 All or Nothing

Princess and breakfast was a rare sight. However, it's the conversation that's odd.

"You know, I never see you in that catsuit anymore." I did know. I didn't wear it anymore.

Poker-faced, I shrug. "What's it to you, Tigger?"

'Tigger' laughed a hollow laugh, her face a mask. I raise a brow to spur her answer: "Just used to it I guess. And didn't I tell you to just call me 'Possible'?"

"Why would I be wearing it? What's the point of wearing a uniform if I'm _unemployed_?" I stress the last word to remind her I only agreed to call her that as long as I was working for her. "I'm not exactly a superheroine anymore either.

"But on a less reasonable, more superficial note, it doesn't really fit anymore. I've grown since I last had it fitted and it's getting constricting," my voice even.

"Gaining weight, Shego?" _Who's on the ball with fat jokes now?_ "You start getting old and you let yourself go; it's okay, you're not the first one this has happened to. It's actually pretty common."

I cut a vicious look at the unexpectedly sharp tongue and the face it resides in. "Screw you _Kimmie_. I'll have you know I'm not that much older than you, so if it's happening to me, look for yours around the corner." I turn away from her.

Trump card: "Besides, as if it's any business of yours," I throw my hair over a shoulder and look over it, "it's too tight in the chest area."

Envy flits over her features. As the presumed-immortal sidekick would say: _boo-yah_.

"No wonder you could never quite keep up with me," the adequately-endowed girl returns amiably.

"It's hard to fight when you're struggling to breathe from the get go, but if I remember correctly we were pretty even-matched regardless even then. Maybe you should up your training."

"Whatever. All the same, it's too bad. I came to know you in that outfit and it was a good look for you."

_If I didn't know any better, I'd call that a wistful look. _Whether if was for my bust size or my fashion, I couldn't be sure.

"So what's the favor you're calling in? I gave the 'okay' before you were even dressed, and here we are arguing over food."

_I bet Kimmie can out-obvious the elephant in the room._

I lean back from my plate, pushing away from me. "Come to this address at 10. Wear something probably uncomfortable and for heat."

"Are we going somewhere where it's summer already?"

"Meet me and find out."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_4795 West Main St._ I knew where that was. More or less.

I've lived in Middleton my entire life but like most locals, I gave directions primarily based on landmarks, then supplemented my knowledge with big, busy streets.

Like many natives, numbers eluded me.

Main street was just a few blocks down from MHS so it was walking distance for the most part. _But it's long. Hence the need for a _west_ side. _But since it was such a big number, I'd place it in the busier, city-er, part of Middleton.

Walking to the appointed venue, I figure Shego will have her car since we're inside the actual city - _not that it stopped her before_ - and I could get her to give me a lift home after whatever-the-hell it is we're doing. Since I have her in my grasp, I want to spend time with her. Gone were the days of mortal enemies, replaced by a tentative friendship where each of us tried to maintain her own dignity while compromising yesterday's integrity.

I had no idea what she meant by uncomfortable, if it was in the city, it would probably be alright to assume no jungle gear was necessary. _I wonder if it's a drug deal or a gang war or something._ I elected walking a mile or two in 4-inch, open-toed heels would qualify. Of course, these heels wouldn't exactly work with any khakis and in effect set the par for the rest of my scant-clad self. _Hey, she said dress for hot; and well damn it all if I'm not hot. _I sure as hell felt uncomfortable stepping my way there at 9 o'clock.

_4600, good it's just the next block over. Only one more crosswalk and to the end of the street, you can do it, Kim. _Everyone needs to stop staring at me.

Somehow, this was awfully familiar. Clicking my feet to where I needed to be, I feel my stomach fall. _And I mean awful. _I've definitely been here before.

Monique brought me just before midterms.

_Quick Silver. _It was the new club.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The time is 10:24. Late enough to be fashionable, early enough I wouldn't be left. I wasn't sure how patient Pumpkin is at this point, but in the past I knew 15 minutes was her boiling point. I know I'm pushing the limit but I also know the payment hinges on this 'favor' she doesn't dare to renege.

Outside, the music reverberated softly into the night. I sashay to the saloon-style doors and push the heavy planks back, stepping forward to let them swing back into place. _This place is hoppin' tonight._

Heading to the bar, I only had one thought: _Time to find my prey._ The search was uninspiring as the incredulous tone fills the better half of my attention.

"That's it? You want to call in your favor to go bar-hopping?" I turn to see Kimmie wearing a hot pink halter top with a navy blue belt. _Skirt._

Yes, it was once supposed to be a skirt. When she was 10, maybe.

Ignoring her, I order my drink. With a wink and a smirk, the barkeeper looks down all bashful smiles to mix the beverage. I get a drink with no tab.

"Well?" So she was not to be ignored.

Sipping my Jack and coke, "Not really, you and I will be here for tonight. You're going to be my Wing."

"Man or Woman?" _So you _have _been out in the world before. _It wasn't fair. Wing Man is pro-Player; Wing Woman is the Secret Service.

"Both," I swirl my liquor with my pinky, mixing the two further. I must've made the man nervous. "I don't want some creep gettin' his _groove _on all over me."

"So… I'm here because you can't get laid on your own." _Ouch, that hurts, Possible. _The confusion on her face makes up for it, though.

"No, it's an exercise for you." She opens her mouth to protest, but I cut her off. "It's about reciprocity; I'll be doing it for you too. Nobody get left behind."

The girl flips her shit. "I'm not ready!" deep breath, "I can't do this." Eye rolling at her hyperventilation, I shake her hard.

"We'll just dance tonight then. Work your way up to talking to people. Work on your _I've-reached-my-limit_ skills."

"But, the favor…" she trails mild, "I'll talk up some hot guy for y-" I hold up my hand.

"Nobody gets left behind."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Shego looks good in red. _She swaggers in _late_ in a sheath dress with black corset lacing along the sides, held in place by a halter strap.

She-devil's plunging neckline made _me _green. _Stop it, Kim. Your breasts are _fine._ So not the drama._

True to her word, we danced the night away. Didn't talk to anyone else at all. I shared a few dances with bolder boys. She flowed with more wayward ones. In the end, we always found our way back to each other. "Nobody gets left behind," she said. It was a nice sentiment, and I think she meant it. For a minute, I thought I was going to have to walk back home.

Hours later, she catches my eye and I know. _This'll be the last song of the night._ Since we were clearly leaving with only each other, I take the initiative to rock out to the fast number with her. _I love this song._

/_Don't bend_

_Don't bleed_

_Don't beg_

_Don't scream_

_Don't whine_

_Don't fight_

_Don't tell me, don't tell me, don't tell me/_

To the beat of the lyrics I whip what little hair I had for all I was worth, watching my companion do the same.

/_Don't feel_

_Don't tear_

_Don't kiss_

_Don't care_

_Don't touch_

_Don't want me, don't want me, don't want me/_

I sidle flush against her and scream the chorus in her ear:

"/_Somethings so sick about this,_

_My misery is so addictive_

_I'm halfway there watching Northshore from the floor singing to you over my shoulder/"_

Lids falling shut, I let my body flow through motions that were as much combat as it was dance, limbs flailing a dangerous miming of showy guitarmanship.

/_Don't run_

_Don't hide_

_Don't hurt_

_Don't lie_

_Don't breathe_

_Don't try_

_Don't find me, don't find me, don't find me/_

Scrunching my eyebrows together, I know what comes next and belt it out:

"/_Don't cringe_

_Don't clench_

_Don't look_

_Don't flinch_

_Don't know, don't go_

_Don't leave me, don't leave me, don't leave me/"_

I open my eyes to Shego keeping up with my motions, taking up the drums, mouthing the refrain via curled lip back to me this time, staring into my soul again.

We simplify our synced, crazy actions to a violent swish of hips to accompany the instrumental break. Entranced, I can't look away.

/_Don't sing_

_Don't talk_

_Don't yell_

_Don't laugh_

_Don't think, don't speak,_

_Don't save me, don't save me, don't save me./_

I grin at the irony as the words float in the electric atmosphere.

Her eyes tell me they know my every secret. I save the panic for later. _She can't know about the dream._ The dream that wasn't a dream.

/_Don't stare_

_Don't glare_

_Don't heal_

_Don't mend_

_Don't take, don't send_

_Don't love me, don't love, don't love me_/

I start shaking my head to the lines again as the verse winds down.

Tired out, we bounce to the chorus as it repeats 'til it fades out. Sweaty and worn, Shego leads the way insisting we take a longer way to her car.

"Leather and body odor? Not happening," she said.

"My feet are killing me," I complain, "you said be uncomfortable and I am." Pouting at her I say, "Can't we just sit for a few minutes and air-dry?"

Acquiescing, we sit on the hood of a car parked adjacent to hers. I try to stop my mind from wandering onto the night in France.

"You were getting kind of touchy-feeling with some of the guys back there, we both could've been done hours ago." _She seemed to be enjoying herself at the time._

Nose wrinkling, "That? I was just being nice." _Nice? So _that's_ what they call grinding these days. _And here, I thought I _was _keeping it real. I laugh out loud; it was an accident.

Shego looks up into the shining stars in contemplation. "Besides, I meant what I said." She flashes me an even brighter smile. "Either we both go home with a body, or neither of us do."

France out of mind, "Does that mean you're not staying the night? I missed you."

Angling her head delicately, she scrutinizes me with squinted eyes. She shrugs, "Nobody gets left behind."

She drives us both to my house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN:

"Northshore" by Tegan & Sara

I thought music would be fitting in a club


	22. Chapter 22 Beach Run

I was parked down the street. I had stayed the night at Kimmie's.

I had no intentions of hooking up last night. Nor in generally to be completely honest. But it really _is_ a good exercise for her, learning to relax again.

Learning to trust again.

_Trust someone who's not me._ I try not to think about it. As it stands, I'm at peace with my love life: single and available to prowl. The field is just slim for picking. _As always. _It's easy to be fickle when you're at the top. Sure, a lot of people are a bit put off by the occasionally-green skin. I get that - I really do; we don't like what we don't think of as normal. But the ones who overlook the shading are a wild ride, in more ways than one.

What I planned for the two of us was good practice for me too, for the same reasons. When considering my vivid disposition next to my past relationships - romantic and otherwise - I admit I'm a tough cookie to crack. It's part of why I don't hook up.

For the most part. I had a wild rebellious phase after I left Team Go. That rainbow comet ruined my life: sometimes I still had nightmares. I'm thankful for where I am now, having lived through the experiences I have to become the person I am. Alright, I'm not the nicest person, but I'd rather be a bitch than stepped on. _I appreciate the ebb and flow of my being_.

Moreover I am forever grateful I didn't royally fuck it all up in those years up 'til the aliens came.

I'm pulled from my musings as the I hear the shower shut off. _That's my cue. _I take the window out.

_I'll be right back Kim. Next stop: California shores._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Brrr, it's chilly in here. Oh. _Window's open. It was Shego's way of telling me she's gone. I idly stick my head out to look for a clue of where she might've went.

_Of course she isn't here._ I'm an idiot. Then I spy the post-it on the sill: "BRB" in her ornate cursive. _Only Shego can make the utilitarianism of this stylish. _I look closer: ink dots from the other side. I turn the scrap of paper around and there is a shaded arrow pointing to the left.

My gaze shifts of its own volition, searching for the out-of-place. For another clue; the forage ends as the hanger laying on my bed makes itself obvious.

_A Team Go-style tankini but hot pink_. "Wear me."I obey the yellow sticky note even if clashed with anything I might be tempted to wear on top of it.

A bare midriff and had a daring cleavage-shot for someone of my limited _resources_. It might as well be painted on: it certainly left that much to imagination. Interrupted by a knock and a wolf-whistle, I turn.

Running eyes over my figure, "Lookin' good, Possible." Instead of coming in, she asks: "Ready to bounce?"

"Yeah, sure," I say not-so-sure about myself. "Where did you go? I didn't think I'd come out to a treasure hunt." _I hope she doesn't think I'm annoyed_.

If she does, she doesn't show it. "I went to the car, drove to the jet. Came back to head out."

She put out her hand out and I take it. The gentle help I foolhardily anticipate evolves into a full-body yank through the opening; I right myself to land beside her jet.

I look peeved. "It was faster than letting you 'get ready'," she explains, actually putting up the air quotes. "You would think you were really doing something."

"No, I'm just wasting your time. I don't need the effort to look fine," staring at the silhouette of my buddy.

She jumps down to meet me. "Right, 'cause it'd be a waste of your time to even try?"

I pout, "But you just told me I looked good."

An airily laugh escapes her, "And 'good' isn't '_fine_', now is it?" a smirk twisting across her face. "Let's mosey, we can talk on the way."

"Wait, don't I need clothes?" A mischievous grin replaces said smirk.

"I stole some of yours when I left the first time."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Since it's not exactly blistering heat, I take her down to the sunny beaches of southern California. _Maybe when summer rolls around we can hit NorCal beaches._

_Better yet, no tourists. _As it stands, these natives are happy to hit the water just about any time of the year and were out in full force today. And tourists piss me off.

Then again, so do spring-breakers. It didn't matter: I can visit any beach I want; this is for Kimmie's sake. _Extra no-strings attached_. Not that I really foresee her getting with anyone, but shameless flirting is an acquired skill.

I've seen her play, she can flirt. When we were still playing cops and robbers, I'd throw suggestive comments and she'd return them in total. Now she has to flirt with strangers, possibly even initiate it. _She's not shy about anything else, was she brought up super puritanical or something?_ She said otherwise, but still… It's Kim Possible.

"Called the 'rents, I'm clear for some nights. They'll be expecting me Wednesday morning." _Tonight, 1; Monday, 2; Tuesday, 3. Sweet._

"Then there's no rush - kick back, boys and we'll be working on your pick up." I pull out my SPF 60, knowing she didn't bring anything for her pasty white ass. She opens her mouth to ask, but I'm faster, "For you, not me. No winging this pretty Sunday morning."

"We left at noon." Her lack of faith wounds me.

"And we _got here_ at 11. Don't you understand traveling back in time? Keep up with the changes, Possible."

A mojito and a white russian in my and her hand, we lounge in the sun, pumping her with liquid courage. Challenge 1: find someone to rub her with sunscreen.

We're set up in the middle of everything, volleyball courts all around us. _This should be a breeze._ Hunky guys were practically circling us. Instead of trying, though, the Halloween-head just sits ducking her head at every one of them.

_She's attracted though, stares at every one of 'em. _I tense up, wary of my protectiveness over her. _Shrug it off._ _Any of 'em hurts my Kimmie, there'll be hell to pay._

"Any day now, Pumpkin," I tell the fidgety woman who turns up her nose at me. "S'matter, Possible? You're hot, stop being shy and find someone 'fore you crisp!"

Hiding her eyes with overgrown bangs, I can still feel her pout emanating. "I look ridiculous."

_Maybe if you hide that petulant look we'd get somewhere with this activity._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_She's double-layered her sunblock: just make eye contact. _I couldn't. _I can't, it's so wrong. I don't want some random stranger touching me._

But I wanted to be touched. I know it's the drink talking, but I am burning for attention.

"It's not attention you're burning for, Princess." The green goddess struts from under the sun to my umbrella. "It's called 'the sun'."

_Fuck, did I say that out loud? _By the certain shit-eating grin, I'd venture to say yes. Now I'm warm with embarrassment. "I hate you."

My now-reclaimed enemy bends herself to my prostrate level, grin cooling to an accommodating smirk, "You failed today lesson, kid."

"Hey!" I retort, gesturing to myself, "Look! I have boobs! I'm not a '_kid_' anymore!"

"No," she sighs ruefully, "you really aren't. But you _are _acting like one, so that's how I'm gonna treat you."

I eye Shego carefully as she sits on her haunches. "What? Spank me when I don't listen?" I'm confronted with her licentious appearance and warn, "Don't even."

"Princess, if that's what you're into, I'm not one to judge." Resting on one knee, she leans into me, "Turn over." _What?_

I do as the older girl requests, body protesting the movement as the burns start to form. "Thanks," I croak to the hands sliding cold salve over superheated skin. _God that feels good; is this what a massage with oils would feel like under her hands? Fuck this is amazing._

I try to keep my head against the overwhelming serenity of the moment. Letting my eyes flutter shut, I ask: "Y'know, this suit doesn't match any of my new clothes.

"Actually, I _know_ you know since you bought most of it with me." I force open a lid, "What's with that?"

Satisfied with my shoulders, she moves to my arms. "Just making sure you remember where you come from." She turns back to her work.

I let the statement go, our dialogue fading to silence. Which I break with a moan as skillful hands travel to my legs.

I blush and squeak out a sheepish "sorry" but it doesn't change the fact that I feel myself getting wet.

Shego smirks as she finishes the exposed parts of my body off. I'm sobering up quickly.

_What the fuck! _I definitely need another drink.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_P's getting the hang of it._

End of Day 2: she managed to snag a more attractive specimen than I did. Tall, dark, and handsome: the muscular stud was eye candy at its finest.

He may have been too much for her though, the lounging lady complained about the 'bronze beach god' being too rough with her.

_My work here is almost done._ We'll see if Kimmie can handle herself tomorrow. Also, her tolerance is to be assessed, since she's clearly unable to monitor herself. _She's 21, she needs to know how to hold her own._ Status offenders who get shitfaced: fine. They're young and stupid. There's no excuse for losing it after you're old enough to drink _legally_.

The bronzing woman turns to me, clearly a few margaritas over her limit, slurring, "Hey you wanna get outta here? 'S gettin' dark 'nd kinda cold."

The goosebumps rippling across her flesh is evidence of this, not that the alcohol didn't help. I toss her a bottle of water, "Let's go. Drink that."

"Why?" comes the inebriated retaliation.

_Because I don't want you puking your brains out on my floor. _"So you won't have a hangover." Possible proceeds to guzzle the bottle, spilling as she multitasks. Somehow, she succeeds in standing without soaking herself completely.

I laugh wanly at her antics, taking stock of what I learned today about her habits. _If it's a fancier mix-drink, she ignores alcohol content and sips it slow. More run-of-the-mill mixes get gulped down like water. Hard liquor is knocked back like a pro. _Unfortunately, the sauce often comes knocking back up.

Today's count, 10 hours: about 30 drinks. _If we call it 3 shots per hour, then that's not too bad. _I highly doubt the rate was nearly regular enough to qualify that ratio. _Probably more like 1 or 5 drinks each hour. Maybe I really _should've_ enrolled her in the 12-step program._

I lead her into my car and drive to my timeshare, glad I _convinced _the current owner to see why we should switch times this year, just in time for her to rush into the bathroom and blow chunks. _She made it: there is a God._

Not an hour later, she's had the time to empty her intestines of everything from the past 12 hours, drink half a gallon of water, take a piss, pass out, _and _wake up.

"How ya feelin' Sleeping Beauty?" I chuckle.

"Oh god my head."


	23. Chapter 23 Hot

_Am I hot for Shego? Is that why her hands affect me so much?_ No that's crazy. _It's just the physical attention, I crave it after being celibate as a freakin' nun for the past 6 months. _Fine, nuns don't masturbate - aren't supposed to - that's fine. _Maybe not a nun. I'm too dirty for a nunnery. _I love that word: nunnery. It sounds like a hatchery for nuns, like growing and hatching nuns rather than cultivating them. _Maybe I've had a little too much to drink._

I am so horny. Yesterday I had a hot guy rubbing me. _With lotion._ …For protective purposes, but still. His hands were all rugged and calloused, and a bit rougher and clumsier than I would've liked. _But damn if he didn't look fine doin' it._ Unfortunately, we were in public and gone though I was, I was still sober enough to stop myself from attacking him on the beach. Today though, I'm quickly reaching that same point of intoxication. _If I didn't already pass it. Whoops?_

Shego isn't going to be happy if I vomit on her again. All my boozy-warmth leaves me as I try to forget last night. _Her eyes were glowing, man._

Anyway, beach-boy was fun to look at, but he wasn't right for me. Besides, She-ego's certified, how can his oaf-hands compete? God, I melt at the thought of her running agile fingers up and down my body, pressing into more vulnerable parts of my anatomy. I imagine closing my eyes and soaking in the TLC. I stifle a moan.

"Right, I'm gonna get us something to drink." Her voice brings me back into reality. The real closing of my eyes revealed by the very real opening of them, showing my very real hand honestly making a beeline and holding the waist of my bottoms. "Yeah. I'm getting you some water. "_Oh shit._ "Definitely, definitely some water." She walks away shaking her head.

_Today's pickings look slim._ Attractive men were not in abundance this fine Tuesday morning. The sun approaching its apex dictates that I still need SPF's. Under hooded lids I scan the horizon, on the lookout for promising specimen. I try to clear my mind: _it's just an exercise, it's not about getting the hottest guy. I just need to be open enough to ask for help with my sunscreen. Next person I see._

First person I see is a man quickly approaching middle age. _Ix-nay on the irst-fay. _Second soul I find: a grubby man who reminds me of some faceless sleaze from a dream or something. Hell no on that too.

I jolt as a seductive timbre attacks from behind, "Lookin' for some help with that suntan lotion?" I had been so preoccupied with the space before me I totally forgot to turn around to look. But I do now, into the softest blue eyes that portrayed a sense of utter tranquility and calm. _Like Josh Mankey's._ I continue my evaluation of the newcomer. Long chocolate hair, pleasantly rounded face. Proportional ears and nose. A stubborn-set chin.

I accept the offer. _She'll do. _"If you wouldn't mind doing it for me, I won't have to look anymore," I answer with a rascally grin.

Hunkering down, she comments nonchalant: "So I pass your inspection?" I blush, hoping she hadn't noticed. "I'm glad."

"My name's Kim Possible," I say, stretching my hand out. She takes it with a firm shake.

"My name isn't important." I start to protest but, "I'm a townie attending the UC. I can tell you're not from around, which means you're gonna leave and I'll probably never see you again."

Unable to disagree with that, I sigh in defeat that I didn't want to just use her like that. She laughs off my apologetic appeal and tells me she was just jumping at the chance "to rub down a hottie" without the ties of relationships or commitments. Again, I couldn't disagree.

The student starts her work, lathering my shoulders with lotion-cold hands that warmed to my skin pretty damn quick. Enjoying the gentle touch of her ministrations, I feel the gathering tension dissolve into smothered moans. She's persistent, rubbing that same area until I let out a soft-but-unfettered murmur. This process continues over every part she touches 'til I don't hold back anymore, emphatically whimpering my approval.

Finally she finishes and I'm torn between relief and disappointment. I further my light body-flush with a facial blush at the discovery of a pair of hardened nipples that match my own. Mirrors catch my hungry eyes as our fervency is deciphered into an equally hungry mashing of lips and clashing of teeth. _I'm burning alive. Ron was never like this, especially in public._

She pulls away and thanks me for the good time. Blowing another kiss with a wink, she leaves me stuck again at the previous crossroad.

I barely get the chance to compose myself when Shego comes back with martinis in one hand and a water bottle in the other.

"No, they're both for me." Murmuring, she hands me the water, "You can have this though. Here."

_Keep your cool Kim._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's everything I have to stop my jaw from dropping.

I watch the busty brunette suck face with my charge from a distance for a minute or two. First in shock and then in utter disbelief. _Well I'll be_. _Since when does the Princess swing both ways? _I would never have thought of the former redhead would ever be anything be a heteronormative straightedge. _She's a cheerleader for god's sake._

Seeing the stranger walk away, I recover my presence of mind and approach the girl whom I feel curiously protective toward.

Alcohol for me, I give her the bottle, "Here."

Despite her slight buzz-glow, she manages a blush: "Thanks." _Are you going to play this off?_

"So What'd I miss?" I pull my hair from behind me in a nonchalant affect, starting a loose braid. "Y'know, while I was getting drinks?"

I fix her with a steady stare as she fidgets. "Oh nothing, just putting on some lotion. Assignment right?"

_Damn, girl's _really _tryin' to play it off like nothing ever happened! _If she didn't want to acknowledge it, I wouldn't bring it up: no need to beat the dead horse any deader than it is. I look back to my imperfect braid and toss it over my shoulder. "Yeah? That's good. I don't need you bright cherry-red on the trip back home tonight, it's distracting." I adjust my chair to face the sun a little more before laying myself back down on it. "I keep thinking I'm about to hit a stop light." Suppressing my laughter, I know it's the alcohol talking out of her ass when I hear her reply.

Behind furrowed brows she quips out, "Yeah, well… You're a bitch." _What a poet. _I let the sleeping dog lie, don't want my head bitten off. She turns on a side away from me.

And falls over the other side into scalding white sand. _Karma's a bitch, honey: not me._

A few moments of watching her sad, bacchanalian flailing, I get off my chair and pick her up. "Drink more water." _You look like a blitzed floozy and I don't want you throwing up. Ever. _I narrow my eyes in deplorable reminiscence. _Never again. _I never want to see anyone wake up that drunk again. I drop her roughly into her beach chair with another bottle and fall back into mine.

Soaking the last few hours of daylight, I start making mental lists of things to pack up later. _It's gonna be a long ride home tonight._

"Mama, we're all crazy now!" I turn to face my fucked-up companion. "AND I DON'T GIVE A DAMN 'BOUT MY BAD REPUTATION ANYWAY!"

Indeed, it was a long drive.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Runaways played in my head all night as we flew back. Joan Jett is a rock goddess. I held in my alcohol and didn't puke at all. _Shego must be proud._ Sarcasm really isn't becoming of me. Predawn Wednesday marked us touching down on Middletown soil. 5 AM showed me stumbling through my window. I find my clock now. It's 4 in the afternoon. I don't remember much of anything except crawling into darkness and bed.

I stretch out of the covers and into the shower, washing the grime of… _Well nothing but sleep really. _I washed in the jet. _Almost drowned in the jet, memo to me: don't sip and soak. _I bet a certain plasma-endowed woman is tired of saving my scrawny ass from the bath. Now it's plain embarrassing. I leave my hands to wander down my body, carrying soap along the nooks and crevasses the unaided water would've overlooked.

Lathering up, I grab my razor and start shaving my legs. Not because they need it, but because standing idle in the deluge is a _complete _waste of time. After running the blade up my calves, I carefully round over my knees and move on to my thighs. _I feel sexy today._ I pass the razor over more intimate areas for the first time. Usually I opted to trim, but _risque_ is the impulse of the day. I examine my work and my fingertips encounter only soft, smooth, slick skin. _Mmm, that feels good. _Watching the last bits of red-orange slide down the drain, my extremities gain a mind beyond mine and wander up my legs again.

My hips race to meet my hands, sliding evenly over my hot center, trying to get more contact. _More. _I need more. Flushing, I lean forward into the raging waters above to brace a forearm against the wall. My head drops down with a gasp as the torrent drenches through my hair, locks clinging to my forehead. Tracing my nethers with an errant digit, I bite back the ensuing moan that tried to follow as I found the extra sensitive spot at the top of my folds. Wet already, I smother it in my own glossy fluids. I circle my clit and am unable to stifle the cry this time. Hand on the wall striving to find purchase on the slippery tiles; hand below venturing a slim finger inside the hidden depths.

_God I'm on fire. _I've been so hot these past few day and totally powerless to do anything about it with Shego being _right fucking there_ the whole time.

_3 days, nothing. Body starved for attention. Half-naked, muscly guys everywhere. Strong, gruff hands moving over me roughly._ Ouch, maybe a little too rough. Whatever._ The 'very attractive specimen' hot on top of my own half-naked self, towering over me and straddling my waist. I could _tell_ he was having a good time of it. We both could've had a good time if he let me turn on my back. _I'm getting closer, but I need more stimulation to push me to where I want to be.

_And that kiss yesterday! It scorched through me a hot knife to my melty butter center. Oh God I could've drowned in lust at those hands running through my hair and holding my back close. Where they could've gone if I had more time. Short nails scraping the undersides of my bikini top, maybe some kisses down my neck. Heh or lower… _My eyes roll back in fantasy, adding a second finger to my pleasure. Curling them forward, starbursts appear behind closed lids. I lower my support arm and raise my head up above it. Biting down, I carry myself to oblivion, urging my body forward with hotter thoughts and experiences.

_Hands gliding along my sides, warm and firm and full of strength. Hot even. Sharp nails rake down my back and I let out a phantom yelp. _In reality, I open my mouth to bite down on my arm. _Soothing touches feather over my figure._ Now the lights blasting through my perception turn to shades of green. I push on faster as heat imbues me, viridescences playing with my senses. Water all but forgotten, I abuse an orgasm into my arm as the memory of Shego's talented hands and their potential uses elsewhere.

After a few more pulses of my fingertips, I withdraw and push myself to lean my shoulders on the adjacent wall. Shuddering I wash away the guilty evidence.

I dry off and get dressed in sweats to go downstairs and greet the fam for a mid-afternoon breakfast, trying not to consider the implications of my climax.

I pour myself cereal in the empty house, seeing the calendar with a star over Friday: Family Night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I drop the eldest Possible off and retreat to my own apartment. Wednesday is recuperation, tidy up the dust that settled over the few days I was gone. Feed Wisp, who understands that Mistress has to go away for up to weeks at a time, to keep my reptilian friend from losing weight. _Oh Willow/wisp, where would I be without you?_

Feed _myself _to keep from losing weight. Eating disorders are sickening. I still remember when after the comet struck, I'd burn calories twice as fast as I was used to and I got really fucking scrawny. Counselors from school called me in to talk about how "I'm perfect the way I am" and how "I don't need to be thin to fit in". I gave Mrs. Becile the finger and stormed off with assurances of trying harder to get fat. I got suspended, but it was worth it.

_Realistically, I have nothing to do._ I'm going through the motions, autopiloting my nothingness. Thursday came and I wasted a lot of it. Bored out of my skull, I check on my viper again. "Hiya Will, you wouldn't happen to want some company, would you?" Creeping to the tank, I steal a corner and pick the snake up. I'd attribute it to the plasma powers coursing through my veins that she's never bitten me, even if she's a pit viper and can sense my heat. I also imagine my powers would burn out the venom anyhow; I'm very good at surviving.

Willow/wisp seems happy enough despite the disturbance in her nap time. Twining her 4-foot length along my arms, the dangerous beauty settles her head on my shoulder next to my ear, flickering her tongue out at me. "If I didn't feed you yesterday," I tell her, "I'd think you were hungry." Her response is to waggle her muscle at me again, into my ear this time. I laugh at the antics, shaking my head at the both of us. _I must be crazy. _I giggle. _I'm the crazy snake lady._

I don't know how many hours we sat around like that, but the next thing I knew, it was half through Friday. _Damn, maybe I _am _anorexic. _I grab a bagel and look into grabbing a Possible for tomorrow. I go to Kimmie's house, and find nobody home. I let myself in with a shrug, wary and clandestine until I reach the kitchen. They probably won't be back for another half hour at the earliest. Shrugging again, I take advantage of her unoccupied personal bath.

Not too, too long after, I awaken to a simple sentiment: "I hate mini-golf." _Speak of the devil and so she will appear. _You'd think I would know that by now. _Never mind, it's been like an hour. Oops._ Toweling myself, I release the water and head out to greet my "host".

I walk in on Pumpkin staring into her telescope. "I didn't know you still had that thing." _Guess it was hidden while I was last here._

"Bwa!" She catches her breath and glares, "Damn it Shego, I'm too young to have a heart attack."

I cock an eyebrow in skepticism. "You're also too old to get blackout drunk."

Hiding a blush with _astounding_ success, she asks, "What are you doing here anyways? You can't have come just for the bathing facilities." The young lady flops down on her bed, "I know you didn't come to here me bitch about some non-sport."

I head to the clothes I left from some time ago, "Miniature golf is totally a sport!" At her unamused look, "Alright, so I don't love it either. It's hard to after knowing Duff." I stretch into a skimpy outfit. "The night is young."

Princess surveys me with a cynical eye in return. "So?" she ventures suspiciously.

"Dress to kill, we're going out tonight."


	24. Chapter 24 SO Over Ron

After long days of delicious nothingness, I find myself dressed to the nines, doing a repeat episode at Quick Silver. _How is she late? We came here together! _But somehow, in the 20 minutes it takes to walk here, I lost her. _I hope she went to get us a ride, I must have been out of mind to even consider walking home after this. _I just got here and I get the feeling I don't want to have to drudge my way home.

A certain emerald woman glides to the bar next to me, "Deja vu."

"Huh?" I answer dumbly.

Greeting the bartender with a sly smile, "Here, again. Doing the same thing as last time," she speaks slowly, then turns to take her drink. "Deja vu."

"So that means I'm supposed to find someone for you to hook up with while you do the same for me?" _I think I hate my life. _"We don't have to do it you know. You were at the beach; I'm talking to people and getting on with my life. Exercises not needed!"

"Right, you're gonna tell me you're _so _over it all? Thought you were a better liar than _that_, Kimmie." Drinking her drink snidely at me, I glare and finish mine before requesting another. "Maybe when you're over sidekick doofus you and I can talk about _over_."

"I _am _totally over Ron!" indignation straining my voice into a screech. "What do I need to do to prove it to you?"

Shego lazily polishes off her glass, but not before swirling it around and giving it an intense look. Abruptly, "I don't know." I gape at her. "For now, let's just find me a hot piece of ass."

I bump her with my shoulder to tease, "I never figured you for an ass-gal."

Bumping me back, she laughs, "Right! 'Cause there's so much to choose from on a guy. Don't even say abs: everyone wants their man to have nice abs, more people just find 'good enough' and settle." Straightening her top, "And the ass isn't really a huge thing for me, but it's still nice to _want _to look at someone while they're walking away. Keeps me interested longer."

Sending me a wink, she turns to the crowd. "Find me someone hot!" She walks away from me. _Are you drunk already?_ Weird, even for her. I set off.

Flaxen hair tied back into a braided tail hung just below the broad shoulders that topped muscular arms. Not-very-tall, dressed-darkly, and maybe-handsome with a nice looking ass. _Bingo._

"Hi, my friend's too dignified to approach you, but she's totally been eyeing you from across the bar."

It was a bald-faced lie, but he didn't need to know that.

The blonde boy starts and looks at me, "You've changed something," my face paling to match his freckly one. "Your hair. It's shorter than I remember it."

_Oh god, where is she?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So who's your friend, KP?"

_Looking pretty good for a buffoon. _"Stoppable." Said buffoon spins around and strikes a stance much faster than I would've credited him for in the past.

"Shego." _Ninja training paid off. _I keep my distance and assess his form. _Not good enough: four flaws - one lethal._ He turns to his once-best friend for backup, but ends up looking between Pumpkin and myself, perplexity filling his naive face when he sees no animosity. Turning back to her, he finalizes: "Wait, is Shego your friend who's been checking me out?"

"So not!" Kimmie, though saved from answering her ex, still looked hurt by the implications of my statement. I continue covering for her anyway. "Her little friend took off when as soon as Kimmie here came at you. Even if I was her friend, I certainly wouldn't be the one checking _you _out."

He quickly dismisses me in favor of our dear Miss Possible. "What a coincidence then, huh?" Scratching his head, "How're you doing? Been awhile."

She rubs her neck self-consciously, "Could've been better," she undertones honestly, "but I'm living, day by day if need be." Bringing her hand down, she meets his gullible eyes for the first time. "What are _you _doing here anyway? Your parents said you were gonna be in Japan for a while longer."

"Oh, that." The buffoon stuffs his hands into back pockets with a shrug and looks very much his old sheepish self in that simple motion. "Ninja school was a bust. I was too innocent. I never realized how brutal the ninja world is. I mean, sure they're cool super-spies and all, but I never even _thought _about how underhanded it all is!" _You're a doofus who's just as green as I am, but in all the wrong ways._

Despite all these sudden breakthroughs, he is still awkward and can't read the discomfort in this night's girl. I step back to the plate, "What am I, chopped liver?" He looks as if he completely forgot my presence. Not okay. "Did you miss the part where we're not friends?" I throw the first punch.

"But I didn't think meant we had to fight!" he squawks, ducking.

"Versus being ignored by the two of you getting all chummy?" I take a confident step closer, "I'd rather fight. C'mon, show me what you've learned." I flare up my hands softly, mostly for show, then throw a pulled kick at him.

Diving sloppily, he screams again. "KP!"

"Ron!" Taking the cue, she comes at me. "Leave him alone Shego!"

"It _has _been a while, but once a buffoon, always a buffoon, right Possible?" I release a flurry of light hits, driving her toward the back of the club. _Guess tonight will not be the night._ "Getting rusty, Kimmie?" I land a glancing blow on her chin; she stumbles in her heels.

Picking up the familiar banter, "Just waking up the old muscles, but I guess they're still not as old as yours."

"Then I guess you have no excuse!" I force her further into the back rooms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When we were finally out of sight, we sneak out the window. I slide out of my stilettos to run quietly. _I've got to ask how she does it._ The ever-perfect Shego seems to know the trick. I put forth a burst of speed to say _follow me._ She follows my lead.

Laughing gaily at the predicament we landed ourselves in, I sprint back to Hell. _At least I know _he _won't be at the Inferno._ Arriving at the pub, we catch our breath. _Running across town in a slinky dress, so not a great idea. _Not that I ever really loved running to begin with. Slipping through the bulky double doors I lead us to a table this time, having tired of barstools for tonight.

An apprentice bartender comes to get our drink order. "A mixed tray of all your best stuff." _Not in the mood for pussyfooting around it. _"Anything for you tonight?"

Recovering briskly, "A martini, neat."

The server walks away to get the alcohol, returning momentarily with 10 small glasses and Shego's drink. "Sorry, that's the limit for any one time here." I shrug and smile acceptance.

Whistling, "Damn, Possible. Was this week so horrible you need to forget it?" She grips the stem of her glass elegantly with her middle and ring finger, "You okay?" _And here I thought you didn't care. _I must have an insufferable grin on by the way her look sours. "Whatever," she gulps her drink with surprising speed, shakes her head firmly, and signals for another, "I didn't need his verbage anyway."

"Verbiage… How much have you drank tonight?" _She's normally such a stickler for correcting this stuff…_

"Not enough to forget that you and I ran from my car parked across the street from the club. Enough to not care since I know I won't be fit to drive after this anyway." _Wow. Such fine, upstanding morals._ "And no, I meant 'verbage': verbal garbage. Your friends like to make portmanteau words all the time so I thought I'd try it. Keep up Possible."

I roll my eyes. "Y'know, just call me Kim, this Possible thing is getting out of hand." I sigh, "I never thought my own last name would get worn out so easily. And it's a little weird considering how many nicknames I used to get from you."

"Aww, miss it do ya?" she rolls her eyes right back. "I'll call you whatever I want, Tiger Army."

I take a shot glass in each hand, the first and the second disappear down my gullet in quick succession.

_Commence drinking towards oblivion._

_/In the space between heartbeats_

_Where the whole world disappears…/_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I think my jaw may have unhinged. _10 fuckin' shots._ Kimmie slowed after the 5th shot. _Ran out of steam, started to kick in more likely._ "Kim, doll. Why do you do this?"

"Do wha?" only lightly slurring.

"Binge drink is one way to put it." I fake a thoughtful look. "Or maybe I should say 'chemically imbue yourself with enough booze to tranq a horse'?"

"What are you talking about? I'm fine!" emphasizing the 'f'. "Besides! Aren't you the one always telling me to keep up? I just take what I'm given!"

"Yes, I'm sure that's a virtuous code to live by, but I'm _pretty sure _drinking by that same standard doesn't work so well. 'Specially since you ordered them for yourself." The undisciplined girl huffs at my sageness. "Hey, if you want help finishing these, I could probably take some" _or all_ "of these," I offer.

"No! I made my bed and now I have to sleep on it!" I grimace to myself but she doesn't notice, not that I'd expect her to now anyway.

Knowing she'd only make a fuss if she saw me trying to help, I surreptitiously order some virgin imitations of the otherwise-brutal drinks and casually switch out 3 of hers without raising suspicion. _Friends don't let friends get alcohol poisoning. _I don't know when we stopped being potentially-lethal rivals and crossed the line into friendship. _No,_ I correct myself, _we're still rivals fighting on more or less opposite sides: her on the rigid expectations of social norms; me for myself and whatever the hell I want to do._ We still spar and she's been making progress: girl's got game.

Even though I succeeded in swiping a few shots out, she still had the other 7 and however many she had back at the club. Too much for her to metabolize so quickly.

I take her back to my place to sleep it off.

"/But in this moment we can live a lifetime here!/" She turns to me.

I see red.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN

"Forever Fades Away" by Tiger Army

to be honest, I didn't used to listen to them (lazy) but I started to find a good fit and I kind of like them :)


	25. Chapter 25 Turning Point

I pry my eyes open and a spasm of light cascades my brain into overload. _Ugh my head. When will I learn. _Never is the most obvious answer. I try again, most slowly this time, and a mane of black hair invades my vision. Freaking, I run my hands over myself, to find only flesh.

_Oh no, not again! _Wait… _Oh it's Shego! There's someone looking out for me after all. _She wouldn't let me screw myself over.

Shego's really a sweetheart under it all. The elegant woman would grumble about how she only saved me from whatever could've happened to "not have to deal with the fallout" and that it would be "out of pure selfishness". Shego's great, really: I think she'd make a great mom someday. _Wait, if she's such a great mom, why am I naked again? Shouldn't she dress me? _"What the fuck." _Is wrong with me? _It's not her fault I'm hard-headed.

She stirs, shifting enough to let the blankets fall to the side and reveal a creamy white shoulder. My eyes bug out: Shego doesn't sleep naked.

"What the fuck Shego!" I cry in anguish, "How could you do that?"

Not before a groan, the formerly sleeping woman answers. "What are you yelling about? It's early and you shouldn't be up before me." She rolls over without ever opening her eyes. _No way in hell!_

Hardly placated, I bring up both legs to rest against her, bracing then kicking her and most of the covers off the bed. "Don't go back to sleep dammit! This is low, even for you!" _Especially for you. _"What the fuck happened last night?"

Angry herself, propped up on her elbows on the floor, she fumes: "Don't blame me for you not remembering after a night of inebriation. _Again_."

"Not that! Just… What the fuck Shego?"

"You said that already," she growls in what under normal circumstances may have been considered menacingly, "multiple times."

"How could you? You took advantage of me!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rage from last night threatens to overtake me. "What?"

"Don't play dumb! You know what you did."

"By _what_ I meant to say: _what the fuck, no I didn't_." How dare she?

"Yes, you did; why the fuck else would I be naked." I raise an eyebrow at her shoddy reasoning, she continues. "Well why are you naked?"

I yank free of the tangled black cotton-satin blend and stand over her lying form. Through a fake smile I state the obvious, "I'm not." Indeed, clad in sweatpants, I'm decidedly not nude. "You threw up and _a little_ got on my tank but I was too tired to get another one out and I figured we were both girls so it'd be okay." _Breathe. _I put on a bra and a fresh shirt.

"Right, I'm supposed to believe you didn't just throw those on after you had your way with me? Fat chance! Where'd I get this bruise?" the little prissy bitch glares at me.

_Screw it. _"Don't you fucking accuse me of anything Possible, I haven't done _anything _wrong this time." My eyes burn, from what I'm not sure. "It's not my fault you can't ever hold your own, and news flash, Asshole! When you're wasted you flirt with anything that moves.

"I may be a lot of things: thief, criminal, double-agent," I tally each on my fingers, hissing through clenched teeth. "But I don't drink and drive. I don't do shit that'll hurt my friends. _And I'm not a fucking rapist_."

I storm off and slam the door behind me. I slam my way into the guest room before I lock myself in the guest shower. I didn't even look back at her.

_This is what you get for letting people in again, Shego. You _idiot_. Why did you think it was okay to let _her _in? What makes _her _any different from the kids at school? From your brothers? From all the selfish, judgemental bastards all over the world? She's not. Drew was right. Kim Possible is _not _all that._

I close my eyes and the memories of where things went so wrong the night before bubble out.

**"**_**But in this moment we can live a lifetime here**_**…" An iota of hurl later. "So what's with all these cat references lately?"**

_**I shrugged. **_**"You're colored like a tiger. Or Halloween, but I called you 'Pumpkin' already."**

_**She leans against me in what I thought was her stupor, breathing whiskey and virgin-jello shots she tells me, **_**"Let's be tigers together!" **_**Before I can ask what that even means, she crushes me in what starts as a hug, only to follow by ripping her fairly short nails down my back.**_

**"Hey ow! What the hell do you think you're doing?"**

**"We were already going to bed, let's have a good time of it." **_**The usually-prudish lush before me starts to strip, **_**"C'mon, I'm not gonna have to sleep in this big bed of yours alone am I?" Hell no.**

_**I end up spraining her wrist.**_

I sigh. I look at myself in the mirror. My eyes are not the clear color I had hoped they would be.

_Dammit, Shego. Get it together._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"She's so pissed at me," I blubber, rubbing my sore joint. "Monique, what am I gonna do?"

"Girl, you're gonna take a deep breathe." She waits for me to do what she suggested. "Now you and I are gonna meet at the mall where you can tell me what's going on from the start. Ya down with that?"

"I'm down. Gimme twenty and I'll be right over." I hang up and stuff the Kimmunicator into my pocket before I'm tempted to throw it. _I need a real phone. _I sigh. What the hell am I going to do? I've gotten so close to Shego in such a short time. I can't stand it when my friends are mad at me.

I only have myself to blame though. I should've known better. _"There are just some things that friends don't do," she once said. _God. When _did_ we become friends? Are we still friends at all?

I had gathered my junk and left Shego's, making a beeline for my house. Locking myself in my room, I settled to wrap my head around everything I might've just fucked up. It was - _is - _a big deal. It's such a huge, ginormous deal I have to rein in Monique for this. _Damn do I not look forward to explaining this sitch. _I reluctantly pick my ass off the bed and get going to the rendezvous point.

Walking to my car, I suddenly find myself wondering if I'll ever learn to drive a manual. I decide to walk instead - it's healthier. _If it's not with her, then I don't want to._ A "Kim over here!" distracts me from my thoughts. I swivel my head around to look for the voice's origin. Finally I spot Monique waving a shopping bag like a maniac trying to get my attention. I smile for the first time today.

"Monique! It's been too long."

"Tell me about it girl-friend," she holds me out at arm's length, "you're a mess. Lemme put these bags down and we'll take a drive so you can TME." We pile into her VW bug and start on some country roads as I tell her the abridged version of my predicament.

"So you were visiting Shego 'cause Wade said something about the green fiery stuff she makes with her hands and then you guys've been chill and hangin' out since then?" I nod the affirmative. "_Then_ you were out clubbing, saw a certain ex-BF-slash-BFF and the two of you skeddadled and you got drunk and passed out on her. She takes you back to her place where you wake up and say something stupid and now she's P'ed the F-O?"

I wince at the SparkNotes cut of what little I gave her. "That does sum it up quite nicely. What should I do?" I can already hear the question before it arises.

"So what'd you say to enrage the beast?" I can't look at her while I answer.

"I may or may not have…" I trail off, muttering nonsense in hopes she'd drop it. She doesn't and elbows me without taking her eyes off the road. "I may have accused her of something really bad."

"Shego? Miss _Lemme Spell It Out For You, I'm Evil_ Shego? WTF could you have condemned her of that would piss her off more than compliment her?"

Holding my breath, I let it out in a flurry of words. "I accused her of raping me."

My whole world stops and jerks back in whiplash as my old friend eases off the recently-abused brake. "Say what? Girl, I be trippin' 'cause I swore you said…"

"Yes," I cut her off. "I said of rape. Specifically I told her she took advantage of me." _Not my proudest moment. _"And dammit Monique! What if we weren't the only ones on the road?" I rub my neck in more of a show than any actual therapeutic aim. _Dammit Possible, don't try and change the topic! We're - you're - _we're_ trying to get somewhere. _I must be losing it.

"Sorry," she said, not sorry at all. "That was TMTH without some serious repercussions. I didn't think she was gay. Is she?"

I open my mouth to say no, "I don't know. I mean, I know she's not a total lesbian 'cause we've chased guys together, but I don't know if she's bi or not."

"So she could maybe be a switch hitter." My friend's tone fell flat in her disappointment in me. "Why would you think that if she could totally not be into girls?"

I sigh, less than content with the truth: "Because I am and I woke up naked in her bed and I think I might've come onto her last night."

The backlash this time was even more severe. She pulls onto the shoulder and kills the engine. "Say _what_?"

"When I was abroad I had _an encounter_ with a girl after I'd been drinking. And last week I kissed a girl and I wa- had _also _been drinking." I hang my head at being caught out. "I still think boys are _hot_, it's just I guess I think girls are too."

My hand snakes up to my neck and follows the rope hanging off it. _Shit. _My fingers tremble as they clutch the little charm resting at my throat. Tears burn my eyes. I choke out, "I can't lose her, Moni. She's been in my life too much for too long to just let go now." I'm too ashamed to tell my best gal pal about how much my body craves her already.

"You like girls a lot when you drink. You hit on her and then blame her for dressing in your birthday suit." I wince at the objective deadpan. "And now you need to get her to calm her ass down and forgive you?" She sighs deeply and fixes me with a critical side-glare.

"Girl, you are in _deep_."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN:

Yes, Shego's flashbacks are much more coherent from the beginning since she's not struggling to remember. Also, she's just more eloquent than Kim is wholesale.

I know I'm a bad person, but I promise to keep writing this and there will be a happy KIGO ending for all my happy, frustrated, impatient (all of the above) readers. I'm just trying to fit everything I want to and keep it cohesive.

Reviews are appreciated! PMs too (and I respond to them less self-consciously)!


	26. Chapter 26 Reprieve In Separation

I pace the timeshare-lair, plotting space and my warpath.

_If I move all the furniture into self-storage this week, I can sublet out the 6 weeks of this lease._ Now to locate the list of who had it after Drew and me. Tearing across some random, probably stupid, things I find what I'm looking for. Oh great. _Un-fuckin'-believable_.

Eddie.

Now the decision is not so much if I can get him to buy up our time as much as do I want to deal with Edward Lipsky. _I think I can afford to lose out on a little bit of dinero for the sake of not seeing him. _Black sheep to black sheep, I'm still not _down _with him calling me _Green Babe_ and drooling. _Seriously. _I cannot _take _that much chauvinism from the one-man hair band.

It's been a week since _the incident_ with Kimmie, so she'll be back in school. Not that I could look at, much less talk to her. _It just, it _hurts_ y'know. I've been working out all this frustration, but I'm just furious. I can't help it! _I've never been charged with any kind of sexual offense before. _I fucking trusted her! _Well… mostly for her to trust me._ But still! She could trust me!_

Gods, I haven't been this desolate since Adam and I parted ways for good. No. Even before that. I sure as hell didn't cry for _that_ douche-hole.

After the rainbow-colored comet. That was the last time I was this devastated. The flying piece of space shit wrecked my world that day. Fortunately, Harold was 19 when it mattered so we all went to his custody. Unfortunately, _Hego_ was our keeper, which made it all too easy to form Team Go.

I sigh back into my car, cruising for something to take the edge off the kind of monotony that breeds mopiness. Crime is at an all-time low and I have no intention of being the catalyst that stirs up the next big thing. If I clean my snake's home one more time, I think she'll really bite me. Family is never an option.

My_ family is never an option_. A sardonic smile crosses my face. _Desperate times call for desperate measures._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_I am _so _pathetic… _I laze on my bed, watching the light glow, almost willing for the filament inside to snap so I have something to do.

The_ Kim Possible is so lame, she's looking forward to changing the light bulb. _Dammit, where did it all go wrong? _When you called Shego a rapist, that's a start. _Not only am I pathetic, I'm an asshole. I need to work on having me-time.

What I needed was advice. Monique had been a nice sympathetic ear, but she was "GF this is totally OOML" on this. _Time for the heavy artillery. _I knock at the door.

"Mom, can I talk you for a bit?" World-renown brain surgeon Ann Possible, my mother, opens the door dressed in PJ's and I feel like an ass again. "I know it's the first day off you've had in weeks, but while you're relaxing…" I trail uncertain, knowing I can't subject the woman who bore and raised me to my monstrous food-making skills, "we can talk over breakfast." _That was a lame finish._

She stiffens almost imperceptibly. "Anywhere you want, my treat." I have to laugh at myself when the visible tension lessens.

"That sounds great Bubble-Butt. Give me 15 and I'll meet you downstairs." I nod and Mom closes the door where I hear her retreating with a giggle. _Moms._

After insisting I drive like a teenager, she took the wheel and we hit a breakfast-all-day diner. I dive into the issue at hand like she taught me too. "Alright, so I have this _friend_ who's really upset with me," I begin. Chewing, she waves her fork in little circles, urging me on. "We went clubbing and I stayed the night at her place. When I woke up I thought something really bad happened and I sort of, kind of, ish…" Of course, Mom raises her eyebrows at me, demanding at me. I push out the rest of the words. "Maybe blamed it on her even though it turns out it was my fault?"

Swallowing, she sets her utensils down and a firm gaze on my fidgety self. I practically slap my hand away from my neck and she arches an eyebrow at my discordant motions. "Well Kimmie, may I ask what happened last night?"

"We ran into Ron," I sigh dramatically, hoping she'll take this smidgeon of truth-bait. "Then we literally ran away where I accused her of making me drink too much when now that I think about it, I ordered it all myself." I shake my head in self-disappointment. "I think she was even trying to help, but I just woke up so _angry._ I just exploded at her."

"Then what did she say?" _I hate the voice thing she does when shit like this goes down. _It's understanding and prodding and "have we learned our lesson?" all rolled into one. She flags the waitress for more coffee while I try not tripping on my tongue. 7 weeks 'til summer. _If she still hasn't forgiven me, I can fix it all over summer. _"What was that Kimmie?" _Oops. Inside thoughts._

"Sorry, she just got defensive about it. Well- not _defensive_, since she wasn't in the wrong or anything, just defending herself. Angrily." _I think I made Shego cry._ I didn't think it was possible, but now I feel like bad person for having thought that. _Why am I such an asshole?_

I wail, despite being in public.

"Mom what do I do?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well hello Sheila darling!" a nasally voice cut the air, "Drew! Your little fiancée is here!" He runs out from the back with both hands in front of him, a panicked look smeared on his face.

His mother turns back to me, "This is such a pleasant surprise, and such a long drive out here just to see us! Unless…" Angry face on, she demands, "Drew Theodore P. Lipsky! Were you lying to me when you told me Sheila was in another state's school district?"

"No, Mother! I must've gotten it mixed up in the excitement is all! I meant to say - ergh… - that she transferred into a closer district from another state!" Pleased with himself, he nods assurance, "Yes that's it."

Soothed, the scary woman backs down with a serene tone, "Oh! I wondered why you were so tongue-tied that day! I knew my Drewbie wouldn't lie to me! Give your mother a great, big huggie!"

**"Dammit it's **_**my **_**fucking bed and I'm gonna sleep in it, but just to **_**sleep**_**!" **_**I rip off my top and shove her partially-naked body to a side.**_

**"But you're a lesbians! Everyone knows gay and bi chicks all sleep together. It's like an unwritten rule! Like why lesbians run in packs!" **_**She pulls out her patented pout, **_**"We practically have to."**

_**Surprise hits me before any other emotion can. **_**"What the hell makes you think I'm a lesbian?" **_**I backtrack on her statement. **_**"Or bi?"**

**"Oh come on! You like Tegan and Sara, they're lesbians, it's totally a lesbian thing," **_**she says matter-of-factly.**_**" Essentially everyone who listen to T&S is gay." She makes it sounds like the only logical explanation with a perfectly logical conclusion.**__**"C'mon, Shego. Let me show you exactly how well the carpets match the drapes. I remember you asking…" She sways a little as she starts to unfasten her skirt.**

**"Damn it Kim! I've seen you naked before, I was just teasing! Now stop it and leave me alone!" **

_**She reaches for my bra strap, yanking it down forcefully and I snap, just a little. **_**"I said 'Stop' alright!" **_**I grab her wrist and twist it until she crumples with a cry, trying my damnedest not to flare up. **_**But it would teach her to listen to me. **_**I shake my head as I retreat to the living room and let her pass out on her own. **_

I say to no one in particular, "Good music is good music."And who gives a crap about the sexual orientation of their musicians? _It's bullshit._

_Maybe I should've put another top back on afterwards._ "Damn it all."

A sharp intake draws me from my trance, "Don't let my mother hear you say that!" Drew grabs me by the arm, escorting me out "gentlemanly" as _Mama_ looks on wistfully. _God your mom is too much to handle sometimes. _"Let's head back to the club so we can chat in peace."

"Speaking of the club, aren't you supposed to be working?" The grin he gives me dimmed the stars. I squinted a little. _Someone's learned about taking care of their teeth…_

"I _would_, Shego." I roll my eyes at his dramatics. "If wasn't the owner of this fine establishment." Yeah ye- _What. _"That's right, after you forwarded the capital from the last lair or two, I bought out the business. It was starting to go under due to the previous owner's withdrawal from the social sphere."

"Wait, why?" _And who would sell you anything?_

"Hmm?" He tilts his head like a confused puppy. "Oh I don't know, I didn't feel like it was any of my business to ask. Something about coming out of the closet or something. At any rate, he left immediately when I paid him in cash."

_Stigma of being gay maybe?_ It was food for thought. _Later, I have enough queer problems right now. _"Doy, so you thought it'd be a good idea to take in a failing company in a failing industry, why?" I _would sell this place to you in a heartbeat._

He and I head in for some chocolate milk, I think he was chittering on about something or other but I was preoccupied with some more pressing thoughts.

I had exaggerated the truth. She doesn't flirt with just _anything _that moved, just a lot of it. Selectively. Including me. So _is _Possible gay_? That would explain her crappy attempt at seducing me. _I smirk: _at least the seducing part. _After all, aren't we supposed to be most honest when we're drunk? _And better liars. And worse liars. And more defensive. And more suggestible. And more vulnerable. An- _"That's not the point."

"You're right Shego." I blink. _What did I miss?_ "Lights in the crowd just won't do: they'll distract from the stage. I'll just put in the lights on the dais and overheads that can swivel into the audience." I mentally face-palm. Leave it to Drewbie to think I'm still listening.

"Good plan." I sigh, resolving to listen to him like I should've been. Like I am here to do, not reflect on excuses for Princess' royal bitchiness.

As he starts to babble on about the grand plans, some of which actually show promise, I make my best effort to keep my mind from wandering _anywhere _else.

I also resolve to try patching things up with Kimmie if she at least exhibits _some _contrition. I take an extra long pull from my Coco Moo to steady the nerves. _I don't have that many friends to lose._

But I am _not _a fucking rapist.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I trace the face of the pendant resting in the hollow of my neck. Laying flat on my skin, the griffin always perches there. It's simple in its monochromatism and griffins are a symbol of divinity between God and Man, Heaven and Earth. It's a pretty decent fit for me, or at least who I once was: a bringer of justice, fighting bad guys and saving the day. It made sense to me. I could understand why Shego picked it.

The implied message was a little heavy to stomach: I am Jesus Christ? I could see the martyr-complex in me - selfless sacrifice for the greater good. _Well don't I sound humble._

I flip the double-faced medallion.

It's the phoenix I don't understand: that's why it's hidden in the back all the time. After all, it's beautiful and colorful. But if anyone asked, I wouldn't be able to explain it. I could tell 'em what phoenixes represent, but they could wikipedia _that_. I'll have to ask Shego, she seems to have thought everything else out.

Releasing it with a sigh, I curl my arm behind my head and lean back into my bed. Mom told me to apologize. That'd be so much easier if she were talking to me. Or hell, if I had a way of contacting her it'd be easier. _I could've left a voicemail_. I exhale once more that she never found it fitting to give me her digits. _I should've asked. WCS she could've said _no_._

How in the world am I supposed to say I'm sorry if I never get to see her? The next thought hits me so suddenly, my arm slips out from under me to cover my mouth.

_Wait, that's it!_ I never see her, but she can see me whenever she wants. And! _If she's looking for me, we're already off to a good start. _I beam at the ceiling, taking an extra moment to soak in my genius.

Moment over, I scrabble to find some more post-its.

_Colorful ones._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After another week, I've dealt with another set of lairs. _Property values have really gone down in the past few years. _A new lease would've been fiscally reasonable, _if _I were to ever use the damn thing. It would've been cheaper to live in east Oslo than my apartment, and Norway has weather more like Iceland than the US does. _Too bad I don't like meat cakes. _And neither does the Buffoon. I waggle my head in utter bemusement. _Where did that come from?_

_Why do I love Iceland so much?_ _Oh yeah. _Their native shaggy animals. They're so cute and/or ridiculous-looking. Oh, and to see a polar bear surf over on a chunk of ice. _And how cool are active volcanoes?_ I'm a little glad Drew and I never do manage to do anything significant in the way of world conquest - I would've had to do _something _about that flag, and to be honest, I don't have a clue what I would've done.

"Oh alright." I'm talking to myself again. "I've put it off long enough." _I have to just get it over with. _Collecting my paperwork, I secure myself in the cockpit before take off. Coordinates to Middleton. I check my console, making sure everything is in order. I don't like stopping if I don't have to. _Damn, I'm gonna have to get fuel or else I won't even make it to Canada. _Unbuckling myself, I try to pretend I'm not stalling for time. I fill up at the station inside the lair before turning away from it for good.

The duration of the flight I thought about what I would say to Possible. I hadn't lied. I've been arrested and guilty for _many _different things before, but unsolicited sexual advances were never among them. _How do you say to someone that you're waiting for an apology from them? _I believe _that _would be the problem.

Before I know it, and far before I'm ready, I'm entering the airspace of a certain teenage-hero-turned-college-student. _And just my luck. _After all that prepping: nobody's home. Cars are all gone, doors and windows closed (and locked), lights off. I sigh and park my craft on the highest section of their roof, switching on the cloak. I go to wait for the Princess in her room.

Sliding the window open, my attention catches on a flailing slip of orange. I pull myself all the way in and close the window behind me before I reach out and read the note.

_I'm sorry!_ it says. Perplexity runs through me. _Is this for me?_ I scold myself for my narcissism until I find random scraps of sticky paper everywhere.

I read them aloud. "_Forgive me, please?_,_ I didn't mean it_, _Give me another chance!_" What finally cinches my questions to a close is the single green note found amongst many oranges and yellows, simply saying "Shego". _Guess I'm not the only one this has affected._ I'm slightly flattered that she cares this much. _Maybe trying to keeping this one as a friend wasn't a dumb move after all._

_Crap_. I was too preoccupied with mushy thoughts to notice the Possible clan returning. My fight-or-flight decision is made for me.

The occupant at hand lets out a breath, "Shego."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN:

Hey, I'm really glad that last chapter went over well. I was afriad the harshness of the accusation would piss a lot of people off (and they would tell me). Anyway! Here they are again, and I'm sure you all hate me just a little bit for leaving off here but I promise more to come :)

Be strong, readers, be strong.


	27. Chapter 27 Don't Be Stupid

My target exhales slow and steady, looking ready to bolt at any time. "I should've known only you could get through all that bonus security."

"It's what keys are for, maybe you'll want to try it sometime." I wince, afraid I'll chase her off with my sarcasm. I blink. _That was a big concept to wrap around._ "So… it's been like a month."

"_Half _a month, Pumpkin, doy." _Feels like longer._ "Keep a calendar." I let out the breath I was holding at the sound of her teasing tone. _Maybe she's not mad anymore?_ Hopeful thoughts. "No school today? Anyway, I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd come check out your redecorations." She offers up a handful of multicolored notes for me to see.

"Then I shouldn't've interrupted you, there's still more to see." She tilts her head in curiosity. "My mom said I should apologize, but I sort of already got that. I knew you could get in my room whenever you wanted and since I couldn't find you, this seemed like a good idea." I take her by the hand to answer her silent question, leading her to the closet. "I just didn't know where to put these." I open the door and a rainbow of origami cranes rains down on us. "I _did _run out of ways to say 'I'm sorry' though, so I was hoping these would work a little."

"Kimmie, can you origami a shape that _isn't _a crane?" She snatches one in the air and brings it to her face for close examination. "When did you learn how to fold cranes, exactly?"

I blush that she noticed my craftsmanship, "Last week on the internet, after I left your place. But I've been working on it! There are a thousand and one in there for you."

"No no, you're improving for sure. They just aren't all the same size." _Or shape, Shego, just say it._ "One-thousand and one?"

I pluck up one of the better-formed ones and offer it out to her, "One for you." She looks bemused again. Cheated, almost. "1000 for me to wish you'll forgive me." I smile, I'd been wondering how I'd get that idea out there. A squirrelly grin spread with the intent to cajole, "You get them after my wish comes true."

"You don't do anything halfway, do you, Princess. I'm charmed but I don't forget. Still, you know how greedy I am," she flashes me a crooked smile, "so I suppose I _must _forgive you if I'm to have all the slightly-malformed cranes you've made for me." I spring a hug on her, knocking her slightly off-balance. She compensates by twirling on a heel and leaning forward, effectively dumping the both of us onto my bed. "I did hard work earning those little birds, don't make me crush them now." I giggle and she hugs me back. "Thank you, no one's ever done anything like this for me before. It must've taken you forever."

"Yeah, but I figured since no one's ever done anything like what I did to you, it deserved a peace offering of equal gravity." Shego gives me a _don't-ruin-the-moment _look. "It took a while, yeah. But it seemed reasonable to spend my time on this than losing class standing alone."

She looks at me incredulously, "So you folded paper pigeons instead of going to school?" I roll my eyes at her randomly-chosen ethics.

"Nah, _at_ school. During class." I crack a grin. "Hopefully now we'll have this squared away and I can stop moping about it. My prof got tweaked when I told 'im to shove it. Now I have to go back on Monday and explain I had a ferociously bad case of PMS and I really didn't mean it." Treading timid, I venture, "So did you have other plans for today?"

"Plans, me? Never." _Don't lie to me, woman. _"Not today anyway. Or anything recently for that matter. What'd you have in mind?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Let's try that morning again." Do _what_? "That morning, it'll be a do-over!"

"Is that how that works? You just redo it? And bam!" I slap my hand together and flutter my fingers around her face, "Everything's better?" She chirps affirmatively. I shrug my shoulders, "Eh, why the hell not? It's not like we're doing anything here anyway."

We clamber up the slanted top of her house and into my wings. She starts jawing about how she's never gotten a good look at my place and I start to think the revisionist history isn't the only thing she has in mind. "If you wanted a tour, Kimmie, you could've just asked."

"And you would've just declined." _Ooh, got me there. _I send a rueful grin her way. She deadpans, single brow raised, "Cute, really. Eyes on the skies, Cap'n."

I chuckle, turning my attention back onto the clear expanse. It's a short ride as we land on top of my primary apartment just outside East Lowerton - at which point I'm told I was expected to live by Upperton. "Inconspicuous, remember? Don't want anyone to come snooping. And shady as I am, I'd stick right out."

"In Upperton? A classy lady like you? Hardly." I fight my blush but settle for not looking at the sweet-talker.

_My Shego-senses are tingling…_ An imminent foreboding grabs me. I flick a switch and tear through the flat before the lights even turn on.

"Oh fuck." _This is many shades of not good._ "Will's out."

She ambles to the room I'm in. "I didn't know you had a roommate. And a _boy_," she teases,"scandalous. Why do you care?"

"Don't be stupid, Willow/wisp's my pet." I know it's not her responsibility, but I would really appreciate if she - short of helping me look - would at least stopped walking around and giving me shit.

"I didn't know you kept animals."

I roll my eyes. "Doy! It's a pet rock, shows how much you 'bout know me." I hate that I'm getting so short with her, but there are more pressing matters at hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey now, no need to get snippy." I flush and my eyes narrow to slits, "And why would you keep a pet if you never have time for it?" I'm distracted by her and I kick into something. I ease back from the shooting pain at the edge of my foot. _Must've stubbed it. _"God only knows much much time you've spent in prison."

"Time I spent since _you _put me there," she puffs. "And_ she _is fine with how much I'm around thank you very much, but I don't think she appreciates your yelling."

Her sudden shift in demeanor is evidently contagious. "It's not like she talks to you. How would you even know, it's not like she's here." Exhausting from frustration, I don't want to stand anymore. "Y'know whatever, I'm gonna just sit here while you rip your place up."

I smirk as her reply falters visibly. Almost unwillingly, she looks at me. _C'mon, I wasn't _that _mean was I? _"Oh shit."

That's what she said. _Oh shit. _That can't be good. I rub my tender pinky toe. "Hey, what'd you say Willow was?"

"Shit." The deer-in-headlights look did not diminish any. "I didn't."

Impatience prickles at my skin and I practically feel myself start to sweat with irritation. "Well?" I'd tap my foot if it wasn't in pain. "What is she?"

Shego turns her intense stare full-force into me. "Willow/wisp is a 'hot_'_ snake."

_Pff snakes are cold-blooded, how can they be hot? _Unless she means something else by hot._ How do you find a snake attractive? No… that's not it either._

My eyes grow into dinner plates. "Oh shit."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_Will-o'-wisp_." She titters nervously. "I get it. Pretty lights, it's a clever name."

I lean down and examine the afflicted area. "And only the foolish look for her," I tell her absentmindedly, briefly taking note of the truth in that statement. _Shit I can't burn the toxins out of _her_. Damn it where's my phone? _I tie a tourniquet off at her ankle. "Don't move." I run off to grab the landline, thankful I kept it out of sentimentality. I punch in the numbers with excessive force.

"911, where's your emergency?" I rattle off my address clearly, stressing the top floor and medical situation.

"Hehe, you _would _have penthouse." I stop mid-eye-roll in consideration to the severity of the circumstances. My body temperature rising, I wait for the operator to answer.

"Emergency vehicles have been contacted."

"What! No, all I need's a damned ambulance! Weren't you listening!"

"Sorry ma'am, but it's protocol." I tell the phone-worker to shove protocol somewhere unpleasant, only scarcely remembering to not hang up. I accept the resolution of smashing the receiver instead. _There, now they can keep tracing._

Walking back to check the bite victim, I hear approaching sirens. "What d'ya know? Nostalgia may have just saved your life, Possible. Or least the quality of it."

"Shego…" was the last thing she said before she slumped. _Oh god, I know I said I wouldn't forget, but don't die on me for fuck's sake! _I catch her slipping from the chair and I hold her limp body up until the EMTs arrive.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My world is fuzziness.

"She was bitten by an 8-year old, female T. Trigonocephalus. Size of 1.2 meters." _Shego…_

_I didn't see you for 2 whole weeks. I couldn't eat. I couldn't sleep. I tried spending time with the tweebs, with friends from school, everything, but I'd come back to my empty room. To thoughts of _she's never fucking coming back and you did this to yourself. _I'm so glad you came back._

White everywhere. Where did my pretty colors go? I feel sick, hot and cold in different places.

Hot just about everywhere below the belt. _Mmm, Shego. Are you taking care of me again?_

I feel my eyebrows knit together. I don't know if the smile made it to my face, but I definitely thought it. _"Mmm, Shego."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I pace the waiting room a high-strung wreck: I didn't envy the staff talking to me. I realize some poor soul was sent to tap on my shoulder as I whirl around a green haze of crackling energy. "What."

"Eep!" At the orderly's eloquence, I wave _move on with it_ my unlit hands. To his credit - he straightened up quick and didn't piss himself. "Ahem, Miss…" he paused and stuttered on at my non-cooperation of withholding my name, "I- I'm here to tell you the doctor is- is out of examination, as per your request."

I sigh, it's not his fault. "Thanks." I gradually move around the unfortunate man, trying not to make sudden movements lest he _does _soil his scrubs, toward Kimmie.

The doctor begins, "Miss," I conjure a small flare, "Shego. Interesting for you to be here in Kim Possible's room, even more so that you brought her." I scowl and the medic continues, "I have administered the appropriate antivenin and the patient has responded well. Miss Possible will sleep for maybe a day; we gave her a sedative to ease her tremors. Discoloration is fading. Her blood pressure is steadily rising and her respiration is regular without any additional aid. She is stable." She pauses, hesitant to say the next words, "I don't know what happened, but your immediate response saved her foot, and the well-placed tourniquet may have saved her life."

My recently-extinguished hand tingly and my head swimming with relief I ask, "Will she be staying here, Doc?"

"Unless we move her to Middleton Medical Center, she will be." She stops, popping her head out the door to survey the environment, "That may be advisable, considering the area."

Not quite sure what she meant, I follow the professional's lead to peak around the corner. Yup. _That's a packed room, alright._ "Yeesh, so how're we doin' this?"

"I'll arrange for a vehicle to send her over," she starts to walk out, "did you ride here with Miss Possible?" I duck my head in assent. "All right, I'll make sure there's a seat for you. Sit tight, it might take a good few minutes." She leaves me alone with the unconscious body of Kim Possible. _Never thought I'd see the day._

Glancing at her quickly, I make a hard decision. I head to the phone, rubbing my tired eyes before dialing the number. About to hang up, a crisp voice greets me.

"Possible residence, Dr Possible: Ann speaking." I gulp, this can't have been a good idea.

"Hi, I'm Kim's friend, she's okay. Sort of, well, she's stable and in good health considering." I slap myself for the stupid of everything I've said so far, _and for what I'm about to say_, "we're in the hospital, 'cause she got bit by some snake." _Sorry Wisp, backseat for you._ "She'll be fine, Kim's sleeping now. They're gonna move her to the med center in Middleton soon."

Surprised, the redhead doctor replies, "Oh! Okay, thank you. Who did you say you were?"

I slap myself again for being so unprepared. "Um, my name's Serena, we went to France together last semester." _Part of that's even true!_ I congratulate.

"From school then? Well thank you very much Serena, I've got a big dienceph in half an hour so I'll see her as soon as I can." _Ah, jargon._

I head back to the injured, cursing my plethora of inane knowledge.

"Shego…" Curious, I see her eyes still closed, biting her lip in agony. _Shit get the doctor. _Then the tension on her face melts away as she lets out a quivering moan. I smirk. _Sounds like someone's having a sexy dream._

Wait. But she just said _my _name. _Is she dreaming about me? Is Kimmie having a wet dream with me in it?_

I collapse in the chair. To borrow her words: this is so the drama.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN:

Any mention of time in-between is actually meticulously timed (mildly OCD about it) so assume it's all sequential until either Kim or Shego mentions a skip. :)


	28. Chapter 28 Drudging Up History

Before my eyes even open, I see an Oreo. _Wow how fucked up am I? I can't make mental pictures!_ I shush my inner workings to focus on the image. White, surrounded by black, in a background of white: _what the fuck is it? An angel?_

I broaden my horizon by separating my lids, hoping for inspiration to speed up the gap-filling process. I see nothing but a light blue curtain. Nothing except Shego slumped in her seat looking like she just came out of a car crash and into a lobotomy. I could kick myself: it's Shego! An angel indeed.

I shake my head briskly to rid the conflating notions of 'Shego' and 'creamy sweetness' to encounter regret at my actions. "Ugh, my head."

Space-case aroused, she piques "What are you, hung over now too?"

"What? So not. What happened?" _And why am I hospitalized?_

"Well Boozy, you got poisoned and now you're not!" Shego shifts uncomfortably in her seat, "Sorry 'bout that by the way. She's really a good companion to have, she was just scared." _Like a parent making excuses for her child's misbehavior. _Amused, I chuckle. _Oh yeah, Shego would make an awesome mom._

I calm and shrug, "Meh, I'm alive. I take it that's also your doing?" Predictably enough, she mutters about a rotting cadaver in her living room being unappealing.

"It was solely out of selfishness. Besides, I'd appreciate it if you left at some point."

I smile in earnest, "Thanks anyways Shego, you could've flew my corpse halfway around the world. If not taken it to the dumpster."

She feigns an skeptical look, "Have you seen your ass?"

"I hate you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You love it."

My dear human friend ignores my taunt, faking a deep interest in the drape around us. "How long was I out?"

"18 hours. It's now a shiny Friday 8-is-too-early morning. Your mom came by yesterday 'round 7. I hid under your bed. The doctor treating you told her you could go pretty much right after you woke up."

"Oh." She thinks a moment. "So why a whatever-kind-of-snake-she-is anyway?"

I smirk, "Sri Lankan Viper." _As for why… _My bravado wavers in an uncertain breath. "Out of irony I suppose." I don't know if I want her to take an interest in my past or let me hide behind my cloistering walls. _Of course she would pick the former._ It _would've_ been a shame to have let my walls down, to bring them back up, then let them down again, kill her, bring 'er back, and then put them up. _Just stop thinking. _"I got her a few years after that rainbow-colored comet. Hego showed you the video right?

"I was barely a teenager," I continue without her reply, "one who just finally got used to getting her period. I'm not familiar enough with it to tell you exactly how it works, but between the sensitive time of my hormones and the unchecked radiation still boiling through my cells." My monologue stumbles and I pause for a breath. "I got my baby hatchling a few weeks after my sweet 16, a present to myself, kind of like a consolation prize." I stop hedging the topic, raising my eyes to lock onto olive. "That's about the time I stopped getting my period altogether."

She gasps in dismay but I don't want her pity. "So you mea-"

"I'm sterile. Doc Jay confirmed it soon after I started with 'Drakken', medical premiums and all. Eggs are all sunny-side up." I rub my lower belly self-consciously. "When you asked how I knew so much stuff about pregnancy and I told you I was bored? That was only partially true. I mean I learned some from my mom when she had Wegos 'cause I was her only daughter, wanted me to be prepared." I chuckle humorlessly. "At least she never found out I'm an empty nest." Confusion brewing in her eyes, I answer her questions before they're aired. "Died of space radiation - cancer - some 5 months later; Dad too. I was still sort of having my cycle so I pretended it was irregular. Birth control wasn't so popular for regulatory practices at that time so she just let it rest. My brothers and I never got cancer because we were in the center of the blast and it burned itself out for the most part."

Stunned to silence, I wonder if I should tell her horror stories to shut her up more often. _I would totally run out of stories, I'd have to make up new material and she'll figure something's not kosher when the same thing happens several times over in very different ways._ She breaks the eye contact and shuffles on her cot. "Thus began my rebel stage. I wasn't green most of the time at first 'cause the plasma would discharge itself so it never really stored, which probably didn't help matters any. I got the hang of it, more or less, around 15 so when I started charging up, everyone just assumed I was using freaky body paints more often. Probably didn't help my ovaries much either." I shrug, _lo que será, será_.

"I'm sorry…" she whispers and I'm unable to wave it off. "I didn't know." I hold her gaze once more. _Well, that's because I never told you, doy._ "But why a pit viper?"

"Oh, right. The irony part: I'm barren, but if I choose to bring in a mate for her, my _reptile_ would bear live offspring. Therein lies my sardonicism."

"Alright, now I think you're just playing me. Snakes have eggs." _She's cute when she's confused._

"So do we, Princess." She's about to protest, but I trod on. "_Viper _is derived from Latin words for _I live _and _I give birth_." I groan as I stand and work knots out of muscles that cramped from slouching in one spot for too long. "Don't worry, I won't tell your mom you overlooked the egg thing. She's coming in a while so I'm gonna take off."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And so I let her leave. I can't believe my mom scared Shego away. _Maybe it's because of her own parents…_

I grab the glass of water to stifle the thoughts, knowing Shego wouldn't appreciate the connections I'm implying. I have no right to pry. _Of course I do! I'm her friend, and that's just what friends do - they pry!_ I hope we're friends again: she wouldn't have saved me if we weren't. _Right?_ I… kind of don't want to know the answer to that one.

Thankfully, I'm interrupted by a knock. "I'm decent."

"Oh Kimmie! Thank the Lord you're okay." Mom rushes in and sweeps me into a bear hug. I mime sputtering until she loosens her hold to admonish me. "Stop that! I was afraid I'd lose you. I know your friend Serena said you were fine, but you were just so pale last night! I took your temperature and you were running a fairly high fever."

I narrowly stop myself from asking "Serena?" when I realize that Shego must've talked to her. "I'm fine Mom, can we go home now?" _I miss my bed._

Ever the doctor, she grabs my charts and flips through the papers. "Hmm, I shouldn't say for sure. What do you think, mother-daughter-bonding today?"

_My mom just set me up… _I give the only acceptable response while she dashes off to find the specialist. _Well-played Mrs. Dr. Possible. Well-played. _I should probably see about picking up tricks like that. _Or from Shego. _I wonder when we'll next see each other.

After the resident toxin authority dismissed me without much fuss (except to tell me not to play with venomous animals), I got dressed in real clothes and ditched out of there quick. "What did you have in mind for bonding?"

"Well Kimmie, I checked my schedule and I'm booked up until 11 tonight… _but_ it's a weekend so you don't school tomorrow, and I have a day off tomorrow. What do you say to a night out, just us girls?" My smile falls a little and I'm quickly looking down the barrel to a set of round puppy-dog eyes. _And the lip. She really went all out. _Trick number one: hard and fast, preferably by surprise.

I pull on an easy grin, "Spankin'! Don't you usually spend your days off with Dad?"

"Now Kimmie, don't pass me off so fast," she starts. "It's true, your father and I try to match up our off-time so we can see each other, sometimes pretend it's the good ol' days when we were kids your age or so and didn't have to work all the time; but because of how short-handed the Space Center has been lately, he's been working more hours."

"Ah-ha!" I tease indignance, "you're just trying to wiggle into my plans since yours fell through!"

"Something like that, did you have plans? We can do that."

"No, I was just gonna go clubbing or something."

"Great, I'll see you at home and then we'll hit the town!"

_Me and my big mouth._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hail a taxi back to the homestead. _It's been a whacked-out 24 hours. _I need to get some sleep.

My world skews slightly to the left and from the look out that window, the rest of the world is slightly taller than it used to be. _Great, I jinxed myself_. I pay the driver for the ride so far, tipping big since the time it'll take to fix that tire is time not driving passengers. _Time is money, and damn does it talk loud. _I'm close enough to hoof it.

I'll admit it, I'm a little shaken up by everything. First, almost killing Kimmie. Then talking about my parents. _I remember when I was in high school I just pretended I was a runaway. No family, just nothin'. _Mikey had graduated the year before, not that it would've mattered. Far be it for him to acknowledge his little sister. _Goddamn being middle child for so long ruined him._ Still, it wasn't long until I was lost to the cesspool of teenage apathy: where nobody gives two shits about anyone but themselves. It worked for me: I didn't want to think about it. Everyone left me alone anyway, since I was such a bitch.

_I hated high school. _The only similarity between me and the other kids. Soon after I got the 'Stang runnin', I graduated early with marks worthy of valedictorian. I got my diploma in the mail, since there was no one to watch me walk. Started college in the spring at the tender age of 17. Paperwork for GU was horrid: I was a dependent and Harry was a mess. It would've broken his tiny, oafish heart if I asked to be emancipated. Team Go, which I had hoped to be nothing but a bad memory, blossomed in popularity and I missed more of my Freshmen year than I would've liked. 10 months and a major birthday later, I quit Hego's goons. _And went on to be someone else's goon. _But it paid better, which is to say at all. _Besides, I was head-goon._ I became fully independent.

Work was hard at first, and I regretted not wanting a mask for the team. But I ditched my good-guy image and slowly built my rep. 'Cause of how the team fell apart without me, and how selfish people are, I was old news in next to no time. I did small-time freelance work for a while, but then I did a job for "Dr. Drakken: Soon to be Taker-Overer of the world" and he found the success so startlingly pleasant that he hired me on with a full salary. My first obligation was to scrap the lame-o business cards.

I push my key into the lock, pushing back a considerably-flimsy door and closing it behind me. _Time flies when you're stuck in the past. _I trudge my way to the shower and proceed to drench myself in scalding water, nary a worry in the world. Except a thought hits me like a sack of bricks thrown by a wrecking ball.

_I never caught Wisp… _

My hot bath turns into an icy hell in the starkness of this realization. Shutting it off, I tear out sans towel to continue ripping the place to shreds. I'm about to give up when I check the first place I looked for her: her terrarium.

Crossing my fingers and closing my eyes, I gradually step my way to the room until I know I'm right at the glass. _That bitch: there she is._ I pull her out again, ready to scold the reptile for all the good it would do. However before I have a chance to open my mouth, she quickly twines around me in a hug-wrap, draping across the front of my chest to rest her head on my shoulder. "Aww, how can I stay mad at you?" She flickers her tongue against my cheek: a kiss or an agreement? "Just don't do it again."

Another flicker.


	29. Chapter 29 Getting Somewhere

'Hit the town' to my mother apparently meant enjoying the atmosphere of a run-down club of middle-age people. All of whom Mom seemed to be on first-name basis with. Who knew she got out this much.

Taking a proverbial step back, it occurs to me that though middle-aged, they were all the same age as my parents. Which makes me feel like an asshole all over again. When did I become such a terrible person? My mom and I sip at our glasses, her attention back from whatever colleague or old friend she was previously engaged with.

"Now that you're old enough to drink, we can spend time together at night!" She hugs me swiftly and retreats to her stool. "Good thing you don't have a curfew."

I chuckle, "Thank you," I tilt my glass at her, "Mom, for that." We'd been here for over an hour and I'm still nursing my second drink. "And for the drinks."

She snorts into her cup, "You mean your tab, Kimmie?" I redden slightly and abort my hailing of the bartender. She flips her hair, "No big. Really though, I'm glad you came out here with me. It's been so long since we've had some quality one-on-one time together, just for the heck of it - I mean."

"Any time Mom," I slide from my stool to give a return-hug, "I love you."

I kiss her cheek. She ruffles my hair. "I love you too, Bubble-Butt."

"MOM!"  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br>I lounge in the neighbor's tree as my quarry returns, holding up her mother. Slipping through the shadows, I meet her at her window. The lights flick on.

"I never figured a shorty like you would be anyone's butt-rest, Kimmie." She rolls her eyes.

"Well I couldn't support an ass like yours." I feign irritation.

I turn to review my backside, "You're right, you're beneath it."

When she pushes pass me to lie down, her "Uh huh, right" forces my hand. I flip her onto her stomach, twisting her arm into the small of her back. Successfully pinning my victim, I sit on her. "Told ya."

I relinquish my hold with a laugh. "Get off me dammit." I shake my head, then laugh some more at observing that she wouldn't see it.

After another moment, I roll off her and onto the clear side of the bed. I shove her over for more space. Suddenly, hands at my wrists and knees at my hips, I find myself pinned under 130 pounds of cheerleader and wiry muscle. "Who's under who now?"

"'Under whom'." I waggle my eyebrows suggestively. "Didn't know you liked power-games, but I should've known better Princess."

Cue the blush. Instead, she leans in to rest her chin on my shoulder, speaking breathily in my sensitive ear, "Baby, I've got a few drinks in me. I'm free to play any kind of game you're into." Checking the moan to stay stuck in my throat, I arch back to look her in the eye. My mouth closes and my face scrunches to a pout when she laughs at me. "JK! You should've seen your face! You were all like Ahh!" She throws her hands up in mock-panic.

I sit up and grab her by the scruff above her nape, pulling her close. I touch my nose to hers and drawl out, "Don't tempt me." I tilt my head. Her breath hitches.

I surge forward and nip her bottom lip teasingly before landing an impish peck on her cheek. Possible puffs out a lungful of tightly-held air; I flash her a toothy grin. "Didn't your mom teach you not to play with fire?" With a smirk, I push the deflated girl's shoulder onto the bed to lay with me. "How was 'girl's night out'?"

"It was good." Her eyes blank out for a moment as her smile drops, "I learned things about my parents' sex life and the horror may outlive me. Also, my mom's a lightweight." So are you. I hold my tongue. "But I had a few drinks and it was nice."  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br>She props up on an elbow, peering eyes search mine. "Finally learned your lesson, did you?" Picking up dudes? "I asked you once before, but you were wasted: Why do you drink so much?"

Oh. "What do you mean?" Stop stalling. Shego tilts her head as if to say 'You know exactly what I'm talking about'. And I do. I look away. "I'm Kim Possible. I can do anything. Anything's possible for a Possible," I finish lamely.

She rolls her eyes, "I'm pretty sure indulging in a chemical coma is not what that motto was intended for." She takes my chin in a gentle hand, turning me to face her. Electricity firing between our eyes as they lock, she asks again, "Why do you do this to yourself?" I try to tear away, but her grip is firmer than I gave it credit for.

I mist up and curse my weakness. Ses. Weaknesses. "I have to. I can do anything, even handle one more drink."

"Alcohol consumption isn't a competition, Kimmie. It's a poison. I know you're in college and there's this whole 'experimenting' stage, but honestly? I think you're old enough to know better. Especially after all the shit you've done."

I feel myself bristling at her callous way of not beating-around-the-bush even though I know I should be thankful for it. I take a deep breath. "I mean it though. I feel like I'm obligated. Someone hands me a drink - I drink it. Someone takes a drink, I match it." I rub my neck in thought, "No one's ever asked why before…" No one's taken care of me before, not like you do.

How am I supposed to tell Shego that I'm… "You can't let some other person dictate how much you drown yourself in brew. You took a class on booze, doesn't it weird you out now that it's all fermented? I gagged a little the first time I heard it."

"I'm sure you were like 12," I retort. She grudgingly nods. I can do this. "I'm scared."

"Of 12-year-old me?"

"No, smart-ass. Of the consequences of not drinking. Socially. Emotionally. I don't want to feel left out. I feel like every bit of alcohol I come into contact with is a tiny challenge I have to overcome." I reach for the jewel at my throat, feeling the cold lance through me like a sudden sobriety. "I tell myself to stop after 7. Or so. I always do. But it feels like I'm breaking the rhythm if I turn down another.

"It's like, I don't want to disappoint anyone." I swallow hard, "I usually end up alright, so I try to keep faith in that. I know that's not the best idea, and I know you've helped me through a lot of it, but I jus- I'm at a loss of what to do next, y'know?" I look into bewitching emerald eyes and fight through the last of my admittedly-shitty explanation.

"I always figure I'm only hurting myself, so it's okay."  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br>It's okay? I can play this game.

I punch her square in the face.

"WHAT THE FUCK." I shrug. That was exactly what I expected. At least I guessed something correctly tonight.

"What? It only hurt you right?" She glares at me, throwing her arms to indicate something along the lines of either so what? and do I look like I give a damn that I'm the only one hurt? "So… it's not okay?"

"You're damn right it's not okay! Holy shit Shego, that hurt!" Her eyes still teary, hands running alongside the ridge of her nose. "Am I bleeding?"

"No." Don't be such a baby, Princess. I made sure you'd be okay. "I think I may be misunderstanding what you're saying: even though me hitting you only hurts you, I shouldn't do it?"

"YES!" Eyes wide with angry bewilderment. She grabs me by the shoulders and shakes me, "I'm here pouring my soul out to you about my issues and you hit me?

"What the hell would make you think it's okay!" Jackpot.

I grab her shoulders and shake her back. Triumph: "I don't know, you tell me!" I push her off me and disengage. "It's not okay. It isn't alright for me to hurt you, but that doesn't make it okay for you to hurt yourself." I sit on the edge of the bed, "So stop it. I don't have enough friends to just let you kill yourself. So please, stay with me?"

"What, are you asking me to stop drinking?" She shrugs me off. "I'm not just some alcoholic uncle of yours."

"No, but you're my alcoholic buddy who's ruining, at the very least, a once-perfectly good liver." I pull back a corner of my lip in a thoughtful-but-not-smiling expression. "I don't want you to stop drinking. That's not the problem. It's just that not fitting in is not a reason for the Kim Possible to get smashed."

She lifts her hands in surrender.

"Alright! Alright, I'll think about it." I smile. I can settle for that. It's code for 'I'm too damn stubborn to admit you're right'. She can admit I'm right later.

She pulls me by the wrist to return to bed. She can drop goons 5 times her size, but she has trouble sleeping alone. Smiling lightly, I indulge the surprisingly vulnerable girl.

I don't think I'll ever understand her. Even if it is worth the effort.

"Good night Shego."

"Good night Princess." Still too late…  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br>"Mmm, oh Kim!" Long fingers thread themselves into the long, red locks of my hair, putting me closer to the heat. I smile wickedly as my tongue brings out a sharp cry and a whimper. Hips roll for attention. I bring a hand forward to press the sensitive spot in the hollow under her left hip. Another moan follows the gasp.

Suddenly I'm flat on my back, head spinning from the speed with which we switched places. "My turn to play this game of yours." A grin equally wicked as my fading one spread over black-painted lips before they claimed a nipple.

"Oh…" Damn does that feel good.

Light filters in as my eyes open and I wonder when I closed them. Shego you tease.

I'm burning up and she's all the way over there. Why would you leave me?

Never mind that, I roll over to her, applying pressure to the same spot by her hip and lean for the kill. She moans into my kiss. I bite her lip roughly.

Her brow knits together. Opening her eyes, she says: "Kimmie?"

Oh FML.

This is not the dream I woke up from.

She continues to stare in consternation and I can't find the words to answer her.

I kissed Shego.

Shego knows I kissed her.

"Kimmie-cub! Are you up?" Saved by my dad.

Shit, my dad! I hurry a dazed Shego up and into her clothes. "Yeah, Dad!" I know he's gonna take that as an invitation to come in. No big…

Like clockwork, the doorknob was turning. I shove her out the window. "Alright, your mother and I thought that since we were both free for another hour or so, we would have a family breakfast like we used to!"

"Sounds great Dad." God, that thump did not sound so good. I call out an apology and rush down the stairs to my family.

Shego's gonna kill me.


	30. Chapter 30 Solution?

Damn it. _Derp: I'm only _pretty sure_ she likes me that way. _Doy, I pick up the pace on my speed bag.

If only from the brief kiss she lands on me while she thought she was still dreaming. I shake my head._ I'm gonna maim her._

I knew she dreamed about me, but I never thought this would happen.

_Mortified, she tucks her tail and runs to daddy._

_Skies rush along my vision. _Huh, I didn't jump yet. _Merde. And… I'm still mostly in jammies._

_I twist to land on as much surface area as I could, taking the brunt of the fall on my shoulder. It threatens to dislocate and I know I'll have to be careful with it later._

_A "Sorry!" echoing back through the hall and into the air. _This girl is gonna be the death of me yet.

_I puff frustrated air out to blow errant strands of hair from my face, determined to get off the driveway._

Okay. I know what happened. Now what to do about this mess_ besides_ hitting things?

_Nothing. _I still my hands at this idea. _She knows where you live now. Let her come to you._

I resume punching, that plan has potential.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Breakfast was not worth this morning's dilemma. Dad rushed off to work all apologies after two-thirds of a pancake. I love him, but he's running himself ragged. I finished my pancakes leisurely before coming back to my room for a cold shower. Finally, I'm back in bed, fully dressed in fluffy PJ's.

I once woke to the thought of _Shego wouldn't let me screw myself over_ and I would be right. I do it well enough on my own.

It's like this treacherous part of me doesn't want us to be friends. Why, I can't fathom. She's really cool, smart, athletic, pretty. If this was high school, she'd be the top of the food chain. Any girl would want to be her. Any guy would want to date her. Hell, _I'd _want to date her. Sheis _hawt_.

The chill of my shower dissipates abruptly and now I'm left almost-uncomfortably warm in the sanctity of my own room, of my own bed.

_Almost_. I stretch out lazily, reaching my hands over my head, arching my back, pointing my toes. I snuggle into the sheets, curling up in soft warmness. My eyes flutter shut, despite the early-afternoon sun seeping in.

I lick my finger before rubbing it idly over my nipple, trying to resume the dream I accidentally woke up from. _Feels so good…_

My right bicep slides by my indolent digit, reaching to untie the drawstring on my sweats. I pull the wrong one and the slipknot tightens, in impatience I abandon it. Slipping under the waistband, I run my hand over soddening panties before pushing under the last layer. _Oh yeah… _I moan. Oh god. _Shego._

Oh Gosh.

Oh no. No. No no no. Nonononononono.

_I can't crush on Shego! This is bad. This is 7 shades of bad. This is an entire rainbow-comet of epic no's! _Okay, maybe she won't appreciate that last one.

What _else _she won't appreciate is some drunken college girl hitting on her.

Withdrawing my hands I go to wash them in the bathroom; I wonder what it all means to me. _Do I just wanna jump her bones or is it more than that? Would I want to be with her?_

Too big. This is too much for me.

I sigh, resigned to brew another pot of coffee.

"Girl, you are in _deep_."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I didn't think about the flaws in that simple-sounding plan, which was a damn shame since the simplest ones always work best. Anyway, I started running low on provisions waiting for the girl to come. Because it's been 4 days. _This is insane! Why should I care if I miss some unannounced house-call or not?_

I'm right. I don't care. And I'm going shopping.

I say bye to Willow - crazy snake lady that I am - as I snatch my keys up from the coffee table and don my sunglasses. The short drive to the local grocery store was just that: short. I shouldn't have waited this long. _No use crying yadda-yadda milk._

Milk is probably a good start. _Then some eggs, fresh fruit and vegetables. _As much as I hated TV- and other instant meals, they were sure as hell handy to have around and they last for-friggin'-ever. I throw a few into my cart. The next big topic of debate: comfort food. _Whatever's going on with Kimmie, it probably can't end well. _I grab a bag of chips before heading towards the ice cream. I skim over the many brands and their flavors, looking for both a new flavor to try and an old favorite to fall back on if and when that fails. _Mmm, french vanilla fudge swirl sounds good for this excursion._

What I see next almost makes me drop the ice cream. _Who the hell would make a habanero ice cream? _I flip the carton to inspect the label: Smarty Mart brand. It figures. I pass over some fruitier flavors. Strawberry, cherry, watermelon, orange… _Hmm, I wonder what Pumpkin tastes like. _I still my tracks once more. I meant the ice cream, of course. _Of course._

I fight back a flush and I don't even know what flavor I chose at that point. _Am I interested in Kimmie? _Maybe I'm just flattered, I know she's into me so the risk I'm reflecting on her admiration is there. Fuck how do I find out?

Worse: how do I find out while I wait for her to come to me? _Dammit Possible, this is all your fault._

It's not like I haven't had sexual relations with other women before, but is that all she wants from me? _Never dated a chick before. _No doubt why: society makes fucked-up girls - all high-maintenance and difficult. _Sure_, I'm calling the kettle black, _whatever_, but it takes one to know one. _And I _know_ I'm a fickle bitch._ I'm getting ahead of myself. For all I know, Princess is having pretty dreams of me kicking her ass. _Right, _I have to laugh at myself, _I thought I grew out of wishful thinking. Maybe she just wants me for my body._

Hell, maybe it not just me and I'm the the latest on a laundry-list of other women she has a secret interest in.

I push along to the queue, wondering the implications and consequences of our actions.

"Umm, Ma'am?" I snap to attention, looking at the employee behind the counter over the rim of my shades. I hate when people call me that. Makes me feel old. _But from the looks of the kid running register, I might as well be. _I hand the cashier an adequately-sized wad of Jackson's. When you touch as much money as I have, you get a feel for how much it's worth by volume. He squeaks a brief, "Thank you, have a nice day." Young people these days are so polite.

It's late evening and I take the long way home even though I shouldn't. _Should've thought of that before I got ice cream. _I hit up a pet store for some more feeder rats. I somehow manage to up the stairs before I made ice cream soup.

Only to find a certain Kim Possible at my door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_I got her back and I scared her away. Kim, WTF is wrong with you. _Without answers, I head into yet another class the exact same way. Fuck my life. Sideways. Gently with a chainsaw.

I look down at the first question.

"Emotional instability; inappropriate intense anger; impulsiveness that may be self-damaging; frantic efforts to avoid abandonment (real or imagined).

These symptoms best describe:

A) Kim Possible

B) You, Miss Possible

C) Kim A Possible

D) Kimberly Anne Possible"

Oh God, even my professors have noticed. _Well it can't be D since it's "Ann" just like my mom. _This can't be happening.

And… it wasn't. I blink a few times until the answers morph themselves into more real- and familiar-sounding disorders. I mumble to myself, "Borderline Personality Disorder." _D._

I knew half the test and guessed the other half; at least it was multiple choice. Maybe I shouldn't have taken psychology. I wouldn't've if I knew I was this fucked up. I haven't been able to study, even though the prof reminded us about the midterm on Monday. I don't know what to do with this. _And I can't just fold her some more stupid cranes._

I hand in the test after another half hour, knowing that even if I stared for the remaining hour, I'd have no new epiphany for abnormality. Professor Aldridge looks at me curiously, but puts the test in the manilla envelop all the same. I sit in the hall, resting my head in my hands and elbows on knees. It must've been 20 more minutes before the second student finished.

_I need to do something._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The girl's dressed in her jammies, wearing a backpack. Strapped to the bottom of said backpack was an oversized blue sleeping bag. I stop and consider the sight before me. Apparently, there's something interesting about her feet, judging from the way they fidget around each other. _Cute Pandaroo slippers._

"Ahem." Possible stumbles over her left foot, as she tries to raise it while her right foot is still firmly atop it. _Really? _I catch her by the shoulders once more.

"Hi," she blushes out. _I guess I did make it just in time. _I bet she would've bolted if I didn't see her first. "Can I come in?"

_Right, like I'm gonna turn you away _now _before we get a-talkin'. _I roll my eyes, hand her a few bags, and push her aside to open the door.

"Planning a slumber party?" I stare at my key as it turns the deadbolt, cursing myself for not being able to look at her for fear of blushing again in return. "Or did you forget some stuff for your impromptu camping trip?"

She stops rifling through my bags to look at me, sheepish smile on her pretty face. "Heh… I just want to be prepared. And comfortable. It might be a long night."

"Aww, Kimmie, think you have the stamina to keep up?" Instead of turning redder or snapping up a comeback, she demurs the statement with uncharacteristic diffidence.

"Umm, no-no! I wouldn't dream of keeping up with you. Not when you're so… shapely. Shit, I don't mean you're fat or anything! But you're not too skinny either! You're _in _shape - yes! that's it!" _Note to self: don't make sexually-forward jokes to the sexually-confused. _"I'm just sure you've had more experience with sex, not that I think you're a slut, I don't think you're _that _experienced!" I turn the knob and push the door open with my forehead, letting the wood do a face-palm for me while my hands were occupied. "Not that you're ugly or unattractive or anything!" _Shut _up _already!_

"I'd do you!" There. It was out. She claps her hands to her face, succeeding only in braining herself with a carrot. I goggle at her for a moment.

I snap my jaw back up to growl, "In," pointing at the adjoining hallway; she scurries pass the doormat and pass the kitchen. "Possible, return!" I call, holding a tomato out like a pokeball. She runs back my way, completely missing the dorky reference. Hopefully, never getting it. _Babysitting the twins has its drawbacks. _"To the kitchen! And take your damn shoes off."

Somehow she missed the last part, but I shrug it off. _They're slippers. _Did she walk here in slippers? Or worse, drive here in slippers? Maybe I should've ditched her while I could and saved my rep. _She's my dork though. _She miraculously gets over her mortification while I put away groceries. _She owes me her ass, but I never thought of it literally. _I shake that thought-train out.

"Alright, I gotta bunch of movies, pick one!" I come and she's set up her gargantuan sleeping bag on my living room floor, displacing the coffee table. _I wonder what her plan would've been if my only TV was in my bedroom? _I look over some of the titles she brought over.

_The Finger Guy_, _Zombie Mayhem: Ultimate Battle_, _Fearless Ferret vs. White Stripe_? "No, no, and no. Did you steal these from your sidekick? Man, I'd rather watch _The Memo Pad _again. Therefore, winning by default," I pick up the last movie, "_But I'm a Cheerleader_? Really?" _You've got to be shittin' me._

Tomato Face shrugs, "I had it lying around. Bonnie gave it to me a few years ago as a gag I guess, probably thinking I'd never heard of it. I know I brought a bunch of lame movies, but Ron left them at my house and the tweebs took everything else. Huge nerdy 'Boy-Girl Sleepover', probably wanted to be prepared for anything."

I pop in the classic satire and send her back to the kitchen for popcorn. "Oh my god, I've been dying to try this. Shego, can we have ice cream instead?"

I open my mouth. _Hold it, no sexual comments remember? _My comment about the more important uses for ice cream dies as I close my mouth. "Mhmm." She 'squee's and bounces back with spoons and a tub. "Sweet Potato?"

"You bought it, so I'm not the weirdo." _She's got a point. _I shrug, I like sweet potato _fries_.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: Sorry if the first section is a confusing, _italics_ are for both thought AND flashbacks, interspersed to follow with thoughts (because flashbacks are retrospective thoughts). Shego's reflecting and it suddenly becomes a flashback. :)


	31. Chapter 31 Before To After

_Drastic times. _I flex my hand a few times, the slick, quick sliding-grinding sound too close to my face for much comfort. Fading black falls around me in a mess. I should've done this outside or in the shower. The right half had grown faster, leaving the red fairly longer on that side.

In nearly 5 months, my hair had grown down to my ear lobe and shoulder. It's in a patch of noncompliance and getting it now would be best.

Until I look into the mirror, scream, and call François.

"Kim Possible," he asserts in his accent, "what did you do to yourself? No matter!" He points his finger in the air, "I shall fix it! For François, I may have thought it too much, but after what we did for your friend Ronald, again I must try!"

And I thought my hair was already short… _It's what he had to work with. _He made another miracle happen. I thanked him as he left.

It's like I'm channeling P!nk: first an unsymmetrical 'do similar to that of "Just Like A Pill" and now "Get The Party Started" when she's wearing the hat. Just a tiny bit shorter and not blonde.

Think more clearly now, I flip through my psych book to see what questions I missed. _Which would really work much better if I knew what I put for the half of it. _As far as what I _thought_ I knew, it isn't looking good. I sigh and put away the book before I depress myself further with yet another one of my recent shortcomings.

Of course, without the book my mind goes reaching back to what I had ruined my hair trying to avoid thinking about: Shego. Is the ball in my court or hers?

I pace my empty house, thinking how weird it is for Tweebs J and T to be out on a Thursday. The phone rings, but I am simply not in the mood to get it. I let it go to voicemail. "Hi Kimmie!" I nod my head as if to say hi. _Mom_. "There was some bus accident by the highway and now I have an emergency lobal and then some other only slightly less dire patients. I probably won't make it home tonight. Your father's still hung up on that project of his - and you know how he is when he gets started - so he's probably going to be there all week. There's leftover casserole in the refrigerator if you get hungry."

I go to the kitchen and read the fridge-note out: "Kim, the boys are having an overnight field trip for the science fair." _Weird. _I open it to find precisely what I knew I'd find. _Brain loaf, appetizing. _Wait, that's actually a good idea.

Loath though I am to leave the house when I finally have it all to myself, I gather essentials and forage for DVD's. _Only just my luck: they're all gone. _Whatever, I'll make do.

Packed and ready, I drive myself to the sketchness that is central Lowerton, biting my lip anxiously. I park on the street and I consider turning back. _What am I doing here?_ As more of my luck would have it, someone exits the building I'm dragging my feet in front of. I take it as a sign to move forward and I do, slipping by the hasty businessman. Opting for the elevator, I found myself wondering - once again - what I was doing there; I figured if I took the stairs, I'd bail halfway up.

Now I'm that in front of her door, I find knocking to be an exceedingly difficult demand to meet. After two failed attempts, I accomplish the task with 2 sharp raps. Crossing my arms tersely, I silently count to 10 for when I can ditch.

_8… 9… _"Ahem." So close.

Some embarrassment - on my part, naturally - later, I'm setting up my mat and unzipped-sleeping bag to cushion us in front of the wide-screen. She mumbles the titles out and I redden as each one passes her (luscious) lips with increasing skepticism. _The tweebs took _everything. I- oh God, _that's _what we're gonna watch?

"Go get some popcorn, I'm gonna put it in."

"Why can't I put it in?" Her deadpan visage tells me _My House, My Rules. _"Okay, fine." I rummage through her kitchen to figure out where in the hell she keeps her popcorn; curiosity demands I shuffle through the rest of her food stuffs.

_Hey look, sweet potato._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Okay, SPIC: not so great. Definitely not buying it again._ There are just some things that aren't worth money. _Wouldn't even steal it. _I look over at my awkward companion and the tiny scrunch at the bridge of her nose every time she takes a spoonful tells me she agrees. Even if she _is _too polite (read: awkward) to say anything about it.

We started to movie and are probably 20 minutes in but she still doesn't stop fidgeting. First with her necklace, then a bouncing leg, now tapping fingers. I hit 'pause'. "Yeah, me? Not so good with the whole talking thing, so I don't wanna hear about it, but I feel obligated to ask since you're inhaling crappy ice cream."

By the sudden shift in her body temperature, it's a surprise said ice cream didn't melt on the spot. "I just failed a psych test." _Alright, I can see why you might be embarrassed_. Yeesh, psychology and failing in the same sentence? Blasphemy for the girl who can do anything.

Wires connect and lights go off. _I have a plan. _"That sucks." That wasn't it. _Wait for it…_ Her eyes snap to mine with outrage at the lack of compassion. "Hey - I told you, I'm not good with the talking thing." I get up from the floor and offer a hand, "Since we're clearly not getting through this anytime soon, why don't you take me to the scene of the crime? I've never seen double-U before."

"W?" she laughs despite the situation, taking my hand and lifting herself. "Sure, let's go. I could use a good drive right about now." _Yeah, I'm not goin' out with you dressed like _that.

I grab some things, throw some clothes at her, and put on a pair of worn sneakers. _I'm dressing for comfort, always best to be ready to run. _I point her toward some of my more athletic shoes. We wore a lot of black, but it'll take more than that to raise suspicion in ritzy-ass Upperton. Getting in my baby, we were on our way to higher learning.

She gave me a quick tour around the compact campus, giving brief stories about central parts. She wipes her shoes, well - _my_ shoes, on the cement as we step off the freshly-watered quad. I asked her to show me where her classes are and they were mostly clustered near each other. Now I ask for her to take me to her professors' offices, where she might be to speak with an instructor after class. Possible agrees, but her rising mood takes a nosedive as we approach the psych department. _That's okay. _It's all going as I planned.

Standing outside the door, I pull out my trusty lock picks. _I missed this._ Plasma makes me lazy. "What are you doing!" she hisses.

"Princess… You _really_ think I came all this way to look and not touch?" I cluck my tongue at her in disapproval. "Doy, I wanna see your test!" Poor Kimmie squeals indignation but silently allows me to by simply not even asking me to stop. "We're in, lead the way." And surprisingly she does. _Saves me the effort._

She stops before a thick door and I venture, "We don't have to if you really don't want me to see it." She resignedly tells me it's okay.

Soon after handling exams I walk back out, my shoes much less muddy than when I came in. I'm followed by Sheepish.

We come back to my place and settle to finish the movie. "Damn it, we left the ice cream out!" I give her an utterly unrepentant "oops" and move to pour it down the sink. "Whatever, it tasted like yams anyway."

_Okay? _"There's more, I promise." _And it'll be better, I promise. _"Unless you want popcorn this time," I end in a sing-song note.

"You're a riot," she mutters. She automatically checks the freezer for the alleged ice cream. She screams. "My fave!"

I balance my 'what the hell' reaction with a bubbling of pride. I smother the bubbling: I'm not about to allow myself to take praise in my dessert-picking prowess.

Rinsing the crap from earlier off our spoons, we subside in a flurry of blankets. I press 'play' but after a minute, my young counterpart didn't seem to be following. I hit the button to rewind a few minutes to provide context, quickly remedying the problem at hand. Free of issues, we watch in the darkness, eating cold, creamy goodness.

_Is she scootching closer or is that just me? _By the time we get to the scene where Graham and Megan are outside the bar, I notice we've stopped eating. Thus I get up to put the creamy goodness away while it still retained some creaminess to it. "Do you want me to pause it and wait?" I tell her I've seen it before and wave off her proposal, so she keeps watching. I rest my forehead on the cool surface of my freezer door. _Has she not seen this before, or is this some elaborate ploy?_ I have to hand it her: if it's a ploy, it's a pretty good one.

I come back, having just missed the part when they're picketing the bar. _Just in time to see if it is or not. _I cross my legs and lean back. The ladies on the screen sneak outside to act on their feelings and Pumpkin tenses. My eyes flip to and fro between the two sights before me. _Clea Duvall, your hair is just too damn short to pull back properly._ Possible's hair is actually an inch or two shorter now. She's twisting the necklace I gave her, eyes glued to the screen. _You have apparently not seen this before. _Or had good lesbian sex. _They're just so fuckin' sweet about it, I mean come _on_. _

Not that sex has to be rough, but this is just watching porn with people pretending to be queer. Sure in amateur porn, sometimes they really, really are gay and hot for each other, but then they're doing it to put on a show so it's not like they're actually enjoying it, which - to me - completely defeats the purpose.

Well, if I thought she was making a move on me and trying to inch closer before, that sure as hell isn't the case now. She somehow passes out during the graduation scene.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Ugh, my back. What the hell have I been sleeping on?_ A body, apparently. I force my eyes the rest of the way open, a new world lay before me. _I'm cuddling with Shego. _I never would have thought of her as a cuddler. _If I hadn't been cuddling with her on and off for the past 6 months._ I assess our intertwined bodies and what I find causes blood to rush to my face: _My hand is on her boob._

I pull away and as I lift off of her she grabs my hand and turns away from me _ever so slightly_, but still effectively trapping my stupid hand in place. My supporting arm gives way to the sitch and I lay myself back down next to-slash-behind her. I'm about to try again as an indecent thought passes through my sleep- and hormone-addled brain. _Since I'm here… _Maybe my hand isn't so stupid after all.

Shifting my thumb, I brush against her nipple. _Hmm, no reaction. _Continuing this path, I pass my opposable digit back and forth - feeling the nub harden under my touch, listening as soft gasps evolve into a low moan in the back of her throat. Despite supporting no weight, I feel my knees give out. Eventually, this no longer holds my attention as my at-least-partially stupid and wholly misbehaving hand moves to stroke the stretch of skin revealed by her riding shirt and low-cut sweats. Shego purrs and I'm lost to the moment. The desire to kiss her statuesque neck nigh irresistible. Fortunately, I'm interrupted by an alarm.

Unfortunately, I'm interrupted by _the_ alarm. The dozing woman's arm that had trapped me earlier lethargically snakes out to turn it off. _God, please don't let her notice. _Apparently, if there is a God, he certainly wasn't listening to me. In the confusion of waking up, she cracks an eye at me and I don't think I've ever seen her look so cute. I realize something. _I've never seen her sleeping. _I amend the thought. _At least not where I could actually see her wake up, due to me freaking out or whatever._

She turns her head around to look at me - taking stock of the position we're in, I'm sure - and it's too late for me to feign snoozage. I close my eyes anyway, if only to soften the probably-not-so-soft blow.

"Princess, how long have we been spooning?" her voice coming out thick with recent-wakefulness.

_She's not mad?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Why are mornings after waking up with Possible in my bed always so weird?_ Well, _floor_ technically, but I digress. _From a conversation with yourself, Psycho._

The red looks guilty. _Another sexy dream starring yours truly?_ I smirk inwardly. She'll tell me something sooner or later. Or I can ask: Possible is a horrid liar.

I moan a little as I stretch out the kinks of siesta, forgetting my guest for the moment. The moment is short-lived as my wrist grazes the underside of her jaw and along her neck, sending a shock down my body. I'm glad I was already moaning, so I pretend it's a continuation of the same sound. Whew, is it hot in here?

_Don't want to lead a girl on._ If she _does _want me. _God, why do I care? _I haven't felt this anxious about someone else's opinion since middle school. Hell, I've _never _given a damn about whether somebody found me attractive or not.

I make us some breakfast, showing her the bare basics (like how to break eggs and put bread in the toaster) to avoid a fire today. She did alright (read: caused no major disasters) so maybe we'll move on to actually beating the eggs next time. We eat in content silence as I contemplate my feasible attraction towards the younger woman. _She's definitely easy on the eyes, but what about the spark? There was earlier. _And in retrospect, I suppose we've had a certain chemistry, fostered by many years of banter and rapport, by the sync of our movements as we danced along our battles, by our adventures when we worked together to overcome one of Drakken's harebrained sch-

"Are you even listening?" _Apparently, we weren't eating in content silence._ I shake my head, she puts down her fork in eye-rolling exasperation and leans back in her chair, blushing prettily. "I just can't believe what we did last night."

I wink at her airily, "Yeah? We could get to some other kinds of uh, _shenanigans_ tonight." Princess blushes harder. I stifle a snigger. "Or not." I take another bite.

We laze the day away watching lame made-for-television action movies (that's how bad they were) and munching on popcorn. By "watching", I mean "making fun of" because seriously, Kimmie and I can do better. And their dialogue is SO weak_. _Again, we can do it better. _Actors, man. Actors._

Slowly but surely, the day escapes us and dusk settles in. I look at my friend and an understanding passes between us, a silent conversation. _Princess, we've been in all day, aren't you restless watching those Hegos 'fight'? _A smile graces her full lips: _What did you have in mind?_ I lift a brow in return. _Baby, I got tricks up my sleeve like you won't believe. Follow me and try to keep up. _I wink.

"Let's go then, what are you waiting for?" she demands. I grin, glad she did follow the tête-à-tête and it wasn't just my imagination. We swing by her house to drop shit off as well as for her to get changed.

Bustin' onto the scene to "In Da Club" we hit the floor for a good workout. The DJ was workin' a frenzy tonight, mixing the best of hip-hop and rock that brings me back to the ghettos of my hometown. _Urban jungle indeed._ Ever the rocker, rap is mindless fun to dance to - as long as you don't listen to it. Crowd pulsating around me, my partner changes every time I focus my eyes to a face - if even that much. An underrated classic comes on.

_/No evolution, sometimes it depresses me_

_The same old same:_

_We keep repeating history_

_The institution curses curiosity_

_It's our conviction_

_Sex is not the enemy/_

I seem to have found a steady partner who can keep up in the dim light, as far as I can tell from their hair and outfit.

_/A revolution is the solution_

_A revolution is the solution/_

_Well what do you know? It's the princess. _It always is. I slip in closer.

_/I don't feel guilty no matter what they're telling me_

_I won't feel dirty and buy into their misery_

_I won't be shamed 'cause I believe that love is free_

_It fuels the heart and sex is not my enemy/_

My accomplice locks shadowy olive eyes on my own darkening ones. I flash a feral smile before breaking off to mime drums for the instrumental break. Kimmie sees my antics and pretends to play the guitar again. She starts dancing with me in earnest as vocals return.

_/True love's like gold - there's not enough to go around_

_But then there's god and doesn't god love everyone?_

_Give me a choice, give me a chance to turn the key_

_And find my voice_

_Sex is not the enemy/_

As the last chords play, Kimmie makes eye contact once more before bolting off. Confused, I follow her outside into the brisk night, the untitled track from MC Honey's debut album starting up to replace the fading song. I grab her shoulder when I catch up, but she shrugs me off none-too-gently and I know something's tweaking her. _Was it the dancing? _I ask her as much.

"We've danced together before," she says dismissively, not convincingly. _She won't even turn around to face me._

"Fine, I know you're still pretty much a prude, so it is 'cause I've been hitting on you today? 'Cause you're being weird even for you."

She scowls, "Yeah, well you flirting has _always _thrown me off!" That's not how you felt when you kissed me in your bed. _Or when you were feeling me up in mine._

"What is it about me flirting!" I don't fucking understand it. _Stop sending me mixed messages for a damn minute. _"What is it? Is it- is it 'cause I'm a criminal? Is it because I'm a woman? The long-standing history we have between us?" My voice is breaking down to histrionic high notes. I'm getting frustrated at feeling toyed with. "Dammit, Possible, what the fuck is it?" _God damn, don't do this to yourself._ But her muteness spurs me on. "It's not- it's not like you're not the slightest bit into me. Is that it?

"Tell it to me straight: say 'Shego, I'm not interested in you sexually in any way, shape, or form.' And if you are, that's fine too. Just friggin' tell me _something._"

She opens her mouth, "…" The hesitation was so palpable, I swear I could pluck it from the air and go bowling with it. With her gaping like a fish I laugh derisively, at whom exactly I'm not sure.

"Y'know what, Kim Possible? Go fuck yourself."

I walk away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: Props to anyone who's seen _But I'm A Cheerleader_, especially since it'll be referenced in the future. For all who haven't, the Wikipedia page for it is sufficient, but if you're reading this story, I think it's safe to assume it won't offend you. It's a really good satire.

"Sex Is Not The Enemy" - Garbage


	32. Chapter 32 What's Past Is Done

_"Right go fuck yourself Possible," Shego scathes before walking away._

_I grab her arm and pull her back. Light flashes angrily in her eyes as she jerks around and I make her look into my equally wild ones._

_"What now?" she let out, freeing herself._

_I take her lips and feel her moan mingle with mine. A siren blares, but we don't break our embrace._

Without warning, blinding light fills my senses and Shego disappears

_Damn it. _I was dreaming again. _God, why did I let her get away? _Wait WTF am I thinking?

I can't possibly be with Shego. It would ruin our friendship. One that I never would have thought to happen. One that I never thought I'd depend on so much.

Heading downstairs for lunch, I make a sandwich since I can't fuck _that _up. _But when my culinary skills and recent luck collide… _I sit on the floor and lean on the couch the tweebs are on, flipping through channels. The local news headline catches my attention and I snatch the remote despite the echo of "Hey!" I change it back.

"Break in at the university - psychology wing in turmoil."

"Kim!" "We had it first!" "Give it," "back!" I hate when they do that thought-sentence thing. I shush them. The screen pans to a small pile of ash. "Ooh! Mayhem." "Fire!" "That's it?"

I give the remote back and retreat to my room.

_Shego pulls out a lighter. I raise a brow despite myself. "Do you smoke? You have plasma, why do you even carry that?" The arsonist ignores me, lighting a candle. _Light. Duh, light_er._

_I look away as she picks up my exam, reading it slowly. "Hey, you got it right… Ooh, the second one's tricky, oh but you got it too!" She looks at me, "This doesn't look too bad." I glance at the remaining pages meaningfully. "Alright, I can keep reading… The third one's correct as well… Oh. Oh!" She flips the page, "Ooh… ouch… ay… Are you sure you were awake when you took this? All I see is a line of 'C' straight down this page." She pulls a face at me._

_"Ooh, damn. Yeah, this can't be good." Before I register her holding the stack of paper over the candle, a small black dot appears on the other side, expanding until the middle drops out in ashes and back into the candle._

Are you fucking serious. _"What the hell are you doing? You can't do that! Why are you doing that!" I'm hysterical._

_"Burning the evidence, what does it look like I'm doing?" as if it's perfectly normal and _I'm _the weird one. Pulling it out of the fire, she twists her wrist around to examine the flaming bundle, "Otherwise, it kind of looks like I _can_. And because you _desperately _need it." She picks up the next student's test. She must've seen my crazy, confused eyes,"What? Can't have yours be the only one, that'd just be suspicious. _

_"As for your earlier question, I carry a lighter because I know my plasma has a distinct signature that can be used to track me if I use enough of it to start a fire. I don't always have it, but it's super handy to have around. Unfortunately, I'm gonna have to ditch it and the Po can pretend to think they have a clue of where to start looking."_

_"Omigod, the _Police_!" _I forgot that. How did I forget that? _"Dammit, your fingerprints are everywhere. Shiz, _mine _are _everywhere_!" The floor rises rapidly and before I know it, I've curled into a fetal position._

_She laughs like she's got a secret, "Don't worry about my prints. And you? You just said yours are _everywhere_, which makes sense since you're a student. Besides, you're _the_ golden child of the millennium._

_"Aren't you glad to in _my_ shoes?" She backs away from the office with more force than necessary, leaving a trail of dirty footprints. As an afterthought, she takes the lock from the door out messily and dumps it outside._

I snuggle into my bed. _Way to cover your tracks. _I could see the ingenuity behind it, acting lesser than her ability gives a larger range of suspects. _And she's never been to UU before._

_The girl is a genius._

I don't know what to do. _Why is it every time I get her back, I just chase her away again? _Sure, she's got a mean tantrum streak, but a lot of it's my fault. I always _do _royally screw something up first. My life is just falling apart all around me. I need to fix it. My relationship with my best friend since Pre-K. My academic performance. My Shego-situation.

That song… I never really listened to it before, but I knew Shirley Manson when I heard her. I searched for it again after I'd gotten home to listen to it against the lyrics.

"I'm so far gone now I've been running on empty…" I sing the first set of lines that come to mind about how I feel without much thought to the rest of the song I'm singing.

_Alright, big guns now: I have to go to Ron with the truth. _Maybe he can help me figure out what I want.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now I can't go home because I know Pumpkin might be there. I can't stay with the Lipsky's for more than a night (which will be miserable at best between the two of them, worse if Eddie visits). _Dammit, guess I should stop avoiding this and just get it over with. _I sigh. I've been meaning to visit and maybe make amends, but forgiveness isn't easy when you're related. _Maybe forced interaction will help us cooperate. In theory it works… _I've spent years avoiding him.

"Harold, I forgive you for being overbearing and scapegoating me for the Team's image." I didn't. I don't. Yet, over the years I've been growing past my time as a crime-fighter. _Trying to._

That was a bad day: a bank-robber ran out into the street and I shot his feet out from under him, he tripped and fell as cars blared their horns around him. He was okay, but an amateur filmmaker got some footage that "made Team Go look bad."

_"You told them I'd be on probation! How could you sell me out? You knew I didn't mean to hit him." I am furious. How dare he?_

_He raises his hands in frustration, "You knocked him out in the middle of a busy street - he could've died! He was just a kid!"_

Just one mistake… _Broken record. "But he _didn't_! I dragged that football player-sized brute off to the side. I checked his breathing; I checked his pulse. How was I supposed to know how old he was from underneath a damn ski mask?"_

_"Still, the media now has a video of you violently striking a running man with unchecked plasma and leaving him unconscious." He rubs his eyes tiredly. "Do you even know how this is going to reflect on you? On the Team?"_

I fucking hate you. _"Everything's about the Team to you, Hego. Well you know what? I'm sick of it."_

_"What do you mean, sick of what?" You, ya moron._

_"All of it! I'm tired of playing Cops and Robbers!" I take a deep, calming breath, "I turn 18 next month. I'm a student in college and I don't live with you at all. Consider this my two-weeks notice."_

_"Shego, wait!" I won't._

I didn't. But here I am in front of home, not-so-sweet home, tower-thing. I activate my green Glow and work my way back up.

After the initial surprise, everyone got their bearings and I zen myself out in my old room. Then he knocks. "Shego, may I come in?" and doesn't wait for the answer.

He and I sustain eye contact beyond the point of comfort; he looks away. I sigh, "Harry, am I completely unbearable?"

"No, for all that you're a cranky smart-mouth, you're my sister first."

_I guess he's not _so _bad._

"Now, you can join us and we can be Team Go once more!" I don't even blast him, but mostly in thanks for not shooing me back out and less in acceptance.

_Yup, there's a reason it's still just a theory._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ron holds me and I'm filled warmth and comfort. I missed this, not having secrets from my BFF. _Having _my BFF back. I don't know what time it is outside the treehouse, except that it's dark out. I don't know how long I've been crying, but I've already thrown up from my violent shaking. It's been a hard day. It doesn't matter - I don't have anywhere else to be.

I told him everything, starting with the France night. I told him how I came to Shego. I told him how I came _onto _Shego. He took it pretty well, considering. Probably because he tried his hand at romance with our old ally Yori, but quickly abandoned his advances in his "learning the sketchy, brutal nature of ninjahood" before dropping from the academy. Granted, I tell him a more objective side of things, not pausing for all of the nitty-gritty details unless I'm just being self-deprecating.

Either way, I haven't seen any bit of my 'new' pal in a week now. I've considered camping out in her hallway, but decided against it when it occurred to me Shego's more than talented enough to not need the door for her own apartment. Now that it's May, all I can think is there's less than a month left of school and then I can spend my entire focus on Shego. Figuring how to make her forgive me, figuring what I want from her so I can stop pissing her off with my shit and stop needing to apologize to her in the first place. The rest of today, however, is probably going to be spent lying with my oldest friend on an old, too-small couch - hoping it doesn't collapse beneath us.

After some silence, inside and out, I shatter it. "Ron, what do I do?"

He blinks those wide doe-eyes at me in befuddlement, "What do you want, Kim? What do you want me to say - what I think or what you want to hear? Because really, I dunno if you're gonna really like either." He rubs the back of his neck for a minute, "I like your hair?" He flashes that boyish grin, the one I damn near fell in love with.

"Not helping, but thanks?" I exhale abruptly, "What do you think?"

My pale friend fidgets a moment then levels with me: "I think it's pretty obvious you need her in your life and you're miserable without her. You're - the slightest bit if not more - interested in her body, so you're afraid of taking your relationship to the next level. News flash, KP: you can do anything. Ruin a relationship? We dated, didn't we? Sure, we were outta touch for a year, but when it came down to it, we're tight as eva!

"What I'm tryin' to say is, would you rather not pursue this and live to regret it or would you rather take the bull of life by the horns and riding this out with Shego?" His eyes become glassy and I think I see drool pooling in his mouth; I elbow him. "I meant _figuratively_!" _Tell that to the spittle foaming from your jowls. _"Seriously? I say go for it. The relationship between you two has always been exciting, so you know the passion won't burn out. I don't know if you guys have ever had a traditional platonic-relationship, so I doubt tradition romance-ship is gonna apply to this."

I fold my arms, hoping to show a relaxed or maybe skeptical demeanor, not the defensive one it's turning out to be. "_Would-you-rather_? What are we, in junior high?"

"KP, it's your natural _Kim-ness _again_. _Just try putting your giant Shego-equivalent ego-pride thing aside and try talking it out." He chuckles, "Can you blame a man for turning his thoughts to the gutter? You and Shego together is like every guy's bon-diggity wet dream!" I gap at my grinning once-, and soon-to-dead, best friend. "Until she's back, just focus on school and try not to think _too_ hard on it. You'll just obsess over it and be the perfectionist I know you are."

"I do _not _obsess!" _I can't believe you'd say that to me!_

"Remember Animology?" I flush. _How could I forget?_

He winks, "I said it once and I'll say it again. You blue foxes think you know everything."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Princess stopped coming by. For the first 7 days, it was clockwork: she'd come to my apartment, knock on the door looking awkward, then fidget 'til she left. My kiddie-spy cam caught all that. _Wonder if she ever found it._ Then, nothing.

I dialed in on the feed at Go Tower, watching the redhead persevere. Just not recently so I stopped devoting that block of time to watching and redirected it to trying to _not _avoid my brothers like I did when we were growing up. Warren and Warner will always be my little pains in the butt, I practically raised them after… _the comet_, since Harry and Mikey were stupid boys back then. _And they're stupid men-children now._

Harry… is the same as ever, an overgrown lummox. Michael mostly stayed to himself and I highly doubt he and I'll ever have a relationship outside of being vain together. Actually, it's the same as ever with him too. At least _Hego's_ trying to be more familial now.

I try to forget Kimmie for a bit, watch my twins grow up a little. _I've really missed a lot. _In the time I've been away, they've undergone puberty, gotten their licenses, graduated middle school. I'm glad I patched it all up at present: they're graduating next month. I suppose I should deal with the Possible ordeal first. College semesters get out, what? Late May-ish? I ease the strain in my neck slowly, tilting it side-to-side.

_It's time to go home: I miss my bed. _True, I had the same bed in all the lairs and all my haunts, but Go City lacked such a luxury. Also, I'd better at least head in to feed W/W.

God what to do about that whole mess with Pumpkin… It's been on my mind since that first kiss. Sure it was sloppy and we both had morning breath, but the way her thumb dug into my Iliopsoas muscle-web drove a moan from out of me. _Me_, the silent cat-thief, coerced to making such a sound. Humiliating? _It's fucking mortifying. _I… am at a loss for how to proceed. I thought I made it clear that advances were welcome, _well _afterthey've already been coming, and she runs.

I don't know if I want to be some college girl's experiment though. Because I mean, seriously? Been there, done that, _way _over it. And it's _Kimmie. _Is this what friends _do_ and I'm just out of the loop? She went with Stoppable for a good bit, and my first and only serious relationship was with _my_ BFF. _Deep breath: in, out; in, out. Alright._

Two weeks is more than enough time to visit with my brothers. I promised the twins I'd be back for their graduation.

Let's do this.

I do a preliminary check on my craft and am on my way home. _"The Team" will find the note_. I'm wicked, I know. They can email me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN:

"Lunacy Fringe" by The Used

I'm sorry things have been really slow recently, just trying to finish up summer school (6 weeks is both too long and too short) and not flunk out. Y'know - the student thing.

I'm also sorry about Kim and Shego… and their inability to get over themselves to get together and get it on. They're too damn stubborn for their own good, I know.

I really appreciate the comments you guys, they make me smile and laugh and enjoy writing more. So thanks… I'm in the middle of adding and revamping (unposted, new) chapters so I just want to make sure it's not a jumbled mess other than the confusing thought processes and timing Shego and Kim seem to have. Thanks for sticking by and feel free to PM me :)


	33. Chapter 33 QuarterStep Back

AN: special shout out to Wiinddance, who's obviously suffering from having found my story too early and now must continue to suffer through every additional chapter post. Hang in there 3 and I'm (a little) sorry I'm such a tease.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm practically out for summer, finally. After all the jokes and sarcastic claims of it, it's so close I can taste it. There's so much to do. I have to see Shego today.

Okay, so I haven't _really_ made any plans for anything else. A baby road trip with Monique to check out the Country Club Banana now that we're old enough to have a scrap of good credit, mostly to window shop and make valiant efforts towards not abusing her employee discount. Working at CB is what a good friend of mine would call a 'bon-diggity gig'.

I steel myself for the task at hand.

I take a small dose of liquid courage and am on my way, sporting a larger supply of nerve in my backpack. Unwilling to face the disappointment of waiting to get inside to fail at her door, I stay at the main entrance and press the button to call her unit directly. A few rings and I lose some of my grit, I turn on a heel when a high-pitched tone rings out. _She's here this time. _I yank open the door before it locks again. _Elevator this time. _With the same reasoning as the last visit, this time I get ready myself with just _one _more drink.

I exit the shaft and brush off imaginary dust before walking over to her suite. I start to second-guess myself when I turn the corner: a green and black woman in a very _Rebel Without A Cause_ style of leaning on the wall with arms crossed and one foot kicked up. _All she's missing is the cigarette. _I giggle.

"Kimmie, so nice of you to stop by…" _Didja miss me? Cleopatra eat your heart out._

"I come bearing booze, 'cause we're gonna talk this out and I'm gonna need it!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I squint my eyes, smelling the air around her. "You uh- are you sure you need any _more_?" I wave her through the door.

"I'm good," she scoffs too loudly to be believable. "I… have to talk to you, it's im-importan'. I swears it."

We sit at the kitchen table. "Oookay, as long as you 'swears' it." I admit to interest, Kimmie doesn't usually have this much trouble speaking without having trouble with _everything _else too. "What'd you want to talk about" _that you needed a drink before, during, and after? _I start pouring the drinks and I put some away, waiting on the suddenly-stoic lady to organize her thoughts.

"I- I needed to t-talk to _you_." _Repetition, let's move on. _"I haven't- I haven't seen you since we wen' dancing! 'nd you told me, ya told me to say somethin' 'cause we's were fighting again." Poor lush stops to compose herself, "I'm ready t'say what I should've say-ed before."

She stops talking. _Really? I have to ask now, too? _This is getting more ridiculous than it already is as I comply in parrot-fashion: "What should you have said to me before?"

"What I should've said was that you're really, really-really hot and that I _totally _want you." She moves in as if to kiss me.

Flattering though that heartfelt speech was, "You're drunk."

She giggles from under hooded lids, "No, you." I hate being told what I am.

_Dear kettle, STFU. _I can still hate it. "Yeah, no. Definitely you." I shoot her a winning smile, "I don't really get drunk."

"Pff, you had jus' s'much rum, why would you drink so much to not get drunk?" she waves her arms at the assorted emptying bottles, "What 'bout on the beach when we drank all day?"

"Seriously, I don't really get that drunk; it takes an _entirely_ irresponsible amount to affect me as much as it does you. Super-metabolism and the whatnots. Me, I like the burn of a good shot, working its way down your throat, settling in your tummy. Keeps you nice and warm on the cold days, the ones where you're feeling lazy and don't want to move or work." I close my eyes to savor the last of the alcohol before I put it down for the night, "Hey! Y'know what's a fun drinking game?" She tilts her head like a puppy so I continue, "I bet I can drink more water faster than you can."

"You're on!" I fill several large pitchers full of water and give her a glass. I hold up 3, counting down my fingers, my fist balls and we chug like our lives depend on it.

Except I'm not really drinking. I'm just sipping slowly, pretending to refill a moment before she needs to but I'm actually setting down my jug in the space previously occupied by hers and taking her less-full one back to my side. _Gotta love college. _One really learns ways to trick drunk roommates or say… _alcoholics_ into drinking water. Very useful when they're staying over: not passed out on the toilet when you wake up.

Girl somehow slugs down 6 glasses, almost half a gallon, before losing it. Constant vigilance pays off here as I throw her in front of the sink before she blows chucks. _Possible did _not _eat today, _I guess I have to feed her in the morning too. Well, at least she has better alcohol-to-liquid ratio in her now. _Time to gloat and try again._ "Hah, I win!"

"Best two outta three!" I smile at how easy it is to manipulate her when she's this far gone. We play this 'game' once more and she miraculously doesn't puke, so I pretend she's the winner. For all the effort, she's exhausted herself and I send her off. After giving her a clean toothbrush, I clean up the mess.

Part of me regrets ditching out on the girl that night outside the club… but the more rational majority of me agrees it couldn't have ended well because I'd end up doing something completely stupid to ruin everything - which would be counterproductive to the whole idea of staying with each other as anything.

_Damn, I could've gotten laid and it's not like I don't _know_ she wants me._ It's obvious, even if she didn't try to convince me through inebriation. Which I guess is a good thing?

Now she knows she wants me too. _And I know that she knows that she wants me. _And- _oh shut up, I get it. _Maybe I am drunk. It sort of is too bad we'll both be sleeping on our own tonight, I don't know the last time I shared that intimacy with someone else. It's hard when you're wanted, it's hard when you're - by all means - a mutant, it's hard when you've got a temper and standards and really _high_ standards. It's all just _hard._ _Maybe she wasn't so far off when she said I couldn't get laid on my own._

I know that's not true. Now I'm just being self-disparaging:I'm not some shy virgin. I'm wanted for my body as well. _Exhibit A in the bedroom. _

We could have some fun tonight if she and I both admit to interest: _which means we're halfway there. _Oh but god, she'd just cry rape in the morning.

I ready myself for bed and I curl up to sleep, waiting for more of the important conversation in the morning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wake up to a headache, but I had it coming. I stir before I'm ready and am rewarded by the cool glass pressing into my hand.

Opening my eyes, it may actually be a punishment. _What's thick, black, and about to be in my stomach? _I tip my head back. Whatever this is, it tastes a lot better than I would've ever thought possible, still that's not to say it's any good at all. The only thing I know for sure is that I don't want to know what's in it. My eyes close and I breathe steady until everything feels better.

Thank you, Shego. "Closer than my peeps you are to me." My voice sounds scratchy, rough like I've been sick all night. _Must've been a bad first hour._

Eventually, I'm calm enough to smell around without it threatening to induce my upchuck reflex. I praise the Heavens above that Shego _can _cook. _Today feels like a french toast day. _Eggs, milk, and bread: everything you need for a hangover. _And whatever monstrosity that crawled down my throat earlier._

"Morning Dipso," she enunciates softly for my benefit, "how'd you sleep last night?"

"Good, I guess." I yawn, "Thanks for that glass of whatever."

Eyes wide with horror, she asks: "You drank that?" Following up with a "Oh Gods." My eyes widen into dinner plates as I ask what it was _supposed _to be for if not to be drunk. "Relax Kimmie, I'm kidding. It's just an herbal brew. I won't tell you what's in it, ruins the magic." A beat. "It's 'well' by the way. You said you slept 'good', but you meant you slept 'well'," she explains.

"I'm sorry." She pauses my toast mid-serve then dumps it on my plate. "I'm sorry that I've been a complete and total terror. I'm a brat and I know it." She inclines her head in agreement so I soldier on, "I'm sorry if I've been ruining your life since I came with mine in shambles."

She lowers her culinary weapons with a sigh, "You haven't been ruining my life. You're just… making it more exciting than in recent years." I must look skeptical somehow. "Exciting in a good way!" By the way she isn't fighting me on this statement or making some wisecrack at it is answer enough though.

I sigh in return, fighting my migraine to find the best words. "Shego, I- I'm ah, not really sure what I want… but! but I _am _sure I'm not sorry that I kissed you." My vision flutters around, coming to a rest on invigorating green. "I can't exactly ask you to stick around until I know for sure, can I?"

She has on an expression I've never seen before, looking at me sharply through critical eyes and a sardonic half-smile. I'm not sure if I like it or what it means. "Princess, I'm not that strong a person. I'm not that _brave _of a person. I don't know what you want me to say." She titters in delirium, "Actually, I'm positive you'd want me to say yes, but I don't know if I can. I'm not sure if I can wait here like an idiot while you play with me and my feelings, trying to get a grip on yours. It's not _fair_." The object of my libido's face falls and I stare into the most hopeless visage I've seen since Ron.

"You're right, I want you to say yes. But part of me hopes you say no. I don- I don't want to deal with the changes or the implications or the repercussions of you saying yes. Sure, if you say yes, I'll work through it somehow - I just… wish I wouldn't have to- to change _everything_. I'm scared if you say yes and we try to make it work, I might lose you: I don't think I could handle losing you for real.

"If it makes you feel any better," I hesitate to add, "you're the strongest, bravest person I know."

She sighs audibly before crooking a fuller smile, "Can't just gimme an out, can ya Possible?" That's not a real question. "I don't know what I want. Do I find you attractive? yes. Definitely enough to be sexual with you - or at least with someone with your physical appearance. I just don't know how I feel about _you _right now. Not the you I've known for the better half of a decade and _especially _not the you I've come to know in the past half a year.

"You've changed, Kimmie. And yeah, I like you plenty as a friend. Hell, since my V-card pal, you're my _best _friend." I give up a shocked look and she's quick to defend, "It's hard to have quality friends when you're a villain and your closest circle would as soon shake your hand as pick your pocket. I don't know how it feels for you, but I feel like I've watched you mature the same way I feel like I've shaped you into it. My life has definitely changed from knowing you. I just need some time to turn it over in my head."

"One minute you're saying I'm damn sexy and the next you're telling about how you've watched me grow up," I whine plaintively. "It's like you think of me as a child and not as one at the same time." _Pouting probably helps her think of me as a kid. _My frown deepens.

Shego shrugs, "Sometimes you act your age and sometimes you don't. As for watching you grow up, your life is - for all intents and purposes - PD: the entire world's seen you mature from your bratty teenage self into your- well I guess the last time they really saw you it was when you were still a teen; whatever, you know what I'm saying." She looks away momentarily in debate before meeting my eyes again, "Besides, you may not have noticed it in me as I have in you, but you could've been watching me mature in reciprocation. It's not like I'm that much older than you."

_I wonder… _"How old are you anyway?"

She clicks her tongue scoldingly, "Asking a lady's age is no way to woo her, Kimmie."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walk her to her door, insisting that if she would ask questions otherwise inappropriate for a lady, I'd have to wear the pants in the relationship. She fumed and it was cute. She growled a "Bye" and I said "Day of the Dead." _She's extra cute when she's confused._

_"What? What's that supposed to mean?"_

"It's the answer to your question Princess," I repeat aloud to myself. I shake my head. _Way to leave dramatically Shego. _I just need to figure this all out.

_So does she though. _I briefly allow myself the time to reflect on how the conversation before I dropped her off went.

_"Asking a lady's age is no way to woo her Kimmie," I tell her smugly._

_Her entire head lit up like a Christmas tree. "Well how else am I supposed to know? What am I supposed to say: 'Happy whateverth birthday Shego!'? I don't even know your stupid birthday!"_

_I usher her to the car. "Of course not! You probably would use my real name." From the glare it's safe to assume she doesn't find it nearly as amusing as I do. "Besides, how can I be so sure about this? How do I even know we'd work to see my whateverth birthday?_

_"Fuck, how can _you _be so sure about this?"_

_Her glare only deepens into a scowl when she rasps menacingly, "Oh? And what's _that _supposed to mean?" _Like you don't know.

_I check my posture and rear up to tell her the truth. "Hate to break it to ya _Princess_, but you like to rebound."_

_"What? I do not! What the hell are you talking about?" _She sounds peeved. _I guess I would be too if someone said that to me._

_I know I shouldn't, but I can't shut myself up. "After Eric, you latched onto Ron; after Ron, you latched onto Frenchy mcFrat boy," I don't mean to sound so bitter, but it happened. "And now you're here with _me_. Looks like a pattern._

_"How am I supposed to be sure you really want to be with _me_," I fail to keep my voice down or calm, "or- or if I'm just another notch in a long list of conquests you'll be running through after you get sick of me?"_

I rub my cheek where she slapped me.

_Maybe all those relationship books Drew's been reading could help._


	34. Chapter 34 Tweeb Troubles K Interlude

"Tweebs!" I tackle my bra and tie it down to an adjacent shelf.

This has happened before: I open the dryer to have my clothes fly out and weave around me. "Our experiment!" "Dang it Kim, not again!"

"So not! That's what _I _should be saying."

I unplug the dryer and my load comes billowing down like an odd rain. Blue eyes met with blue eyes and the two figures beat a hasty retreat timed to the blink of my eye. _Oh no you didn't. _I dash after one or both of them, focusing on the one who was closest. _The way those little brats duck and weave through the house, you'd think they were professional obstacle course doers._ Practice makes perfect I suppose.

However unfortunate for them, the adage applied to me too. I knew their circuit by now; it varies but encompasses many of the same elements. I spy Tim slipping between the couches and I cut him off in the kitchen before he makes it to the basement. A tiny bit crude, but coming at him head-on, I'm not left with much option as I clothesline him. I don't bother to analyze the irony in a name. Down for the count, Jim races over to check on his brother, but I get him in a lariat instead so he doesn't drop back.

A stable hold on the collars of both parties, "Didn't Mom ground you for the last time you played with major appliances?"

One or both of them squawk indignation. "We weren't hurting anybody." "Nobody would've even noticed." I let go. Two pairs of icily identical eyes snap at me, "You're not gonna tell on us," "are you?"

"You animated my panties, give me one good reason why I shouldn't."

They fell to their knees, "Because you're love us." "And you're great." "And you're merciful," "even to the undeserving."

_I'm surprised they even care to give me answers anymore. _"Alright, I'll think about it." I consider the sitch, "This isn't like you, redoing an old experiment. What's up?"

That was a mistake, as they got all excited again. "We were gonna sell 'em online. Think of how well they would sell," the demon in green spreads his hands to indicate a big sign of sorts "_Kim Possible's Flying Underwear_."

_I don't friggin' believe this. _"And why, pray tell, did you think it would work at all?" I really shouldn't have asked.

"Flying stuff sells," they almost have a point.

"And why panties?" This should be interesting. _Er. Interestinger. _Wait, no… I shake my head.

"We see stuff online," "In Japan, there are these vending machines." "Rumor has it they have some that sell the underwear of young schoolgirls." "I think some of them might be new," "but I think the appeal is supposed to be that they've been worn before." My head hurts from looking back and forth between the voices. _Maybe it's from trying to follow their reasoning._

"So… You thought _my _underwear would be free game for you dorks to sell online?" incredulousness thick in my tone. I stop the madness before it has a chance to begin, "No, on second thought, I _really _don'tfreaking believe this. there's no way you're just surfin' the web and you come across panty machines. Those are just myths."

"Yuh huh!" We totally did!" They fume simultaneously, "We can prove it," "we'll show you." With that, Jim grabs my arm and drags me across the house to their room. _Oww, they're definitely getting bigger. I think I might've hurt my shoulder dropping that dweeb._

Upon approaching the threshold, I grit my teeth and grind the heels of my feet into the floor, "Do I really have to go into your room?"

"Hey!" "What's wrong with our room?" The _teenaged boys _cross their arms, wearing homogenous scowls. "It's not bad." "_That_ bad." _Wow they overlapped and said something different. _It must be seriously upsetting for the both of them.

I swing my arm around, trying to soothe the aching joint. "Umm, yeah, the cave that is called a 'room' by the contemporary boy of 16 years? So not."

They look at me like I'm insane and team up to push me in. I concede.

"Alright, so what the hell are you talking about?"

Jim pushes me into a chair and he joins his favorite sibling in front of the keyboard. "You said you didn't believe it," "so we're gonna find it and you'll see it exists."

The tweebs pull up a web browser, head to Google and type "weird vending machines in Japan schoolgirl panties" in the search bar. Not even a second later, they find the page they were looking for. Tim clicks the link and we wait for the page to load. _Damn, and here I am, limiting vending machines to chips, candy, and bottled drinks. _Eggs, ramen, cigarettes… _OMG… there _are _used schoolgirl underwear machines._

Mind newly scarred, the vindicated imps turn to me with shit-eating grins, "Told you!" "What do you have to say _now_?"

I collect myself and pick my jaw up. "Right… what were you doing searching for weird Japanese schoolgirl panty vending machines?"

Panic rising in their ocular orbs and faces coloring, I can tell they regretted bringing me to their room, now they have no place to run to after a dismissive "Uh, gotta go!" My returning smile probably matches theirs in smugness. I watch their faces as Jim and Tim alternatingly gape open their mouths with nothing good to say.

"We were checking on the myth," Tim stutters shakily. "You know, 'cause we heard about it." He looks down as his brother looks up.

Jim supplements, "Yeah, we didn't really believe it either. You know how curiosity gets." He looks down again as well, scuffing the toe of his shoe into his carpet.

_Even when they're not doing the same thing at the same time, they're still in sync with each other. It's insane. _I don't understand how someone can move with such harmonized coordination to another without being fused at the brain. This is yet one more reason I have for thinking the tweebs aren't regular people at all (aside from being Possibles).

When we were younger, Ron and I started hypothesizing that the twins are test subjects my parents _made _more than conceived, then adopted as my "brothers". Since Mom's a brain surgeon and Dad's a technical expert, we had a bunch of crazy sci-fi ideas about _what _they were. One that stuck with me was there was they made a set of identical twins, but then sucked the brain out of both of fetuses, mixed them up and squirted them back into the womb (okay, so we said "test-tube"). Given that the two would have the same brain slushie, they would really have the same thoughts.

Another idea was they got electrodes in their heads during prenatal stages that let them share thoughts. We decided against this theory when we "accidentally" set off a few powerful EMP's and they didn't stop their thing.

Our last, slightly more promising, theory of one of them simply being a robot was effectively tossed out in that test.

_Man, I'm mean, maybe I should cut them some slack on this…_

"Whatever, what were you going to do when I noticed a decline in underwear?"

"Cut you a deal for 40-40-20 split?" I almost feel a vein popping in my head. "Uh oh," "Sis is gonna blow."

"MOM!"


	35. Chapter 35 Drakken's Back S Interlude

I was sitting in the living room, minding my own business of looking through his Dummy book and listening to music, when one of my earbuds is pulled out. I whip around to face the offending hand and its hapless owner. I exhale calmly and turn off my song.

"What do you want Tanless?" I finger the next page of his _Advanced Relationship Guide for Dummies_. Talk about the latter half of _oxymoron_.

His brow ridge droops as his voice takes on a shrill edge, "Shego! Words hurt. You _know _I'm sensitive about my skin tone."

"Huh," I put so much effort into my feigned thoughtfulness as to fully pull my eyes from the page, "y'know, I might've liked you more when you were blue: not so high maintenance. Didn't give half a shit about 'skin tone' then. But hey, what do _I _know - _I _eventually turn green if I don't do anything about it."

"Hmm mph." _That's another point I'm gonna go ahead and put in the 'Shego Wins' column right now. _"…" The inarticulate sounds he made are too complex to be considered, much less reasoned out with romanization. _Kind of like babies learning their phonemes. _Just repeating the same set of sounds over and over - they might or might not be different, but the most of the adult world can't distinguish the minute divergences. "Don't use that kind of language with my mother around." _D'aww, Baby Drew-Drew._

"Your mommy is taking a bath, I heard her go in and turn on the water a minute ago." _That lady takes long ass showers - take it from someone whose hair hangs to her ass. _I coo to him, "Did you want something in specific _Drewbie_, or was the baby just restless this morning?"

I go to pinch his cheek but his tiny, flailing hand staves me off. I smirk at the scene he's making. "No!" he wails out, ever infantile in gesture.

"Are-" I succeed in grabbing his face and consequently choke on the bubbling snicker, "Are you sure little Drewbie? Are you sure you're not just being a cranky pants?"

I start cracking up as he tears away, screaming up a storm of "no!"s, stomping his feet in a circle, shaking his miniature fists in the air. "Are you listening to me? I'm serious!" He draws out the last consonant in a whine, and somehow has the gall to demand why I don't always give him respect.

I roll my eyes avec dramatic flair, biting the inside of my cheek to stifle the groan that comes out in my voice despite my best efforts. "I'm sorry that you were serious and I wasn't listening."

He crosses his arms, sniffing in petulance, "You're forgiven." Head tilting in curiosity, he inquires, "Wait, you did that _thing _again where you were all vague. When you say 'I'm sorry', do you mean to say you're sorry for not listening or you're sorry that I was serious?"

Somehow he managed to see through my _very_ heavily disguised ambiguity. "Both. I meant it both ways." I set back into my seat, curling my legs under me: just like before he interrupted my _me _time. Now he can go his merry little way.

Except he didn't.

Dr Pasty continued to pout like an untrained child. I found soon after my degree, not unlike many other child development majors, that children piss me off. _Okay, only when they aren't raised properly. _Which is all of them. _Never mind, children piss me off. _Drew-like children especially.

With an ease borne from extensive practice, I concentrate the green glow to appear, summoning only the barest thread to shoo in his general direction. More of a light show than an actual threat. He should know.

He _should _know. But really, when has Drew _actually _known something he really should know, even from experience?

Cowering on the floor in the fetal position he cries, "Please don't hurt me! I just needed your help!" I release my snaking fire with a a groan that sounded suspiciously like 'then tell me what the hell you want from me for god's sake' to at least _my _ears. "I need you to help me with a new project."

He grins sinisterly and I have to plead guilty to a fair deal of intrigue. _He's been all goody good for months, what's up doc?_ Hiking up an eyebrow and a corner of my lip, I drawl out, "Do continue, Dr Drakken." _I'm down for some fun around here. _Florida is ass-boring. _And believe you me that I've been to all the good places._

Rubbing his knuckles, which honestly gives off the feeling he's really washing his hands without water _way _more than that he's up to no good, he quips, "Finally you listen to me. I have been thinking and have devised a scheme. In this scheme, I have taken some action and the consequences were dire. The next step is spoken-for. The consequent situation will require great care and great skill. Skills that I need to complete my goal. Skills that you have."

Part curiosity, part mischievousness, and part missing his company and the associated old times, I ignore his subtle jibe: "What do you need me to do?" I'm excited, even if I probably don't share the same goal with the doofus.

"This delicate project is called Operation Toxic Radicans!" He hands me a slip of paper, "This is what I need."

"What! Forget it." '_Toxic Radicans' my ass. _Guh, I hope he neither tells me anything about _that _or include me in that process. _If he knows what's good for him._ "You went and hyped it all up. Now I'm disappointed. And bored."

"Bored?" His pale face fills with hope, "Does this mean you'll help me?"

"No! Buy your own damn cream!" Dumbass.

Waxing reasonable he whines, "But why buy something you can get for free? You have _skills _Shego. Mad skills in the his-house, dog." He brings a hand to his forehead while the other jabs in and out in a wiping motion rather in what is supposed to be his nauseating interpretation of 'sick DJ moves, yo'. I look unimpressed. "I have to stay here and look after my mother!"

Alright, she's been in seriously failing health recently so I really can't argue with that. "Fine. You should've just said that in the first place, Doofus." His scarred face lights up with glee until my hand shoots out at him.

Screaming and returning to his previous state of cower, I roll my eyes in frustration and wait for him to collect himself. When he stops making throaty, pathetic noises long enough to crack a lid, the doctor cocks his head in confusion at the sight of my outstretched hand: encased in a glove but sans plasma. "Huh?"

_If looks could kill, I'd be serving consecutive life sentences right now. _"Dinero, you idiot. I'm not going out to steal some stupid itch cream 'cause you're a moron who failed at scouts!"

"But Shego! Your skills…" he trails off with despondent eyes.

"You _used _to_ pay me_ to steal," then another idea hit me. I get flippant, "Whatever, you do that. I'm a mercenary: talk money to me. No? I'll start: for this simple task for an old colleague, I'll lower my quasi-exorbitant prices for a one-time offer of just one Mr. Jackson." I stick out my hand, "Are we doin' business?"

"Yes!" My limb is grabbed by two hands (that pretty much make up the size of my regular one) and shaken haphazardly. His weight and vigor endanger my stiff wrist but I make him let go quickly. "Deal! You'll go immediately?"

He slaps a twenty-dollar bill into the angry hand. I shrug, having the better part of the deal through assuaging his ego, "Yeah yeah, sure sure." Walking away, I wave him off over my shoulder.

_All he wanted was ointment that costs like 8 bucks at the local pharmacy… and he wanted me to steal it. _I shrug again to myself. _Whatever, I'll just buy it and since it's business, I just made ten bucks goin' to the store._

Yeah, I _really _don't understand men sometimes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: _Toxicodendron radicans _is the scientific name for Poison Ivy. I just remember Operation Gherkin and thought it was hilarious.


	36. Chapter 36 Biting It

_Don't ask a woman her age. Stupid! I said the same thing to the last guy who asked if I was legal - right before I walked away! _Granted, I was dating Ron at the time so it wouldn't have mattered and I would've walked away regardless, it was still a dumb move. _As a lady, I should know better. _Stupid.

I don't even want to think about the questions Shego brought up, finding it much easier to wallow in self-contempt than to consider how to show her I'm serious.

I slap myself in the forehead several times with my good arm, reiterating my new mantra. I lose momentum soon: "Oww, why is my skull so hard?" _My mouth said something absolutely moronic and all it bought me was a hurt hand._

Stupid.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blind as a bat with or without her glasses, that woman was like a real mother to me the last few years. _I'm gonna miss her._

I envelop Drew in another hug, but he's in too shellshocked to really notice or reciprocate. "It'll be okay, big guy. You want to start writing a panegyric and I'll take care of planning it?"

"No," he shakes his head, tone heavy with grief, "she's my mother and I should do it. Truly Shego, that you're here and will be here in her honor is more than enough: I know how you value your independence."

I regard him with shocked eyes, "Of course - I wouldn't miss it for the world! There's _nowhere_ else that's more important right now. We're family."

He chuckles darkly, "I never would've figured you to be so big on family, not since meeting yours anyhow." I glare at him.

"I made up. We're all cool now." My ire flickers as I consider the tact I'm about to forego. "Umm, Drew, I know you don't want to hear this, but what about the finances? Are you going to be able to provide for the entire ceremony?"

"Yes Shego: Mother was very well aware her time was fading, collecting a sizable sum to cover the expenses." He frowns, "It's too bad in this economy it'll afford much less than what she deserves."

I shake away the imminent tears as my emotions get the better of me, "No, I got it. I'll give her what she deserves." He opens his big, stupid mouth to protest and I don't have the heart to let him start so I tell it to him firmly. "No. She was good to me when my own mother wasn't there to be. She would've been there for me if I ever needed it. Mama Lipsky isn't settling for subpar: not in life and certainly not in death. She's getting nothing less than what she deserves and what she deserves is the best."

Rivulets of tears coaxed from my mid-aged companion, he cries for the first time since it happened and hugs me close. By sheer force of will, I do not cry for the strong, independent woman. No, not for the matron who would have liked to be honored in actions rather than sobs. As a fellow strong, independent woman, I will uphold my dignity for her. "Secretly, I was really happy when she told me to call her that. I haven't felt accepted like that by someone who wasn't a criminal in so long."

"She's a special lady, all right. I love her and I'm gonna miss her."

"Me too, Drew. Me too."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ron, I have to tell you something."

He holds his hand up, "If it starts like this, I better get these chimeritos to go. Ned, buddy!" We hit the clubhouse.

_Deep breath, plunge. _"I think I'm gay."

"I thought we established that with the agreeing that 'Shego's hot' thing?"

"Ron, seriously! A couple months back, I had a dream. I was remembering _that_ _night _and I'm pretty sure I was with a girl…"

He pauses his face-stuffing to say, "So what?"

"I'm sorry, it's your f- Wait, did you just say 'so what'?" _I didn't expect it for him to take it _this _well._

"Yeah: so what KP?" He pops the last bite in his gaping face-hole and mumbles crumbs, "We're _still _buds, we're _still _tight. We're _not _dating, we're _not _together. The Ronster sees no problemo." He takes a long, almost-thoughtful pull from his soda. "Even if I were gonna have a prob with it, I would've said something last time. Well, maybe not last time 'cause it was all big and drama-y, but before now for sure! Seriously Kim, I kind of saw the chance of that when you were talkin' all over Shego."

I hug him tight in relief, knowing that coming out has ended important relationships in other people's lives. "You're right, I can't even study without her."

"Good choice on the hottie by the way! Up high!"

I leave his ass hangin' for that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"Why didn't you call me! I would've come straight away." I had come back to an empty house, with no direction of where to look. I combed the city for hours. Livid though I am, it does the woman in the bed no good. In a tight, tired voice, "Only you have my number and you know I always answer."_

_Drew's head bobs forward limply, desensitized by his restless vigil. "Sorry Shego, she has been in and out all day since it happened. I feel like it's my fault, that she fell, but what could I have done? Mother certainly wouldn't have let me hold her hand while she showered." Sharpening his gaze past me at nothing in particular, "Refused to sit in the bath, and so I didn't bring her the stool."_

_As is, she's out of emergency care, but oscillating between consciousness. "Thankfully she's not in pain?" I try weakly. "And she isn't having memory loss?"_

_"Drew, Sheila?" a frail voice cuts through the tension, "Are you two talking about me behind my back?"_

_"Of course not Mother, we're right here!" _He's so overwrought he doesn't even think that was back-talk._ The kind Mama Lipsky feebly scolds him about before settling back._

_He picks up the file at the foot of her bed and flips through it. "Darn it She-_la_, I just invested the most of my funds into night-school and making an all-ages night at the club! I can't pay off all these hospital bills." He throws up his hands in despair, along with an assortment of papers._

_"Drew, what did I tell you about tantrums and making a mess?"_

"I am mad and have to shout, but I shouldn't throw my things about._" Must've said it a lot as a kid. _And as an adult. _"Mother please!"_

_"Don't worry about money, Drewbie. I have a little stashed away just for things like this. Also, I've settled my will so be a dear and just hold my hand while I lay here." He runs to her side, knocking over furniture to grab her equally-little hand. I right the chair for him to sit at her right hand. "Sheila-darling, are you going somewhere? I have two hands, you know. I need you to hold the other one."_

_Pleasantly surprised, I oblige. Standing since the chair was taken now. "Don't worry Mama Lipsky, I'll be right here."_

_She pats the side of her bed, "Sit, if anything Drewbie should be offering his seat." Again I obey the failing woman without second-thought. She turns her attention back to her only child. "Andrew Lipsky, I can't have asked for a better son than you, who left his business to care for little ol' me. The doctor, who now works in a nightclub making it a more enriching place for children now too! I'm so proud of you. I love you."_

_"I love you too Mother!" He chokes himself off and can't look anymore._

_The red looks at me now, "And you, beautiful Sheila, I'm so glad my boy found someone like you. Strong, independent, confident, _caring_. I'm sorry I can't make it to the wedding; I love you. Take care of my Drewbie, won't you Sheila?" She punctuates her request with a squeeze to my hand that reverberates itself onto my heart._

_I never once wanted so much as now to come clean and tell her the truth. To tell her my name isn't Sheila. Instead, I answer her with a promise of my own. "Until the end of our days, I'll do everything I can." I blink rapidly and breathe deep to stave away the feeling in my chest, "I love you too Mama Lipsky." She lets out the breath she was holding._

I took us home; Drew wasn't in any condition to drive.

She closed her eyes and her life just ended. I've never watched someone die before.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What's the sitch, Kim?" Wade's smiling face mischievous in the little screen.

"That's my line!" I play at annoyance before giving way to giggles, "I just wanted to say hi. Got a sec?"

"I have 6 hours 'til my date with Zita so I'd say I have about 21 thousand seconds for you." _He's gonna be quite the charmer when he's out in the world outside of it all. _Who am I kidding, boy's obviously got game now. "What's up?"

"Finally wore her down huh?" She's my age, and he's still a bit younger.

He blushes, "She said it'd be a trial run, I'm having dinner with her family."

Surprise flushes through me. "Whoa not wasting any time is she?" That doesn't sound very _trial_-like.

"Honestly, I think it's an elaborate scheme to set me up with her little sister." _Who's closer in age, smart move. _"Anyway, what's going on that's so important?"

I wince: Wade's gotten so forthright. "Promise not to hate me?" He rolls his eyes but agrees. "I like girls."

"I like girls too?" He clearly misunderstood. "Did you not like them before? Sure Bonnie's a bitch but you were friends with the other cheerleaders. And Monique!"

I can't listen to the tech-genius continue. Sometimes it doesn't hit me how young he is until times like this. "I mean I'm a lesbian, Wade!" _I didn't mean to shout that._

"Okay, why would I hate you for that either? You know I wasn't exactly raised religious. Wake up and smell the new generation, Kim." The dark-skinned boy sends me a dazzling smile, "Just don't go after my girl and we're all good."

I laugh, "Wade, you rock."

He leans back in his chair, hands behind his head. "I know, but it's nice to hear every once in a while."

"You have fun with Zita, I'm gonna find Monique."

"Good luck, Kim!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Burial or cremated?" _Huh?_ Oh.

"I think she'd want to be buried, you know, _next to your father._" Tactless once more, I tell him, "Maybe one day you'll be at her other side?"

He sighs, "Can't wait to be rid of me already? You said the 'end of our days', Shego. I intend to live long enough to make you eat those words." I might've flinched if not for the second part. "I'm glad you were with me and have been there. Now that I really _am_ a doctor, I can bury her in peace." I smile wanly and wait as he makes some calls. "Wednesday good for you?"

"I'll be there."

A little uncomfortable by the solemness of our topic, he makes off quickly, "In the meantime, I will take care of that rash now."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Girl, stop. Normally when I say 'STYD', I don't literally mean for you to drop." She pulls me to the food court where I stretch my now-unburdened limbs. "Somethin' big is on your mind. Spill."

"You remember when I told you I'm bisexual?" My fashionista nods, "I think I'm more than just bi." I furrow my brow, "Or less, depending on how you look at it."

"Kim, you're not makin' any sense." I whine inside. _I know, but this is hard._

"I think I'm just into the fairer sex. Boys are nice eye candy, and sometimes sort of fun to touch. But ick on chest or back hair. Penises just aren't that special to look at."

She shrugs, "Well if all you want is a dick, they sell those for much cheaper than dinner-and-a-movie down at Good Vibrations. Much less commitment too."

"Monique!" I squeal. A pause. "I've never been so comforted and appalled at the same time…"

"I got a gift and I'm not afraid to use it." She hugs me, "You're still the same Kim to me."

"Then can I stay at your place if my family hates me?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Drew gave a speech about how his maw-maw was a doozy of a lady and how yay-ness in her name shall continue. I never realized how big his family was before.

A line of grievers shake his hand and offer their condolences. "Seriously Dude, I'm so sorry. Auntie was a most righteous babe. My fave - just don't tell the others. Seriously." Some more original than others. _Ed looks good in black._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm considering bringing the bottle, but put it away before I let it tempt me. I sit at the table.

My father's warm, kindly eyes survey his family. "Well Kimmie-cub, we're all here. Now what did you want to tell us?" _He's all smiles. _"It's not about a _boy_ is it?" So much for smiles.

"Not exactly…" _Just say it before you lose your nerve. _"I think… I'm-gay-and-it's-up-the-tweebs-to-have-kids-for-you-to-have-grandchildren!" I can't even be sure I didn't stumble on some words, I said them _that _fast. "Do you hate me?"

Everyone looks at each other in utter bemusement. Mom speaks up, "No… we would never. Not even if we understood a word you just said."

Sandwiched between deep breaths, I try again. "I'm gay."

"Is it my fault because I was so strict about enforcing the 'no boys' rules?" Dad interjects a bit dispirited. "Because if it is, I'll have you know the rules may have to change accordingly."

I feel my heart break at the thought of losing my dad if he can't handle it.

"Kim, are you sure? This is a big leap in your life, ours too if you mean it about no grandkids." My mom moves to take my hand, "I don't want you to get hurt in a premature declaration of this magnitude. I promise, your father and I will love you no matter what you choose and choose to do, but I want you to be aware of the consequences this may have."

"Yeah, I'm sure Mom. And no, this has nothing to do with boys in any way, so it's not your fault."

"I didn't mean to say 'fault' as a bad thing," he stammers, blanching for a moment, "I suppose 'catalyst' would be more accurate. Hard to break away from the old Catholic disapproval."

I blink at tears, relief saturating my awareness. They sweep me in a group hug and I enjoy it until I notice something wrong.

Jim's still sitting, but now with a shadow in his eyes. "I can't do this. Homosexuality just isn't right." He pushes away from the table and walks down to the basement.

"I'll talk to him." Tim dashes off after his brother.


	37. Chapter 37 Still Running

I drive the cried-out man home. He insisted on going to his club to "see if everything is runned smoothly" and I told him if things weren't then he should reconsider his staff. With promises to check the biz, he finally relented and let me take him away from the funeral home.

_Big Mope's a mess, even more than usual. _The usually-flawless kitchen is thick with spiderwebs and dust; dishes piled high and trash scattered about; this place needs a woman's touch. I have to remind myself of some things with a grain of salt: _Men are useless _only _because society lets them be. _I start on the laundry but I'm torn between hoping Drew finds himself true love and that he has to learn to live-slash-function alone.

Of course, that's taking for granted that true love _exists._ For me, jury's still out, but _I _think if you ever find the person that makes your heart race, palms sweat… _don't fucking let them go_. I know, I know. "If you love something… set it free." _Who cares? _I'm selfish. I want. _Yes, it really _is _that simple_. Because whomever you love ought to love you back. _If not they don't deserve my love._

I open a window for _fresh _air, shooting my thoughts into the breeze. "Why would they ever want to leave if they fuckin' love you?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You know he takes after Dad," my now-favorite brother comforts, "I just thought after Dad was so accepting, he'd drop it and love you."

"I know, and he still loves me," I recite. "Jim just needs time to get used to it. He wouldn't be so upset if he didn't love me."

My red knight-in-shining-button-down hugs me tight. I remember the days I was a head with change taller than my Taurean brothers (though one is considerably less bull-headed tonight). They really do take after Dad.

I'm released with a shy laugh, "Affirmative, on the condition you don't matter to him, he wouldn't care if you went to Hell." A shy smile follows to coax my wry one, "Thankfully, that isn't the case. Besides, I love you too and I don't want you damned."

A quiet knock interrupts us, "Umm, gotta go!" Tim lets me go and turns to his other half, "Hicka-bicka boo?"

With downcast eyes, Jim returns without his usual exuberance: "Hoosha." Red exits, leaving Green in its wake.

"So… you're gay huh?" I nod. "How can you be so calm about it?"

"I jus- I like who I like." _And she's amazing and talented and so smart_ _and sometimes a bit of a jerk but that's okay because she means well, an-_

He shakes his head, "I don't mean like that. I'm sorry for the way I left. Sure I didn't really agree - and honestly, I still don't, but it's you're life.

"And it's not _all_ about the morality schtick. Sis, Kim, what about the rest of your life? I mean, you get that there's no biological child between you and the ladies, but what about the rest of the world for you?

"I don't want you to be treated like some second-class citizen. I don't want you to feel ostracized or have to announce your choices to every person you come across. I love you - I _do_. Only I don't want that life for you."

I squeeze my sibling tight until both he and my arms protest, cooing: "Aww, you _do _care. I'll figure it out 'nd I'll be okay. I'm Kim Possible."

He chuckles and forces a brave smile for me. "That you are." He squirms out and goes to leave.

"Hey Squirt, I love you too."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took 6 hours, but I finished the former-blue-boy's chores. Everything about the house is spick-and-span and inhabitable. _Just like Mama would've had it. _How a _grown man_ (extra emphasis on 'grown'?) makes such a big mess in 3 days is beyond me. I even made his trash can to be weight-sensitive: after the contents exceed a pre-set upper-limit, the bottom will fall out and allow the bag to drop into a pressurized chute that routes to the neighbor's trash pick-up site. It'll even pull the next bag into the bin, as long as he checks it every roll. Neighbors are bound to be confused, and I look forward to it.

I leave a stack of papers detailing how to use every piece of appliance on the dining room table and write him a quick note sans emoticons (since I know he likes to use them) and tape it to the fridge.

In the setting sun I take a leisurely walk to the club as promised. _How long I am I going to run from this? I told her I needed time to think, work it out and all I'm doing is putting it off. _This is pathetic: I'm hiding behind Dr D and his mom.

_Now she's mad. _I could've saved myself some words and called her 'loose'; she'd probably be only just as pissed. She slapped me like the sissy-girl I know she isn't, which only serves as further proof that I really upset her. _I deserved it. _Sort of. I still feel I had a good point, I maybe didn't use the best phrasing ever. _You lost your cool. Don't do that. _I knew better, I chastise.

_How far do I want to go with Kimmie? _I'm scared to lose this. It'd be such a waste, all the effort invested into nurturing this strange relationship. She said she 'wants me' but what the fuck does that _entail_? She "wasn't sure" but does that mean she has no idea or that she's jumping between a few options?

_What if, at the end of the day, after _all_ this soul-searching she and I 've been at, we want different things from each other? _All I know for sure is there's attraction._ Does she want to go long-term?_ _Would it be a one-night thing or is she interested in a friends-with-benefits type deal? _Physically I know my long-time sparring partner can keep up. _Could she _handle_ it?_

A wave of heat flushes through me, warming me more thoroughly than the indigo cashmere: body rebelling to remind me I'm due for a good romp. _Mmm, god how long has it been? _I enjoyed some of the best cunnilingus I've ever had about a week before Miss Priss came to me the first time some 6 months ago. I shiver at the memory. _Damn I came so hard._

It was a challenge - _I went down to the bar and a sexy lady slides into my booth to tell me, "Baby, you make me so hot I can make you finish in less than 5 minutes."_

_"5 huh?" Needless to say I never turn down a dare like _that_, "I'll buy you a drink if you win that bet."_

_"If you win, I'll take us back to my place to make good on that finish." She kissed me deep and next thing I know my skirt's hiked up and she's under the table, pointing at the clock, "Pay attention."_

That was a good night. I won the first round.

This is not a good night. _This is a running-night._

I pull the door open and find the inside in a lesser version of disarray as the mess I just remedied.

"Alright, who's in charge and whose ass do I have to kick to get some order in here?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prof Aldridge announced our class is redoing the midterm tomorrow, something about she won't let our whole grade the final. I sigh relief: _my chance at redemption_.

I drop off my "Change of Major" forms at the Dean's office. No more criminal justice. _I'm not here to police the world. GJ does that._ I just want to be _happy _again.

Apparently, this dimension is warped enough that I think I could find that sort of happiness in the arms of a thief, one I've had arrested multiple times no less.

I started to beat myself up about being too forward with Shego, but I realized I couldn't accept the blame for the sitch. There _is _no blame in this sitch. We broached the topic like mature adults and she needs more time. I can give her that much. Hell, myself, I'm _drowning_ in time. I wish it didn't hurt so much while I waited.

Shego should simply spike my feelings and let me move on. She's too good for me. I couldn't handle someone as wild as her. _My track record?_ Josh Mankey - totally most laid-back guy _ever. _Brick Flagg - moron. Ron Stoppable - not exactly bad-boy material. _Mmm, but there was that one episode… Ron-bad can _not_ top Shego-bad. _She's a bored genius. The world's lucky she never really tried to be very evil, even if she pretends to - but seriously? how hard can _anyone _be trying if they're following Drakken? A _very _bored genius, indeed. An adrenaline junkie like myself, likes to test her skills.

In the past when we still played, I've felt her waiting for me: taking it a bit slower to break in or intentionally tripping a silent alarm - always a silent one - for another round. She tries new moves all the time which is the main reason I get past her defenses, but she eventually masters that style and moves on. I smile in remembrance: the most intense fights are always the ones where she rehashes and mixes old styles she's moved on from. Sure, she gets frustrated and flares up, but doesn't everyone get annoyed with learning new things?

I wonder what she's up to now. _Is she really thinking about it or is she laughing at poor, confused Kim Possible -the girl who can do anything except get a date? Is this some more advanced, more sadistic variant of our old cat-and-mouse games? _She always gets to be the cat, with her Cheshire grin and teasing smirk. _It's not fair._ Could the plasmatic woman be this cruel to string me along, a puppet at her feet, pulling at my heart to make me dance? _Sometimes I wonder from the way she's treated Dra- _Drew _in the past._

I think I really want this: I want to date Shego. Sure I'd said it before, but it was frivolous. _Now _that I've come out to my closest friends and family. _Now _that I've considered the ramifications of my actions and desires. Still, I've never been less ready for anything in my entire life.

And I _miss_ the occasionally-green lady a lot more than I thought possible. She disappeared after a quick fight and dropping me off with a cryptic message; I don't even know _where_ she is now.

I don't know what she does in her down time, but for now I seriously need to study. It's her serve, I only have to be there when it happens.

What if she honestly says no?

_I'd have to let her go._

I'll burn that bridge when I get there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I whip the henchm- _employees _into shape, cleaning and cooking. They scrambled like maniacs, it's okay. The place was full of shy people so I went up and sang a really crappy rendition of Oasis' "Wonderwall" to boost the crowd's confidence. _Thank god it worked. It's a shitty night if _I'm_ the only one performing._

Now the big work is done, I help myself to the bar: sitting back and watching schlub after schlub make a fool of him- or herself. When volunteers started to wane once more, I put forth the announcement that performers would get a free drink. The impact made everything a little chaotic and more to my tastes.

Having not had the opportunity to discharge plasma recently, my skin has taken on a greenish hue, prompting me to cover with makeup. The less-exotic look draws the other sex like moths to a flame, meaning I have to get more forceful with my rejections as the night grows old and the boys grow ballsy (read: 'drunk'). I'm getting bored of this scene.

"It's been one week since you looked at me/ cocked your head to the side and said 'I'm angry'/ Five days since you laughed at me saying/ 'Get that together come back and see me'."

_Well_, I mentally sigh my defeat,_ you heard the brotha'. _Time to go home. I gather my shit and grab my keys.

Time to swallow more of my pride.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A "Knockity-knock knock!" precedes actual knocking on my window and I jump up to open it to who I know is in the shadows. I look around in vain.

"Boo!" I jump - _okay, _fall- back from the window, "Hah I gotcha!"

"You're drunk." More a question than the statement I intended it to be. It sounded strange coming my mouth, especially since I haven't had _anything _to drink. "What are you doing here?"

"Just a smidgeon. Don't worry, I walked." She surprises me with a hug. "Mama Lipsky bought the farm."

She lets go just as suddenly, pressing her lips hard against mine. Momentarily excited, I kiss her back but she quickly takes absolute control of our contact and shoves me down on the bed. "It's been a shitty week, help me make it better." I push her away. _This isn't right. _I almost forgot myself.

Nimble fingers claw at my buttons and I fight them off me to firmly state, "No." She locks her lips on mine again, biting down playfully; I refuse to give up my stance, "Stop."

Warm pain erupts through me as she nips my lower lip harshly, "What's stopping you Kimmie? This is what you want isn't it?" _She sounds bitterer than the copper in my mouth. _"I know you've been thinking about me, dreaming about me when you lay in your bed. I know you want me. Why are you fighting it now?"

I mumble through dabbing at my face with the corner of my shirt, "Shego, you're drunk."

She whines un-Shego-like. "Kimmie, you already said that. But look!" she touches her nose with one stretched finger, "I'm sobering up quick." _You really think you mean it, don't you?_

"What are you doing here?"

"I already told you, I want you."

"No, you said you wanted my help making it better."

"Aren't they the same thing? I dunno, I mean I _want_ you all the same. I want you in my life and I want you with me." She sighs tiredly, snarling, "What more do you want?" before passing out.

I grab her before she falls off the bed and tuck her in under the covers. I've never seen her like this and it scares me a little.

Now I understand what the look in her eye meant, and I'm more terrified than ever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

m ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ V

AN:

"One Week" by Barenaked Ladies

Also, in the last chapter, I didn't really know how to integrate Mama Lipsky back in without screwing up the every dynamic (and she was dying ANYWAY…). As for Kim's side, I didn't mean to undermine her dilemma, but to show that it's not all sunshines on her end either ('coming out' can't be fun); I also figured this could reflect on the religious differences between Tweebs: sexual prejudice is a big issue and it felt silly to let Kim go absolutely unscathed. Feel free to PM me if you want to discuss more.


	38. Chapter 38 Make Up

Kimmie's bed. Naked. _Aww fuck, what did I do?_

_I was only gone 10 days… why does everything fall apart whenever I'm gone? _I remember going home from sunny, not-so-pleasant Florida coast. I remember emptying off miscellaneous top-shelf alcohols into my gullet. I remember… little else. I shiver despite the warm bed.

_Alright, grounding. Clearly I got totally sauced and made my way over to the Possible house. _I rub my face and I pull away with some foundation.

Catching a glimpse at her digital clock, I'd say I missed breakfast. A door opens and I instinctively gather myself under the sheet, ready for an attack. "Up already?"

In retrospect, who else would be here to attack me?A particular redhead stands before me wearing a sly smile and again, disturbingly little else. I school my reaction and focus my attention from not panicking to making conversation. "Why, should I not be up? It's noon. On a Wednesday, if I remember correctly."

Pumpkin looks away smiling, "What? No. No reason." She looks back at me, coquettish, "Just thought you might still be tired from last night… _Lover._"

"Holy shit!" I jolt up, modesty be damned. She breaks in half, laughing hysterically. I pout, "That's not fair. …Jerk."

Possible pauses in getting dressed to bats her eyes innocently in my general direction. "Turnabout's fair play, Shego. Or has no one ever told you that?"

"Hey, I always let you make your own stupid conclusions _without_ the coy." I cross my arms tightly over my chest in equal parts childlike peevishness and indignity. "Where are my clothes and why am I naked?"

"Ah, such familiar questions, _Boozy_." I narrow my eyes in idle threat. "They're over in the hamper." _Huh so they are. _"You woke up at 6 and insisted on sleeping in the nude. _More comfy. Less hot and sweaty. _And who am I to stop you from stripping down?" Her eyes travel to my chest appreciatively but I couldn't fight back this blush. She catches herself, murmuring, "Why don't you get dressed? You know you still have clothes here."

I do, but first quip, "Are you sure? Does that mean you're done ogling?" I let my hand drift up and down to gesture at my body, torquing it into a pinup pose.

I consider the score evened when she blushes deeper.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

If Shego's uncertain about how we should proceed, I don't even know how to feel! _She_'s the confident one.

_God, with a body like that, how could she _not _be confident?_ I've been in the room for two minutes and she's already turned the tables on me as the aggressor. This is ridiculous. "Ogling! Oh, jus-" the distant squeak sounded foreign in my ears, a far cry from my usual chirpy voice, "please put some clothes on."

But back to the issue at hand: I have never seen Shego be honestly nervous about something, not without an associated adrenaline-high. Her eyes… they were spooked and sincerely apprehensive. _She's scared. _Like I'm scared. She came guns ablazin' and pumped with confidence from the bottom of a bottle - _or several, _I vaguely remember her saying something about her irresponsibly high tolerance - to talk to me about "wanting me to fix things", which sounds a lot like a horrible idea.

_Is this how she felt when I did basically the same thing?_

I venture a glance and am grateful to find her fully dressed. "How much did you drink anyway?"

The amazingly un-hungover girl moves in front of me to look in the hamper again. "All I remember having was whiskey and rum."

"Oh, two bottles of hard stuff? That's much less than I thought."

"Yeah… no. Try 2 _kinds _of 'hard stuff'." _Jesus. How much did you drink! _"Umm, I remember… Jack, Jim, Bushmills, Jim, Bacardi, and a teeny bit o' Captain."

She's either psychic or delusional. "You said 'Jim' twice…" _Maybe she _is_ a little hungover and just hides it better._

"White label and rye." _Duh._ Okay, I added that last part, but she might as well have said "duh".

I know I'm putting off whatever discussion we need to be having when I say, "I thought Jim Beam was bourbon?"

"Oh, okay… well yes, that's true. Jimmy is a bourbon man, but bourbon is a kind of whiskey."

"Is Jack a bourbon too?" I can't really tell the difference between them.

"Sacrilege… Alright, if we're gonna play Twenty Questions, I'm gonna shower all this crap off me and you can start the car for us to go to breakfast. I may not have the morning after shakes, but I can't handle _this_ after a night like _that_." I stand, whether to protest or help, I'm not sure; it doesn't matter because Shego grabs me by both shoulders and steers me backwards out the door. I'm lucky to not go barreling down the stairs. "Get in the car. I'll be there, two shakes."

I listen to the annoyingly awake and bossy woman.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So JD is _not _bourbon because whiskey's the bigger, more encompassing category and bourbon is a special brew with corn?" I nod. "Kind of like how a poodle is a kind of dog, one's more restrictive?"

"Yes, except the toys are a kind of rat." _Such as the case of a CDRE Puddles… _"So yeah, something like that." _Maybe I should've just been a teacher._ I ruffle her hair affectionately, "D'aww! Who's a smart girl? Who's a smart girl?"

She swats my hand, "Stop it, I'm not your bitch." I snicker when Kimmie remembers we're in public. _Right, this is why I'm not a teacher._

I watch in delight as the blush works its way up her body like an embarrassment thermometer. "We don't use that kind of language Kimmie-cub," I chide, "especially in mixed company." She bristles, but calms and I can't help but poke fun at her again, "D'aww, tha's right, who's a good girl?"

Princess sighs defeat and gives into my incessant cooing. Partially 'cause I think it's creeping her out. _Not that I blame 'er._ "I am. I'm a smart girl. I'm a good girl."

I pat her head, "And don't you forget it. Who else is gonna keep the rest of the world in line?" My winning smile is not winsome enough today as she deflates a tiny bit more and sinks into the booth in the shabby truck-stop diner. "What? Why are you sad? Is it the dog thing - I didn't mean it, you don't have to be my bitch if you don't want to…" I'm babbling, but she just looks _so _sad.

"No…" the mopey lady cuts short my rambles, "I just feel like I should _be _someone by now." I tilt my head and motion for her to continue, since I have no clue what she's going on about. "I don't want to keep the world in line. I never did, it was just…" _A hobby. _"A hobby." I crack a secret smile as Kimmie plods on.

"I put in my papers, I'm not doing it anymore. I don't wanna keep anybody in line. I don't want to be the law; I'm not going to be some mindless keeper. Just, I thought I'd be getting somewhere, not backtracking." Deep breaths are taken, "This morning, I retook that test you torched - I did much better this time, so thanks, I guess - and the day after tomorrow we have our actual final exam, then a paper comparing revolutions in Europe to ones in Americas. Thank god the final for physics was yesterday, and physio was just a lab.

"Umm, but yeah… I'm going to get a degree in psychology, eventually. Everything just feels like a waste though, 'cause if it wasn't for taking it easy abroad and then coming back to drop my major, I should be graduating this year. Clearly, I'm not on the four-year plan," she chuckles wanly. "I always figured I'd be done by about now and getting my life going and _doing _something. _Anything. _Making a name for myself." She shifts her gaze down to her eggs, jostling them a little with her fork, "I thought I could be someone by now."

I scoff into my coffee, but that was a mistake - it splashes. "Because _nobody's_ ever heard of Ki-, what was your name again?"

"Smart ass." She swats me with her fork-hand, "I'm serious," she tells me, even when her face disagrees as I grab her hand. Princess meets my eyes with some trepidation, "What if I'm screwing myself? Should I have stayed put?"

"You don't get it, do you?_That _would be screwing yourself." I break from her regard, the scrutiny too intense for me to stomach at the moment. "Just try t'be happy and do whatever makes you happy. Y'know, without impinging on the rights of others and blah blah-blah. Why purposely be unhappy?" She chews that over for a few minutes alongside her eggs.

"So how's Dr De- I mean um- Mr. Lipsky?" That was a pretty quick catch. _I'd be more impressed if she didn't slip every time._

"Well he's a doctor now. Ph. D'ed and everything." I explain to the confusion in her brow, "He was only a little bit short and as soon as he went home to Mama, he started up hard core at the night school and everything. Then he threw his weight around to get the ball rollin' faster and now he's got a doctorate in something or other. It's probably silly like communications or whatever."

"Wow, he goes back to school and that's the kind of love he gets?" She whistles low, "Dude, that's _cold_."

I bow my head, he probably _did _get a legitimate degree of sorts. "So when ya gonna graduate now, Slacker?" I ask to change the subject.

"I dunno. When are you?" _Touché._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As much as I wanted to spend more time with Shego, I really did have a lot of school work to do.

I'm not so worried about psych since it's cumulative and I only just studied like a third of it for this same week, and learned the last third very recently. The material from the first test should be cake; it's practically common knowledge and common sense. I barely flip through my notes before I feel ready.

I turn back to my empty text document when I'm suddenly inspired. My fingers fly across the keys, clacking and clicking until my ideas run out. I lean away and into my chair to observe my handiwork.

"Kim Possible

ID # 663426443

POL 242

18 May"

_Alright, maybe I need more 'brain' and less 'storm'. _I wish I didn't send Shego away, I'm sure I could pick her brain on this more efficiently than I could pick my own. Plus, the bonus would always be that she probably knows more and probably knows too much to be consistent with her "bad girl" image. I imagine a high school-aged Shego, wearing thick, nerdy glasses with her nose in a book, all quiet and mousy in the corner of a lonely dusty library.

As funny as the image started, I realize that in my imagination, Shego's always been a loner. Judging from what she's said about her teenage years and the fact that 3 weeks ago she called me her best friend, I'd say that's probably not too far off from the truth. _She had a _Ron_ though… _But I wonder what good he did her, considering the verbal lashings she's got for him.

I'm an awful friend. _Just the shittiest. _Summer's here though, I'll make it up to that crazy girl. I'll be the best thing that's ever happened to her. First, I'll start by figuring out her damn date of birth. _God: if I could just stea- _borrow - _her license for just a godd- _darned - _minute, I'd know everything I need to. _Leave it to Shego to never tell me her name or anything concrete fact about herself.

That not entirely fair._ I _do_ know stuff about her_. I know when she flares her plasma wildly after a fight it's just a bluff to scare me off because she's tired (or maybe lazy). I know the sound of her emotions even in a crowded room and all I hear is blasting music. I know the way her eyes look when she's being extra-sincere. Sometimes I can even tell when she's lying, but I can't ever be sure if she's faking me out or not.

I know some stuff. I smile that I'm not totally inept as a friend.

My lips twist the other way when I realize all I've typed for my 10-page essay, that's due _tomorrow_, in the table for European and American revolutions is a list of things I know about Shego and things to learn about Shego.

_This is gonna be a _long _night._

I insert the year into the date.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maybe I shouldn't have told Pumpkin about the doofus' new-found degree. She might _actually _call him Dr Drew. _I think I'm gonna hurl._ Even hypothetically it makes me sick.

After she left, I went home to spend some quality time with Wisp. She obviously missed me. I twined her around my arms and cleaned her tank thoroughly but quickly before moving on to the rest of it all. I did laundry, put my viper friend back, and wondered why I never made a tube to shoot garbage at _my _neighbors. _…Probably because I'd get shot. _That's a good enough reason for me. It's dark before I know it.

Again, before I know it, I'm sneaking out of my own apartment - where I live by myself - to see how Possible's doing on her schoolwork. I get to her room to find her conked out at the desktop. Pushing the notes to one side with a sigh, I gather her up and lay her into the bed.

Since it looks mostly finished, I opt to save my eyes the strain and thus print out her paper to proofread. After the initial read-through, it's fucking dense, but I suppose the paper has an upper limit and that always makes things harder. Frankly, it's so tightly packed with meticulous facts, there's little room for glaring grammatical errors (seeing as she's English-proficient) so I edit for structure. I know she won't appreciate or accept any changes. _Besides it's not like she's going to have time to revise the thing. _I fix the single typo, arrange the papers into a folder and label it, placing the product onto her desk as I turn off her monitor.

Stealing a glance at the clock, its lights reflexively tell me it's well into 3 AM. _Girl's out like a lamp._

I can't control the affection in my voice when I whisper, "G'night Kimmie."

Nor can I help the smile that comes from her, "Nighty Shego," when she snuggles deeper into the covers. Satisfied she actually heard me this time, I've leaned over and kissed her frontal lobe before I noticed moving toward the bed.

I wish her luck with tomorrow and slip a retreat through the window from whence I came.


	39. Chapter 39 Dammit Drew!

I smile down at the distinctive script lovingly written on a sticky note before peeling the aforementioned note from the portfolio and handing it in: sealing my journey into vacation-dom.

My first stop - thank a particularly helpful mischief-maker for printing my crap, since I would have most definitely forgotten it if I hadn't seen it in a bright red file on my not-very-red desk in my not-very-red (but-kind-of-pink) room. One of these days, I'm gonna make her give me her number so I can actually get a hold of her instead of relying on dumb luck. In hoping to achieve that end, I plan to give her the code to reach the Kimmunicator so she doesn't have to sneak into my room.

I start to walk to the older girl's, but I'm in Upperton and she lives in Lowerton… _Driving! It's steadily making our nation fatter, but damn it gets the job done fast._

Over halfway there and I lose my nerve. I had been so excited for summer, I didn't even remember the sitch we're all wrapped up in. Getting closer started filling me with anxiety and dread, so that was sort of a convenient reminder. I put the car in park and idle the engine for much longer than I generally like to, finally deciding it's a nice day to take a walk and pull out my keys. I roll up windows, lock all doors: cusp or not, Lowerton is bad juju for the careless.

According to the sign, I have 3 hours to do whatever I want. It's a beautiful shining day out; there's a grassy knoll in the middle of a park and a few people parading leashes. Legs stretching in the direction of the mound, I see an tree-y expanse of rolling green, almost black patches of drying mud here and there: a paradise for dogs.

I thought it was beautiful until I saw who made the Eden fade.

"What are you doing here?" Angels sang hymns on clouds of chocolate rapture. "Are you doing okay, you seem kind of out of it…"

"I'm just taking a stroll in the park - it's a free country. What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like? I'm walking Puddles." So she is. Stupid poodle, barking at me. _Do you know who I am? _Of course not. Because you're stupid. "I wouldn't know about how free this country is, I just _take _what I want, but you knew that. I guess I meant what are you doing in _this park_, y'know, considering the track and field by your place where we used to run?"

_There's just no foolin' her. _I harry my red locks with troubled fingers, "I was on my way to see you."

She fidgets, "So… we should probably talk huh?"

"Probably…" I return a small smile. "Wait, what are you doing with Commodore Puddles?"

"Dr D's in town for a visit. He never takes the dog out, even if it means Mr Piddles puddling everywhere. Hence: chain." Shego brandishes a plain black leash at me.

"At least it matches you?" I get a look that strays to the pooch and back at me. "Pink dog, gotcha."

"Drove here?" It takes a moment too long for me to register it as a question, but I belatedly bob my head in confirmation, "Let's go back to my place then." I silently lead us back to my car.

It's only 6 blocks with minimal traffic through suburban streets, but somehow as I pull the PRNDL stick to park the elegant lady comes out looking as frazzled as on the Bueno Nacho night. I see her fall to her knees and run to the other side of the car, thinking the worst. Instead she's hugging the pavement.

"You need to learn how to drive."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Life's jus' pilin' it in on me now. _Lipsky. Possible. "I need a drink."

The good doctor hands me a bottle of decent, if ever the slightest bit overpriced, cabernet, "Here I brought this for you." I roll my eyes but mutter a word of thanks. I wonder how far he thought ahead to have a case that appears to carry more bottles.

I left him for one measly day... I can just hear his stupid whiny voice now. _Shego, I set the laundry on fire; Shego, I don't know where the sink could've gone; these honest-looking men in sweatshirts with hoods on them offered to clean my house while I went to the store, so I gave them the key and when I got back they had finished - and done a very good job of it - and left a note: but I need you to help me set up my now-invisible VCR and watch my newly invisible TV, Shego._

I groan in displeasure and stalk off to get some glasses and a corkscrew. "And now how have you been Kim?" _Silver lining. _I chuckle to myself at her discomforted sounds.

I pour into the 3 crystals before inviting my guest(s) to partake of French wine. I close my eyes and let a mouthful swill and acclimate to my body temperature, tasting the subtle nuances as the liquid heated. _I gotta hand it to 'im. At least he listens. _Of course, I never _did _tell him I prefer whites to reds. "This is good."

He straightens at the praise, but loses the puff when he takes too large a drink and splutters into his partially-empty cup. "Mmm sauvignon," he chokes out, pronouncing it "say-o ving o". I assume he saw my exasperated eye roll.

Kimmie wets her lips in a show of sipping the wine before murmuring a subdued commendation. It's too bold for her. I don't force the issue.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I cough around my glass, trying not to look like a novice in front of the regal lady and _her_ buffoon, who seems to be able to enjoy it too.

I took a class. I went to France. Not from lack of trying, but I'm not a fan of wine. Of course, I'm in no position to decline the glass poured for me, since I'm trying to show Shego I'm _not _just a little kid. I'm all grown up: wiping my own ass and doing taxes and everything. _Okay maybe not. _The taxes, not the ass thing. A quick snap pulls me from my musings.

"Finally," my desire says, "I thought we were gonna have to call for medical attention." _Oops._

"Oh, umm yeah… just uh- appreciating the wine." I think I may have overemphasized my enjoyment when I let out a contrived "Mmm" but it was too late to stop.

Thankfully, nobody said anything so I tune out my former arch-nemesis turned to converse with my former arch… nemesis. _That's confusing._ Sooner or later, they're staring at me expectantly again; I assume one of them asked me something. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Dipstick asked Spacerface how school was going," is provided for me, the surprisingly unambiguous monikers made it unclear if she was addressing either of us at all. Also unsurprisingly, she finds two narrow-eyed glares facing her. "What. Spacerface asked."

Another dirty look for good measure, I direct my attention to the male in the room. At this proximity, I notice the rings under his eyes and remember about what Shego had said about his mom. I bite down on the condolences as I don't know how welcomed they would be; I answer the question under discussion. "It's slow-going. But okay"

"Possible just got out for summer. Hence, 'Dipstick'," I'm interrupted as if it were relevant.

…_Drew_ just rolls his eyes and I'm sure he's used to it like I am, "Just because she isn't in school for the now-being, it doesn't mean it's not going anywhere."

"…" I don't know what just got said. "I just changed my major so I'm looking a few more years."

"You never told me to what, Princess. Do enlighten us." I blush and mutter under my breath. "What was that?"

"I think she said 'Filipino Story' I would've thought Criminal Justice or some Law thingy. Now if you ladies will excuse me, I think I may turn in." The lady at my side rises to show him to a _guest room_. "I've had a rough day."

Momentarily she returns, "D's put away, W's fed and happy. Let's retreat to my room." Not waiting, she heads to her destination. I follow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I didn't know you had a guest room." I wince at my oversight. "Why haven't I seen it before?"

"You never did ask for that tour," I reply cheekily, "and it's too late to ask for one now: I have other company." She pouts that I laid down. "What do you want from me?"

"I dunno, let's do something." I hate it when I'm told to do something nonspecific like that and I tell her so. "Get up, you look like you just want to nap and watching you get sleepy's only going to make me get sleepy."

I shrug, putting out my hand for her to pull me up. Her left hand comes to meet mine. "I knew it. What's wrong with your hand, Pumpkin?"

She blushes, "It's my shoulder - I think I hurt something last week wrestling Tweebs. It's nothing really." _Convincing me or you? _"How'd you know?"

"You looked off, Princess. And you're right-handed." I grin, "So when you say you want to do something _else_, you mean you want a massage." She blushes but accepts. "Then come here and strip." While she complies with my command, I make an effort to embarrass her as much as possible - I like making her squirm. "Tell me, why would you ever need to see my guest room if you slept in bed with _me_ every night you were here? It's not like I didn't appreciate in your company." Demonstrably caressing her frame with my eyes, I add in a low tone, "You are undeniably not the child you used to be."

Even as I say the words to produce a deeper blushing effect, I have to wonder how much of what I just said was really in jest. "God, you gettin' all cherry red is just the icing on the cake, I'm just kidding." I wink salaciously. "Really Possible, what's the point of saving the world if you can't enjoy it?"

Prostrating herself onto my bed self-consciously, "I wasn't in it to save the world, I started everything up t-"

"Work, I know. But tell yourself that all you want, 'cause the fact is still that ya never got paid." I inform the redhead like she's foreign to the idea: "A job pays."

After some noncommittal utterings on her behalf, I get into place atop her. "It's okay, you just gotta look at the big picture of it all: being happy in the long run is more important than looking prestigious now." Teasingly, I run my fingers along her sides, delighting in the way her body shivers between my knees. I poke at her right shoulder a few times. _This _does _feel fucked up. _"Hold tight, this'll probably hurt. Think of it like breaking out of a cramp or something." Before she questions what the hell I mean - _I don't know what I mean _- I hook my right elbow with hers, gingerly pressing down under the offending blade for purchase. _1, 2, 3!_

Shoving hard with my left, I jerk up with her arm, listening to the sickening crack associated with slamming a joint back into its proper place. "Fuck that hurts!" She untangles from me and pushes up furiously, "What the hell are you doing?" I cross my arms and let a smug look cross my face. Challenge her with a twitch of an eyebrow. Slowly she extends her arm until it's 90 degrees in front of her, and bringing it to her side at the same level. _Damn right, sucka. _She reddens once more, choking out a "That feels much better, thanks."

I motion her back on the bed, "Shall we?" I tickle her again with light, meandering strokes, grinning evilly at the goosebumps spreading on her skin. Massaging her shoulders in earnest for a second, I lean down next to her ear, "Let's see how far down that blush of yours reaches, Princess."

She moans, whether from the words hot on her neck and ear, or from the small wet kiss I place in the nook behind her earlobe, I'm not sure.

I sit back up and continue the massage, occasionally swooping down and kissing an expanse of skin. _What am I doing?_ Whether I'm playing with her completely or if I'm a little serious, I'm not sure.

"Shego!" I don't get the chance to pick one as the moron I once called mine forces the door open so fast I'm surprised it didn't dent the adjacent wall. "I can't get this 'saving naan' o-" he cuts himself off when he takes it the sight of me straddling half-naked Kimmie's derrière.

He colors brightly and covers his eyes with both hands, dropping a bottle opener with a dull thud on his foot and a metallic clang into the old (built-in, doy) heater. He howls out, "I'm sorry, don't hurt me!" He turns around.

Placing my hand at the small of her back and calling upon a cloud of crackling plasma, I push off the prone woman beneath me and swing a leg over her head. On solid ground, I take my normal-skinned father-figure and give his shoulders a firm push. "Corkscrew."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She slams the door and mimes dusting off her hands in the satisfaction of a job well done. I release the black cloth I gripped tight against myself.

His plaintiff wail permeates, "I didn't mean to interrupt…"

"Twist it in, fold it, and pull!" She then mutters some things about waiter's corkscrews being easy to use and being the 'whores of the wine industry' before sitting next to me.

My body hums with unfulfilled lust. Who knew when Shego would take the initiative to act first again? Who knew when I'd get the nerve to try anything again? _I could punch his face in. _Instead, I settle for declaring, "I never needed for him to see me in this much skin, _ever_."

"Well now that the moment's ruined…" She pauses, "_You _know how to uncork a bottle right?" I nod and she continues, "You wouldn't use a bottle opener, or a can or fork, right?" She sighs and looks away.

"How _do _you say it anyway?"

She lets the word rolls off her dextrous tongue a few times, breaking it down probably to figure out how to best describe it, "'Sau' like 'sewing' - with the needles, a 'v' sound and then think of 'ign' like in 'ignore' and then 'on'."

"That sounds pretty simple." I give it a try, "_Sauvignon_." It doesn't sound as elegant as when she said it, but didn't sound like I had to rescue Indian bread either.

"Yeah but try telling it to him."

I try to answer, but her magical fingers make my head loll off to the side.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN:

LOL! I just got bored, putting off studying and looked at the political science classes at my school: 242 is _actually _a class - Seminar in Comparative Politics. That's pretty close right? I could've died laughing…

Don't worry Clemenmore, when it rains sexy Kigo action, it will pour. ;) …

Also Wiinddance - if they'd really just stop talking after all that at once, that's just a crappy cop-out way to give up on a story and I heartily disapprove of the tactic


	40. Chapter 40 Big Picture

_Maybe we should try dating._ The unexpected words rang in my ears. Sounded out monosyllabically like a bad dream. "Y'know, see where it takes us."

"Oh," I try to keep the disappointment out of my voice. _Save face for the brat. _I scoff internally, "Yeah, sure - whatever your pretty little head desires, Pumpkin." My hand shoots out to pat her said pretty head, shoving her down a little to give me the opportunity to grimace. This is not how I expected my life to end up.

"Shego, what do _you _want?" By sheer force of willpower, I keep my hands moving like she asked me something unimportant - like if I think puppies are cute or something - because… _Okay, so I'm not totally sure why I'm keeping her out _now. Past precedence, I'm sure. _Save yourself, Mario can come for the princess. _Even if I'm not doing anything wrong, I'm always going to be the bad guy, huh? "Are you listening to me?"

_I want you to figure out _exactly _what you want and tell me. Then I can figure out where to go with that. _I hate going into battle half-cocked.

"What do I want? I want y-" I let my tongue slip, but check it. "You to shut up and lay there; it's distracting when you talk to me."

Visibly deflated, the body under mine becomes a rag doll. I sigh inaudibly, _look what you did. You broke her. _"Don't be like that. You rumble when you talk and it throws me off balance."

She really does rumble softly now. "Ya never had a problem with it before."

"I don't have a Tempur-Pedic," I state quickly. It's even the truth. More importantly, I'm buying time.

"What does a mattress have to do with anything?" _Thank god for red herrings._

I scoff out loud this time, "Haven't you seen those commercials with the wine glass and the jumping lady?" I laugh at myself for chickening out. _You to want me. _"Cheap Trick."

I laugh when she grumbles facedown about my psychoses to the spring mattress.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I forgot how much I luxuriated under her strong, soft hands. Fucking miracles on a limb. Half in a daze, I say the first thing on my mind.

"Maybe we should try dating. Y'know, see where it takes us." The empty words came like a stampede of stupid ideas. That kind that always freaking sounded better when kept in your head. You know.

_I could punch _my _face in. _She accepted. _And Drew's. _Thank God for scapegoats.

The glow of a warm massage deserts me quicker than I would've liked. _Stupid does that to a soul. _I could cry. It's like we're working in reverse here. At this rate, not only will I _not _end up with her in my arms as an intimate lover, but with this string of fucking awful circumstances we'll be at each others' throats _and not in the good way. _I can't imagine being enemies again.

_Actually, I literally can't._ We're out of 'the biz' now.

My apparently-unrequited crush continues her maddeningly platonic trail down my body and the happy-massage-feeling won't come back. Moreover I can't let her know how much I yearn for her touch in a more carnal kind of intimate.

Not now. That would require the eating of too fucking many - too fucking stupid - words.

I groan in frustration. _Dammit. _I hope she thinks that touch by my ribs just felt really good. …Because it did. _Crap._

"Hey, Kimmie, are you okay?" _Huh? _"Your body temperature just spiked. You doin' alright down there?"

_Omigod, just kill me now… _"Sorry, just having some trouble breathing." I tap out, "I think my arm's all fixed now. Thanks."

Shego eases off her and my ass and onto her knees on both sides. I shimmy out from between her legs, reaching my hands down as I drop over the edge. I tuck and roll before standing, turning around to see my audience staring at me in perplexity. "Riiiight, I'm just gonna pretend nothing weird's goin' on."

I give her two thumbs up and ask about having another glass of wine, mostly to distract her from my strange behaviorisms. "Red or white?"

My brows shoot up in question: "Why not finish the one that's already open?"

"Really?" She smirks at me in smug knowingness. I kick at the carpet idly. "Think about it - why would he need help opening a bottle that's already open?"

Solemnly, I tell her, "Drewbie must be thirsty." She snickers and I have to laugh too. "White then, if you don't mind."

A hand on each luscious thigh, she rocks backwards and uses the momentum to kick her feet in front of her, onto the ground she pushes up with those talented hands until she's vertical and stretching higher. Normally she has fitting shirts that don't ride up, but I _swear_ she's playing with menow.

Still I bite back the growl in my throat and open the door for her. "Than' you, kind miss," she giggles in an outrageous and over-the-top Cockney accent. Crossing the threshold, "I have Sauvignon Blanc, Napa Valley, sound good?"

"Sounds sweeter, I'm in."

She grins, waiting for me to catch up that extra step towards the kitchen, and drapes her arm across my shoulders as I draw level. _I could like it here._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I tell her to uncork it, my hands being all tired out from rubbing down her ferociously firm muscles. She tilts her head to the side with a narrow-eyed pointed look at my easy-going condescension. She can "open her own damn bottle" apparently, so I should "stop treating [her] like [she's] a fuckin' newborn piece of infant". I snicker as soon as her back is turned. _She's so funny sometimes._

"So how's afternoon on Saturday?" It's my turn to cock my head to the side. She blushes prettily, "I uh was going to ask for dinner, but I was afraid that could be too forward for you."

I chuckle, mildly embarrassed that she should put that kind of thought into it. "Can't wait to get me out huh?" She ducks her head, half in hiding and half in a nod. _Cute, Princess. _"I accept, but only if you allow me to take you to dinner afterwards."

"After afternoon, check," she squeaks, pouring into my glass first. _Points for Kimmie: making me feel like a lady, and we haven't even had our first date yet._

We sit, sip, and chat amiably about everything. The stars and the moon and the whole shebang.

"Yeah, Ron is seriously still convinced that moon landing was faked in Arizona or something." She swirls her glass with a few quick flicks of her wrist, the spitting image of a wine connoisseur, "As far as he's concerned, we may have never actually been to the moon. What do you think?"

"It may have been easier to convince me if not for two things. One, of course, being Area 51 - remember those aliens? We _have to _have gotten to the moon by now considering how far those rumors date back."

"And the other reason?" She tries patiently.

"Doy, it's Stoppable's idea." I flash her a sassy grin. "I can't possibly get behind something like _that_."

I watch her fight a smile until our moment is broken the same as before. "Shego! Will you read me a story?" My _invited _guest bursts into laughter but I just roll my eyes and head out the door.

By the time I come back, she's succumb to the 2nd bottle of wine. I smile indulgently and push her under the covers. I brush a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Sweet dreams Kimmie." I change and slide into the sheets beside her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Happy Friday!"_ Ugh, how do I sound so cheerful? _Evidently, I'm so perky sometimes, I wake myself up. Since I'm the only one awake I must've been talking to me.

_Fuck that._ I cuddle into myself and curl in the sensuous linens around me. I'm drifting away as my heavy lids reassert themselves.

"Don't fucking hog the damn blankets."

Oops. I unclench my body as it colors, "Sorry."

"Yeah, you'd be a lot more _sorry_ if it wasn't about time to get out of bed anyway…" she growls in bluff. My bedmate rises and stretches, "So uh, good morning I guess."

"Uh huh…" I relay in a daze. Snapping my mouth shut, I pull my eyes away when her stretching her shoulders. _But damn if it doesn't make her chest lo-_ "So about last night…"

"So we have a da-" she's cut off by my Kimmunicator ring. Unsure whether or not I'm glad for the interruption, I click the button to accept the call. _Thank God I look halfway presentable. Why don't I have the foresight to have a phone without a giant video screen on it?_

"What's the sitch," I focus my eyes sheepishly on the large screen - an inanimate object I was just mentally badmouthing, "Mom?"

"There's something you need to come home for. It's a family thing - your father took the time off."

"Is there a sitch? What's wrong?"

"Nothing bad, just a discussion that needs to be held. I figure since Dad got a sliver of freedom from his big project, you wouldn't mind popping in for it."

"I'll be right there!"

I shout a "Just come by later, I should be done soon!" to a flabbergasted Shego and dash out to my car. _What could be so big my dad had to dial in on a vacation day? _I whip the car into park and throw the door open, expecting the worst. _That's weird. _The lights are all off, which wouldn't be so strange if I hadn't noticed all the blinds were shut. I didn't outside, but I didn't have to then.

Suspicion fills me as I'm reminded of the talent show night, and maybe I should've somehow double-checked it _was _my mom calling and not some phony. _Something I really should have thought about right after the incident. _Maybe I _am _slow, if not just a teensy bit too trusting.

Quiet with all the stealth acquired from years of sneaking into lairs, I venture through all the bottom floor first: no sense in letting something or someone go without a fight. Finding nothing, I search the basement and the second floor. I'm about to give up when I head to the backyard for some clue of where to go next. The moment my eyes take in the scene they're taking in, all I see is a blinding flash.

"Happy birthday!"

Maybe I should pay more attention to the big picture.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: Don't kill me… And keep it in your pants for now, Kim/Shego ships will be clear before the story's over. I'm thinking there'll be around 50 chapters (ballpark guess).


	41. Chapter 41 Birthday Presents

She apologized for running off so quick, but I had let her go.

I wasn't really ready to deal with the fallout yet. Sure we had some solid, nice conversation - but that's the thing: when have we ever had regular nice conversations? Those are boring.

Here I am, laying in bed with the covers half off of me, half still actually on the bed, wondering what's happening to my life. One leg out and partway to the floor, I give up my ponderings and pursue a path of personal hygiene instead. I gather my towel and some clothes - I'm not going to wander my apartment in the nude when Drewbie's here. Oh yeah. I should check on him.

I knock lightly on the door to the guest room. Twice. And once more. Upon receiving no answer, I push it in cautiously, not quite trusting Lipsky in that mind frame of his to have packed everything requisite for sleeping over (read: PJ's). When the door was fully opened, I finally realize that not only are my eyes closed, my right hand is also clasped tightly against the skin on my face. In the brightness of the east-facing windows, he's at least under a mountain of blankets, so I suppose all that precaution was for nothing. I still see maybe a bit more skin than I should if he's wearing his nighties. Not a waste after all.

He laid there with his head back, poised to catch flies in case I had them. I crack a forlorn smile and tap his chin until his gaping maw came to a close. I wistfully reflect on the past, when he and I were bad together. God what a rush. Of course Kimmie was always there too. Well- not at first, but she got to be part of the routine.

I sigh. Things were so simple then. I had just gotten done with college, fresh new degree and all, signed on to work with Dr Drakken full-time with a fancy contract this time instead of a string of freelance jobs with him, and some others but mostly Dr D. Me and him - we built a rapport sown by many years of working alongside each other. I knew when he would be in trouble; he knew when to leave me the hell alone. Beautiful, really.

I deflate even more at the thought of our pitiful current situations, respectively a far-cry from the would-be conquerers of old. Where did everything go so wrong?

I leave him a note on the bedside table, next to a plastic cup of water and an analgesic pill. Easing the door shut behind me I head back on course to my shower.

Finally getting my clothes from their drawers, I straighten and come face-to-face with the calendar.

Oh shit. That's today.

I rush in and out of the brisk shower and run off to figure what to do. Locking the door more for Drew's safety than my security, I scurry to find the perfect present.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br>I swear there was a pin-the-tail game somewhere.

All I can think is I'm not a kid anymore! but I don't think anyone heard me. And I know I sound like a spoiled brat when I say this about a surprise party, but did they really have to invite Bonnie?

A voice drifts to me and makes me smile despite the sitch. "Wasn't my idea, KP."

"Ron… you came."

"Me too!" come a grunting reply shortly before the speaker pops up from a pocket.

"Rufus! I haven't seen you in forever!" I face my attention away from the boy with the pants (for once). "Where have you been hiding him from me?" I pluck the hairless rodent from my BFF's back-pocket, doing my best to ignore the pang of dull remembrance at the intimacy. Rufus hugs the hurt away, chittering my name with a fondness that touches me deeply. "Where did she come from anyway?"

"I think I learned somewhere she's supposed to be from her mother's 'womb'," he throws his hands up in air-quotes for dramaticism, "but… c'mon KP." The imploring look he gives me cements all suspicions of the incoming conspiracy theory. "Jury's still out, but my prediction is somewhere between the Black Lagoon and Norway."

I'm actually about to indulge him for once when I'm interrupted by a sound worse than nails on a chalkboard. "So Kim, I hear you play for the other team these days." I twist to strain an eye at the sight of someone I thought I'd left behind long ago. "I'll bet the rumors are more than just smoke in the air."

I had been getting ready for her acerbic jibes from the instant I spotted her; I take a deep breath and return as smoothly as my voice will let me. "Why so interested, Bonnie? Is there something you wanted to tell me?"

"No," Queen B flips her short hair like a whip, "I just wanted to make sure that the girl who was captain of our cheerleading team wasn't always a dyke." I narrow my eyes involuntarily. "You know, 'cause if you were then, I'd just have to be creeped out by the thought of you leering at me and the other girls in the shower."

I laugh empty. "How altruistic of you. No, I assure you I wasn't a lesbian in high school."

She grins in viscous triumph. "So you're a dyke now is what you're saying."

I feel my tightly-reined temper slipping. "No, I'm not a fucking dyke!" I let it out too loudly and too quickly, drawing the attention of some of my less-suspecting guests. Go figure, no one from MHS is fazed. I fight for control again. "Even if I did swing that way, I would never look at you naked even if you paid me!"

That did it. Just shy of slapping me at my own birthday celebration, the Rockwaller diva stomps off with a crazed growl. Thank God, I thought she'd never leave. Every other person cheered at this new development. I saw my parents exchange concerned glances; I avoid their questing eyes, a little ashamed of my outburst.

Finally as the party seeped slowly into the late afternoon, people stopped cycling in and out and after the cake the guests started to leave. I thanked my friends for their best wishes, a sliver of sadness that so many old friends couldn't quite make it due to it's time in the year. I sent out a mental prayer for them to be safe and to do well on whatever finals I'm sure await them in their crappy quarter system or last week of school. Exhausted, I grope my way blindly up the stairs and flop down on my soft bed. In confusion, I open my eyes. My bed doesn't feel like this.

"Princess, if you're gonna look at me like that would ya mind just getting off?"

I yelp but stifle it on my now-bruised lower lip. Backpedalling, I say the most obvious thing I could think of.

"Shego, you're here."

My surprise guest grins at me, looking smart in her plain, black oxford shirt. "Nope, just a figment of your imagination. Always have been." I stick my tongue out and the gesture is returned in full. "So not a dyke huh?"

I blanch at the statement.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br>"Exactly how long have you been here?"

Good question. "I dunno, just a little while I think. What time is it?" 7. "Give or take 2 hours."

"It's my birthday." I stretch out the kinks in my back as I make room for the birthday girl, dropping the subject on the table. Sherlock Holmes you are not.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." She sticks her tongue back out at me. "You know Kimmie, if you keep doing that, I'm just going to have to assume it's an invitation." I wink evilly as the now-22-year-old flushes deep pink. "Maybe later."

Pumpkin crosses her arms as she leans back into her seat. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I had something for you, but if you're gonna get all demanding, I'll just take it back," I tease without bite.

"NO!" The redhead's lithe form shooting ramrod straight, then stiffens a tiny bit more to regain composure, "I mean, you got me something?"

I snigger, "Yeah 'cept now I think you're too excited for it." I avert my gaze from her falling demeanor, "I'm just kidding, jeez, pull it together Possible!"

Perking back up, she asks me where her present is. I ask her if she needs a nap first. "I'm not a baby!" she wails. Convincingly, honest!

"Let's take a walk instead. While we move I'll figure out if I want to show you or not."

She pouts and complies. I buy her some coffee on the way. She's like a kitten, just gotta know how to stroke her. I bite my tongue when she half-purrs into her extra-large cup.

We would tell stories about stuff that happened at the places we passed. We pass through the industrial edge of town. "Okay, this is the warehouse where that Electronique bitch zapped me with her stupid 'Reverse Polarizer'."

"Yeah… what was it? A spa wrap or something?" I glare coldly at her. "Huh, y'know if it wasn't for the fact that you've had like almost 10 years to kill me, I might be nervous about being here now."

My expression drips sarcasm. "Oh, you mean here - where signals are jammed and nobody can hear you scream? So sorry I had to use the last 4 of 'em to lull you into a false sense of security…" Stop it anyway. You're scaring her.

"So, uh… what are we doing here wherever this is - where signals and jammed and no one hears me - anyway?" Eyes narrow and I shake out a grin in spite.

Stopping in my stride, I stretch my arms out to expound on its vastness. "This, m'dear Kimmie, is an abandoned terminal."

"For planes?" I pointedly look to the empty tarmac all around me.

"No, for yellow submarines. Yes for planes!"

The gir- woman leans away from me, hands up in surrender. "Shiz, don't get your panties in a bunch! So what are we doing here at an decrepit airport?"

"This." I hand her a single key.

"Umm, thanks? You do know I'm not a licensed pilot right?"

Ever the prude. "It's a car key, doy."

She's cute when she's confused. "You do know I already have a car right?" I roll my eyes.

"You talk about learning to do things and about not just sitting back and letting others do them for you. About how it makes you queasy inside to know you need these other people to do things for you." She nods, not sure where my reflective monologue is going. "Think of this as equal parts present and fulfillment of a promise."

"Is it-" I nod. "Squee!" I never knew people literally would 'squee'… "You got me a standard! Where is it! Let's go for a ride RIGHT NOW!"

I slowly take her to her vehicle and intone, "Hopefully, you'll stall out before anything too bad happens."

She pouts. "Nothing bad happens when I drive…"

"There's a reason we're out in the middle of bum-fuck nowhere, Princess. You're definitely incapable of seeing other cars. Or curbs. Or lines in the road." She sends daggers my way.

"You're a bitch, you know that?"

"Bitch who's gonna teach you stick. Quick question. Are you completely blind to pedestrians when you're behind the wheel?"  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br>She gave me a '98 Dodge Ram, manual transmission, which she had to tell me a billion times before I learned it. It's red. Mmm, and powerful.

"It's easier to explain the differences if you can feel how much just a little jolt of gas makes. Try it."

I tried it and it was marvelous. I could feel the roar of the engine through my body, the vibrations making my own car sound like a whimperer. Now we're back at her place, where we'll have more privacy than at mine. I don't think it mattered much to Shego, but I really didn't want to go home to my parents after my freakout at Bon-Bon.

"22 shots!" I swear I watched her hackles rise. Smooth Kim. Give your host a heart attack and announce your want to drown your sorrows? If anything, I'm learning efficiency. "Bottles?"

"You know I have the drink, but you also know you can't handle that many." I open my mouth, but she locks onto my shoulders with both hands. "No. You cannot have that many drinks."

"Fine, we'll split it. 50-50." My caring friend is incredulous. "Okay, I'll have 7, you have 15."

Scowling, "Make it 5 and 17 and you got yourself a deal."

I gasp, "I won't even be drunk!"

"Neither will I and that's the point! God, have you taken care of anyone when they're wasted and you're completely sober? It's not fun." She shrugs, "If I drink fast enough, 15 can hold a buzz for me." I feel a stirring of envy for her tolerance. I squash the feeling and subsequently feel disgusted with myself for begrudging her a side-effect of something that ruined her life and shattered her dreams in so many ways.

"Yeah." My voice sounds a bit hollow; I clear my throat. "Yes, okay. We can do it that way."

She pours the Jack and we slam them down quickly. "What now BDG?"

"Let's lay down." Tummy sufficiently warmed, I just wanna be comfy. Well I don't sound drunk or anything… I head to jump into the bed in the middle of her room. "You know, I never got to give you a massage in return."

"But it's your birthday," she protest weakly, but I give her the PDP until I hear her sigh and give in. "Turnabout's fair play, Princess, and you're not half-bad."

I flip her onto her front and straddle her shapely body, immediately driving my thumbs roughly into her shoulders. Her groan comes soon after. I smirk at the both of us. "Not bad? I'd say I'm getting pretty good."

Body laying limp, I'm flattered she can release the tension. Sometimes, getting massaged causes stress. "I'm sure you could be if I gave you pointers from a third-party perspective, but that would be you rubbing on someone else."

The smirk I just released comes back full-force. "Oh? Now why don't you want that?"

I feel more than see her blushing hotly under hands. "Be- because I don't want your hands on someone who isn't me," is what slipped out. Oh… Well shit. "In that, I mean why would I want your hands massaging someone who isn't me? Of course I'd want to be pleasur- massaged - by you… An- and I don't want your hands to touch me after they've been all massagy with some other doofus." Well that was a jumble.

"Freudian slip much?" I sport what I'm sure is a full-out grin by now. "Tell me more about how you want to be pleasured by my hands…" I crawl from my sitting position and drape myself along the length of her back, basking in the sensation of her higher body heat seeping into my skin. "Oooor you can tell me about what your hands can do!"  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br>Mmm… I melt into the younger woman's touch, my bonelessness jilting me as a newfound stiffness overtakes me. Her hands deviate from the safe path well-traveled, swiping up and down my sides; I shiver.

I think the silence unnerved her. What do I say to that?

"Hey, why don't you wear your gloves anymore?" Thank god, topic change. My body won't take the teasing much longer; maybe I should've just let her have 7. I shudder again before considering the question.

"I uh, I don't usually wear them if I'm not wearing my suit." She leans forward until I see her upside-down eyes peering back at me curiously. "They're stylish okay?"

She rears up. "Oh." She sounds disappointed. "I w's expectin' a cool story or something. What I mean, thief plus glove, fingerprints and stuff. You know."

Kimmie falls back on both our asses hard enough for a few lumbar vertebrae to pop a little. Sighing in relief, I gather my thoughts. "I don't need them." I almost see her cocking her head like a puppy. "I've never had to worry about fingerprints as a thief."

"Why not?" This isn't the right time.

"I'll tell you another time, 'kay Possible?"

My rival giggles and starts running her fingers lightly over my flesh again. Goosebumps ripple along my spine and spread down my arms. "'Kay," with that she leans over me again, softly rubbing my shoulders.

"You know you don't have to do that."

"Maybe, but so wha? I kinda wanna." Shifting onto her left side, her right hand's short nails move in gentle strokes, exacerbating the tautness of my muscle. Get a grip. "We're all alone this time, so there's something else I'd rather…"

My abnormally-hot resting temperature rockets to where I know I'm not just blushing. She's got a point. Drew left a note saying he had to go back to the club. All alone with an almost-sober, hot body. A hot body belonging to someone I not only trust, but can keep up with me. That in and of itself was a titillating notion. Almost-sober - I remind myself; I'm almost entirely cleared. And still lying at the foot of the bed.

"No, Kimmie. W- we shouldn-n-n-…" the rascal nibbles distractingly at my neck, I end feebly, "shouldn't." I extract myself from her slick tongue, "You've been drinking."

She touches her nose, "No, I'm good." There's something awfully familiar about that… Before I can continue thinking on it, she briefly removes herself entirely from my body. I blink at what she's trying to do, but she turns me over until my back is returned to the mattress. She snakes her pink tongue to wet her lips, "Promise, no regrets."

I close my eyes to block my senses, starting to deny her again. She backs off. Safe. I open my eyes to stare down the barrel of a loaded gun: the pout. "But it's my birthday."

"I know, I got you a present."

She must've seen that coming as she has the perfect answer that makes me lose it.

"Exactly, now let me thank you properly."  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>AN:<br>Caution - next chapter is outlandishly long.


	42. Chapter 42 Finally

I was touched she was so concerned about me, but I seriously felt something in Shego snap.

Maybe it was the way she sat up so fast I got dumped on my butt.

Maybe it was the way I saw her pupils expand in the lighted room.

Maybe it was the way her lips touched mine and the the shockwave that ran through the both of us caught me before I could close my eyes.

All I know is I'm on fire and it's all her fault - her palms sliding smoothly from my waist into my shirt, scraping breezily against my skin. I moan at the signals it sends to my core. Her left hand lights briefly to cut me out of my top.

I freeze. Naked and exposed, I don't feel so confident. I shiver, but this time it's from the cold. Why am I backing down? I wanted this!

My would-be lover notices my tensing and stops the barrage of kisses around my belly button. "What's wrong? Did you change your mind?"

"No!" I bark out, a bit too vehemently by the response of her eyebrow. "I just…" Words escape me for the moment. I just what?

"I dunno…" her tone goads me, "one minute you're slutting it up and ready to give a personal lap dance; next you're a pussying out." I bristle at her words, and not because they're untrue in the slightest. "What's the matter, bitchin' out?"

Pride would have none of that. Say something witty or insulting, dammit. My partner's cocky gaze changes to one of compassion. "Don't worry 'bout it." Gracing me with a small smile, she falls back, dragging me over like she would a blanket.

In the dominant position, I feel my calm come back to me. "I won't," I promise. Thank you.

Blood restored to my numb fingers, they finally become dextrous enough to unbutton her top. I should've started from the bottom… I'd have some ground to work with. But I picked my path and I have to stick to it (or look like a loser). To her credit, Shego's being a lot more patient than I would've thought possible of her. Though the serene smile on her face screams she's got something wicked going on in that big brain of hers.

Finally. Shirt opened, I run my hands over her smoothness. So much better than I imagined… The still air is cut by a soft moan, signaling her surrender to my touch; an arrogant curl appears on my lips. "That's right, baby. Moan for me; I wanna hear you feel good." And just like that she moans again, louder this time.

I scan my eyes over her a few times in reverential awe, paralyzed yet compelled by my hands to find what in the past had so often been the object of my envy. I cup a shaky hand around her right breast. They're perfect: round, soft and firm with exactly the right amount of give. I close my eyes for a few seconds to savor the feel; when I open them again, Shego's closed hers as well, gripping the bed like she might fall.

She squeaks in surprise when I rub my thumb over her soft-just-a-second-ago nipple, but groans contentment when my left hand mirrors the motion on her other side. I could get used to this. A throaty cry is pulled from her when I finally bend and take a stiff nipple in my mouth, experimentally sliding my tongue in circles around the nub. Smirking against her skin, I remove my mouth only long enough to lick the tips of my thumb and index-finger to attack her chest with renewed vigor, pinching her less-fortunate nipple with wet fingers. Gasps pouring from her mouth: music to my ears.

Abandoning her front, her eyes pop open in dismay as I move up to claim her lips. Arms wrap firmly around me. Shego's mouth opens immediately to let my wiggling muscle play with hers. She nibbles on my lower lip and I whimper quietly. I disengage and move back to her neck, where I know she likes it.

Dotting a few chaste kisses along her jawline, I pull her head slightly to the side for space and lick a solid swathe from shoulder tip to behind the earlobe, delighting in the way she involuntarily trembles beneath me. "Kimmie." I grin broadly as I rake my teeth gently on the side of her neck, moving steadily to the hollow at her throat - kissing it innocently - then the reverse on the other side. She squeezes tighter, trapping my arms and the rest of me in place.

Not that that's a problem. I bite, suck, and lick to my heart's content, worrying the same patch of skin until I realize she's tightening her grip as I continue. I lift my elbows to nudge her arms; she gets the message, looking back at me blearily. I grab her wrists and flash a smile, making to remove the shirt from her. Instead, I bring her hands over the edge of the frame, "Stay there," I bunch her button-down around her hands into make-shift cuffs. Her questioning eyes peer into my soul, fluttering shut to the tickling of my fingers tracing back down (up?) her arms into the rest of her.

Having experienced her chest already, I can't help but come back for more enthusiastically. My hands think faster than my brain though, 'cause while I kiss the undersides of her succulent globes, I feel myself grope at the button of her pants. I move to fix this discrepancy: down. Getting that button, I struggle with her button-fly - I swear she did this on purpose - taking the time to kiss her taut abdomen, loving how it ripples under my lips.

My right hand slips down into her jeans, unsure whether or not both boundaries should be crossed at once. I stroke her center as confidently as I could without my whiskey-shield, but her breathy gasps and rising heat encourage me. Black denim is tight and too fucking confining. They have to go. I move off and shimmy them, and her panties (efficiency, remember?), down as I go. Her hips lift to aid-slash-fuel my desire.

Bare before me Shego lay, panting and ready for the taking. I lick my lips and watch her shake in response. I could get used to that. I take a mental snapshot of this vulnerability, throwing her clothes off to the side, smoothing my palms over her surprisingly-cool legs. They quickly warm to my strokes.

I brush the spot at her hip i know she likes. When my thumbs find purchase she moans, pulling away from me and pushing back toward me in the same vein of motion. I smirk at the control I have. I sit up and coax her into looking at me. When she does, I slip two fingers into my mouth and wink. Her head falls back - eyes closed, mouth open - as I repeat the movement with the lower half of her anatomy. Shego's generous chest arching up in time with her autonomous spasms, I attack the proffered area with my mouth.

Between the power trip and the near-stifling heat, I feel dizzy: the most amazing adrenaline rush of my young life. Slim fingers encased in the best velvety heat ever. "Oh fuck…" one of us breathes out.

I wiggle my fingers inside her and the ripples exhilarate me. I pull my hand away, fascinated at how her body instinctively draws me back. I growl low in my throat, our inner-demons drive me, repeating this tug-of-war battle with the worst and best intentions.

I feel like I haven't been at this nearly long enough, but I'm starting to get tired. I shift my position and relocate my mouth gradually down her torso. I stop to nip at the inside of her thighs; I love that she yelps like a bitch in heat. Fingers pistoning in and out, I attach myself to her receding hood - seducing the sensitive nerves underneath. I feel Shego's body go taut before rubbing her intimate areas into me to create more friction. I bring my left forearm to bear down onto her waist, preventing any painful mishaps for the both of us.

Her hands twist themselves into my hair to hold me in place over her clit and I gladly adhere to her wordless demands. The older girl's breathing becomes feverish and harsh. Sounds piercing the space between us grow louder still. Keeping my hand in place, I turn my palm fully upward and start curling my fingers toward me to look for the elusive "G-spot". A few moments of thorough prodding, she screams, "There!" Licking circles and squares on her clit, I continue my assault on the sweet spot she mapped for me.

There is a moment and everything's still. A long howl splits the silence and the spasms around my hand are fucking divine.

I could worship this body.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br>I haven't touched myself in nearly two months; my resolve breaks. I shove Possible over, grinning as I watch her face register the shock of flying backwards. I use my glow with the precision of an EMT to finely cut along her clothes and then kiss every piece of skin available to me.

I pepper a variety of kisses - ranging from soft and virginal to hard and wet - up and down her lower belly when she freezes up. "What's wrong?" I look into her eyes and all I see is panic. Talk about a mood killer. "Did you change your mind?" She didn't. I say some things to figure out what this girl's playing at. 'Kay, no dirty talk - check. Understandable, she mentioned a lot of it in France. Her expression loses its alarm and gains a fierce edge to it.

Slow down, Shego - she's been hurt, let her set the pace. I comfort her, wrapping my arms around her for a light hug. Without releasing her, I lay my back to the bed and hold her for a moment before she backs off.

Confidence restored, she works a teasingly slow pace down my shirt, button-by-singlefuckingbutton; I smile encouragement until she gets the last one and my eyes roll back in a moan. It's hot that she's so into it she won't waste time pulling it off me…

"Moan for me, Baby. I wanna hear you feel good." Don't call me baby… She avoids my breasts and the sentiment is blocked by a frustrated sound being ripped from my throat. I let it out, she'd want me to.

I feel her hesitate to touch more. It's the green isn't it? Dammit I really thought she'd be okay with it. I'm not even that green tonight. I close my eyes and wait for the "I can't do this" to fall out.

Instead, only an awe-full whisper came. "Beautiful."

My eyes pop open to see Kimmie lick her lips and lean forward again to touch me, soft and sweet. I'm not much of a pillow queen so I hold on to the bedspread keep from attacking while she's testing the waters. I let out an undignified peep at the sensation in my hardening nipples, but I melt into the feeling without moving forward by the time she finally comes to kiss me. I can't help myself from pulling her close, especially when she find the spot behind my jaw. She has none of that and puts my touchiness-issue to an end when she ties my hands off with my own shirt. Kinky. "Stay there," is the command. Love it, Princess taking control. Definitely a turn-on.

She teases me some more, taking her time with my pants while drawing lazy circles with her tongue at its hem. I shiver, unwilling to wonder how far this is really going to go. I hope I have my answer when she rubs me through my underwear. Frustration is palpable in both of us; she stops dry-fingering me. I shouldn't be surprised when she pulls the jeans off, but I am when my panties leave me in the same move.

I meet her eyes. She licks her lips. I shudder in anticipation. She stares at me hesitantly again.

I'm anxious she's going to tell me she doesn't want this anymore, now that she's seen me. Pressing into the bundle of muscle at my hip flexors, she assuages this dread. I jerk and gasp. She stops.

I could scream at this stop-and-go pace. Instead, she calls my attention to her again. I see her suck her fingers with a wink. That's just cold, aren't you teasing me enough? She pulls them out centimeter by centimeter. Very hot, but can you get on with the show pleas- Oh my. She certainly does.

Oh-god. The things she does to my body remind me of how long I've gone without any attention. Fuck… Any false promises I may have felt at the lack of oral is demolished a moment after she stops kissing my breasts, cinching onto my clit. I start to free my hands as I feel myself lose control.

Possible gladly takes aforesaid control, pinning my hips down as I start to buck against her. Changing her technique I weave my forgotten fingers into a mane of red, urging to where I want her. Repositioning, her fingers stroke a point that shoots lightning through my body. "There," I breathe, unable to keep the touch of desperation out of my voice. Kimmie's got it made as she polishes that spot for all its worth - which is a lot. Tension that's been coiling in my lower body reaches a breaking point.

One broad, smooth stroke of her tongue over my swollen clit shatters my world.

My brain shuts down. I surge toward her, incapable or unwilling to restrain myself as white fire streaked with blue rushes out from my core, burning away all my impurities. Damn…

I almost shut down when I realize her hand is still moving against me and it releases another shudder. Panting, my orgasm eventually stops and so does she. My arms are weak as I pull her up to me, rolling us over in the process. I kiss her thoroughly until my compulsive tendencies kick in and I turn us a neat 180 so our feet are actually at the foot of the bed.

I lean to kiss my paramour, spreading the part in the shirt that accidentally got left on and pressing my chest to hers. Loving the feel of her moaning into my mouth. I move my lips to attack at all the areas that are available to me, pausing to worry a patch of skin on her shoulder she seems to like. I lick around the shell of her ear, my superior body mass decisively pins her thrashing.

Leveling myself at her chest, I pay homage to the sizable mounds she's so conscientious of. Nipping at the tips, I lavish rosy nipples with languid strokes. She gasps and thrusts her hips at me. More of that as I take the hint and slip my hand into the restricted confines of her slacks. Humid and sticky, I smirk as it occurs to me how much she really wants it. Watching raptly as she shudders against me, my fingernails scraping lightly at the seam in her panties.

She gasps: my questing digits breach the barrier between me and her sex. Rubbing simple back-and-forth motions over her hood, she quivers like a leaf in a summer storm: jolting and spasming like a blown fuse. I watch her face, satisfied with how the (alleged-natural) redhead's eyes have rolled back into her skull in white-eyed pleasure. I tease her opening with my thumb; she grits her teeth, strangling out half a word: "Cm'ng." Damn right.

Smirk, but slow down; I withdraw my hand. Brushing my lips down along the center of her frame, I memorize every dip from her bones and every flawless scar in her skin. Finally I'm tickling kisses at her waistband just before I strip the last remnants of clothes from her agile body. Casting the garments over the side, I consider the sight before me: my Pumpkin spread over my sheets, flushed and wanting.

I burn the image into my retinas.

She cries and pulls back violently when my tongue meets her clit for the first time. Too sensitive? Sorry Princess, I should've known better.

I kiss my apologies into the inside of her thigh, working her into a frenzy with climbing kisses before trying again. Sucking the crevice where her leg meets pelvis, I revel in her unrestrained groans. My tongue lavishes the spot with attention. I hazard a glance and find her eyes screwed shut.

She spasms - I realize my hands have been petting her legs. Oops? Better take care of that… My strokes become firm and purposeful: sliding down quickly, slowly ascending to new heights before slipping down to repeat the process.

Her hands fight each other, urging me on and trying to touch me. I wrinkle my nose in amusement, then stop my fingers behind Pumpkin's knees, tickling the soft skin there. She whimpers and begs, "Please, Shego… Touch me." I ignore the pleas for now. Call me cruel… The ends justify the means, right? Well they do today.

Short of bludgeoning my head into place, Kimmie entreats piteously for me to keep going. When this request is denied, she growls impressively and I just barely catch her hands before they find their destination. Holding her wrists, I wrestle her squirmy form spread-eagle. "Don't make me get the ropes out, Kimmie." Effectively cowed, she relinquishes, balling her hands into white-knuckled fists in the blanket. I rub it in. "I thought the curtains and drapes matched? It's hard to match what isn't there."

"Fuck you." I stick my tongue out at her, heartlessly flicking the tip upwards when it extends all the way. My expression vicious: I'll make you eat those words. "Please?"

Kimmie's been through enough, time to reward her. I let go of her wrists and shimmy to align my face with her pubic bone. I breathe in her essence and breathe out dangerously close to her now-fully-receded hood. Okay, so not without a little more torture. I watch her shudder with a sadistic delight. Glancing at her face once more, I see her watching me raptly. I wink and smirk back at her, doing my best to maintain eye contact.

So wet. I push my tongue and split her along the middle: opening a reservoir of sweet nectar that is all Kim Possible. Delicious. Either she groaned or I did, but whoever it wasn't did so soon-after. She mewls like she's in heat and I lap accordingly at her clitoris a couple of times. She definitely groans when I pull away to explore her folds in detail.

'It's better to give' has never rung this true before. Minutes in and she's wriggling, weak endeavors to make me go where she wants me to. I relent. I play the alphabet game on her swollen nub. Upper case. Lower case. Greek ones. The tell-tale tensing kicks in at mu, and she breaks on rho. She sets her jaw in a challenging quietude as the blade of my muscle draws chi's slowly over her. I'll make you scream, Kimmie.

The younger woman starts to calm; I don't let her fall far. I lick up the slight gush of cum and wag my tongue along her slit. Freezing, she arches off the mattress.

I hold her down. Her hips jerk against my mouth as I toy with her entrance. This doesn't work for me. I lift her legs to hook her knees over my shoulders and clamp my lips to hers. Her ankles lock behind my shoulder blades and I balance her moaning body as I rear up onto my knees. Twisting my tongue in and out of the hungry hole, I change the pattern to include a languorous touch to the top of her slit.

"Yes…" I take the approval as a sign to up the ante.

Flattening my tongue, I lick her opening from bottom to top a little roughly, flicking the very tip of my appendage against the very tip of hers. Her stomach rippling in pleasure, I rake my nails over the taut muscles, ripping an anguished moan from her already-gaping mouth. Finally, I slide my hand around to her secret area. "Oh god yes."

Pulling back slightly, I've barely buried my first knuckle into her fancy bits when I feel her walls closing in on it. I smile and shake my head at her.

I put her back on the bed and climb up to kiss her. She's responding in a daze. Whoa! The intensity in her just sky-rocketed. Insatiable…

Well-pleased but not well enough.

I'm aligning my hand properly with the source of her hunger.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br>We breathe heavily, she brings me back to kiss her deeply with a vigor I could only hope to be matching.

While she steals my breath, I register movement. It's too late as I'm thrown back on my ass. Huh, have we been facing the wrong way this whole time? I gasp in pleasure as she leans her chest to rub against mine. My head lolls off to a side, incidentally exposing a stretch of neck to the thief who's quick to take it with her mouth.

It feels like sensory overload; then she found what a weak-spot my ears are. I bite my lip, ignoring the pain from the bruise she'd left nights ago. I flail, utterly unable to cope with the sensations flooding my body. She holds me down tighter until I can't even flail anymore and it's driving me crazy.

Shego mercifully moves off and down. She pauses at my chest and stares openly. Maybe not-so-merciful. I blush humiliation - it's not fair competition if hers are perfect! I shut my eyes for the scorn to follow.

It never comes.

Just a feral growl and a sharp bite at my embarrassingly-hard nipples. I used to think it was sexy when she licked her lips before. Now I get why I thought that. If she could just keep licking me, I think I'd be okay.

I fade from awareness until other parts of her bring me back. Namely the finger at my snatch, scratching softly: sending vibrations through fabric, wanting to tease me to insanity. Fuck… Eventually, she stops playing with me and gets down to business. All coherence leaves me briefly (I think) and I have no idea what she's doing to me, but it doesn't matter as long as she keeps doing it.

The first orgasm sneaks up on me so fast I didn't realize it was coming at all. I struggle to breathe. I feel hot all over, robed in a silk fire that burns me inside out.

It's a bit backwards, but as I come down she takes off my pants. My eyes won't work right. She pecks me on the cheek and holds me so close I feel her glide down my length.

Breath catching, she exhales over my center. My very-capable lover leans in and licks my… love button just once quickly and I almost lose it again. But instead of pursuing my clit she fucking pulls away like the smug tease I should've known she'd be.

Instead she latches onto my upper-inner thighs and if I throw my head back any further I'll dent the mattress. I tense up in frustration, but try to relax and enjoy the sensation, try to have faith she's not going to intentionally leave me hot and bothered. I go haywire as she keeps touching and stroking my legs, up and down and up and down - not really getting anywhere. My faith wanes but I try to stay strong. Trying to find something to shift my attention to, I grope blindly at her, trying to take solace in her luscious form.

I don't know how long this happened. I don't know how long I held out. But it is both a moment and a lifetime later when I start begging her to fuck me.

She continues to deny me and I'm struck by the cruelty. Fuck this! If she won't do me I'll do it. I reach down to my core. I'm stopped short. I open my eyes in surprise.

An obviously-experienced woman is holding my wrist, leaning forward to grab the other. I fight. This is fucking ridiculous. Unfortunately for me, she's already had her edge taken off and between her strength and weight, I'm pinned easily - hands over my head and legs spread like an 'X'. This position exposes me in a way that turns me on more than I'd like to admit. I whimper pathetically, hoping she'll take pity.

No such luck. "Don't make me tie you down." She mocks me some more but now I'm afraid if I struggle she'll really leave me high and dry. Well, figuratively.

She heads back down to where she was before, but stops square in front of my cunt. Fucking tease - I watch as she blows hot air over my core and then watches the shivers spread through me. My nipples tighten even more when she pulls back just to flash me a savage grin, meeting my eyes unabashed.

That first swipe of her long tongue damn near undoes me I'm so hot. Strings of whimpers and moans spill, regardless of how hard I try to hold them back. She only licks my clit a few times before moving away though, but it's too much.

I need her there dammit! I try to follow her tongue with my crotch, but she's too fucking fast. I could cry.

Finally, she starts licking me in earnest. She swirls her tongue in random-ass patterns on my pearl I can't keep up with, but I don't even care at this point. My insides tighten indulgently as pleasure starts to overwhelm me. Refusing to give her the satisfaction of crying out, I clench my teeth and ride my climax as best I can as she draws figure-eights over me.

The pretty lights behind my eyelids start to fade and I feel myself curling into a fairly-content ball. My partner plans otherwise as that magical tongue cleans the wound between my legs of the… err, offerings. I squeak my surprise, a teensy bit ultra-sensitive since I just came. I arch my back and force my crotch up anyway.

She has none of that and her thumbs find my handles and shoves my waist hard into the bed. Her mouth plays with my hole and I want it all over again. She's fucking back to teasing me! I raise myself and when she snubs my silent requests, I can't stop myself from humping the air. And her face.

I yowl mixed-feelings of excitement and dread when she retaliates by removing me completely from any position of leverage. I cross my feet behind her, searching desperately for some form of control but she reacts to pull me up even higher until only the top of my head rests on a surface. My abs need work if we're ever doing this again.

The torture is pleasurous. … That sentence isn't right.

But, god… fuck this- amazing. Shego's fucking me with her tongue. As long as her tongue is, it's still not that long. It makes me ache with need. I whimper. She gives the swelling that tops my slit a long lick to soothes my inner-hunger for the time being. And again. Soon she's got a rhythm going around and over, but it's not enough.

She spends a few moments longer on my clit than just a minute before, "Fuck yes…" That must've been what she was waiting for because now she wipes the width of her tongue along me tantalizingly and taps the pleasure orb sharply. Her hands come to rub over me, mocking me by not being somewhere else. She blesses me by moving her fingers where I fucking wanted - and have needed them to be at - now. I groan approval.

Sinking a long, pianist's finger into me, I cum pretty much immediately. I'm mortified, but I can't help it. I moan and shake anyways.

I find myself flat on the bed and wonder if I blacked out anyway. Nah. I'm met with tender kisses, which I happily return. Then lack of satisfaction rears its head and I deepen the delicate embrace.

Nimble fingers dance around my sex and I'm as ready as I'll ever be for it, ravenous though I am.

"Please, Shego."

The look in her eyes in pure electricity, rekindling the thrills in my body.

Nothing after that moment survived to make thoughts. There is screaming though.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br>"Fuck me, please…" Well how do you say no to that?

I rub my fingers over her crotch, already slick from excitement and cum, wetting my fingers and stirring her up. Satisfied, I position two fingers and enter despite her tightness. I moan at the feel of her clamping around my hand, very much a velvet glove.

I give a few experimental thrusts and study her face. She likes that… I curl my fingers upward. She bounces, eyes wide and searching. Score.

Instead of establishing an in-out motion, I knead my fingers towards me, hunting for the famed g-spot: she went and found mine so one good turn deserves another. It's not that hard to find if your partner's as excited as Kimmie is. She looks like she's in fuckin' Heaven.

She cries out continuously as I assail the sweet G inside her for minutes. After probably 10 minutes, she's a bit hoarse and keyed up to blow. Grand finale.

I slow and bring her passion down a notch, which she instantly complains about. I massage the locus persistently until she's torn between wanting to hold on and wanting to be pushed over. I secure my mouth back over her clit, nibbling lightly.

She bucks hard enough I thought I'd lose a tooth. She's ready.

I double, then triple the speed of my motions. I can't keep this pace up for long, but she can't handle this rate at all. Long/short seconds later I feel her reach her zenith.

By the look on her face, I'd think I saw her find god.

Which is nice since she called out my name.

I moan at the feel of her vaginal muscles threatening to break my fingers in half. I wiggle them as best I could, eliciting gaspy moans from the coming woman.

Eventually she relaxes. Still so tight. I wait until she relaxes before I gradually ease out of her. We both moan.

Finally sated, she curls up like a kitten and wraps me around her. Cuddling in, she molds her body to mine I'm too tired to fight it; we fall asleep in each other's arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: Alright, I hope that worked out okay. I think I tried to do too much at once, but feedback would be especially nice «:) PLEASE REVIEW!


	43. Chapter 43  Bitter Pill, Morning After

I stretch like a cat, feeling the kinks seep from my body. I'm naked.

I look at my bed-buddy. Shego's naked. I stop dead. I move to wake her up but pause when the movement causes a pleasurable soreness to wash over my body.

_Well, I could get used to _this_. _I think hard about last night.

I faintly remember begging her to take my panties off. And/Or to let me cum. I resolve to take more consistent control next time. _If there is a next time… _My heart drops slightly, but doesn't last for long as my long-time antagonist turns over to face me fully.

I hesitantly open my mouth before it registers her still-closed eyes and steady breathing. I shut my damn mouth and smile when she wraps me up in an unnaturally-warm embrace.

My eyes follow suit and snuggle into the arms of my new lover.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I breathe a sigh of relief.

I saw Kimmie wake up, and forced on a neutral expression. Many years of meditative discipline has prepared me for times like these. _That sounds so weird, as if 'times like these' actually _happen_ to anyone else…_ I closed in to hug her to my chest, mostly so she couldn't see the smile that threatened to overturn my control.

That she crawled further into my arms squoze my heart so hard it almost stopped from beating.

_Thank god. _I didn't know if I could deal with her if she reacted badly. _Not after a _something_ like that. _I shiver into the shorter girl's encircling limbs, turning up the heat a little.

As her breaths spaced out, I empty my lungs of their looming apprehension. I roll my head back and stare at the ceiling, arms still bundled around her torso. _We were supposed to go for a lunch-date today._

I laugh at myself. I'm fucking ridiculous. Do I really think we're going out _now_? _Are we even going to be friends in the morning? _Err, _later _today.

Pumpkin's weight keeps my right arm in place but I pull the other one from over her to tuck under my head. I roll mostly onto my back, partially pinned by a sleeping girl. _What am I supposed to do? _Last night was amazing. I didn't think she had that in her.

I adjust my hips: a thrill ripples through my lower body; in response my pulse quickens; spasm of moisture driving me to bite my lip. _Will we do this again? _What happens next? I sigh.

The stucco failing to provide better answers, I consult the insides of my eyelids. _She's going to leave, isn't she? _Damn it, Shego. _Why did you let this happen?_

I smooth my furrowed brow - I'm sure as hell going to enjoy these moments while they last.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I unfurl myself, presumably from both cloth and body. Until I sit up in the cold and understood that assumptions still only made an ass of me.

_I can't believe this… Shego's gone? _Logically, I know this is _her _apartment, so I highly doubt she totally abandoned it to get away from me. Independent of my rational side - emotions take me over. _Did I do something wrong? I thought we had a good time._ God, if this doesn't work… _Where else am I going to find someone who's smart, hot, has a sense of humor, chemistry, knows my past, understands me, _and_ is great in bed?_

I curl right back up into a fetal position and press my forehead to my knees. _I should just be glad last night wasn't like _that _night. _Shego didn't have to be so understanding of my wanting to top - she's a strong, independent free-spirit; she probably likes being dominant. _And she stopped talking down at me without me asking her to. _Dirty talk is all fine and good. Just I don't have much of an appreciation for it anymore. _I wish I didn't just fuck up our friendship. I wish-_

A knock on the door breaks me from my reverie. _Drew? _I didn't see him last night, but he could've been passed out since we got back late. _No he went home, there was that note remember?_ Not really, but I suppose I wouldn't lie to myself. "Come in."

Soft chuckles clue me in. "Makin' sure you're decent." My eyes pop out; I gather the blankets around. "More or less I guess."

"I didn't really think about it." I say lightly, raking my eyes along her voluptuous and very-naked figure.

"I'm up here, y'know." _Busted. _Damn did it get warm in here? "I'm teasin', you can stare all you want. I got a bangin' bod." She winks. "_You know_."

I've accused her before my brain knew what to stop myself from doing. "You've done this before."

"Make you blush? Anytime I can, Pumpkin." I give her a _you-know-what-I-mean_ look. She torques an eyebrow and grins, "Mmmm, you were so wet… I just didn't wanna tell you that. I hate when people tell me that. It's like -_ I know_." Shego winks again, "Why? Ya lookin' for Round 2?"

_She- sh- Fuck. Fuck me. Stop. Down, Kimmie, down! _My thoughts are on the fritz and I'm sure my eyes are blank as she walks to the adjoined bathroom. _I have to get out of here. _I relay this information a mite more tactfully.

"Not gonna stay for a shower?" I shake my head. The thief exhales slowly. _Probably relieved I'm not sticking around to make this any more awkweird than it already is… _She finds a blouse and shrugs it on, "Alright. See ya."

"So uh, do you want me-pick-you-up, you-pick-me-up, or d'ya wanna meet somewhere?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I clasp my hands over my head and consult the ceiling that served as a Heaven-surrogate. "Fuck," I curse at the stand-in.

Sure, I'm _happy _Kimmie's not ditching me like last season's fashion _(even if she keeps that around for _years_)._ But that doesn't mean I have anything to wear…!

_Do I want to wear green?_ Who am I kidding - it's wrong for me to wear anything else when I look so damn good in it. _Not that I have lots of colors to choose from: autumn tones plain don't work with my skin complexion._

I glomp the rest of my tops and shuck 'em aside so all I see is green. _Viridian, emerald, jade, olive, forest, lime, mint, or Dartmouth? _"Rrrrg." All the choices I've made this morning: 1 - she picks me up; 2 - not a full dress; 3 - shade between blue and yellow. _I suck. _Speaking of 'suck', I should probably wear panties. _After I figure out what I'm wearing on top. _

Standing in my birthday suit, the doorbell rings.

_Shit I'm outta time. _The elevator's down for maintenance: I have until she makes it up the flights of stairs to throw on clothes.

I buzz her in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Da- _Fuck._ Fuck me sideways. _Why do I do this?

I scurried home to soak in the shower for a good long time. Until the hot water ran out. _A good long time. _I stressed what to wear. I don't know where we're going.

_Alright I showered. She said I should pick _her _up, since I asked for the date 'n' all. What am I going to do? _Do I bring flowers? We didn't set a time! OMG WHAT AM I DOING TO MYSELF! _Calm down Kim, you'll give yourself an aneurism._ Mom would have a field day.

I need to take a deep breath, sit down, and gather myself.

I don't have time. I need a Vicodin.

Shit it's already noon and I don't even have an outfit. Why couldn't I have been more decisive to begin with? "Afternoon" means "after noon"… Shego said she'd get dinner, so probably not gonna eat much. Movie dates are lame.

I throw on a bright pink tank and black basketball shorts. Not terribly stylish but I'll be comfortably suited for whatever I end up stupiding us into. I grab a power bar and dash out the front door.

Granola hanging from my teeth, I dash back in through the front door that was just exited to get my car- and house keys.

_No stops 'til Shego's!_

Along the way, I've managed to buy some flowers, give them away to a little girl who fell off her bike, and then pick some more. _Didn't I say 'no' to flowers?_

Somehow I make it to her place without drama and I wait at her door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: I hope no one was put off by the graphic detail. I had a bad week when I wrote it and had to live vicariously through my characters (probably not for the first time…). Also, if you didn't review, you should because I'm desperately insecure about that chapter.

For anyone who noticed the dialogue not quite syncing up, that was intentional ;)

Sorry it took so long to update, I've just had a crazy two weeks and never found time to edit. Thanks for waiting?


	44. Chapter 44 First Date

_Remember the last date you went on? _Stevie… a perfect gentleman - never tried anything. Thank god: my brain-dead self would've kissed him! Ick to the much. _Not that "I" would've let it get that far, goody-two-shoes and whatnot._

I don't really remember the last real first date I've been on. Too, too many years. I'm such a loner.

_How weird will it be since we slept together? Will we pretend it didn't happen? We've really just about _never _talked about sex before… _I'm at a loss of how I'm supposed to act.

This brought back memories. _The Memo Pad 2: Cell Phone Edition._ It's basically the same story with different names, except slightly more modern and every single person is txting instead of talking out loud. Sure, there's _some _speech, but my eyes are getting tired.

"Shego, I'm gonna get more popcorn." _You think this sucks too, Possible. _Unlimited refills is no reason to scarf buckets of it.

I grab the pail from her and look in. I raise my eyebrow, "Uh huh." _I have a better idea._ I take her hand and lead her to the back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Caught!_ My date gave me the most withering look before dragging me to the exit.

"Hey, it's not over yet," I yell-whisper excitedly. "Where are we going!"

"Don't get yer panties in a bunch, we're not leaving yet." An out-of-place mischievous grin plastered on her smug face, "I just thought we'd have a better view back here, where we can't hear other people sniveling."

I take the seat the beauty indicates while she sets the popcorn on her other side. I pout slightly: _I like popcorn._ Shego must've seen 'cause she rolls her eyes and relocates it on the open seat next to me.

I smile, looking back at the big screen. There's a sweet moment that makes me feel warm and tingly inside. Turning to see Shego's reaction, she's done the same. I blush before whipping my head back to forward; my blush deepens when I realize her attention's still on me.

It gets to be a little too much and I can't taken the staring anymore. "What?"

I turn to have her catch my lips with hers. _Mmm good catch._ I really sort of wanted to watch the film, but am I really gonna turn this down?

Our positions switch as she pushes up the armrest between us and pulls me mostly onto her lap. I enjoy my spot until my partner flips us over. How, in these tiny chairs, I have no clue.

I don't need a clue when her tongue is hot and wet against mine and her hands are pinning me down. A familiar throb hits me; I shiver to spite the heat.

She bites down. I moan. Maybe a bit too loud.

A beam of light fell down from above.

"Ahem."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You're lucky the back was empty."

I scoff. "Pff, luck nothing. I like to know my surroundings. Comes in handy for, y'know, shady work." Possible scowls, oh she _knew _alright. "And besides, it's been out for 3 weeks now. Anyone who really wanted to see would've by now."

She winces, "Yeah… it was bad, wasn't it?"

"Bad? No!" We lock in a battle of eyes. I win. "You went for a refill. Twice."

"I like my movie-time snacks, is that not okay?"

"You tried to get more and it wasn't even half-empty."

She mock-gasps at me, "Shego! I didn't realize you were such an optimist." I give her the finger. She winks and blows me a kiss. "Maybe later, baby." I think I've rubbed off on her too much. Every time I think she's all grown up, she surprises me. It was a refreshing change from life without Kimmie and I honestly just hope I didn't lose her.

"Alright whatever, you win. It was awful. But you didn't have to dump the rest of the popcorn on the attendant's head. He was just doing his job."

_He shouldn't've tried to catch us. _"I wouldn't have had to if you just ran when I told you."

"I couldn't just run! Some of us have a reputation to uphold." _Oh reputations: I remember those._ I smother the resentment built up from years of being outcasted, even after those ungrateful dumbasses inhabiting Go City finally figured out I was the green Glow of Team Go. Granted, my civilian name isn't almost exactly like my superhero name, I still think it should take more than an outfit change to throw everyone off. I wonder if Superman ever felt that way.

"I know, Pumpkin. I was trying to help you save some of it."

"Aww, well aren't you sweet?" she deadpans at me and I can't help but think she doesn't quite mean it. _Oh well._

"I am, and this is the thanks I get?" She opens my car door for me.

"C'mere," she motions as I sit.

Despite her words, Kimmie straddled me and tried her hand at persuading me how much sweeter _she_ is. I take it as a better form of thanks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_When Shego's standing in the street and I'm on the curb, we're the same height._

That was how far my thinking went since I currently have her pressed against the side of my car (I swear we were _inside _the car a minute ago…) trying my best to kiss her senseless.

"Hey… wasn't the point of a date to, oh I don't know, date?" she asks, muffled. _I think I failed._

"Making out isn't date-like?" I pull back slightly to give her a face of youthful innocence.

Her face crinkled in amusement. "I know you _say _you're 22…" She picks me up from the sidewalk, with a strength that makes me glad she did, swaps our positions to lean my back on the hot metal. "But your hormones are like any other teenager's."

I try my best not to take offense in that since I know she didn't really mean it, but it doesn't help me feel like she doesn't think of me as a child. She said she isn't that much older, but that's such a huge spectrum of ages she could still be that it's kind of creepy. _As long as she doesn't call me a child, I won't call her a cradle-robber. _I nod, the agreement in place.

"Only when I'm with you." I punctuate my statement with a virginal peck on her cheek, which colors instantly and I count it as a victory. "But I guess you have a point," I tell my super-hot date reluctantly. "Carry me to the driver's side and we'll go do something more grown up?"

Giving me an impish half-smile, "Mmm, pick one Princess." _I pick not 'something more grown up'…_

"Carry me?" I flash her a most winning smile but the effect is blinding when she returns it. I wrap my metaphorically- and literally-weakened knees around her and melt a little more.

"Of course, Princess."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So what did you have in mind?" _How do we keep ending up tangled like this?_ We _are _trying to have a serious date, right?

My squirming _date_ straightens in her driver's seat, then looked at me thoughtfully. "You'll see. Don't want me to ruin the surprise, do you?" _Pumpkin's got ideas now, huh?_

There's some solace to be taken from this though: she's as unprepared as I am. _But in those little basketball shorts, I can_- "Shego!"

"Huh?" No _way_ I got caught staring… "Whassup?"

"You have to get in the car…" Well crap, could I be more obvious? I unblur my eyes, coming to the realization she had long moved from where I was staring. "Quit spacing out on me," she teases lightly.

My senses return - I nod and scurry uncharacteristically to the passenger side, buckling myself in before closing the door.

The redhead glares at me as I put on my sunglasses, "My driving isn't _that _awful."

"But it ain't mine," I pat the steering wheel, mite bit condescending. "Step on it, rubber to burn."

"What!" Miss Priss sputters to life the way I wished the engine would, "I _so _drive better than you do." I crane my neck slightly to look at her, eyes hidden behind my shades. "Okay, I drive equally." Dipping my head down, I peer over the top of the glasses at her incredulously.

Believe the nerve in _this _one, huh? I practically build my vehicles - which include (but not limited to) a car, a motorcycle, a jet, and a hovercraft - and she thinks she drives better. Better than me who's had at least 3 more years of experience. Who does _Kim Possible_ think she is when every time she's on a mission, _I'm _piloting whatever craft I'm in to get the hell away and she more or less watches some schlup chase after me?

I'll give her some slack 'cause everyone thinks they're an above-average driver. Leave it to me to date someone ballsy and naive enough to make such claims.

I laugh a bit snide: "Try that line again in 10 years, Babe."

"Try not to scream too much." _Honey, _you're _the screamer. _I bite my tongue, unable to give my rebuttal as she tears up the streets.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shego made fun of my driving again. I pout inwardly (for the most part). And _yes _she's a damn good driver, but that doesn't mean she has to rub it in my face every single time, does it?

"Here!" For insolence, I took the long way. She never figured out where we were going 'cause she kept asking me. Like I'd forget I said _surprise_. I ignore her statements of "oh thank God" as I move to open her door.

She rests her eyes on the building I'd led us to. "Princess, you know we can't do this right?"

"What are you talking about? I know you like rollerskating. Why can't we do it?" I whine. This was a good idea.

The colorful woman cracks a half-smile, "Because we're us." Her pointer finger wags between our bodies to emphasize her dazzling conclusion. I raise my eyebrow to say _get on with your point_. "Do you want to be banned for life? You and I are way too competitive to be safely skating with other patrons in an enclosed public environment. What about that halo you been tryin' so hard to keep shiny?"

"So not the drama, don't be so… dramatic." _Damn, I ran out of words. _"We won't have any trouble if we don't cause any."

She snickers. "Alright Pumpkin, if you think you and I can handle some form of physical activity without trying to one-up each other, let's go. I love skating."

_Dammit she's got a point._ Alright Kim, time to exhibit self-control: must rein in your inner-Kimness.

Why am I freaking? We'll be fine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It only took 20 minutes before Possible challenged me to a race around the rink.

Everyone's fine, save for Kimmie's pride, just scared. We didn't get banned permanently, but we were asked to 'end our current session prematurely'. She took it badly yet we left without fuss. Valiantly, I withhold my I-told-you-so.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen. We should've just gotten our own skates or done something outdoors. God knows I'm dressed for it, and I'd like to see you move in that outfit."

"Checkin' me out? I'm wearing slacks and a band-shirt. I'm not exactly risqué right here." Even if the first thing she did was stare at me and whisper something like, 'Beautiful.'

I offer her a bright smile, "Why are you trying so hard? I'm already taking you out to dinner. Speaking of, it's almost 4. How 'bout you take me home and we get ready for my half of the date?"

"I want you to have a good time," she grumbles. God, is it wrong that I think that's cute? How soft am I getting for her? "Any hints for where we'll be dining?"

"I am having a great time," I assure her. _I just need time to prepare myself to be charming. _"And no, but do dress nice-casual."


	45. Chapter 45 Almost There

_Breathe in._ I have a hot date. What should I do? Shego left me to go pamper, meaning I should do the same but what is _nice-casual_ to her: international super-thief extraordinaire? Shego's a classy lady! Oh God, do I have anything that can even be seen with her in? What if she bails from how bad I look? What do I do! I need to- _…Breathe out._

My every-body-part burns in anticipation, anxious to get on with it. Of course 'nice-casual' I should just go all out with what I've got since it's not gonna be up to snuff with the insanely high-class life my date's seen and lived. _LBD?_

I do the basics for the ready-getting process while I mentally map an outfit. _Shit: what do I do with hair this short?_

Towel hanging off me, I power-walk to my closet to find my little black dress - the best I have between classy and sexy. I just about tear the closet a new one until I remember I lent it to Monique for _her _blind date - courtesy of the class busybody - a week ago and I haven't seen her except for during her lunch break at my birthday party.

_Shego's probably not having a meltdown! I'm sure she's got everything planned and perfect and now she's just giving me time. _Since when have I thought she'd graciously give me time? Things have changed.

A knock at the door jolts me. "Kimmie-Cub, everything okay in there?" my dad's worried tone flares across my room. "Where did you disappear to after your party?"

"Uh, wha?" I ask distractedly. I flush with color as his question bleeds into me. "Nowhere really," I change the subject in a wail, "I have a date but nothing to wear!"

"Is it a-" he stops abruptly and a pause follows and I turn to face him. Breaking the silence, he concludes, "Y'know what? I never know how to deal with these things; I'll get your mother."

My heart drops a little: he took it so well but I think part of it is because he acts like I never said anything. Not that I want Dad to overreact or react badly and kick me out, disinherit me, or whatever - I just feel like a piece of me is ignored or, I dunno, _forsaken_ if I'm gonna be dramatic about it. I close my eyes and wait for the telltale footsteps of approach.

"Kim, your father tells me you're having a problem. Mind if I come in?" A belated tap on my door informs how close she is. I look down at my fidgeting hands while Mom takes my silence as permission. "So your father tells me you have a relationship trouble. Who's the lucky girl, anyone I know?"

"More or less…" I let my eyes drift to the surgeon's left foot, refusing to look at her for the expectant face she's going to have on. "I don't know if we're ready to be _outed_," I explain before lifting my gaze.

"O-okay." Ann Possible appears bewildered for only a moment - _Probably 'cause she didn't think I'd withhold info. _Sounding lost, the question is bluntly laid down: "Is there any point in me being here if you don't want to talk?"

"N-yes!" I affirm, "I have 90 minutes, no idea how to style my hair, and nothing semiformal to wear. Help?"

Wrinkles briefly show themselves as crow's feet, my mother grins at me: "I can fix your wardrobe but you're on your own for hair. Go look online or something, I'll 'BRB'."

"Don't try so hard," I call after her, "you're already cool, Mom!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was talking out of my ass when I told her to dress nicely, but I'm never all talk. _This shouldn't be a problem._ After all, my name still had weight and I could go the literal ends of the earth to impress my lady friend.

_Meh, I'll just wing it like I always do._

_No, bad Shego._ I can't just take it to chance - still have a rep to maintain. I park myself in front of my closet: if I'm gonna be on the phone making a reservation, I might as well multitask.

Images flow through my head and they're so perfect I literally drop everything.

Oh my god _I've got it._ I forgot what I genius I am.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I lean on the wall in the kitchen, listening to my best friend chat animatedly about some culinary breakthrough.

"Kimberly, you know that phone is wireless for a reason," I'm gestured toward a chair.

I cover the receiver, "Da-ad! If I sit I could wrinkle the dress." _Though now that he mentions it, I wish I did have a cord to fiddle with._

"What's that, KP?" I roll my eyes and my dad backs up in surrender. Instead of saying 'nothing' to Ron, I just wait for him to start up again. It wasn't very long, "So um, yeah - dunno what to call it."

_How about the 8th wonder of the world._ God knows it's big enough. "I th-"

_Saved by the bell. _"Sorry Ron, Shego's here."

"Boo-yah! Have fun on your sizzling date, don't forget t' tell the Ronster all 'bout it in the morning!"

I grin, though before I reply, "Morning, young lady? Not _that much _fun, I hope!"

My _best-friend _laughed hysterically but I slap my face so hard I think I'm gonna have to check it for bruising later on. "Dad get off the other line!"

I huff out; the blond boy quiets down. "Don't worry your pretty little head, Kim. It'll be _fine_. From everything you've told me, even if you mess things up to humongoid, bigtastic proportions, you'll be able to fix it later."

"Thanks, _Ronster_," I chew out sarcastically, "we'll talk later." I can just imagine the goofy thumbs-up he's giving me.

"Oh KP, I have to tell you something quick." _Fuck. _I drop the earpiece back on the wall-mounted receiver, pretending to not hear that. _Bigger things right now, he can tell me later._ I open the door.

"Hi! Sor-"

My recently-bugged-out eyes are just about ready to fall out of my head to molest Shego. Looking smart in a very classy suit - all black and a green-striped tie as per Shego-chic - she looked the part of _quite _the gentleman. Her usual mane thoroughly tamed into a single tight braid (that still appeared loose from the sheer volume of her hair) falling mid-back.

If she noticed my inspection, she gave no sign of it. "Hey there Kimmie, I just about to leave: wasn't sure if you wussed out or something." She offers me her arm. _I like the green cufflinks, I didn't know they made such fancy ones._ Shows how much I know about men's fashion.

I shake my head, more to clear it than to answer her statement. Which now sinks in. "Really, you would just leave?"

The older girl spares me a sidelong glance and a half-grin at my suspicion. "Admittedly, I'd probably sneak into your room and guilt you into telling me why you blew me off."

Wryly, "You're charming, really you are." She laughs out loud - it's a beautiful sound.

"Well it's because you look especially beautiful tonight." She winks, I blush; somehow this feels familiar.

In a comfortable silence, I'm led to the jet. I have no idea where we're going and it doesn't seem like I'm gonna find out until I get there. _If even then. _Soon after we get off the ground, a random quip war ensues.

"Hate to break it to you, but it doesn't quite work like that." I open my mouth to rebut. "Don't bother, we're here." _That was fast._

It was probably only half an hour, but who knew how far we were with Shego behind the wheel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm so nervous I think my palms would sweat if I didn't already think they were incapable of it. Kimmie didn't see it though, even if she _did_ gawk at me for who-knows-how-long. Banter helped ease my nerves but my shakiness had me fly slow. Heading northeast, I directed us marginally deeper into the night until we hit New England.

"Hang on, we're goin' down." I smirk at the brief squeak as we close in on a skyscraper. "I said 'hang on' not '_panic_'."

The girl I should be wooing glares at me. "Where are we?" she asks, ignoring my jibes.

"The Boroughs," I unbuckle from my seat and move the exit the craft, "you coming?"

She stands to brush out her dress, "It'd be a helluva shame to let this dolling-up go to waste by staying in all night."

I take her hand in mine and lift it to my lips, brushing a kiss in a mutter, "I promise you: you in that dress is not going to waste, _even if_ we stay in all night."

Blushing to hues that fire trucks might envy, she laughs lightly before shyly retracting her hand. I stifle my own blush behind a soft smile when she carefully articulates, "We better go before I'm charmed out of it."

I offer her my arm again before opening the door for her. I hide my surprise when the Princess accepts; I can't help but feel a flutter of ecstasy bubble through me. Neither can I help against shining a toothy grin her way.

"Dinner awaits."


	46. Chapter 46 At Dinner Discussions

_'Boroughs' means New York, right?_ At least I know we haven't left the continent. _Wonder if we'll make it home tonight - we're not exactly dressed for clubbin'_.

Taking the stairs for way-too-many flights-in-_these_-shoes, she takes my hand and leads me out of the building's stairwell, not giving me space to stray, so I guess we're doing this an extremely illegal way. _Maybe I'll scold her after I've caught my breath._ I grin. _It'll never happen._ Not with her around.

Amazingly enough, the restaurant she's taking me to is ridiculously close by: it's on the other side of the same building we just left. Shego opens the door for me so I can openly gape at her audacity; I fix my wind-blown hair in what looks like the lobby of an upscale hotel. I shoot a questioning look that the older girl shrugs off, nodding at the approaching host.

He looked nice enough until he saw us. Face wrinkling in disgust, his features smoothed. And then that trap he probably called a mouth opened: "I'm sorry, it appears that we're _very _busy tonight, as I'm sure you can see. Only reservations are being seated." The little prick actually gestures behind him, taking the grace to incline his head as if to look with us, "But then again, that is to be expected at a prestigious venue such as this one."

The sorry excuse for an employee about-faces, fully intending to walk away, when black-encrusted nails shot forward to rest lightly on his shoulder. Sneering, this asshole asks, "Was there anything else, _Miss_?"

"Well, yes. I'm afraid that there's been a misunderstanding." I blink. _She's being way too calm. _I instinctively glance around for cover. "You are correct, I did not make any reservations here tonight. However, if you could be so kind as to fetch the maître-d, whom I'm sure is busy, but it would be greatly appreciated if you said Miss Goalblood asked for him."

I casually wonder what trick is being played here as I watch a previously-snobbish man paled, stammered "Yes, Ma'am" while running off in an undignified manner.

Not a minute later, two men come barreling at the front podium. I watch this slap-stick comedy as the new arrival, a wiry male in his 40's, yanks the first sharply by the elbow - sending a glance at my date before cuffing the rude man over the head. _Someone's in _trouble.The man in charge straightened to greet my date, "Hello Ms. Goalblood! How nice of you to join us this evening. I trust you are well."

"I'm wonderful, Chester, thank you for asking. I trust all is well here? Business appears to be going swimmingly. This young man," she gestured at the gulping child who stood sweating bullets, "informed me that I require a _reservation _to dine tonight." _Ooh, that was creepy. _Shego rolled the words off her tongue so coldly, it was the first time this weekend I thought about her tongue and shivered out of something other than remembrance. Then there's that innocent smile, the one that says _you know, they'll never find the body_.

The maître d blanches as well, jabbing the nervous one savagely in the ribs. "I'm sure he was joking! The youth these days, and their bad tastes in humor." He laughed a moment to regain his composure, "Please forgive my nephew, Madame; I'm trying to instill a work ethic in him this summer and it won't do to have him fired so quickly."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"For you, Big C? I'll overlook it." I sling my arm around Kimmie's shoulder and push her and myself between the two men - well, man and his teenager. I wink at my best server and add, "But you're going to have to teach him manners and nonpartisan behavior. It won't do to disapprove of non-heteronormative instances, especially in the Big Apple."

To Chester's credit, he looked appalled and ashamed to hear that. Leaving the boy behind, we head toward the back tables I knew we always kept for exceptional circumstances; I thought this warranted it.

I wink winsomely. "Don't worry about the kid, I'm not gonna hurt 'im. Might scare 'im a bit later, but nothing real. Great job with the place, it looks great. You look good, but try to relax - you're grayin' up too fast when I'm trying my best to keep you handsome!" I sense a prickling of jealousy in the student's stiffening form so I cut our formalities short. "As you're well-aware, I haven't been here in almost a year so I'm not as up-to-date with the menu as I'd like to be, so how about you bring us whatever your remarkable palate thinks best?"

"Yes Ma'am." _He tries to be so prudent sometimes; reminds me of the GJ kid. What was his name… Colt Do? Will Knot?_ Whatever… Ches turns back to me, dropping the priggishness with a bright smile on his face, "Thanks for not being so hard on Ethan, he's not _too _too bad if you get used to him. It really _is_ nice to see you back and happy."

I send him away for being so mushy. Kimmie fixes me with a suspicious look. "Are you blushing?"

_Aw shit. Lying's no way to start a new relationship!_ "No." Oh well. _Good thing we've known each other for years_.

"Uh huh, right." Not that she bought my bullshit, _thank god_. Two glasses of wine came alongside two glasses of water, courtesy of the busboy. "So what's your strings here anyway?" I hum my question into the edge of my water so she clarified, "You obviously have some pull here or else they wouldn't all be freaking out and slapping one another."

_Yeah, I've never seen Big C lose it and slap someone upside the head before. _I try to cover my snort with something more sophisticated. I'm not sure how well I fared.

"Well, you could say I work here." Red changes the trajectory of her water back down to the table to set me with a doubtful mien. I rescind my statement. "Okay and by work, I guess I mean you can say I own this joint."

Seriously, it's a good thing she didn't drink when she motioned to a second ago. Though that would've been a hell of a spit-take, I don't think I'd've appreciated it as much as if I weren't on the receiving end.

"Wait… the restaurant part or the hotel as a whole?" Her eyes are pretty when they get this big.

"Which ever one best balances on the impressive-slash-you-being-calm scale." I tilt my head incisively to punctuate my sentence.

"What, how?" She doesn't appear to believe me. _Why should she? I'm a notorious con._ Then again, I _am _rich. "So we're here on your criminal earnings," she enunciates slowly, turning her head to send a glance through the corners of narrowed eyes. Admittedly, in retrospect, that probably wasn't the best way to broach the subject.

Logic aside, I bristle with defensiveness: "No." I see her opening her mouth in protest and I cut her off. "Let's not get into the details just yet, but rest assured that the name _Goldblud _still carries some weight and this is completely on the up-and-up." Pumpkin seems to deflate slightly, "What, did I take the wind out of your sails? Did you _want _to be part of some underhanded shenanigans?"

The shy beauty before turning a tickling shade of pink to nod discreetly. _Too cute_. I chuckle incredulously, intent on watching her grow darker.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shego let me blush to myself in silence as the food came out. It smelled like I imagine Heaven would smell if it had to smell like anything.

"Lamb shank, lightly seared in rosemary and citrus, then covered in crumbs and baked. Salmon, steeped in our signature ginger and garlic blend and smoked over hickory stove-fire, spritzed with lemon." The waiter set the plates in front of Shego and myself, in that order.

I lift my fork and take a bite. Delicious.

Sneaking a glance at the plate opposite of mine, I weigh my options. _She'd notice. There's no way she wouldn't. _It's more fitting of her usual role, after all.

Maybe she saw me staring, but my dilemma was solved when she pushed the entrée in my direction, "Wanna try?" I eagerly push my utensil into her meal and saw stars, cleared only by her asking if I liked it.

I blink away my shock and awe, returning to my dish, but by the time I look down it's gone. I snap my gaze in time to see my companion setting the lost course in front of her, handing me her own with a wry half-smile, some half-assed explanation about her preference for fish over red meat.

She winks and I can't help but think I missed something.

We eat and I'm having trouble in gauging if our silence is a comfortable one, so I break it.

"I think I'm gay."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I think I'm gay."

"… Okay?" _Thanks for the bombshell, Kimmie. _What did she think _this _was, a slumber party? "Yeah, I'm figuring that out. But to be completely honest, I feel like last night was pretty good confirmation." What the fuck does one say in this situation? This may be the most awkward conversation-starter of the century.

Her brow wrinkles as she struggles to swallow faster. "No, that's not entirely what I meant. Damn it." She takes a deep breath to compose herself. "B-before Spring Break I had a dream about the night in France that started this adventure. I'm almost 100 on it having been with a girl."

A lazy grin spreads my features, "And here I was thinking I'd pop your cherry and that you'd never done it with a lady before. But I guess you haven't while sober. And well I guess you _still _haven't so…" The gravity of her statement settled and I think my eyes bugged out a little. "So pregnancy scare was completely useless?"

Pumpkin set down her utensils to let her hands fidget in explanation, finally coupling a petulant look to a despairing peep of agreement. "It seemed to matter more at the time. I didn't know I was gay yet!"

I roll my eyes at the unfolding conversation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Clearly your gaydar is up to snuff," she rebukes, "how'd you know I was into chicks at all?" _Alright, not appreciating the sarcasm._

I try a less-bitch tack, "Hopeful blind stupid luck, you don't tell me anything."

My pale date arches her back indignantly, like I said something very wrong. "I tell you a lot of things, about my past, about my reasoning."

It's my turn to roll my eyes. _'Cause your logic makes so much more sense _now. "It's like I said before, I don't even know your damn birthday." _Is that so much to ask?_

"You never asked." _And yup! Apparently it _is _too much to ask. _I cut into the lamb vigorously, a question at my lips. She beats me to the punch once more, "Don't you know, though? I mentioned it.

"Only hint: it's a November occasion," she continues; I must've spaced. _Well what the hell is in November?_ I wrack my brain for events. Thanksgiving's in November. A delicate nose wrinkles, Not quite. Dig deeper Kimmie, you're well-travelled. Ya might even say it's not too far from home."

Veteran's Day? _No, not that either… _There's only 30 days, this shouldn't be so difficult. _Okay Kim, start at the beginning. _One.

_Day of the Dead._ The nodding of a head brings me up to speed with the conversation - meaning I said it out loud.

"I suppose you have a point. Reading between."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Reading between your legs later tonight maybe… _I shut down the lecherous part of me that wants to spread her over the table and make her scream my name - it sounded so delicious the first time.

I just learned something about myself. _Well, maybe not _learned_, I always knew I liked watching things get figured out. _It's why I wanted to be a teacher and it's why I like mystery books. Though I never imagined liking it _this _much. I shake my head and chuckle disparagingly at myself. _As if I could stay._

"What?" _Oops._ Now she thinks I'm laughing at her. _Why do you do this to yourself?_ "I said you were right, isn't that enough?"

"Kimmie," I surrender my fork with hands raised above my plate, "it's not about being right." Firetop seems to cool at that.

A 'wise' man once told me that in any relationship with a woman, "You can be right, or you can be happy."

There is evidently truth it that.

_Time to get down to business._ I wince at the thought.


	47. Chapter 47 I Like You, Dumbass

_What _is _it about then? Is it the journey or the end?_

I replace the fork in my mouth, chewing over.

Pulled from my thoughts by a sigh, I look up at the other woman wrinkling her features in deep thought as well. "What's up?"

The gentle(wo)man before me opens her mouth to speak, but buys herself time in drinking from her wineglass. Finally, her lips stain the dabbing napkin and her throat clears itself.

"I guess everything's done here, finished. You're free to move on and pick up di- chicks." I don't follow. _Good save? _"Maybe I'll get one o' them shaggy ponies." Green meet mine, "The Iceland ones."

"What are you talking about?" _Omigosh, is she saying what I think she's saying? _Isn't this a date? Don't we go on dates to, y'know, _date_? I hesitate a moment, "How long will you be gone?"

"Who said I'm coming back?" I focus in on her eyes and wonder when I could've looked away. Shego sighs, "Look Possible, our business is over. Quid pro quo, remember? I helped you and you did what I asked: we both went out and had drinks, and we both hooked up with someone. And I know one of us is still in college, but I'm officially too old to do the whole 'bed-buddy' 'sitch'."

"Bedb-" I croak, my insides tumbling around aimlessly. My brain waves aren't working to send any coherent signals to my mouth so it flops open unattractively.

The handsome woman before me smiles wanly, backing away from the table. The sound of the chair leg scuffing against the carpeting reels me back to the conversation at hand.

"No, it's not over. You, you've done so much for me." I wish I could pour my soul into my words, make her believe: "I don't want you to go."

Manicured nails worry the end of what I know to be a luscious mane. "This isn't healthy, meaningless sex with the same person over and over again. One night stands are one thing, but friends with benefits is definitely another. I have seen it before and have sort of done it, except we were never really friends either…

"You and me? I thought maybe we could… but in the end it only holds us back from bigger, more meaningful relationships with other people. It's not good for me and it's not good for you."

My eyelids droop beyond my control in response to the sudden warmth eating me alive. "It wasn't good for you? I thought it was pretty good when you were moaning my name into the ceiling. I thought it was pretty good when you had your tongue deep inside me and I came a few times."

"Four." My sly grin coaxes a playfully reluctant smile, "You came 4 times, and don't you ever forget who rocked your world."

"I won't. And how can you say 'meaningless sex'? Y- you complete me." _I'm about to make some sappy speech, huh?_ I can _feel _it. "You're like the yin to my yang! The drums to my guitar."

Her head whips a glance off to the side, _are-you-fucking-serious _plastered to her face, "I'm the drums to your guitar?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying" _Or exactly what I said, y'know, whatever._

"That's the best you can come up with," she shakes her head at me, giving a bewildered look. "You don't even _play_ guitar!"

"It's metaphorical! You don't take it literally" I counter. "It's not like you play the drums." I bounce my chin down to end my point. _Game, set, and match._

Barring the fact that she nods at me. "I do. There's a set in my back room." _Damn, I knew I should've snooped her place when I got the chance. _"I started in high school, because speed and aggressiveness is not only okay, but straight up expected in some styles. Since I wasn't supposed to _rough up _the stupid criminals and villains, I settled for beating the shit out of some old skins." Shego looks at me like she's appraising livestock, "Why only air-guitar?How's about taking up a hobby? I can teach you some guitar."

"Because I'm musically inept and it took forever to teach me how to sing? I just do it 'cause it's fun. I don't really need to play an instrument." _How did I let it get so off-topic?_ This heart-to-heart isn't going where I really needed it to go.

Her seat scoots in and her elbows lean hard into the table, "You really are my punk rock Princess huh?"

"We can't all be a one-woman rock band," I smile more genuinely into the smirking, familiar banter. I think it's working - _whatever I'm trying to get_.

"So you'd settle for being my groupie?"

I nod, "Only because I think I _like _like you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Don't take it that far, you don't _lo_- wait, did you really just say you _think_ you _like-like_ me?" She's about to elaborate when I don't let her. "Are we in 2nd grade?"

Her hands fly into view, clasping and fiddling, "I just mean… I like you that way."

My innards contract a bit at the sentiment, but I can't let this go on. "Kimmie…" I start tenderly, "you like that I've been here for you, not me. Not romantically. I'm flattered, but it's common to think you're into someone who's been consistently there-"

"NO." I'm taken aback by the vehemence of the two-letter word. "Don't… don't do this to me. Don't try to simply my feelings or tell me what they may or may not be." She looks down and shakes her head at the tablecloth before resettling her gaze on mine, "I think I've earned the right to call what I feel for you a legitimate interest. What the hell do you think I've been thinking about for the past few weeks?"

Unable to answer she continues on the warpath, "You. My sexuality - as a culmination of desires and experiences. How the two mix. I think about how my family will react if they knew it was you I was seeing tonight - my dad might even know and that's freaking me out." Pausing only to take a breath, I watch with expressionless eyes to avoid making promises I can't keep. "And yes, it's true, sometimes it wasn't about you. Sometimes it was about how much I regret that night in France, but am grateful that it brought us here. Sometimes I think about how it'll be when I finally out myself to the rest of the world, the actuality of being a lesbian to my friends and family instead of just in words. I think about last night and how g- oh never mind, that's about you again. You get my point - it's not always about you directly, but a lot of it is: what you do to me, what you say to me."

She's talking so fast and getting so flushed, I can't even tell whether she got more red from the slip-up or not.

"You were right you know, I pick up rebounds like professional bowlers pick up spares. My behavior totally screams letters 'M' and 'O' and I can't promise you anything about the future. All I can commit to you is me, being the who I am now, trying my damnedest to do right by you. There's no saying I won't change or you won't change or our feelings will stay the same at all, but if none of that changes, I want to try being with you.

"Maybe you're not interested, but I do I really do li-"

I choose to cut her off here, palm over her lips. It was quite the speech and my head is reeling; I've heard enough.

"No, I like _you_."

When she settles, stops trying to talk, and appears to have grasped what I said, I lean back into the furniture. "What?" She deadpans.

"I'm the heme to your O-two."

"Sorry, but what are you talking about?"

"Sorry, wrong Possible," _oops? _"I said I like you, dumbass."

"You like me? Like romantically?"

_Don't make me take it back. _I couldn't go through with a mild threat, so I accede to, "I think I do. At the very least, I know I could."

Just when I didn't think her face could support a wider smile…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN:

Now it's a race against time to see how much writing I can get done before it's 2012 (PST). Probably just this chapter, but who knows? I might be able to crank out another one. ;)

Thanks for all the support so far, I really appreciate it even if I don't show it well.


	48. Chapter 48 Morning After, Redux

Dad'll be proud at the hour I got in last night. _Very respectable in fact, wasn't even near sunrise._ Shego was ever-so proper. Walked me to the door, kiss-on-the-cheek and everything.

After an emotionally-taxing dinner, I relaxed naked in bed after a very long shower. Now the morning sun finds me watching a movie on my laptop, still in that languid state of undress.

The brief, cutesy cheer comes to an end and I stretch out like a waking cat. "Aww that was so cute. I'm glad they worked it out."

"I'm glad you liked it, Pumpkin." Turning to me with softer eyes than I thought possible, I borrow a kiss from the thief whose arms I'm in. Pulling away, I examine her features closely in the sunshine I so seldom see them in.

Shego looks at me with unfocused eyes. "What?" I ask.

"Huh?" Heh, both of us, caught staring, "What what?"

"In the b-" I stop at the _really? _look that she sends at me. "Uh-I mean… You were just spacing out at me or something. Can't I show off a _little _bit of my cultural literacy without you looking at me like I'm immature?"

"Only if what you say isn't completely immature," is the swift reply. She pauses for a moment, "I was wondering where this left us." For my benefit, she clarifies, "As in are we dating now or if you're my girlfriend, however this all works with you. If I'm _your _girlfriend and what this all means to you."

I squirm around in her embrace until I'm facing her directly. "We're girlfriends now, I believe. It means I get to spend nauseating amounts of time with you." I wrap my arms around her waist to illustrate my expression.

"Providence and Joy! I look forward to being absolutely sick of you." She lets go of me to throw her hands in the air. I unclasp my fingers to entwine them with hers, bringing them back to me. "But seriously, what about this whole thing? Your family and friends and whatever?"

"I already told them."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm sure the surprise was evident on my face by the way she says, "Yes, really. Why wouldn't I?" _Or I might've asked it aloud…_

"Not everyone is so comfortable being out so fast, I guess I just expected you to be in the closet for a little while." I shrug at her, "Besides, the way you said it, I thought you meant as an eventual _when-I-tell-them_-kind of thing."

"But I _like _like you." She flashes me a most breathtaking smile, "I'd want the world to know it." I steady her grandiose with a look. "Okay, maybe I'm just 'out' and they don't know it's you yet."

I chuckle, "That's a bit closer to what you said last night. Promise you won't hide me forever?"

She laughs, "Forever? If I've managed to catch someone like you and hold onto you _forever_, it'd only help my street cred."

I'm a demon for speed but this is making me dizzy. Princess has told her loved ones - not about me exactly - but at least the overarching _idea _of me, sort of. _I can't really think of that many people I'd tell_. First off, most everyone can fuck themselves - it's not my fault if they assume I'm strictly dickly. Assholes. Secondly, it's none of their damned business, it's not like whomever I choose to date will friggin' change anything with my other relations and their respective commitments. At all. Thir-

Yeah, it's just not worth it. I'll tell Lipsky 'cause he'd never, and I mean _never,_ figure it out on his own. Maybe the Wegos but I highly doubt they'll have troubles putting two and two together, graduating high school 'nd at that age 'n' all, they're way sharper than the other two. _And they actually pay attention to people other than themselves_.

I mean, it's not like I hid anything from anything with regards to my preferences. No one ever asks. _Knowing I'd probably burn their asses for trying._

I realize I've been silent for too long and clear my throat to change the subject. "Is everything still a secret, or is it fair game with you being all open?"

My emphasis on _everything_ colors her cheeks, "It's all still a secret. Only difference now is Ron knows."

"Buffoon knows everything?"

She responds positively, "He was my best friend, I didn't want to lose him permanently. When I told him about our night outside the club, _Ron_ supported me and helped me through a lot of my thoughts.

"I don't know if I can pursue a relationship with you if you can't learn to tolerate him."

"Bros over hos, huh? I don't know if I should pursue a relationship with you if you befriend buffoons… But that's okay, I'm so used to him tailing you, I spent the first week or two expecting him to stumble out of the woodwork." She lifts an eyebrow in challenge. "Please, I put up with the not-so-good, not-that-evil Doctor for years. Your boy won't kill me or turn me into something I'm not."

Her face lights up, "So it's safe to to assume you won't hurt him?"

To no one in particular, "It's safe to assume he'll deserve it…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What up girl!" The familiar voice rings out before I say my greetings. I smile at the device that carries the sound.

Quick arrangements have us meeting at the Banana. Fierce shopping later, we drop at the food court. Given, this is time for her to grill me.

"Alright Kim, you've been GLTMAP. Spill the deets."

"Whoa there, hold up Mo. Glit Map?"

The savvy woman across the bench leans in conspiratorially, a devious twitch playing the edge of her lip. "Glowing like the morning after prom. GLTMAP." She quirks her brow to push my words.

"You remember the last conversation we had at the mall?" I exhale slowly. She nods equally slowly. "I found someone."

"Good in bed?" she prods.

"_Great_ in bed," I gush and color in order.

Monique examines her nails coolly, "So. Anyone I might know?"

Caught in the headlights, I stutter, "N-"

"Kimberly Possible, don't you lie to me. I know what it looks _and sounds_ like when you lie." _Oh damn. _"Now I dunno why you're trying to hide her from me, but it probably can't be good. Girl if you're with someone that you don't think _I'll _approve of, you and her have got another thing comin'!

"An' she better not hurt you or I'm gonna put the smack-down on her ass."

I smirk at her protectiveness, "Okay, okay. Settle. I don't really want this getting out, I don't think we're ready for that stage yet."

Wide eyes, rapt attention, "Promise KP, keepin' it on the DL." I pull back her thick hair and whisper my lover's name into her ear. Her eyes get comically wider and it pushes her jaw down.

"GTFO." I tell her about my last 24 hours and smile, daring her to deny it. "Damn girl! You get you yours.

"Whoo! You landed yourself a _hottie!_" My hand is slapped, and I don't think it was good enough because she steadies my right with her left and slams her palm to mine once more. Lowering her volume, "Man, if I played that team into the big leagues, I'd be jellin' all up in that. Good for you, I'm proud o' my girl."

My ears are humming from the commotion and the relief. I smile to my 'BGFF'.

"Thanks Mo."

"And she really came sneaking in your window after you got home? Dropped off her plane and joined you in the shower? That's hot."

"Damn right."


	49. Chapter 49 The Things That Change

High school graduation on Saturday morning.Everything was wrong with that sentence. _Morning. Saturday. Graduation. _High school. _Everything._

I'd gotten in early so I hit up the tower, making sure they were awake; Warner and Warren would be at the ceremony already to be herded like sheep to their proper spots. They're holding it at the football stadium and I watch from the stands as my lesser-liked brothers file in to where me. They wanted donuts with their coffee.

I grimace at their loose definition of "coffee". That was pretty good morning though.

_"Shego? What are you doing here?" Bleary blue eyes crack open to welcome me further. "I didn't think you would come back so soon."_

_I roll my eyes, "Doy, are you such a knucklehead you don't remember what today is?"_

_"Durr, Saturday?" I roll my eyes again, uncrossing one arm to gesture him forward with his thoughts. "Duh… It's an important Saturday."_

_Taking this moment, I recross my arms and kick away from the wall I was leaning on to turn around and rest my forehead into it. I close my eyes. "And where _is _everyone?" _You oaf_._

_Harold the Hideous grunts like the monkey he is for a minute or two until Michael walks in. "The 'Wegos' are walking today," he says, throwing up sarcastic quotes on his words. I thank him less-than-graciously and little boy purple rounds on me, "He's got a point you know._

_"Didn't expect to see you here at least for another year," he shrugs - prompted by my lifted brow._

"Thought you might've ditched."

"I said I would be here, didn't I Micky?"

"It's Mikey. I mean Mike, dammit! And c'mon, you can't blame us for not understanding your stupid code. We're not playing superheroes anymore." I scoff, "Line circle circle circle line circle does not mean 'Hey I'll be back later.' _Sis._"

A slow smirk fixes itself. "Sure it does, if you understand the circles and lines." _Chumps never had a chance. _My nose wrinkles in devious amusement. _Was in Korean. _"Dumbass."

The valedictorian is called to make a speech to the graduating class about honor, integrity, and a bunch of other crap. It reminds me of why I never walked. I shudder in a bad way, hating high school all over again.

I can't wait until this is over.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Aww man, I just did laundry!" I watch my boy drip naco sauce down the entire front of his shirt and part of me has to wonder how he managed to do that.

Like it was a call, Rufus wiggles out onto the tabletop. The hairless wonder dips his little paws, peeling the concoction from the material. "Cheese!" I shudder as the rodent deposits the liquid (_or is it a solid?_) behind his teeth.

Wiping the back of his hand over his mouth, Ron belches a chirp of thanks. _Unless it was a chirpy burp of thanks._ I shrug my shoulders in a kind of defeat.

"KP! Over here!" The selfsame hand waves before my eyes, stealing my attention from behind his little blond head. "Where did you go? I asked how your date went. Oh speak of the devil!"

"Huh?" I ask dumbly. Cued by his focus behind me, I turned to meet the purest of green.

A prolonged "Yipe!" break my daze and my head jerks to locate the source. Rufus had apparently stopped stuffing his face long enough to greet the newcomer.

"Hey Shego!" Ron casually waves, like this was business as usual. Turning to his little friend, "It's okay buddy, She's cool."

Shooing me further into the booth, "Did Stoppable just vouch for me to a rat?"

"_Naked mole rat_. And the names-" Uncrossing his defiant arms, eyes pop open in surprise, "You remembered my name!"

I cut his lunging hug short, for fear of him actually hugging my woman and her vaporizing him.

"Naked mole _rat_. And I usually remember your name, 'Buffoon' is just shorter." _I'm not sure if that wins her points or not._

"Y'know 'Ron' is _even shorter_," my best friend wheedles.

Hunching down on her elbows, the lady at my hip leans in to intone gently: "Don't push your luck." Straightening back up, she turns to me, "I miss anything?"

Checking the coast is clear, I lean over to plant a quick kiss behind her ear. "Nothing really, went shopping with Monique. Ate Bueno Nacho with the boys. Tell me about the Wegos."

"Warner and Warren. The imps scurried off as soon as they could. Popped in to give a hug and take a few pictures, but they insister they were burning daylight and went off to hang with their friends." She sighs theatrically, "Why couldn't the other two be so well-adjusted? I'd probably hate them less."

A laugh bubbles out of me too quickly to be stopped, "You don't hate them." A pointed look later, I amend. "Not anymore than I hate my brothers." Another look. "Maybe a bit more." _Man it's like she doesn't blink. _This is getting creepy. "Okay, you're right! They're obnoxious sometimes." … "All the time."

Placated, she smiles in agreement. "So. Really, all you've done for a week and a half is go shopping and eat… _food_?"

"Bueno Nacho is more than just food, Shego. It's an _art form_."

Rather than the argument I expected: "You know, I never understood why GCBN didn't take on the naco." I feel my jaw slacken.

"I know right!" The freckled one shakes a sullen head, "That's what I said to your brother."

"Henry always was a moron, huh?"

"Tell me about it." And as they laughed, he shoves a whole 'naquito' into his mouth. ('The next big thing,' he said…)

I raise my hands. "Alright, this is just too bizarre. What are you gonna do with yourself now that we're… _you know_."

My girlfriend - _god it feels good to think that_ - fiddles with my hand under the table, a secret smile crossing her face. _Uh oh._ "I uh, enrolled."

I choke on my soda. Gulping mouthfuls of air, I breathe out a shaky 'what?'

"Well, like I've said before: I'm rich. I can self-sustain for a good long time. I've been meaning to hit up political science for a while now and that talk with you kind of steered me into the right direction."

"So where are you going? In the fall right?" I'm beside myself with excitement.

The conspiratorial smile turns shy and she averts her gaze briefly. "Fall, yes. I signed up at Double-U…" _Did she pause to gauge my response?_ It didn't matter; I fling myself at her. "So you're taking it well! I was prepared with all these reasons, like them accepting my earlier credits, but hey! this works too."

"That's so great!" I can barely stop myself from attacking her with kisses, but I'm really not one for PDA. Stopping in full for a moment, I ponder: "Were you going to take it easy with school, or were you going to occupy your time with other things?" _I know how restless you can get._

"I have an interview for a job. Pay isn't important, but it should be interesting enough."

"Yeah? Doing what?"

"Ah, it doesn't matter. There'll be room for improvement, no need to waste your time on all the petty stuff in between."

I pout but acquiesce. No sense in arguing over something that'll probably way out of my scope anyway.

"Fine, I'm just thrilled for you to do something future-slash-goal-oriented that isn't entirely based on underhanded skills."

"Heh, you can say that." She looks to Ron, who appears to be locked in a heated match with Rufus. We shake our heads and breathe similar sighs.

"Let's get outta here before they notice. We can get some real food into you."

A final glance at the boys has me begging to agree.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_This may just be the good life._ Sitting under the stars with a pretty woman I can essentially call mine, all beep- and ring-prone devices silenced. Cuddling.

We half-sit, half-lay on the grass well past the park's regulation closing time. I'll made a rebel of her yet. It starts getting a little chilly but I shield her with my vaguely unnatural warmth.

A yawn pierces the silence and it takes a few beats for me to realize it was mine. My endeavors to bite back the blush are not needed as Pumpkin doesn't turn her head an inch. Patting my knee, she lifts herself from the ground and pulls me to her. I slide up her body to tease, throwing a quick smirk her way. A lopsided grin tells me _Let's go home_, so I wordlessly gather the thin blankets that were really only good for sitting on.

Opening the door, I usher her in while I fiddle with getting the mail key. _I knew I should've just folded this all properly…_ I growl a threat at the metal ring.

"Here," Kimmie takes the keys from me and retrieves the box's contents.

Silence resumes as we wait for the elevator. Calm, and peace, and serenity. _What a relaxing escape from my family_, letting out a soundless sigh.

"Hey, you got a card today from Drew," she hands it to me. "Any idea what it's about?"

Glancing at it, I grin wide and vicious. We reach my floor and I hurry her to let us into the apartment. Dumping the crap in my arms and flipping the lights on, I tear at the letter eagerly.

Howling with laughter, I finally hear her demands to know what's so funny. Briefly telling her about what I said in regards to not looking under his sink, I hand her the colorful paper.

_"Shego - Thank you for the sweater. It is warm and fluffy and fits-"_

_"fits exactly like a mitten. I appreciate it very much and am wearing it now." _I read along, the words dancing merrily behind my eyes.

A sober moment passes as she collects her thoughts.

"Dude… it's almost _July_."

I give her a look that says _I know!_ and we give into a fit of hysterics as she passes the enclosed picture back to me.

Some things just never cease to amaze.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Making a beeline for her room, I yawn this time. _I'm ready for bed, but sleeping…_

"So," I have no idea how to approach this tactfully, "what was that the other night, 4?

"I'm not quite sure I have any idea of what you're talking about Princess." Running manicured nails through her mane, she shakes her head in bewilderment, "Not a clue. Four what?"

"It was 4." I nod once to punctuate my decision. I smirk at the wide-eyed look asking for an explanation. "How many times I came last time. You only came once. I owe you."

A hand into her panties, _Shego certainly isn't yawning now_.

Gasping, she works her vocal cords to say, "You- y'know you don't owe me anything; don't be silly."

Gently rubbing through thin, silk panties, I lay her down completely and sidle up along her body until I straddle her midsection. Leaning forward I breathe the words behind her ear, "I _beg _to differ."

"Mmm, you know, I like you on your knees. Are you trying to keep it fair?" I nip at her collarbone. "It's not like you can't just keep counting, even if you insist on being ever-the-hero."

Pulling back, I pass her a wink, "You know you love it, the hero. How naive I must be to think this way." I flash a playful smile to let her know I'm at least sort of joking.

She sits up to kiss me, worrying my lip with sharp teeth. I listen closely though, when her eyes turn serious.

"No…" she breathes, "but if somewhere out there, it exists… Kim Possible, I think I could learn to love you."

Smiling like a maniac, "I think I could love you too."

I turn out the lights. _Who'd've ever thought?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN:

So that's the last chapter for QPQ… I know, the ending isn't great. In fact, it's downright awful. Thusly there will be a sequel (EQE), but honestly, give me some time on that one. Busy busy


	50. Thanks for Reading! Extended AN

Thanks for reading everybody,

I know it's kind of long, but I had all these ideas and I wanted to take the time for my characters to transform over the course of interactions and self-reflections.

Kim: from a vulnerable-shocked girl into a self-accepting woman, regaining the confidence she lost and then some

Shego: who avoided terms like 'us' and 'we' learning to pull down her walls

Through this narrative, I wanted both of them to learn and grow, for Kim to see that Shego is more amazing than she thought and for Shego to see how Kim isn't the 'righteous teenage punk' she used to be. We see a softer side of Shego as this progresses while both of them realize (time and again in some cases) how human the other really is. Kim needed to accept life and just grow out of her straight-edge normative ideals for the pursuit of happiness, but I didn't want Shego to be some kind of saint either. She has her own messes and self-based issues.

I'm sorry I made you read that last paragraph if you were totally just like _Dude [or Man], I just read your entire friggin' story. I know by now._

When Shego's dealing with a death in the "family" and Kim is coming out to her own, I didn't want to trivialize it for Kim. The idea was more of both of them facing their own demons as needed, one tying up loose ends at the close of an era and the other as a path into something new.

In Chapter 37, I'd like to think Shego really _is _drunk. Kind of an irony-thing, kind of illustrating how alike the two are - moving around each other in polar opposites on the same tracks.

For all the people who noticed that in Chapter 42, the dialogue totally doesn't match up between the two perspectives, which is kind of the point. This is a narrative-based story, where each perspective is independent of the other person. The chapter was obscenely long because I wanted to show the thoughts/approaches Kim and Shego have on the same thing: how one perceives the other, what one expects from the other. Note - the misconnections between them are pretty noticeable. (Wonder if it'll drive them apart… *Hint, hint: sequel*)

I really enjoyed writing this, and sad though I may be that it's over, I'm glad too because it was frankly taking over my life and now I can't use it as an excuse. In the meanwhile, I've been trying to keep my life intact, so I'm sorry for any waits, but I had to make sure things were coherent, 'cause that'd really just be a damn shame if it wasn't and I posted up chapters anyway. Unfortunately for me, I've sort of _actually _got a sequel in the works and I promise it'll be finished eventually as well.

More random crap!

QPQ Soundtrack (Hopefully arranged in order of reference)

Tegan & Sara - "Northshore"

Tiger Army - "Forever Fades Away"

The Runaways (Joan Jett) - "Mama Weer All Crazee Now" (originally by Slade)

Joan Jett & The Blackhearts - "Bad Reputation"

_50 Cent - "In Da Club" (only mentioned for background noise)_

Garbage- "Sex Is Not The Enemy"

The Used - "Lunacy Fringe"

Shaggy - "Angel"

Oasis - "Wonderwall"

Barenaked Ladies - "One Week"

Cheap Trick - "I Want You To Want Me"

Pink - "Get The Party Started"

It's a shorter than I usually like my mix CDs to be, but I'll live.

Anyways, here's the end of QPQ (or the prelude to EQE, whichever). Think of it as a hidden chapter fluff as an extra thanks for reading even through my crappy (long-winded) author's note.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I stop the shakes, but the nervousness is still there. Fingering the small box in my pocket, I wait for the call that signaled she was ready to go.

I grow impatient and bite my lip against the feeling; good things come to those who wait.

I take my Princess out to dinner, pampering her diligently like a lady should be treated.

I open the door for her, "Pour vouz, Mademoiselle."

Kimmie gets all giggly, but shoos me from behind her chair, "You sit, I can pull my own damn chair." I put my hands up in surrender, a questioning brow raising on my face. "I feel totally useless if I can't even get my own seat."

Folding my legs underneath the table, I get that. _It's upsetting to be pampered too hard when you're trying to be autonomous._ She takes the chair across the little table and I wonder if it's too intimate for her too soon. I stop wondering and laugh at myself, feeling a soft hand glide up my calf. I smirk and she gives me one right back. A twinkle in her eye lets me know she's up to no good tonight.

_Bring it on_, I mouth to her over our menus. Between the malicious grin and sparkling eyes, the snarl of challenge forms at the bridge of her nose. I know it's on now, and I am powerless to stop the pulsing of my heart from jumping into my throat as she rakes her short nails back down to my ankle.

I narrow my eyes. _Pumpkin wants to play rough? _I'll play your game tonight Kimmie, but we'll see what comes next.

Still in character as the gentleman, I allow this to proceed and continue through ordering and eating our meals as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening under the sheets. _And nothing is_. We're always teasing each other in one way or another, usually just as one-sided. _Except with words instead of actions and most of the time it's going the other way._

I know I'll be on fire by the time dinner's done but it's too late to back down now. So I change tack, slipping my hand to my own leg.

Grabbing her hand, eyes bulge in my direction as I pull it up my leg. Her resistance grows the farther out her arm is taken; I smirk before resting it on the side of my thigh, over a very different bulge.

Keeping the girl in place, I move the container from my pocket into her bewildered palm, pressing her digits closed to ensure the message is 'don't drop this'. Upon release, the satin-lined case must fly beneath the table considering the speed at which it resurfaces. Glancing between the black cloth and myself, my eyes answer the question bubbling in hers. _Open it._

"What is this?" I roll my eyes. _Sometimes you are so dense._ "Is this for me?"

_No. It's for me and I just wanted you to see it first. _I roll my eyes again, so hard the lids flutter against my skull. "I'm certainly not the one holding it."

"…" I watch her gingerly open the box, searching her face to catch her entire first reaction. Raising a brow to her sigh, she blushes sheepishly explaining, "I was worried it'd be a ring or something equally cheesy."

"S'matter Kimmie, don't wanna marry me?" Presenting my best hurt look, the weight of her incredulous stare breaks my façade. We must be a match made in heaven - tongues sticking out at the same time.

Chuckling, she quips, "I sure hope you stole these 'cause I don't think you're gonna get your money back." Turning to face the interior to me with a quizzical brow, "These don't exactly match."

"And of the two, which would you choose?" Voice dying out, the quiet is a contemplative one as she traces her eyes over the stones carefully. "Yeah, and now you don't have to."

"Okay? Shego, what does this mean?" Since both earrings are of the same cut and quality (and I would know), it's obviously that she's tripped up on the stones themselves. "Where are the matching ones?"

"In the other box," I draw it out to show her before setting it down, "they're emerald and topaz."

Appraising me slowly, "A green and an orange. They don't really match."

"They make it work." I wink, "They're us after all."

I intercept her dive across the food, dragging her to the side to be hugged properly.

"Awesome."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_This is stellar. Every date should end like this. _Shego naked on the fluffy carpet - we just didn't make it to the bed this time - wanting me.

Silent again, I still my motions - moving in cadence to her hips as she tries to buck her hips into my hand.

I tease her slowly, speeding up my fingers and slowing them down when she catches the rhythm. _I wanna hear you feeling me._ I force the desperate whimpers from her throat. Normally, I don't think I'd play this hard-to-get with her, be this cruel, but she was so damn smug about making me cry out before. _And at the restaurant…_ If my nipples weren't hard before, they could cut diamonds now. _Someone has to teach her a lesson, and I'll be damned if it isn't be me._

She's resilient, but I'll make a screamer out of her yet. Ever the genius, she catches on quick as she starts letting out these hot, fevered moans and I can't help myself from moving against her once more.

"Kim!"

Shego collapses breathless to the bed. "You just wait until I get my turn again…" she groans ominously.

_That's one. _I lick my fingers, a merciless smile painted across my face. She's in _no _position to be making threats.

_Two to go._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-QPQ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN:

;) Let's just keep this fluff our little secret. It'll be mentioned in EQE


End file.
